Inversão de Papéis
by Dricka P
Summary: [COMPLETA]Depois de um grave acidente, Ikki acorda tetraplégico e agora Shun está cuidando do irmão. Como Fênix reagirá à sua nova condição? Conseguirão vencer mais este desafio? NÃO É YAOI!
1. Prólogo

Bom, Saint Seiya não me pertence! Espero não estar ofendendo ninguém...

Legenda:

"fala"

Tive que recolocar o prólogo, pois no meu computador apareceu com uns símbolos estranhos. Ah aproveitei pra dar uma melhorada XD.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Num apartamento no centro de Tóquio, o telefone toca incansavelmente. O dono do local finalmente acorda ainda sonolento e olha para o rádio-relógio.

"O quê? Ainda são 5 e 32 da manhã! Quem ligaria a essa hora? Deve ser trote, no mínimo!"

O rapaz pôs a cabeça sob o travesseiro e tentou ignorar aquele barulho irritante, em vão. Fosse quem fosse, era insistente. Resolveu atender.

"Alô?" – Sua voz era bem sonolenta.

"Residência de Shun Amamiya?"

"Sim. Sou eu..."

O rapaz assustou-se ao ouvir seu nome. Afinal, o que poderia estar acontecendo. Por que alguém ligaria para sua casa antes das 6 da manhã? Seria algum problema com o Santuário? Até poderia ser, mas ele não havia sentido nenhuma energia negativa. Nem ele soube explicar o porquê, mas rapidamente apareceu o nome de seu irmão em sua mente. Já fazia algum tempo que não se viam, desde o fim da última batalha, a guerra no Santuário contra os cavaleiros de ouro, ou, mais precisamente, a batalha das 12 casas.

Toda a sua vida passou como um flash em sua memória e a voz da mulher que estava no outro lado da linha o despertou de seus devaneios. Ele estava muito alerta quando ouviu a pergunta:

"Por acaso é parente de um rapaz chamado Ikki Amamiya?"

"É meu irmão. Meu niisan..."

Andrômeda gelou, sentiu seu coração parar e seus nervos tremerem. Infelizmente estava acontecendo algo com Ikki. Num súbito momento, ele chegou a rezar para que fosse algum tipo de confusão. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi pensar que Ikki tivesse sido preso por alguma besteira. Shun sabia que o seu irmão mais velho era esquentado e não duvidava nada que ele tivesse revidado alguma provocação.

Claro que poderia ser algum acidente também, mas se fosse isso, certamente seu irmão estava à salvo. Ikki sempre fora um cabeça-dura e não cairia tão fácil, ainda mais depois de todas as suas batalhas. Shun respirou fundo antes de ouvir a informação que vinha do outro lado:

"Devo informar-lhe que ele sofreu um acidente e está internado com traumatismo craniano."

"O quê?"

Agora o rapaz já estava completamente acordado. Seus devaneios haviam se extinguido. Aquela informação não poderia ser verdadeira. Sua mente parara de funcionar e agora só a outra voz conduzia a conversa.

"Foi isso que ouviu! Ele está internado no hospital..."

A voz do outro lado dizia o endereço com muita calma, enquanto Shun anotava tudo numa folha de papel. Ele tinha que averiguar, pois poderia ser um engano, uma brincadeira... Tinha que ser isso! Andrômeda não poderia perder tempo e chegou a pensar que poderia ser alguma armadilha de um adversário de seu irmão, mas não levaria sua armadura a um hospital, mesmo porque não lutaria... não machucaria ninguém!

# I #

Não demorou até ele aparecer na recepção do hospital. Muito agitado, falava:

"Meu nome é Shun Amamiya e gostaria de receber informações sobre meu irmão, Ikki Amamiya."

"Acalme-se, garoto."

Um pensamento veio à sua cabeça: como ele poderia ficar calmo sabendo que seu irmão está internado em estado grave num hospital? Aliás, nem tinha certeza se era realmente seu niisan. Depois de respirar fundo, ele tenta justificar-se:

"Desculpe, mas acabaram de ligar para minha casa..."

"Sim, é verdade, veio rápido. Bom, seu irmão está na UTI e logo o médico responsável virá procurá-lo. Agora sente-se."

"Obrigado."

Seu cérebro ainda não absorvera as informações. Como seu irmão poderia estar tão ferido? Justo ele, que sempre fora o mais forte de todos? Isso só podia ser um pesadelo... Não tinha outra explicação! Tentou se beliscar, mas o único resultado de sua atitude foi uma leve sensação de dor e uma pequena mancha roxa em sua alva pele.

"Senhor Amamiya?"

"Sim?"

O rapaz acordara de seus devaneios e fitava o homem de branco à sua frente. Tinha estatura mediana e aparentava uns 40 anos.

"Sou o doutor Makio Yamamoto e estou cuidando de seu irmão."

"Como ele está doutor?"

Ao fazer essa pergunta, torcia por uma resposta positiva. Talvez fosse só um susto e o médico iria dizer que ele teria que ficar em repouso e observação. Na pior das hipóteses seriam 24 no hospital e mais algum tempo ao lado de alguém, tomando algum remédio ou trocando curativos, algo comum na vida deles. Shun se preparara para a lista de cuidados que deveria tomar e como convenceria seu irmão a cumprir as ordens médicas. Quase sorriu ao imaginar-se usando sua corrente para prende-lo em casa, definitivamente.

"Infelizmente a situação não é das melhores. Ele sofreu um traumatismo craniano e boa parte de seu cérebro foi seriamente comprometida. Fizemos tudo o que estava em nosso alcance, mas só um milagre pode salvar a vida dele. Mesmo assim, devo afirmar que ele não escaparia sem seqüelas."

"Não pode ser! Ikki, niisan..."

Shun começa a chorar. Seu mundo havia desabado. Não estava preparado para aquilo. O que poderia estar acontecendo a Ikki e como seria de agora em diante? Ikki era orgulhoso demais para pedir ou aceitar ajuda...

Talvez a seqüela não fosse tão trágica assim. Poderia ser algo que o deixasse com certas limitações, mas ao mesmo tempo proporcionasse uma vida ainda independente ao irmão. Poderia ser cegueira e nesse caso, já tinha a experiência de Shiryu. Andrômeda pensou também na possibilidade de seu niisan ter ficado surdo ou mudo, mas aí existia a linguagem de sinais... Ele nem notou quando o médico anunciou, em tom de derrota:

"Sinto muito!"

Andrômeda precisava saber o que o aguardava, por isso não exitou em perguntar:

"Que tipo de seqüela?"

"A parte mais atingida foi a que controla o sistema motor, o que significa que ele terá dificuldades de movimentação... Mas outras partes do cérebro foram atingidas e ainda é impossível saber o como ele acordaria caso sobreviva."

O médico informa, com angústia em sua voz. Esperava uma reação trágica do rapaz à sua frente, mas ao contrário do esperado, Andrômeda apenas respirou fundo e perguntou repleto de calma:

"Eu posso visitá-lo, doutor?"

"Claro, venha!"

Shun vestiu uma roupa especial para entrar na UTI. Seus cabelos, suas mãos... Tudo estava encoberto! Ele sentiu-se um cirurgião entrando para começar sua tarefa, tornando o pesadelo cada vez mais real. Com a visão embaçada devido às lágrimas que não cansavam de juntar em seus olhos, viu o irmão deitado na cama de hospital. Ele juntou toda a sua força e coragem para tocar o rosto bronzeado de Ikki e chamou com a voz embargada, pela angústia e vontade de chorar:

"Ikki!"

O outro não se manifestou. Parecia não estar ali e talvez não estivesse... Sua cabeça estava totalmente enfaixada na região acima da sobrancelha, em seu peito havia vários aparelhos controlando as suas funções vitais. Ikki estava recebendo a "alimentação" por sonda e respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos. O soro e a medicação eram injetados em sua veia através do braço direito.

Numa atitude desesperada, Shun segura na mão de Ikki, apertando-a de uma forma que parecia que o jovem de cabelos verdes estava querendo dar a sua energia para reanimar o irmão. Ao perceber que não há sinais de vida, Andrômeda chora, deixando que algumas de suas lágrimas caiam na mão de Fênix.

"Ikki, por favor, não me deixe, niisan..."

Shun pedia desesperadamente. Realmente era seu irmão que estava ali e estava muito mal. Sentiu uma forte angústia, algo como uma facada no coração... daria tudo para trocar de lugar com seu irmão e sofrer no lugar dele, mas, ao pensar nisso, lembrou-se de Ikki também sofreria muito se fosse o inverso. Afinal, apesar do jeito fechado e até um poço bronco do cavaleiro de Fênix, ele amava muito o irmão caçula.

Desde que se conheceu por gente, Shun acostumou-se com a companhia de seu niisan que sempre o defendia e ajudava. Ikki mais parecia um pai do que um irmão para Shun e seria capaz de morrer se estivesse no lugar que Shun estava agora... Realmente, Fênix já sofrera muito e não merecia mais sofrimento. Agora era a hora de Andrômeda ser forte e salvar a vida do irmão... Depois pensaria em como ajuda-lo a recuperar-se.

"Desculpe meu jovem, mas deve sair. Seu irmão precisa descansar."

Uma enfermeira dizia da porta. Andrômeda fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e olhou uma última vez seu irmão. Ainda em choque, saiu do quarto acompanhado pela moça. Já estava só com as roupas do corpo quando se sentou numa cadeira e chorou abraçado às pernas.

* * *

Gente, esse é só um pequeno prólogo de experiência. Se a fic for bem aceita, eu continuo, tah? mts bjs e abraços a todos.

Espero que aprovem... Até mais!


	2. Despertar

Lembrando: Saint Seiya não é meu!

Oi, pessoal! Devido ao grande número de pedidos, eu decidi continuar. Responderei aos reviews agora:

**Madame Verlaine:** Nossa que imagem você faz de mim! Só por que eu ainda não consegui escrever nenhum fic onde pelo menos um dos personagens não sofra acidentes ou fique doente? Mas você não fica atrás... rs! Bom, se vai ter sangue ainda não sei (e desta vez não to fazendo segredo, é por que ainda não veio nada assim na minha cabeça), mas prometo muitas cenas dramáticas e é só ler o capítulo de hoje para comprovar... Ah, eu arrumei uns trechos depois de ouvir seus conselhos. Espero que tenha ficado como você imaginou. Muitos beijos e continue comentando.

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Oi, que bom que está gostando dessa nova situação. Bom, aí está mais um capítulo cheio de drama. Espero que goste. Beijos.

**Luly Amamiya:** Desculpe por tê-la deixado deprê. Não era a minha intenção! É, eu já imaginava que você fosse escrever algo a respeito, pois já havia me dito a profissão do seu pai e devo confessar que não me concentrei no quadro clínico e sim na reação dos personagens. Se tiver alguma pergunta, sugestão ou bronca pode mandar. Bom, para você sentir-se melhor deixe-me explicar uma coisa: eu descobri essa fic num caderno. Ela estava muito infantil e inacabada. Durante pouco menos de um mês eu me dediquei a lapidíla e começar uma continuação. Já havia comentado com algumas companheiras de msn que a estava fazendo e nem tinha intenções de publicíla agora, mas acabou acontecendo. Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Beijões da Nana

**Angel:** Pois é, nem eu esperava ter encontrado essa fic num caderno. Eu nem lembrava que a tinha escrito, ou melhor, começado a escrever. Bom, ainda estou dividindo em capítulos, mas certamente os 3 primeiros (e um pedaço do quarto) foram lapidações da original. Realmente, Ikki precisa aprender a ser mais doce, menos orgulhoso e acredito que uma situação dessas pode ajudar muito. Ah sim, fiquei com pena do Shun também... Não prometo nada, mas tentarei atualiza-la semanalmente, OK? Afinal, já começaram as minhas aulas na faculdade e logo terei que começar a agendar horário até para respirar. Abaixo você verá mais um capítulo emocionante... Muitos beijos e abraços, a você e ao Di (desculpe a intimidade com seu pequeno... hehe)!

**anonima:** Eu não sei se o que eu lhe direi vai estimula-la a tornar-se fã ou desistir do fic, mas, como você poderá perceber nesse capítulo, terão participações especiais de outros cavaleiros, sim. Espero que continue acompanhando e que goste desse estilo que adotei. Até mais!

**Minako Amamiya:** O Shun já está sofrendo... É só você ler esse capítulo para perceber! Eu sou má mesmo. Bom, depois mande um review dizendo o que achou desses momentos emocionantes. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Betinha:** Oi, mais uma amiga de msn. A verdade foi que eu só resolvi publicar esse fic por sua causa, seu apoio. Em sua homenagem, aí está mais um capítulo cheio de emoções fortes! Espero que tenha gostado. Da surpresa. Até a próxima. Muitos beijos e abraços a você e à poke...

**Arthemisys:** Pois é, eu também sempre tive curiosidade para saber como seria essa inversão de papéis, onde o Shun defenderia o irmão. E devo confessar que, se há algo que eu admire em Saint Seiya é a relação fraternal entre os irmãos Amamiya. Algo puro, verdadeiro... E devo confessar que tive muita sorte em achar essa pedra preciosa em um dos meus cadernos. Eu nem lembrava que a havia feito (mãe desnaturada :S). Espero que goste desse novo capítulo e possa continuar acompanhando. Beijos!

**Juliane.chan:** Eu não sou assassina, embora tenha sangue siciliano, eu não pretendo matar ninguém, principalmente você! Bom, se você emocionou-se com o prólogo, imagino com esse novo capítulo. Espero não tê-la decepcionado... Espero-te no próximo capítulo. Não esqueça de comentar, viu? Um grande abraço.

Não se acostumem a esse tipo de respostas longas, ta? Eu só quis fazer uns agradecimentos e dar algumas explicações. Agora, vamos ao que interessa, o capítulo.

* * *

**II. Despertar**

Já eram quase 8 horas da manhã quando seu celular tocou. Shun estava muito trêmulo, abalado pelo estado do irmão. Não era por menos, havia visto Ikki quase morto há pouco tempo atrás. Foi com um grande esforço que ele atendeu, demonstrando sua tristeza:

"Alô."

"Shun, o que aconteceu? Você está atrasado... Não diga que estava dormindo."

A voz do outro lado era repreensiva. Afinal, estava ouvindo a voz cansada do rapaz e não imaginava o terror que ele estava enfrentando. No fundo, Shun teve vontade de arremessar o celular na parece e mandar tudo ao inferno. Justo ele que sempre fora tão responsável iria levar sermão de moral... Mesmo se o motivo do atraso fosse o fato de estar dormindo, não deveria ser repreendido, pois esta seria a primeira vez que ele estava fazendo algo assim. Ele precisou respirar fundo para poder se aclamar e não falar nenhuma besteira, quando respondeu com a voz chorosa:

"Saori... me desculpe, mas hoje eu não posso ir."

"Você está chorando? O que foi?"

Agora a voz demonstrava preocupação. Saori sempre soube que Shun era um ótimo amigo e um excelente profissional. Tudo bem que ele sempre fora um pouco chorão, mas o fato dele estar atrasado indicava alguma coisa errada.

Shun teve que arrumar coragem antes de declarar:

Meu irmão... Ikki foi encontrado gravemente ferido e corre risco de morte.

Ao dizer isso, o rapaz desabou a chorar. Já não conseguia mais conter seu pranto e precisava tirar aquele peso dentro de si, limpar a sua alma... Shun sentia-se sufocado pela angústia e tristeza em seu coração. Sentia que seu peito iria explodir e já não tinha controle sobre as suas emoções.

Saori conhecia o amigo e já imaginava o grau de seu sofrimento. No intuito de promover a sua ajuda, ela pediu, rezando para receber uma resposta:

"Minha nossa! Acalme-se, Shun, diga onde está."

- # II # -

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, chegam Saori, Hyoga e Seiya. A jovem havia informado aos outros tudo o que estava acontecendo. Agora eles precisavam reunir suas forças e energias em prol do amigo. Sabiam que nada poderiam fazer para ajudar na recuperação de Ikki, mas precisavam ajudar o jovem Shun a lidar com essa trágica notícia.

"Shun, soubemos o que aconteceu... Como estÿ"

Hyoga abraça Shun, que ainda estava muito abalado. Para ele era horrível ver o estado em que Andrômeda ficara. Sempre foram grandes amigos e muitas vezes parecia que um sabia o que o outro estava pensando, sentindo... Tinham uma espécie de telepatia entre si e muitas vezes agiam como se fossem irmãos, irmãos gêmeos.

Shun estava muito pálido e nervoso. Sentia seus membros tremer de tal forma que sabia que não conseguiria mover-se dali. Após beber um copo de água que Seiya trouxera e receber mais um abraço reconfortante de seu amigo russo, Shun tenta falar:

"Pessoal... o meu irmão... ele... ele..."

Infelizmente Andrômeda não consegue terminar e desaba a chorar. Apesar de tudo, ele sentia como se estivesse num pesadelo horrível que nunca terminaria. Não conseguia entender... Depois de tantas guerras, tantas lutas por que seu irmão tinha que sucumbir agora que estavam em paz? Shun tinha tantos planos para os dois que não conseguiriam cumprir a metade mesmo que vivessem mais 100 anos. Ele consegue ouvir a voz de Hyoga, dizendo:

"Shun, nós estamos aqui!"

Seiya percebeu o quanto aquele apoio estava sendo importante, mas sentia que não seria o suficiente para amenizar o sofrimento do amigo. Na verdade, nada que fizessem ou dissessem poderia acalmar o jovem de cabelos verdes. Aproveitando-se do fato de ninguém levar suas palavras muito a sério, Seiya usa de um tom brincalhão para dar o seu apoio, tocando no ombro do amigo enquanto dizia:

"Não fique assim, Shun. Seu irmão é forte e logo estará aprontando por aí."

Ao perceber que Shun já estava melhor com o apoio de seus amigos, Saori afirma num tom delicado:

"Eu cuidarei da burocracia no hospital. Você não está em condições para fazer isso."

Apesar de todo o seu sofrimento, o jovem Andrômeda sentia a boa intenção de seus amigos e tentava encontrar forças para agradecer-lhes. Foi com muito esforço, que ele conseguiu parar momentaneamente seu choro compulsivo para agradecer, ainda muito emocionado:

"Obrigado, amigos."

Naquele dia, Shun só conseguiu acalmar-se e dormir com ajuda de medicamentos. O apoio de seus amigos seria fundamental para essa difícil etapa, pois ele sabia que precisava estar forte para quando seu irmão acordasse. Era pensando dessa forma que Shun tentava controlar as suas emoções e demonstrar força e confiança perante Ikki.

- # II # -

Os dias passam e o quadro de Ikki vai melhorando embora ele não saia do coma. Estávamos no 15º dia e Shiryu tinha voltado da China para dar um apoio ao amigo, que visitava o irmão diariamente e ficava durante todo o horário de visitas, às vezes até sobrepujava-o, pois os médicos e enfermeiros notavam que o paciente sempre tinha grandes melhoras ao receber a visita de seu irmão e por isso incentivavam o rapaz a conversar e tocar Ikki. Num desabafo calmo, Andrômeda confessa ao chinês:

"Sabe, Shiryu, nesses últimos dias venho acompanhado o meu irmão. Não consigo pensar em outra coisa... Como você já sabe, os médicos costumam avaliar o coma de 1 a 15, sendo que o estágio 1 é praticamente a morte cerebral e meu irmão chegou a estar no nível 2 por 3 vezes... Eu mesmo achei que ele não fosse resistir, mas conseguiu. Hoje ele está no nível 14 e praticamente escapou da morte, porém os médicos acreditam que, devido às lesões no cérebro, Ikki ficará com seqüelas eternas. Eu devo confessar que venho rezando todos os dias para que ele acorde, não importa como. Cuidarei de meu irmão pelo resto da vida se isso for preciso..."

O chinês sente um frio na espinha ao ouvir essas palavras, mas tenta não deixar que sua angústia transpareça. Num tom descontraído, ele declara:

"Todos sabem o carinho e respeito que você tem pelo seu irmão. Nós o ajudaremos no que pudermos. Ah! Eu também ando rezando pela saúde dele."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Shun encara o amigo com brilho nos olhos. Sabe da veracidade do depoimento e deixa que suas emoções transpareçam-se. Num gesto carinhoso, Shun abraça Shiryu e diz:

"Meu amigo..."

Andrômeda não resiste e chora no peito do Dragão. Shiryu o conforta em seus braços. Ele também estava muito abalado pela notícia e imaginava o desespero que havia no interior de Shun. Eles chegam a assustar-se ao ouvir Seiya gritando, alegremente:

"Shun, adivinha!"

"O que foi Seiya?"

O rapaz de cabelos verdes perguntava tristemente. E recebia a resposta em tom alegre e animado.

"Ligaram do hospital. O Ikki foi transferido para um quarto."

"Como? Tem certeza? Ele acordou?" – Shun se animava.

"Calma Shun! Seiya conte tudo o que sabe. "– Shiryu pede.

"Bom, pelo que entendi, o Ikki saiu do coma logo depois que o Shun o visitou pela última vez. Ele foi levado para uma bateria de exames e logo depois foi transferido para a unidade semi-intensiva. Infelizmente ele ainda não acordou..."

"Eu vou pra lá agora!"

Shun diz determinado. Ele tinha certeza de que finalmente poderia ver o irmão com vida novamente. Era como um encanto, um pesadelo que chegava ao fim. Por alguns instantes chegou a esquecer o fato de que seu irmão poderia ficar com algum tipo de seqüelas. O que importava era o fato dele finalmente ter saído do coma.

"Espere, eu vou junto." – Shiryu pede.

"Não, Shiryu! Eu conheço meu irmão, ele é orgulhoso demais... Ele não ficaria à vontade se visse alguém além de mim."

Shun pretendia passar o maior tempo possível ao lado do irmão. Sabia que se Ikki acordasse e houvessem estranhos, não deixaria se levar, não iria se abrir. E ele precisava entender o que aconteceu, saber como poderia ajudar o irmão. Por isso deveria ser só ele... Andrômeda era o único que ouviria os lamentos ou resmungos de Ikki e iria apoiílo, independente do que estivesse acontecido.

"Tem razão... Boa sorte então!" – Shiryu dizia.

"Espero que dê tudo certo!" – O alegre Seiya desejava.

Assim que Andrômeda se afasta, Shiryu pergunta à Seiya, com seriedade no olhar:

"E então, o que acha?"

"Logo vai estar tudo bem! Ikki estará implicando comigo e com o Hyoga... Você vai ver!"

"Ah, Seiya, só você mesmo!" – Shiryu afasta-se sorrindo.

- # II # -

Ao chegar ao hospital, Shun encontrou seu irmão com os olhos abertos, mas ainda distante. Com muito cuidado, ele aproximou-se.

"Ikki? Niisan você está bem?"

Ikki dirigiu seu olhar ao visitante, mas não soltou uma única palavra. Ainda usava uma sonda para alimentar-se e isso dificultava um pouco uma possível expressão verbal. Felizmente já não precisava mais da ajuda de aparelhos para respirar e agora só a bolsa de soro e medicamentos fazia parte da cena.

Num primeiro momento, Shun pensou que não fosse agüentar ver Ikki naquela situação, mas precisava ser forte. Lembrou-se das palavras do médico e sabia que seria uma longa caminhada. Implorou aos céus que não deixassem seu irmão ficar eternamente em estado vegetativo. Num primeiro momento, achou que poderia ser egoísmo, mas sabia que Fênix sofreria muito mais se tivesse que ver o irmão todo dia e não pudesse expressar-se. Ele havia prometido cuidar de Ikki, mas tinha medo agora. Medo de perder seu irmão para uma possível depressão, medo do futuro...

Com toda a delicadeza que pôde, Shun pegou uma cadeira e sentou do lado esquerdo do irmão, segurando sua mão. Tentou retirar todos os pensamentos negativos de sua mente e fazia o impossível para demonstrar coragem e esperança no olhar, pois sabia o quanto Ikki o conhecia e por isso tinha que ser sincero. Andrômeda deu um sorriso sincero ao irmão mais velho e, acariciando o seu rosto, falou:

"Não tema. Estarei sempre aqui, ao seu lado, niisan."

Ikki respondeu à declaração soltando uma lágrima. Apesar de seu esforço, ele não conseguia expressar-se e agradeceu do fundo de sua alma que apenas seu querido irmão estivesse presenciando o seu estado deplorável. Ikki sabia que isso não seria eterno. Logo os seus amigos viriam visitílo, se já não tivessem feito antes, mas queria aproveitar o momento.

Ele sabia e entendia que estava muito mal, mas ao mesmo tempo o sorriso e as palavras do caçula lhe faziam muito bem. Mesmo não podendo responder, confortava-se com as carícias recebidas e prestava muita atenção às atitudes e palavras. Apesar de tudo, Fênix já percebera que a sua visão, a audição e o olfato estavam intactos, mas não tinha certeza sobre os outros sentidos.

"Eu fiquei com tanto medo de perder-lhe... Não saberia o que seria da minha vida sem você!"

Num esforço sobre-humano, Ikki deu um sorriso triste e lançou um olhar carinhoso para o irmão. Shun sentiu-se estranho ao notar que estava contente só por perceber que o irmão o ouvia e parecia não ter problemas em acompanhar os seus movimentos. Ikki certamente não teria problemas para ouvir e enxergar, mas e o outros sentidos?

Agora não era hora para pensar nisso. Depois de tanto sofrimento, angústia e dor, precisava cuidar da saúde física e mental do irmão. Ikki não desistiria tão fácil, por isso Adrômeda deveria confiar em si mesmo mais do que nunca. Shun era o único que o conhecia profundamente e saberia interpretar seus sentimentos, suas expressões. No momento, ele tentava falar ao irmão que o amava e que havia vencido a morte por sua causa.

"Ikki, eu também te amo muito! Juntos sairemos dessa, confie!"

Fênix resolveu confiar nas palavras do irmão. Shun começou a contar tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, pois via o olhar de indagação e curiosidade no irmão. Ikki não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia ficado fora do ar e por isso precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

Sem se importar com o tempo, Andrômeda resolveu conversar e animar o irmão. Infelizmente ele teria que partir para um monólogo e prestar muita atenção aos gestos e expressões que Ikki lhe transmitia sofregamente em resposta às suas palavras. Finalmente Shun começava a entender o quão difícil seria o seu trabalho, a sua vida de agora em diante.

CONTINUA

* * *

Antes de despedir-me aproveito para lançar um desafio. O que vocês acham que aconteceu ao Ikki? O que fez ele sofrer o misterioso acidente? (seria acidente?) 

Eu avisei que era má Viram onde eu terminei? Bom, espero que eu não tenha ofendido ninguém e que vocês continuem gostando e comentando. Até logo!

Antes que eu me esqueça. Devido ao fato de eu estar cursando faculdade, não poderei atualizar tão rápido quanto pretendia. Por isso, peço paciência e um prazo de10 dias entre um capítulo e outro. Eu sei que o capítulo 3 já está pronto, mas não sei quando poderei fazer os demais e é em respeito aos meus leitores que farei esse período de espera, por tanto, até o dia 11/3! Desde já agradeço a atenção e o carinho que estão demonstrando para com essa minha obra. Um beijão da Nana.


	3. A Visita

Saint Seiya e esses personagens não me pertencem. A única coisa minha é esse enredo... Devo avisar q ao final do capítulo, há uma versão sobre o q teria acontecido ao Ikki. Leiam e opinem! Bom, aqui vão as respostas das reviews:

**Madame Verlaine:** Minha nee-chan, conselheira de plantão! Obrigada pelos elogios e é conversando que se entende, né? Viu como eu não sou tão m�? Bom, o meu desafio começa agora e espero que goste dessa nova parte, onde o Ikki já estará falando. E sim, eu concordo com você quanto a dar tempo ao tempo, mas eu precisava avisar... rs. Bom, até a próxima, beijos! (Espero poder sempre conversar contigo por msn. Aprendo e me divirto muito) Ah eu dedico esse fic a vc tb, pois sem a sua ajuda, ele não chegaria nesse nível...

**Bab's:** Teoria interessante essa sua! Já pensou ele catando a Marin? (eu não consigo imaginar esse "par romântico", rs). Infelizmente ainda vai demorar um pouco para ele lembrar do que aconteceu, mas vamos ver o andamento dessa fic. Beijos.

**Lola Spixii:** Outra amiga de longa data... Eu sabia que você não agüentaria e daria uma espiadinha... rs! Gostei das suas explicações, principalmente do ato heróico do nosso Fênix. Eu amo receber seus elogios, pois assim como a Madame Verlaine, você é outra q me encanta com a sua forma de escrita. É exagero dizer que sou Ikki-maníaca, mas é sempre bom escrever um fic dos irmãos Amamiya né? Bom, eu sei que a gente vai se esbarrar por msn muitas vezes, portanto até logo. Bjs.

**anonima:** Oba, fiquei feliz em saber que vc gostou das outras aparições e ainda mais com os seus elogios. Qt a Shun e Hyoga são realmente fofos, mas, antes que me pergunte, ainda n pretendo fazer yaoi. É q depois de escrever 3 fics consecutivos com esse conteúdo pretendo variar o cardápio. Ah gostou desse final? Tentei caprichar... rs. Bjs e até mais!

**Luly Amamiya:** Na verdade, o q aconteceu foi q eu já tinha respondido a sua review, mas qdo fui te dar algumas explicações da fic, fikei com preguiça de escrever e copiei um trecho da sua resposta. Amiga de msn tem disso, ou melhor... Cunhada de msn! Rs. Depois dizem q eu sou a sanguinária... ser atropelado... e por uma ambulância? Hauahuhauhauahuahauhauhauhuahauha. Desculpe, mas eu não resisti ao lembrar das nossas conversas. Bom, é isso aí, até logo. Bjs!

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Ai, eu estou demonstrando a verdade. Vai dizer q o Shun não se comportaria assim se isso tivesse mesmo acontecido... Fico feliz com esse retorno, pois significa q eu estou conseguindo passar as emoções e os sentimentos dos personagens. Td bem q o Ikki é um pouco revoltado, mas q imagem vc faz dele... ser odiado por TDS os deuses é algo impressionante! Rs. Eis mais um capítulo caprichado. Bjs.

**Arthemisys:** Eu concordo que um acidente de carro seja mt fraco pra quebrar a cabeça-dura do nosso Fênix. Rs. Não se preocupe, pode mandar quantos reviews quiser seria interessante saber o q as pessoas pensam do acidente. Obrigada pelos elogios e até breve, ou melhor, até logo! Bjs.

**Juliane.chan:** Eu tb passei por isso. Qdo meu irmão caçula tinha 11 anos (hj tem 19) ele foi atropelado e teve traumatismo craniano. Os médicos juravam q ele n sobreviveria e se isso acontecesse, ele certamente teria seqüelas. Felizmente ele sobreviveu depois de 15 longos dias de UTI e não teve nenhum problema. 1 mês depois dele ter saído do hospital nem parecia que ele havia se acidentado. No caso do Ikki ele ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho, senão a fic não teria graça, né? Continue comentando, nem q seja pra xingar... (o q é normal qdo "machucam" algum personagem q vc gosta). Bjs grandes e até a próxima!

**Gemini-sama:** Não seja modesta! Vc merece... hehe. Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios. Qto a esse negócio de coma, eu acredito q seja verdade, pois como já comentei com a Juliane.chan, eu já tive a desagradável experiência de passar por isso.

Eu não entendi pq vc culpou o Milo e o Camus... justo os meus keridinhos? Hehe. Mais uma q acredita em acidente automobilístico? Interessante... Bom, vamos ver o q vai dar. Não se preocupe, eu adoro presentear meus amigos. Valeu por td, bjs.

**Pisces Luna:** Sou má mesmo! Mas vc ainda vai mudar de idéia qto a isso. Achei mt engraçada essa tese da moto... rs! Descobrir algo do passado... hum interessante! Qto a Esmeralda, é outra hipótese interessante. Bom, devo confessar q o pior n será o acidente e sim as seqüelas, q vc já poderá acompanhar nesse capítulo. Continue acompanhando, bjs!

**Ada Lima:** Bom, aí está parte das suas respostas. A partir desse capítulo, Shun cuidará do irmão. Ikki ainda está um pouco confuso com a sua nova situação, mas vamos ver o q o tempo e a convivência pode fazer aos dois. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste da surpresa desse episódio. No próximo capítulo vc vai ter a resposta da sua outra pergunta (Ikki se recupera ou não?). Bom, então até logo... bjs!

**Minako Amamiya:** Devo confessar q a senhorita coração de pedra aqui tb partilha da sua opinião. Eu qse chorei qdo escrevi a cena do reencontro deles no hospital! Nesse novo capítulo tentei mostrar a confusão de sentimentos q habita no interior do Ikki. Leia e confira!

**Angel (por msn):** Tem razão, o Ikki ficará bem debilitado e dependente. Ao ler esse capítulo, vc vai ver o como o nosso Fênix reagirá e terá surpresas incríveis... Bom, certamente terá uma confusão nas reações dele, mas isso é normal. Agora não estragarei a surpresa... leia e emocione-se!

**persefone-sama (por msn):** Mana, eu sei q vc já leu este capítulo e gostou mt. Saiba q eu te adoro, mesmo sabendo q vc tem mania de não comentar... rs! Até logo.

Aos demais que estão lendo e não comentam: é sempre bom saber o quanto as pessoas estão gostando. Por mais tímidos q sejam, eu sinto a força e a emoção de vcs do outro lado. Bjs grandes e até logo!

* * *

**III. A Visita**

Depois de 10 longos dias, Ikki finalmente recebera alta e pôde ir para o apartamento de Shun. Para felicidade de todos, um dia depois de ter acordado do coma foi tirada a sonda e feita uma transferência para uma outra ala, pois Ikki não precisaria mais da unidade semi-intensiva. No dia seguinte ele já falava normalmente.

Saori ofereceu um quarto de sua mansão para instalá-los, mas Ikki recusou a oferta. Não queria ficar vendo o olhar de piedade de ninguém. Para piorar, ele ainda não conseguia se mover, estava tetraplégico, por isso precisava de uma cadeira de rodas especial e da ajuda de outras pessoas até para comer. O problema era que a mansão era cheia de degraus e escadas... Além do mais, seu orgulho o impedia de ficar pedindo e aceitando a ajuda dos outros.

"A Saori me deu férias... poderei ficar aqui, ajudando com a sua fisioterapia." – Shun sorria docemente.

"Fico feliz que seja você e não um estranho qualquer... Quem diria, eu sempre cuidei de você e agora é você quem cuida de mim. É estranho!"

Mesmo tendo acabado de chegar ao apartamento de Shun, Ikki sabia como seria a sua vida de agora em diante. Ele sabia tudo o que passara, ainda via as mãos de enfermeiros cuidando de sua higiene pessoal, dando-lhe de comer. Não só a sua vida, mas também a do caçula mudaria radicalmente e para pior.

"Eu sou seu irmão, não há por que fazer essa cara. Ikki, você já lembrou o que aconteceu... Por que está assim?"

"Ainda não e isso me dá um pouco de medo."

"Eu te amo, Ikki e não deixarei isso acontecer de novo, eu prometo!"

Shun abraçou o corpo inerte do irmão, que estava deitado na cama. Andrômeda chorava no peito de Ikki, que nada poderia fazer para consolar-lhe. A não ser usar de suas carinhosas palavras.

"Shun, por favor, não chore!"

"Desculpe Ikki! Você sabe que eu sou uma manteiga derretida..."

"E como esquecer? Infelizmente agora não passo de um inválido e nem posso mais abraçá-lo e reconfortá-lo como antes."

Fênix estava inconformado e revoltado com a sua situação física. Por mais que quisesse, por mais que tentasse, era impossível aceitar. Ikki se sentia o pior dos vermes. Seus membros eram inúteis e nem para confortar seu doce irmão lhe serviam... Cada vez mais ele pensava se a morte não teria sido um destino menos cruel.

Shun já se acostumara a essas crises depressivas do irmão e sabia que não poderia fazer nada. No fundo, Ikki tinha razão de sentir-se um lixo. Sempre fora forte mental e fisicamente e agora... Shun juntou todas as suas forças dizer, numa tentativa reanimadora:

"Não, Ikki, você não é um inválido! Você é meu niisan, é quase um pai para mim! Não importa que você não possa se mover, eu estarei aqui e o ajudarei a levantar-se novamente... ou você não acredita em mim?"

"Shun..." – Ikki emociona-se e deixa que as lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.

"Niisan..." – Shun sorri, secando as lágrimas no rosto do irmão.

Olhando para Shun, Ikki via o quão egoísta estava sendo. Sim, a morte seria menos cruel para ele, mas e Shun? Seu irmão o amava e dificilmente se recuperaria de tal tragédia. Cada vez mais Ikki aprendia a admirar o caçula e chega a comentar, em tom de deboche:

"Shun, você é muito especial... Agüentar esse meu jeito rabugento por todos esses dias e ainda ter forças para me ajudar."

"Você faria o mesmo por mim, niisan."

"Será mesmo?" – Ikki pergunta num tom de brincadeira.

"E aí, Ikki, abusando muito do Shun?" – Seiya perguntava entrando no quarto.

Ao ver e ouvir a voz do visitante, Ikki irrita-se. Ele ainda sentia-se humilhado por estar tão indefeso e não gostava de receber visitas. Numa tentativa de expulsão, Ikki fala, de forma sarcástica:

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Pelo que sei você deveria estar trabalhando... Ah já sei, o preguiçoso fugiu novamente de suas responsabilidades! Se a Saori não gostasse tanto de você, seria mais um desempregado pras estatísticas."

"Ei, olha como fala comigo! Eu não sou preguiçoso... E não estou no emprego pelo fato da Saori gostar de mim e sim por minha competência!"

"Ah sei! Vou fingir que acredito..."

"Hnf! Você tem sorte de não poder se mover, caso contrário iria ver só uma coisa. Viu Shun, eu não falei que não demoraria pro seu irmão ficar nos importunando?"

Ikki congelou ao ouvir isso. De tudo o que Seiya poderia ter falado, tinha que ter tocado logo em seu ponto fraco... em sua deficiência? Sentiu vontade de espancá-lo, tirá-lo de sua vista o mais rápido possível, mas seu corpo não o obedecia e o seu orgulho o impedia de deixa-lo sem uma resposta digna. Num tom desafiador, declarou:

"Você é que tem sorte deu estar tetraplégico..."

"Rapazes, parem de brigar, por favor!"

Shun finalmente se manifesta, tentando acabar com aquela discussão inútil. Ele temia as conseqüências daquela conversa. Sabia que Seiya nunca atacaria Ikki fisicamente, mas poderia tentar um ataque verbal, o que deixaria seu irmão ainda pior. Não queria perder o amigo, mas também precisava dar apoio ao irmão, mesmo sabendo que era Fênix quem estava errado.

"Foi ele quem começou!"

Seiya diz, apontando Ikki. Ao ouvir essas palavras, Shun sentiu seu sangue subir à cabeça e perdeu a calma, Ele respirou fundo antes de começar a falar de forma mais contida, mas ao mesmo tempo rigorosa:

"Seiya, pára de agir como criança. Meu irmão errou ao ofender-lhe, mas... quer saber? Se quiser ser infantil, eu o tratarei como tal. Venha aqui!"

"Mas... mas..."

Seiya tentava argumentar, em vão, enquanto era puxado pela mão, como se fosse uma criança que havia feito uma grande travessura. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, Andrômeda volta a adotar a seu jeito carinhoso e avisa:

"Ikki, estarei aqui fora. Se precisar é só chamar."

Fênix não responde e Shun encosta a porta para que seu irmão não ouça ou veja o que ele tanto falava com o amigo. Andrômeda respira fundo antes de começar a falar baixinho:

"Seiya, eu te trouxe aqui para esclarecer algumas coisas. Como você sabe, devido ao misterioso acidente ocorrido há quase um mês atrás, Ikki ficou com quase todo o sistema nervoso comprometido. A fisioterapia ainda não tem mostrado resultados e você conhece o meu irmão. Ele está sofrendo muito... Quase todo dias ele pergunta se tem sido um fardo, afirma ser um inválido inútil e até se chama de bebezão... Só eu sei o quanto o meu irmão está sofrendo. Eu não falo, mas sei que ele anda chorando muito e tenta esconder isso de mim... Como se fosse possível!"

"Ikki chorando?"

"Para você ver... Eu sei por que estou sempre ao lado dele, fazendo a higiene e cuidando dos remédios, da fisioterapia e de tudo o mais. – suspiro cansado – Para evitar maiores danos ou uma deformação de um membro, é preciso mudá-lo de posição constantemente. Eu faço isso por ele... Às vezes ele pede para que eu o ajude a virar para um determinado lado, mas é muito raro. Eu que tomo a iniciativa, pois vejo nos olhos dele a súplica para fazer alguma coisa, embora ele proteste, às vezes. Eu sei que ele está um pouco implicante e rabugento, mas tente se colocar no lugar dele... Não é fácil! Não pense que estou reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Eu só quero que tenha um pouco de paciência com ele... Ikki precisa do nosso apoio e amizade mais do que nunca. Por favor, Seiya, me ajude!"

Ao terminar o discurso, Shun mostrava-se emocionado. Ele estava acompanhando Fênix desde o tempo que ele estava no hospital. Para melhorar a auto-estima e diminuir as crises de depressões de Ikki, os médicos resolveram deixar que Shun ficasse ao lado do irmão e ajudasse no tratamento. Aos poucos, Fênix começava a negar ajuda de enfermeiros e exigir que só seu irmão o tocasse, pois não gostava de sentir-se tão indefeso perante estranhos.

"Shun? Você tem razão!" – Abraça e conforta o amigo.

"Se me dá licença, eu vou ao banheiro. Fique com o meu irmão, mas sem brigas!"

"Pode deixar."

# III #

Seiya entra novamente no quarto de Ikki.

"Já levou esporro do meu irmão?"

Ao ouvir essa provocação, o visitante teve vontade de revidar à altura, mas lembrou-se das palavras do amigo. Ele refletiu melhor e começou a arquitetar uma resposta onde não fosse preciso se rebaixar, mas ainda assim precisava dar uma lição de moral em Ikki.

"Nós só conversamos como dois adultos, Ikki. Eu sei que você está falando desse jeito para tentar afastar todos de seu convívio. Saiba que isso não funcionará comigo."

"Hnf! Agora virou psicólogo?"

Fênix não esperava por essa resposta. Ele havia ficado sem palavras e agora teria que ouvir o intruso. Felizmente a resposta do amigo veio num tom calmo e seguro, demonstrando certo arrependimento pelas provocações anteriores.

"Não, mas vim pedir desculpas pelo que te falei, agora a pouco... Eu sei que nunca nos demos muito bem, mas vim dizer que, se precisar de um ombro amigo, use o meu."

"Eu tenho pena do Shun... Perder a sua juventude e o seu tempo comigo. Talvez eu fique assim para sempre. No fundo, acho que seria melhor eu morrer."

Seiya sentiu-se profundamente irritado. Simplesmente não suportava aquele jeito de Ikki. Claro que a morte seria mais fácil, mas ele estava sendo egoísta. Não poderia pensar um pouco nos sentimentos de Shun? Ele não viu outra alternativa a não ser provocar Fênix, tinha que ajuda-lo de alguma maneira.

"Vai desistir? Você só começou a batalha e vai se dar por vencido? É mesmo um covarde!"

"Eu não sou covarde! Eu sou Ikki, a Ave Fênix."

Esbraveja Ikki. Ele não podia sair perdedor daquela batalha. Podia estar tetraplégico, mas ainda tinha seu orgulho, o fel de suas palavras.

Seiya adorou a reação, foi até melhor do que o esperado. Tanto que continuou provocar. Tinha que ser bem planejado, pois não queria humilhar ainda mais o amigo e sim levantar a sua moral.

"Não parece! O Ikki que eu conheci lutaria com todas as forças para superar um desafio e você já está desistindo antes de tentar lutar."

Ao ouvir isso, Ikki fica novamente sem palavras. Fênix fecha os olhos de um modo pesado, demonstrando que concordava com tudo. Ele volta a encarar Seiya. Acabou lembrando de Shun e não exitou em perguntar:

"Ele está sofrendo muito, não é mesmo?"

"Quem?"

"Meu irmão... Shun deve estar muito decepcionado comigo."

Ikki lembrou-se de todos os momentos em que passou ao lado do irmão, protegendo-o de tudo e de todos. Sabia que Shun o considerava como um ídolo, quase um Deus Onipotente. Agora estava assim, indefeso, precisando de ajuda até para escovar os dentes ou pentear os cabelos.

Seiya sentiu a dor do amigo e agora não iria provoca-lo e sim apóia-lo.

"Ele te ama, mais do que tudo no mundo."

"Por isso mesmo! Eu venho sendo um chato encrenqueiro, um verdadeiro velho ranzinza, enquanto ele cuida de mim com todo carinho."

Aproveitando a deixa, Pégaso resolveu fazer uma piada. Afinal, como sempre ele era considerado o cabeça-de-vento, sabia que Ikki não se ofenderia se ele usasse as palavras certas.

"Pelo menos você admite... não é tão ruim assim!"

"Ei, está falando que sou um velho ranzinza?"

Fênix entrara no jogo. Sabia que esse era o momento para brincar, esquecer um pouco o melancolismo e tentar divertir-se com aquele amigo alegre e um pouco atrapalhado, que continuava dando apoio em seu tom brincalhão.

"Não disse nada, só concordei!"

"Dá no mesmo, hnf!"

"Esse é o Ikki que eu conheço! Não o outro: melancólico, deprimente. Ikki, eu não imagino o quanto esteja sofrendo, mas posso garantir que, apesar de tudo, seu irmão está muito mais feliz e animado com a sua companhia. Posso afirmar isso, pois estive ao lado dele nos 15 dias em que você esteve em coma."

Agora resolveu encher a bola, reconhecer o valor do cavaleiro mais velho. Não poderia deixar de tocar em seu ponto fraco e por isso falou em Shun. Sabia que agora Ikki prestaria mais atenção, tentaria descobrir uma forma de amenizar a dor de Shun, mesmo não podendo executar nenhum movimento do pescoço para baixo. Num tom de interesse, Ikki falou:

"Verdade? Conte-me o que aconteceu... O Shun já me contou a versão dele, mas ele tem mania de menosprezar o seu sofrimento e de me poupar de seus problemas... Mas antes poderia virar o meu corpo um pouco para a direita? Ficar na mesma posição, já está começando a encher."

Seiya o ajuda com cautela, enquanto vai contando tudo o que viu e ouviu... Das noites que Shun passou em claro rezando pela saúde do irmão, do choro e tristezas compulsivos que Andrômeda apresentava sempre que o irmão piorava ou logo que voltava do hospital, vendo que seu niisan não apresentava um único sinal de vida... Ikki emocionou-se com o depoimento de Seiya e permitiu-se chorar na frente do amigo, que logo depois secou suas lágrimas.

CONTINUA

* * *

É sério, eu estou um pouco assustada com a quantidade de retorno que ando recebendo por essa fic. Eu sabia q era um tema polêmico e estou muito feliz com as críticas q ando recebendo e o carinho com o qual as pessoas andam me tratando.

Eu inovarei e colocarei a minha idéia sob julgamento. A minha idéia original era que Ikki descobrisse que a mãe está viva, mas perdeu a memória e está morando num lugar muito pobre, com uma nova família. Perto do lugar onde eles moram, há uma linha férrea, onde muitas crianças brincam, mesmo sabendo que está em funcionamento. Antes que Fênix pudesse conversar com a mãe, ele salva a vida de um menino que ficara com um dos pés presos ao trilho, mas acaba sendo atropelado e ficando com traumatismo craniano. Penso em fazer com que no futuro ele descubra que o menino (que escapou ileso do acidente) era um dos seus irmãos.

Por favor, não esqueçam de dizer se gostaram ou não da minha idéia. Ainda há tempo de mudar! Agora deixa de falatório pq logo terá mais um emocionante episódio. Até breve... Beijos e abraços grandes...


	4. A Decisão

Eu sei q devo declarar q Saint Seiya não é meu e bláblábl�!

Para uma melhor estética, responderei aos reviews ao final...

* * *

**IV. A Decisão**

Ikki e Seiya conversavam alegremente. Andrômeda quase chorou ao ouvir a risada do irmão.

"Shun, finalmente voltou!"

Ikki comemorava. Parecia ter recuperado o bom humor e Shun não conseguia conter sua alegria. As lágrimas juntavam em seus olhos e a sua emoção estava à flor da pele. Sentia que deveria sair pulando, gritando, mas de uma forma carinhosa e levemente manhosa, declarou:

"Ikki? Estou tão feliz de ver você sorrindo novamente..."

"Ih, mas já vai chorar?" – perguntava Seiya.

"Esse aí? Até demorou..."

Ikki gozava. Ele sabia que seu irmão também precisava de apoio, compreensão e sentiu que deveria voltar a ser o velho Ikki de sempre. Mesmo estando tetraplégico, tinha que arranjar forças para agradar o caçula.

Shun aproveitou o momento alegre para abraçar o irmão de sua forma emotiva, chorando em seu peito sem o menor pudor. Não importava que Ikki não pudesse responder ao abraço e sim que sentisse sua força, seu amor através de suas carícias e atitudes, por isso repetiria esse gesto quantas vezes fossem necessárias. O olhar de Fênix dizia tudo e Andrômeda já se satisfazia com esse gesto, essa demonstração de carinho.

"Niisan..."

A campainha toca e Seiya corre atender. Sentiu que deveria deixar os irmãos a sós, pois eles precisavam conversar. Ikki aproveita o momento e pede:

"Shun me desculpe!"

"Nani?"

"Eu fui egoísta e só pensei em meus sentimentos..."

"Não, Ikki! Eu te conheço e sei o quanto está sofrendo."

Aquela justificativa era muito pobre, não condizia à personalidade de Ikki. Por mais verdadeira que fosse, seu sofrimento não justificava tudo o que estava fazendo com o irmão. Fênix não se perdoava pela forma hostil que vinha tratando uma pessoa que estava lhe ajudando por amor e não por pena, por isso precisava redimir-se, desculpar-se de suas palavras grosseiras. Vendo que não conseguia formular uma boa desculpa, argumentou:

"Mas não precisava passar por cima das suas emoções! Eu o feri da forma mais covarde, no momento que você mais precisava de mim..."

"Você só está confuso e um pouco chateado. Ikki, você sempre se orgulhou de ser um homem forte e poder me proteger, mas agora se vê indefeso e debilitado... precisando da minha ajuda e proteção! Os papéis se inverteram e você não queria deixar que isso acontecesse."

"Ah, Shun! Sempre a palavra certa, na hora certa..."

Ikki se mostra feliz e emocionado. Realmente Shun era um homem fantástico e o conhecia profundamente, mesmo que Ikki nada dissesse, Shun saberia o que o irmão queria, o que estava sentindo só olhando em seus olhos. Fênix chega sorrir ao pensar que entre ele e seu irmão existia um tipo de telepatia nata, mas logo depois fecha a cara, reclamando:

"Preciso ir ao banheiro..."

O irmão mais velho fez questão de fazer uma careta para demonstrar que não estava reclamando de verdade. Ele queria parecer cômico, como se estivesse rindo de seus limites. Ficou extremamente feliz quando percebeu que deu certo e ouviu a risada discreta de seu irmão, que completou enquanto o colocava na cadeira de rodas:

"Deixa que eu te levo!"

Hyoga aparecia na porta estava travado. Havia pensado em brincar, em chamar Ikki de 'bela adormecida' ou algo assim, mas arregalou os olhos e sentiu o coração parar ao ver a imagem de Shun arrumando o irmão na cadeira de rodas. Era um verdadeiro pesadelo, um dos mais tristes e horripilantes que pudera ter. Por mais que tentasse, não poderia falar, expressar-se, tinha entrado em choque.

Ikki percebeu a presença do russo em sua porta e o estado em que ele estava. Irritou-se profundamente com o comportamento dele. Preferia ter ouvido uma brincadeira estúpida a ver aquela reação. Sentiu-se ofendido, diferente, frágil... na verdade, nem ele sabia definir seus sentimentos. Demonstrando sua raiva, perguntou:

"O que foi pato?"

Hyoga finalmente acordara de seu transe. Nada o irritava mais do que ser chamado de pato, mas não reclamaria... Não hoje! Sentiu que a sua reação havia sido muito pior do que qualquer palavra que pudesse ter dito. Apesar de tudo, Ikki não merecia aquilo. Buscou os olhos de Shun desesperadamente, numa tentativa de perguntar o que fazer, o que dizer, mas não os encontrou. Ele estava entretido demais com o irmão, mas sabia que havia que finalizar a conversa antes mesmo dela acontecer.

"De novo não! Por favor, nos esperem na sala que eu levarei o Ikki lá... Só preciso fazer uma coisinha antes."

Shun dizia com cansaço em sua voz enquanto terminava de arrumar o irmão na cadeira. Sabia que quando aqueles dois começavam não paravam tão cedo e por isso tinha que tirar Ikki dali, antes que ele se descontrolasse e se tornasse motivos para chacota. Sem o controle sobre certos nervos e músculos, Fênix não conseguia segurar a vontade de urinar ou defecar. Sua bexiga, seu intestino não obedeciam e ele tinha que usar uma sonda especial para evitar acidentes, principalmente agora que ainda estava aprendendo a entender quando precisava ir ao banheiro.

# IV #

Assim que os irmãos Amamiya chegam à sala, surpreendem-se com o fato de, além de Seiya e Hyoga, estarem também: Saori, Shiryu, Aiolia e Mu.

"Boa tarde a todos." – cumprimenta Shun.

Ikki engole em seco e fica cabisbaixo. Não esperava que os cavaleiros de ouro estivessem ali. Sentia-se ainda mais fraco perante eles e é com um nó na garganta que fala:

"Boa tarde, não esperava a visita de vocês..."

"Soubemos do seu acidente. O que aconteceu?"

Pergunta Aiolia, preocupado. No fundo ele sabia o quão poderoso era aquele rapaz e não seria um mero acidente que o deixaria assim. Certamente haviam mais coisas por trás e ele temia pela paz na Terra.

"Eu não sei... Infelizmente eu não lembro de nada." – Ikki responde.

Apesar de seu esforço, Fênix não consegue esconder seu constrangimento. Além de estar tão debilitado, não poderia nem ajudar com as investigações e o pior era saber que se não fosse um acidente todos estariam em perigo, inclusive Shun.

"Ikki, não precisa ficar constrangido. Nós viemos ajudar..." – Mu avisa.

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos de Ikki umedeceram-se e ele abaixou a cabeça, evitando demonstrar fraqueza. Ele sentiu que precisava sair dali a todo custo. A sua vontade era correr, se trancar no quarto, se esconder... mas não podia! Seu corpo não o obedecia, o que tornava a cena ainda mais horripilante. Num tom desesperado e quase inaudível, pediu:

"Shun me tire daqui."

Antes que Andrômeda pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, Mu usou de sua forma mais gentil para tocar no ombro do cavaleiro de Fênix, que se assustou ao perceber a aproximação do cavaleiro dourado. Áries abaixou-se para ficar na altura dos olhos de Ikki. Em seguida, o ariano usou a outra mão para levantar o rosto do jovem cavaleiro, numa inútil tentativa de que este o encarasse nos olhos. Então, Mu pediu:

"Ikki, por favor, olhe pra mim. Eu seria um hipócrita se dissesse que sei o que está sentindo ou passando. Primeiro porque eu nunca passei por nada parecido. Segundo porque você sempre foi um bravo guerreiro e um jovem muito ativo... Um exemplo de força, coragem e determinação, mesmo estando apenas na flor da juventude. É um verdadeiro exemplo para muitos de nós."

Nesse momento, Ikki já se pegava olhando nos olhos do ariano. Shun trouxe uma cadeira e ofereceu ao cavaleiro dourado, que gentilmente aceitou. Apesar de não ter dito uma única palavra, Áries percebeu que Fênix o encarava com ansiedade e dúvida.

"Por favor, deixe-me examiná-lo e ver a extensão de seus ferimentos."

"Nani?"

"Devido à minha paranormalidade, posso saber a gravidade da sua lesão e saber se é reversível ou não. Se for reversível, poderei saber se podemos ter alguma esperança de cura. Ou seja, posso saber se você poderá voltar a vestir a armadura de Fênix."

Ao ouvir a palavra armadura, Ikki surtou. Ele não havia pensado nisso... Mas se ele não voltasse ao normal, se ele não pudesse mais andar, não poderia mais trajar a armadura de Fênix, perderia seu posto de cavaleiro. Não conseguiu segurar o sentimento de revolta que invadiu a sua alma. Depois de tanto sofrimento ele teria que desistir, renegar o passado? Era injusto! Justo ele, que quase morreu na infernal Ilha da Rainha da Morte e chegou a tentar matar seu irmão por causa dela. Sem medo de repreensões, ele esbravejou, demonstrando a sua raiva:

"Então pretendem retirar minha armadura? Bom, eu já havia previsto isso. Como um... er... alguém na minha situação poderia defender Atena?"

A sua verdadeira intenção era definir-se como aleijado, mas se conteve ante a presença do irmão. Prometera a si mesmo que faria o impossível para não magoar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo e retribuía esse tipo de sentimento, afeição... Ele estava disposto a demonstrar a sua revolta, mas deveria poupar Shun.

"Ikki, por favor, não interprete as coisas erroneamente. Eu não quero tirar a sua armadura, pois seria um desperdício abdicar de um guerreiro como você."

"Sim, eu sei. Aonde você quer chegar?"

Ikki respondeu sarcasticamente. No fundo, Fênix não sabia se confiava ou não naquele homem à sua frente. Mesmo que os olhos dele dissessem a verdade, como ele poderia saber se Mu não estava sendo enganado? Ele era um paranormal e poderia estar disfarçando. Havia ainda uma probabilidade de que ninguém tivesse querendo perder as habilidades que Ikki possuía, mas e se descobrissem que ele ficaria assim para sempre? Isso seria pior que a morte...

"Niisan, escute o Mu! Deixe-o examinar."

Ao ouvir o apelo do irmão, Ikki acorda de seus devaneios e responde de forma ríspida:

"Como se eu pudesse impedir... Faça o que quiser Mu de Áries!"

Sem tocar, Mu põe a sua mão na direção da testa de Ikki e concentra-se. Ele fecha os olhos e anuncia, calmamente:

"Seu problema é cerebral e por isso seus músculos e nervos paralisaram-se. Nem a medicina tradicional e nem mesmo o uso do 7º sentido poderiam trazê-lo de volta ao normal, pois não é só um problema físico como psicológico... Eu sei que seu irmão caçula anda ajudando-lhe e posso afirmar que está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, apesar da inexperiência. Aparentemente, seus membros estão inutilizáveis, mas há uma forma de reverter esse quadro." – sorri de forma confiante e continua – "O treino que os cavaleiros de bronze enfrentaram foi algo desumano, mas o nosso preparou-nos para tudo... Até para casos medicinalmente insolúveis. Sem contar que todos nós temos algum tipo de formação na área da saúde. Não pense que fazemos isso por pena ou compaixão... A verdade é que acreditamos na sua força de cavaleiro e no seu caráter. Você iria para o santuário e nós, através da união de poder e conhecimento, faríamos você voltar a ser o cavaleiro de Fênix. E então, Ikki, o que diz?"

Aquilo estava bom demais para ser verdade. Iria receber um tratamento especializado e ainda poderia voltar ao seu posto quando estivesse recuperado. A esmola era muito grande para ser aceita. É verdade que desde que acordara ele estava desconfiando de tudo e de todos, mas era muito estranho um convite como aquele. Será que eles não cobrariam nada em troca? Resolveu responder com sarcarmo:

"Devo confessar que é uma grande decisão. Tenho que escolher entre ir à Grécia e submeter-me à humilhação de ser tratado como um boneco inútil pelos cavaleiros dourados, deixando que meu irmão volte a ter uma vida normal ou ficar e deixar meu irmão estragar a própria vida para cuidar de um aleijado... Estou indeciso.".

"Niisan, não fale assim!" – repreende Shun.

Ao ouvir a voz do irmão, Ikki sente como se algo lhe atravessasse o coração e tenta consertar. Ele havia se esquecido da presença de Shun ao dizer aquelas palavras duras, pois pensava num meio de se livrar das incômodas visitas. Num tom de desabafo, ele confessa:

"Desculpe Shun. Eu sei o quanto eu lhe ofendo ao dizer essas palavras, mas... estou cansado de tudo isso! É humilhante saber que você não consegue nem comer sozinho, é deprimente olhar pro próprio corpo e ver que ele está inutilizado, é triste saber que você teve uma lesão no cérebro e que por isso ficará assim eternamente... Você sofreu muito em todas essas batalhas, pois nunca gostou de ferir ninguém e agora merece a chance de ter uma vida normal."

"Você está redondamente enganado, Ikki de Fênix. Talvez você nunca mais volte a lutar, mas o Shun não estará livre de suas obrigações... Não estou pedindo para ele trabalhar ou guerrear e sim, acompanhar-lhe à Grécia." – Saori informa.

"O Shun seria uma peça-chave muito importante na sua recuperação. Além do mais, Shaka gostou da personalidade dele e, assim que soube que Andrômeda era do signo de Virgem, manifestou sua vontade de treiná-lo." – Áries informa.

Ikki sempre soube o quanto o irmão detestava violência, o quanto ele detestava lutar e agora queriam obriga-lo a passar por mais esse sofrimento? Não poderiam... Era uma atitude extremamente covarde e ele tinha que impedir. Já basta tudo o que passaram durante a infância e agora que tinham a chance de ser feliz, tinham que aproveitar. Com toda a sua fúria, Fênix avisou:

"Ninguém vai tocar no meu irmão, nem mesmo alguém que seja considerado o homem mais próximo de Deus."

"Vai fazer o que para impedir? Se Shaka realmente quiser, é só vir aqui e levar Shun à Grécia, pois você não pode impedir-lhe."

O tibetano decide provocar. Tinha que pegar no calcanhar de Aquiles dele e Shun era o único que poderia reverter essa situação. Se Ikki pensasse que o irmão pudesse correr qualquer tipo de risco, não exitaria em defendê-lo, mesmo nessa situação.

"Mu, por favor, não precisa humilhar o meu irmão. Ikki escute-o! Se não fosse nada sério ou se eles não quisessem o nosso bem, não teriam mandado os nossos amigos para conversar... Como o Mu disse, eles poderiam ter vindo e nos levado à força. Eu estarei l�, ao seu lado, e não deixarei que ninguém faça nada que o prejudique. Por favor, niisan..."

O clima já havia ficado demasiadamente pesado. Shun sentia-se na obrigação de defender seu irmão e, ao mesmo tempo, entendia aonde Mu pretendia chegar. Mas o ariano havia sido muito baixo ao dizer aquelas palavras, fazer aquelas provocações a um homem doente. Ele tinha que apaziguar a situação antes que gerasse uma guerra entre os dois e Ikki desistisse de vez de ir à Grécia.

"Shun, leve-me ao quarto. Precisamos conversar às sós."

Sem conseguir disfarçar sua alegria, Shun leva o irmão para o quarto. Ele sabe que, com essa atitude, Ikki pedia para pensar no assunto.

# IV #

Algum tempo depois, os irmãos voltavam de sua conversa. Ainda era impossível distinguir qual seria a decisão deles, pois não transmitiam nenhuma pista em suas expressões. Foi o próprio Ikki quem anunciou:

"Tudo bem, eu aceito ir à Grécia, mas só se puder dividir o mesmo quarto que o Shun. Ainda não me sinto confortável quando sou... ajudado por outra pessoa."

Aiolia havia ficado muito contente, pois se lembrava da relação que tinha com o irmão e conseguia facilmente colocar-se no lugar de Shun quando via o estado de Ikki. Ele havia perdido seu irmão mais velho e faria o impossível para que Shun não perdesse o dele. Com certa animosidade na voz, manifesta-se:

"Quanto a isso, podem despreocupar-se, lugar é o que não falta. Vocês poderão escolher uma das casas vazias para dormir ou mesmo o templo de Atena."

"E quando nós iríamos?" – pergunta Shun.

"Agora mesmo. É só o tempo de arrumar as malas e podemos partir." – Leão novamente fala.

"Bom, devo falar que ainda estou um pouco assustado, mas quanto antes puder voltar ao normal, melhor..."

Ikki finalmente falava e se abria. Não foi fácil tomar essa decisão, mas ele sabia que seria muito difícil voltar a andar se não recebesse uma ajuda especial. Seu treinamento fortalecera os seus músculos, mas também dificultava nessas horas. Como um cavaleiro de bronze, Fênix não poderia ser considerado e nem tratado como um homem normal. Precisaria de muito mais esforço e paciência.

Shun agora via uma ponta de esperança e alegria. Estava sendo uma ótima experiência cuidar do irmão, mas ele não poderia ficar assim para sempre. O prejuízo não seria só mental, mas físico também. Quanto mais tempo Ikki ficava parado, mais seus membros atrofiariam, seus órgãos ficavam preguiçosos e, num futuro mais distante, poderiam parar de funcionar. De forma agitada, Andrômeda anuncia:

"Eu também estou ansioso pela sua recuperação, niisan! Se você não se importar, eu o deixarei aqui enquanto estiver arrumando as malas."

"Tudo bem, Shun. Você sempre foi o mais organizado mesmo..."

Shun sorri com o comentário do irmão e vai em direção ao quarto.

"Ikki, eu queria pedir-lhe desculpas..." – Hyoga fala, constrangido.

"Hm, o pato fala!"

"Eu não quero começar uma discussão inútil. Eu não sei o que me aconteceu ou o motivo daquela reação. Já fiz a minha parte, que era desculpar-me. Se você não quer aceitar, o problema é seu!" – Hyoga mostra-se ofendido.

"Rapazes, por favor, acalmem-se! Vocês estão acostumados a atacar no ponto fraco do adversário, comparar seus limites, mas não é hora para isso. Ikki precisa de ajuda e respeito, mas também precisa ceder um pouco. Já passou da hora dele reconhecer seus limites, aceitando essa nova condição e vocês devem ter muita paciência e garra para superar essa fase." – Mu fala.

Ambos ficam cabisbaixos e um longo silêncio se faz presente na sala. Apesar de tudo, aquelas palavras haviam mexido com todos e ninguém sabia o que dizer, o que fazer... Hyoga e Shiryu acabam indo ao quarto, a fim de ajudar Shun e Aiolia finalmente resolve falar, num tom alegre:

"Soube que você é leonino, Ikki."

"É verdade, mas por que a pergunta?"

"Depois dos resultados da batalha das 12 casas, eu gostei do seu potencial e acredito que você poderia facilmente transformá-lo num cavaleiro de ouro. Você poderia ser o meu substituto caso alguma coisa acontecesse..."

"Você diz isso por saber que, na verdade, eu não conseguirei mais lutar como antes. Por mais que eu me recupere, eu nunca voltarei ao normal."

"Se você realmente pensar assim, é assim que vai ser." – Aiolia responde.

"Ikki, você sempre foi um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de bronze e agora está se subestimando? Acredite em você e nos poderes dos cavaleiros de ouro." – Saori pede, colocando as suas mãos sobre as dele.

"Se não se importam, eu gostaria de ficar um pouco em paz. Não gosto de ficar em meio a tumulto e estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça."

Ikki pede, fitando o chão e demonstrando tristeza em sua face. Depois de tanto lutar, acabou cedendo e demonstrando que precisava de ajuda, mas ainda precisava de tempo e, se fosse possível, iria para seu quarto e não sairia de lá tão cedo. Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão difícil essa nova situação.

* * *

Bom, aqui vão as respostas das reviews:

**Madame Verlaine:** Nee-chan querida! Sim, o capítulo anterior ficou mt bom sim. O nosso intercâmbio está ficando cada vez melhor né? Bom, apesar de td, estou mt feliz por esse meu desenvolvimento. Sei q ainda tenho o q melhorar (perfeccionista como td aquariano), mas estou me sentindo cada vez mais animada com esse texto. Mts bjs e abraços da sua irmãzinha barriga-verde de criação e pé-vermelho de nascença.

**Bab's:** O trabalho dos dourados começará nesse capítulo. Vamos ver o q isso vai dar, bjs.

**Lola Spixii:** Shunzinho é fofo mesmo e sim, a fic está cada vez mais comentada e emocionante. Estou mt feliz por esse meu bb! Na verdade, o q me deixou com um pé atrás foi o fato de não ser inédito os Amamiya encontrar a mãe. No final do ano eu li uma fic com esse tema e isso me causou insegurança de implementar esse tema. Qto ao Hyoga, tadinho do Ikki! Vc é má mesmo... Bom, pra não ficar chateada, olha a aparição do nosso russo... Sei q não foi o imaginado, mas achei q assim ficasse melhor. Bom, vc me conhece e sabe q eu não admitirei q o Ikki vai recuperar TODOS os movimentos, embora eu tenha q admitir q ele vai se recuperar sim. O qto, só eu sei (risada maligna a lá Ares). Bom, é isso. Bjs!

**Juliane.chan:** Com tanto apoio, acho que não mudarei a idéia original e fico contente por vc ter gostado do jeitão do Seiya nesse capítulo, pois sei q é uma das fãs dele... Ah obrigada pelos elogios e por td mais! Bom, saboreie esse novo capítulo e até logo, bjs!

**Pisces Luna:** Obrigada pelos elogios, moça. Eu confesso que também não sei como consegui fazer algo tão grandioso assim. Acho q é pq amo demais o Ikki XD! Eu gosto tanto dos Amamiya q acho q eles merecem uma mãe de verdade depois de tanta dor e sofrimento. rs! Ah sim, essa dica de como não ser pego por um trem eu conheço bem. Eu darei um jeito de concretizar esse atropelamento, mas antes que joguem pedras em mim, devo comentar q resolvi fazer esse tipo de acidente por causa do capítulo onde o Seiya pula de um precipício com a Saori.

Na época eles nem tinham a velocidade da luz e eram mais fraquinhos e mesmo assim o Pégasus sobreviveu sem nenhuma seqüela. Bom, essa fic se passa depois da batalha das 12 casas e certamente teria que ser algo realmente grave para fazer esse tipo de seqüela no Ikki, não concorda? Foi esse o meu raciocínio para escolher o motivo da tragédia...

Ai, não me dê idéias q eu as concretizo! Mas se eu fizer o Ikki descobrir q não é o irmão legítimo do Shun, me esfolam. Depois de ler a sua review, eu consegui arranjar umas 3 ou 4 formas de explicar pq os Amamiya não são irmãos de sangue, mas não kero nem pensar na reação dos leitores... rs!

Tem razão, gostar do Seiya ou não é algo que não podemos discutir. Devo confessar que não sou fã dele, mas engulo. Eu acho q aquele jeito descontraído dele pode ser mt aproveitado e bom, eu adorei o último diálogo entre ele e o Ikki tb. Sem discussão, o Shun é td de bom, um amorzinho, não? Ai, nosso bebê verdinho... Er, acho q tb já falei demais, né? Mas eu adoro responder reviews, ainda mais essa sua q foi tão alegre e inspiradora... Ah o review veio inteiro sim (eu acho! XD) e desculpa por esse pequeno discurso... rs. Só posso te mandar bjs e espera-la no próximo episódio. Ata mais!

**Betinha:** Só eu sei o qto vc está gostando dessa fic, por isso nem dá pra comentar. Aliás, como td aquariano tenho mania de perfeccionismo, por isso n repare nas minhas crises de insegurança XD. Mas eu estou gostando tanto de fazer essa relação entre os irmãos Amamiya e tentarei aperfeiçoar mt mais isso. Eles merecem! Bom, então até a próxima. Mts bjs e abraços.

**Giovana:** Oi, td bem? Bom, devo confessar q foi uma falha na escrita, mas eu não queria passar a imagem de que o Shun estivesse fazendo fisioterapia no Ikki sozinho. Na verdade, eu não vejo o cavaleiro de Andrômeda de braços cruzados enquanto vê seu irmão fazendo fisioterapia. Por mais educado q ele seja, eu acho q ele iria ficar lá e tentar ajudar de alguma forma, não concorda? E com aquela carinha cuti, quem se negaria a dizer não a um pedido dele? Rs

Só pra esclarecer, minha mãe é Massoterapeuta, com diversos diplomas técnicos nessa área e estava cursando Psicologia, mas teve que trancar. Graças a isso, eu conheço várias pessoas na área da saúde e conheço alguma coisa na ética médica, embora eu não saiba nada de anatomia, neurologia... Prometo ficar mais atenta ao texto, evitando cometer outra gafe (o q não será impossível :S ). Ah pra sua decepção (ou não) eu não pretendo mostrar como seriam as sessões de fisioterapia, pois isso iria exigir uma certa pesquisa e, infelizmente, eu não tenho tempo, pois faço Ciência da Computação numa universidade estadual, em período integral e a minha mãe não apóia esse meu hobby.

Ah qto a atender o Ikki de graça, pode até ser, mas terá q arcar com as despesas de passagem. Afinal, eu tb sou apaixonada pela personalidade forte dele e não facilitarei a ninguém XP (Nana m�!) Ai, acho q me empolguei, desculpe... Fazer o q? sou baixinha e descendente de italianos e, como diria um amigo meu: "São nos menores fracos que estão os melhores perfumes... ou os mais poderosos venenos". Não sei qual é o meu caso, mas sou alérgica a perfume... rs! Continue acompanhando e pode mandar dica, mas tenha paciência com essa pobre alma q já paga seus pecados com 10h seguidas de aula na 3ª e na 5ª. Bjs e até a próxima.

**Pandora-Amamiya:** Vc e a torcida do Flamengo, né? Como não gostar do nosso kerido Fênix? Ele é td de bom! Sempre carinhoso com o maninho... O Seiya é um caso à parte, mas no final ele consertou a burrada q havia feito. Ah cuidado pra não bater mt nele, senão o tico e o teco podem fundir de vez e piorar a situação. rs

Eu sei que ele se move à velocidade da luz e é mt poderoso por isso eu já estou começando a bolar melhor esse acidente, apesar de saber q ele só deva aparecer lá pelo capítulo 7 ou 8. De qualquer forma, mt obrigada por td e até a próxima, bjs!

**Ana Amamiya:** Apesar da "demora" deu tempo sim... rs. Bom, obrigada pelos elogios e continue acompanhando, pois ainda vai se emocionar mt. Bjs!

**Respostas via msn:** Eu sei que o site às vezes fica com TPM, por isso não me importo de receber os comentários via msn. Como diria a tia Vê, nem sempre a janelinha idiota abre... Aí estão as respostas de quem só comentou por esse método:

**Luly Amamiya:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior. Eu sei q vc gosta muito das minhas obras e é uma das minha leitoras vips. Ah e não se preocupe, eu tentarei fazer o acidente com o maior cuidado possível... confie em mim! Bjs

**Angel:** Pois é, Ikki está com crise depressiva e acaba pensando em morrer pra não ficar dando trabalho ao nosso kerido Shun, mas ele tb está pensando no irmão, percebeu? Nosso Fênix entrou em conflito e nem ele mesmo sabe o que quer, mas aos poucos ele vai melhorando (ou não? Rs). Qto ao Shun, nossa manteiga derretida, sim! Ele ficaria arrasado com a morte do niisan, mas o próprio Ikki já refletiu sobre isso... Agora, cá entre nós, o Seiya apronta mesmo. Onde já se viu falar pro Ikki q ele tem sorte de ficar tetraplégico e caçoar disso? Mas depois ele se redimiu e até alegrou o amigo. Bom, agora teremos mais visitas, vamos ver o q isso vai dar... Bjs.

**persefone-sama:** Oi mana, eu nunca vou esquecer de vc, mesmo q nós não possamos conversar mt durante a semana, é sempre bom ter a sua companhia e, não sei se vc vai gostar, mas esse capítulo será em sua homenagem. Bjs!

Aos demais que estão lendo e não comentam: é sempre bom saber o quanto as pessoas estão gostando. Por mais tímidos q sejam, eu sinto a força e a emoção de vcs do outro lado. Bjs grandes e até logo!


	5. O Santuário

Eu sei q devo declarar q Saint Seiya não é meu e bláblábl�!

Caso alguém não goste de ter seu review respondido, por favor, me avise e eu não responderei mais. Eu sempre respondo a todos, pois acredito que a integração entre leitor e autor á muito importante, mas eu sei que nem todo mundo gosta desse tipo de coisa. Desde já agradeço a compreensão e peço desculpas se magooei alguém.

Não esqueçam! As respostas das reviews estão no final

* * *

**V. O Santuário**

Já haviam chegado aos pés da escadaria das 12 casas. Ikki sente um arrepio ao ver aquela imagem e não tem coragem de encarar ninguém nos olhos. Se já dependia de Shun para conduzir sua cadeira mesmo em locais planos, imaginava agora. Sem perceber a reação de Fênix, Mu logo anuncia:

"Devido aos resultados da última batalha, algumas casas estão vazias. Vocês poderiam ficar na 13ª casa, junto à sala do Grande Mestre ou escolher entre as casas de: Gêmeos, Câncer, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário ou Peixes. Aconselho escolher uma das 3 primeiras citadas, pois terá um cavaleiro de ouro como visinho."

Baseado em sua experiência, Andrômeda começa a visualizar o local ideal antes mesmo de receber a oferta de uma casa. Ainda um pouco distante, Shun comenta:

"Tem que ser um local espaçoso e sem muito degrau..."

O ariano logo percebe que deveria deixar a cargo deles a melhor decisão de qual casa escolher. Eles já haviam adquirido certa experiência nas limitações de Ikki e por isso seriam os mais indicados para fazer a escolha. De sua forma branda, Mu oferta:

"Vocês gostariam de conhecer as casas antes de instalar-se? Poderíamos deixar as suas coisas na minha casa e assim que for decidido o local de suas acomodações nós levamos."

"Claro, boa idéia, Mu! E então, Ikki, vamos?" – Shun convida alegremente.

Ikki entende a reação do irmão, mas sabe que pode atrapalhar se for junto. Teria que ser carregado para cima e para baixo, só daria trabalho. Além do mais, o que iria adiantar ele escolher? Era Shun quem cuidaria dele e faria tudo por ele. Tentando não ser grosso e nem magoar o irmão, o primogênito fala:

"Se você não se importar, eu não gostaria de acompanhar-lhes. Já basta ter que ser carregado pra lá e pra cá..." – apesar do esforço, Fênix não consegue terminar a frase devido ao nó que se formou em sua garganta.

"Então faremos o seguinte: enquanto Shun procura um lugar para ficar, Ikki pode descansar em minha casa. Depois o levaremos para a casa escolhida, junto com os seus pertences. E não se preocupe Andrômeda, eu não descuidarei do seu irmão." – Áries logo começa a esquematizar as coisas, evitando um maior constrangimento para os jovens cavaleiros de bronze.

# V #

Depois de algum tempo, Shun chega esbaforrido, mas sorridente ao templo de Áries, chamando:

"Mu?"

Como já estava preparado para ouvir a voz e o chamado, Mu atendeu prontamente. Estava um pouco surpreendido pelas atitudes do jovem cavaleiro, mas achou que fosse melhor assim. Quanto mais animado ele estivesse, melhor seria o ambiente e a preparação para o tratamento de seu irmão.

"Foi rápido, Shun. Para onde vamos?"

"Ao templo de Gêmeos."

Mu logo começou a pensar na escolha do rapaz, mas viu que era a mais precisa. Além de ser um dos mais espaçosos, também era aconchegante e eles não teriam problemas com degraus, pelo menos pelo que lembrava. Com uma expressão de orgulho e fascinação, Mu declarou:

"Excelente escolha!"

Analisando a sala e estranhando a ausência de Ikki, Shun pergunta:

"E o meu irmão, onde est�?"

"No meu quarto de hóspedes, siga-me. – já andando, ele vai falando baixo – Consegui o fazer dormir e tomei a liberdade de deitá-lo na cama."

Ao ouvir aquilo, Shun adorou. Sabia que os outros estavam compadecidos da situação do irmão e agora via o gesto de carinho que eles aos poucos iam oferecendo. Realmente Ikki deveria estar cansado da viagem e um pouco estressado por sua nova condição perante os poderosos cavaleiros de ouro. Nada melhor do que algumas horas de sono para relaxar um pouco. Andrômeda agradece, de forma cortês:

"Fez bem, obrigado. E agora, como faremos a mudança?"

"Eu posso teleportar vocês e os seus objetos pessoais para lá."

"Não é incômodo?"

Incômodo? Mu quase riu da pergunta do rapaz a sua frente, mas conseguiu conter-se. Era a sua hora de mostrar cortesia e boa vontade.

"Não se preocupe, não é nada que exija sacrifício de minha parte..."

"Agradeço a sua gentileza, Mu! Acho que nunca poderei retribuir o que você e aos outros cavaleiros de ouro estão fazendo por nós."

Mu estava pasmo com aquilo. Ele era quem deveria agradecer ao amigo, pois era muito bom poder usar os seus poderes daquela forma. Estava cansado de guerras e essa seria uma boa oportunidade de fazer o bem a alguém, mesmo sendo um caso tão grave. Sentia-se vivo novamente e o melhor era poder ter a companhia daquele jovem rapaz que se mostrava sempre tão educado e prestativo. Eles iriam aprender muito com os dois irmãos.

"Será muito agradável ter a sua companhia, Andrômeda."

Shun só responde com um sorriso. Ele imaginava que o cavaleiro estava sendo sincero, pois assim como ele, Áries também era pacifista e o fato de poder usar o seus poderes e conhecimentos para uma atitude tão nobre certamente lhe fazia muito bem. Ele já começava a achar que aquele não seria um período tão triste assim...

# V #

Como já estava tarde, Ikki acabou acordando apenas no dia seguinte. Ele havia aberto os olhos, mas não reconhecia o local. Devido à sua debilidade física, conformou-se em procurar seu irmão movimentando apenas a cabeça, quando viu que ele estava numa cama ao lado, chamou:

"Shun? Shun..."

"Ikki?" – o rapaz responde sonolento.

Havia trabalhado muito no dia anterior e ainda não terminara de fazer a mudança. Ele estava cansado, mas sabia que o outro precisava dele, por isso nem questionou se deveria fazer onda ou não. Sentou-se na cama esperando o pedido de ajuda do irmão.

"Onde estamos?"

"Na casa de Gêmeos."

Havia esquecido desse detalhe. Ikki estava dormindo quando partiram para lá e certamente estranhava a casa. Para espantar o sono de vez, resolveu espreguiçar-se. Agora que estava acordado iria começar o dia.

"Com tantas casas você foi escolher justo essa?"

Shun quase riu ao ouvir a reclamação de Ikki. Já estava tirando seu pijama e colocando uma roupa. Depois de vestir-se e ficar em pé, ele começa a explicar:

"Bom, a de Câncer ainda tem um cheiro desagradável, a de Sagitário não é muito boa para nossas instalações, a de Aquário era muito pequena e tinha muito degrau e nem entrei na de Peixes por saber que certamente você detestaria ficar lá."

"Tudo bem. Só espero não ter que me encontrar com o fantasma do Saga por aí..." – Ikki diz enquanto percorre o quarto com os olhos.

"É bom saber que o seu senso de humor está funcionando." – Shun brinca.

"É mais fácil quando somos só nós dois. Falando nisso, como vai ser essa tal ajuda dos cavaleiros de ouro?"

"Eu também não sei. Eles iriam fazer uma reunião ontem à noite e alguém virá nos dizer como devemos proceder."

"Falando em procedimento, como iremos nos virar com comida?"

"Inicialmente usaremos os mantimentos do Saga. Depois chegará a lista que eu entreguei... Acho que até o fim da tarde de hoje eles entregam."

"Pelo menos estamos na 3ª casa... É mais rápido chegar aqui."

Era óbvio que seu irmão estivesse com fome e por isso fazia aqueles comentários. Ouviu o próprio estômago roncar em protesto e anunciou:

"Falando em rapidez, acho melhor eu preparar o nosso café da manhã. Ainda nem sei o que tem da despensa. Você prefere ficar deitado ou quer que eu te leve à cozinha?"

"Faça como preferir..."

Dessa vez Ikki não usara um tom depreciativo ou melancólico. Apenas queria dar liberdade de escolha ao caçula. Gostava cada vez mais de ficar ao lado de seu irmão, mas suas limitações o incomodavam... Se não fosse tão grave, se ao menos pudesse mover seus dedos, seus braços... Sentir o toque do irmão. Ficou feliz ao ouvir a decisão de Shun.

"Então o levarei comigo. Assim fico mais tranqüilo."

Depois de muito garimpar, Shun acaba preparando uma tigela de leite com cereais e coloca um guardanapo na blusa de Ikki para servir como uma espécie de babador. Ao ver aquilo, como sempre, Fênix faz uma careta e reclama:

"Desse jeito eu me sinto um bebê babão."

"Ah Ikki! Não começa..."

Shun sorri enquanto dá as colheradas na boca de Ikki e usa o guardanapo para limpar o leite que escorre da boca. Para não ouvir mais reclamações do primogênito quanto ao tipo de comida e o fato de estar recebendo tudo na boca, Shun também come algumas colheradas de vez em quando.

Aiolia chega exatamente no momento em que Shun dava de comer ao irmão e depois colocava a mesma colher em sua boca. Imediatamente lembrou-se de Aiolos, seu irmão mais velho e deixou uma lágrima correr pela sua face. Percebendo que chegou num momento impróprio, dá meia-volta, mas Ikki pergunta:

"Ficou chocado, Aiolia?"

"Bom dia, Ikki. Bom dia, Shun."

A verdade era que ficara sim, mas as lembranças de Aiolos eram as responsáveis pelas suas emoções. Abaixou a cabeça e confessou com a voz embargada por um choro contido:

"Na verdade, eu estava lembrando do meu irmão... Aiolos sempre me tratou como um pai."

Como Ikki pôde esquecer-se disso? Estava sentindo-se muito mal. Ficou tão preocupado com o próprio orgulho que havia esquecido algo tão óbvio e importante. Sentia a dor de Aiolia e imaginava o quão difícil era, para ele, ver uma cena daquelas. Engoliu o seco, percebendo a grosseria que havia feito.

"Desculpe Ailoia. Eu tinha me esquecido, sinto muito..."

"Tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim. Era para eu falar com os dois, mas vejo que estão ocupados. Posso voltar mais tarde..."

Aiolia demonstra que está em posição de sair. Não queria interromper aquele momento e muito menos causar mais sofrimento aos irmãos. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Ikki.

"Pode falar. Nós já terminamos o café da manhã. Não é, Shun?"

"Ahn? Ah, sim, niisan."

Shun coloca a tigela com um resto de leite e cereal na pia, termina de limpar o rosto do irmão e tira o guardanapo que havia prendido na camiseta dele. Andrômeda oferece uma cadeira ao leonino, que aceita educadamente, sentando-se de frente para Ikki e em seguida fala:

"Eu fiquei encarregado de explicar o como será o tratamento do Ikki."

"Ah sim, pode falar." – Ikki pedia ansiosamente.

"Ele baseará de duas etapas: físico e mental. Shaka e Mu serão responsáveis exclusivos para acabar com os efeitos psicossomáticos. Aldebaran, eu e Milo cuidaremos essencialmente da parte física. O mestre ancião irá dividir-se entre o mental e o físico, vai depender das condições que Fênix se apresentar no dia que ele for tratá-lo. A cada dia da semana, um de nós fará a sua parte. Segundo nossas agendas, tratamos que ficaria: Aldebaran na segunda, Mu na terça, Milo na quarta, Shaka virá quinta, eu na sexta e o mestre ancião virá no sábado."

"E no domingo?" – pergunta Shun.

"Domingo é dia de descanso. Podem relaxar e aproveitar da forma que achar mais conveniente. Preciso saber se vocês preferem começar o tratamento hoje ou amanhã." – Shaka pede.

"Já que dependo disso para voltar ao normal, prefiro que comece o quanto antes..."

Como não tinha opção, Ikki queria sentir-se livre novamente e, por mais humilhante que fosse, iria fazer qualquer coisa para voltar a andar. Ele sabia que quanto antes começasse o tratamento, mais cedo poderia começar a readquirir pelo menos um pouco de sua independência. A cada dia conformava-se com o fato de não mais poder voltar às suas funções de cavaleiro e se contentava se um dia pudesse pelo menos voltar a mover as mãos e os braços.

"É assim que se fala! Como hoje é quinta, chamarei Shaka para começar a parte dele."

Ikki faz uma careta, demonstrando que não gostou, mas Aiolia acaba rindo. Era perceptível a mudança de comportamento no jovem e felizmente as suas amargas lembranças de tudo que acontecera com Aiolos servira para suavizar ainda mais o coração de Ikki e quebrar a resistência inicial. Sentiu que aquele poderia ser um começo de uma bela amizade, mas não disse nada. Despediu-se educadamente e saiu de Gêmeos, rumo à casa de Virgem.

# V #

"Bom dia, Shaka" – Shun cumprimentava da sala.

"Bom dia Shun, bom dia, Ikki."

"Oi, então vai começar o meu tratamento..."

"Já que estou aqui, vou aproveitar para convidar o Shun para tornar-se meu pupilo. Acredito que essa personalidade calma e pacífica possa ser muito vantajosa para uma melhor assimilação dos meus ensinamentos."

Assimilação de ensinamentos? Então Shaka queria transformar Shun num monge budista como ele? Isso era um absurdo e Ikki não poderia ficar calado. Não aceitaria um destino desses ao seu querido irmão e decide protestar:

"Eu não quero ter um irmão zumbi!"

"Você não acha que é seu irmão quem tem o direito de escolher seu caminho?"

A intenção de Shaka era provocar o cavaleiro e ver como estava o seu orgulho. Sabia que numa condição normal, Ikki lutaria até a morte para defender o irmão e precisava saber o quanto a sua nova condição o havia mudado.

Ikki refletiu sobre as palavras do cavaleiro mais velho. Talvez ele tivesse razão e Shun deveria trilhar seu próprio caminho, mas ao mesmo tempo, não aprovava os modos de Shaka. Por mais comportado que fosse, Andrômeda não poderia transformar-se '_naquilo_', pois era tão encantador aquele modo sensível dele... Mesmo não admitindo, Fênix gostava do irmão assim, como uma verdadeira manteiga derretida e não suportaria vê-lo com as atitudes duras de Shaka. Numa tentativa de justificar-se, falou:

"Talvez você tenha razão, mas como irmão mais velho eu tenho o direito e o dever de ensinar e proteger o Shun, dando conselhos ou, como fazia antigamente, lutando e salvando a vida dele."

"Muito bom, então quer dizer que você ainda não perdeu o seu orgulho? Já estamos com meio caminho andado... Mas a proposta está de pé. Pode me procurar quando a resposta for sim."

"Obrigado Shaka, mas agora eu não seria um bom discípulo... Estou mais preocupado com o meu niisan, entende?"

Shaka estava cada vez mais feliz. Mesmo já esperando por esse tipo de resposta, ele pode sentir firmeza na resposta de ambos e interessava-se cada vez mais na convivência com eles. Conforme o combinado, ele seria um dos que ajudariam com o lado psicológico do tratamento e estava sentindo um cheiro de desafio no ar. De forma inexpressiva, ele declara:

"Acho melhor começar o tratamento. Preparado, Ikki?"

"Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta?"

"Então vamos l�!"

Ao perceber que sua presença ali já não era mais necessária, Shun logo arranja uma desculpa para deixá-los a sós.

"Ótimo! Se ninguém se importar, eu irei aproveitar o tempo para terminar de desencaixotar algumas coisas..."

"Pode ir, Andrômeda. Eu cuido do Fênix de agora em diante."

Shun sai e deixa os dois a sós. Shaka leva Ikki para um lugar ermo da casa, onde eles poderiam ficar tranqüilos e não seriam incomodados por barulhos externos. Ele começaria a parte psíquica do tratamento e, apesar da responsabilidade, o indiano estava muito à vontade com tudo aquilo. Seu objetivo era não só fazer Ikki recuperar-se, mas também precisava descobrir o que o deixou naquelas condições e já se preparava para uma guerra.

CONTINUA

* * *

Finalmente, mais um capítulo! Esse capítulo será especialmente dedicado à vê minha querida nee-chan e à Pisces Luna, que sempre me encanta com seus comentários alegres e cheio de bom-humor. Agora vamos às reviews...

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Sim, Shun está muito cansado, mas agora terá uma ajuda especial. O próprio Ikki está se conscientizando do sofrimento do irmão e tentando mudar sua conduta. Te espero no próximo capítulo, até!

**Pisces Luna:** Que delicadeza da sua parte! Fico feliz por ler seus comentários e por ser chamada de moça aos 22 anos. Ah eu também não testei e não vou testar a teoria dos trilhos de trem, pois não sou tão louca assim... rs. Mais uma participação especial dos douradinhos XD. O Ikki está amolecendo, com o tempo, mas ainda terá algumas crises depressivas... é inevitável! Eu amei as suas idéias explicando o porquê dos Amamiya não serem irmãos. Tem umas que eu não tinha pensado... (sobre a Nazaré conheço sim e foi uma das possibilidades q eu já tinha pensado).

Ah q drama lindo o seu... me esganei de rir no final. Tinha q vir de vc mesmo... Bom, devo confessar que ainda não me decidi sobre o passado do Shun e do Ikki. Se eles são ou não irmãos, mas pode saber que eu já estou pensando no assunto e refletindo muita coisa a respeito (não sou espelho, mas reflito!). Estou mt orgulhosa de estar nos seus favoritos. Você também é uma grande escritora. Eu estava lendo "Os cavaleiros vão sair de férias", mas me atrasei e agora vou ter q lembrar onde parei... rs. Até o próximo capítulo, beijos!

**Juliane.chan:** Oi, tudo bem? Tadinho do nosso Fênix... Ainda vai sofrer muito nas minhas mãos, mas fazer o quê? Eu AMO esse carinho entre os irmãos Amamiya e por isso gosto de explora-lo. Sobre o meu msn, é só olhar na minha bio. (é o mesmo endereço de e-mail no site). Eu adoro ouvir elogios seus, pois você é uma ficwriter de muito talento! Até a próxima, bjs.

**Bab's:** Bom, não sei se ficou como vc imaginava, mas o Ikki e o Shaka finalmente se bateram de frente. Até que para 2 cabeças-duras eles se deram bem... rs! Bom, vamos ver o q irá acontecer no futuro. Até a próxima, bjs!

**Madame Verlaine (Vê):** A partir de agora, eu passarei a chama-la de Vê, td bem, nee-chan? Bom, aí está uma primeira aproximação entre os dois, mas pretendo intensificar a participação dos outros cavaleiros só a partir do capítulo 9, mas sem perder o foco, que é o carinho entre os irmãos. Seu Muzinho tb fez a sua parte hj, como sempre e o Shaka finalmente apareceu! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição do loiro e do seu presentinho. Até a próxima, bjs!

**giovana:** É verdade, é difícil imaginar o Ikki numa situação desses, mas eu adoro um desafio e uma novidade, por isso o deixei nessa situação. Obrigada pelo apoio e, se tiver alguma crítica ou sugestão, ela será bem aceita. Até a próxima, beijos.

**Angel (por msn):** Não lembro mais o q vc comentou, além dos elogios... de qq forma. Eu quero dizer q te adoro mt. E, mesmo q vc n comente nunca mais, sempre saberei q vc está acompanhando. É uma amiga mt especial... te adoro! Bjs!


	6. Enfim Sós

Saint Seiya não me pertence! E mt menos as figurinhas cá citadas...

Para os mais curiosos: meu endereço de e-mail, msn e icq (ele ainda existe? Rs) está na minha bio. Eu só n poderei atender aos sinais de fumaça por morar numa cidade onde seca é sinônimo de 1 semana sem chuva. Sinto muito... qq outro meio eu tento responder. Agora chega de blábláblá... vamos logo à fic!

* * *

VI. Enfim Sós

Era um dia claro e tranqüilo na Grécia. Ikki acordara primeiro, mas resolveu deixar o irmão dormir mais um pouco. Só o chamaria em último caso. Felizmente não precisou esperar muito para vê-lo de olhos abertos. No intuito de mostrar que estava acordado, chamou:

"Shun?"

"Bom dia, Ikki!" – Shun diz espreguiçando-se.

A voz dele mostrava o seu bom humor. Parecia que esse seria o dia mais feliz da vida de Shun. Ikki observou-o assoviando uma música alegre enquanto se vestia.

"Que alegria..." – Ikki comenta da cama.

"É que hoje é domingo e poderemos ficar juntos."

Shun adorava esse momento. Apesar do sacrifício, sempre era muito bom poder ficar a sós com o irmão. Nem ele entendia o motivo, mas hoje pedia mentalmente para ficar a sós com o primogênito. Não queria receber visitas nem mesmo se fosse dos amigos. Seria só ele e Ikki.

"J�? Este é o segundo domingo que passamos aqui."

"É verdade. Poderíamos aproveitar para fazer um passeio, que tal?"

Como Ikki gostaria de sair dali, mas não poderia. Sabia que o que mais tinha naquele Santuário era terreno irregular e degraus. A única forma dele passear ao lado do irmão seria se Shun o carregasse no colo e isso não era justo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não poderia segurar o caçula em casa, por isso respondeu:

"Não tem como ficar conduzindo uma cadeira de rodas nesse lugar e você sabe disso. Se você quiser dar uma voltinha..."

"Nunca! Eu não vou te abandonar."

Shun não poderia deixar o irmão sozinho em casa. Ikki não poderia se virar sozinho e hoje era o dia dos dois ficarem lado a lado. O mais estranho era que Andrômeda já sentia que a desculpa da deficiência do irmão não era mais a única coisa que o prendia àquela casa. Ele gostava de ouvir, brincar e aprender com Fênix. Ele poderia ficar preso àquele lugar durante o resto de sua vida que não se enjoaria da companhia do irmão, que tristemente lhe diz:

"Mas não é justo que você fique preso a essa casa!"

Shun senta ao lado de Ikki e põe a mão direita dele entre as suas. Com um sorriso meigo e uma expressão carismática, ele desabafa:

"Ikki eu não me sinto preso a lugar nenhum. Tudo o que faço é pensando no seu bem-estar, na sua saúde. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra ver novamente o seu sorriso, o brilho dos seus olhos e sentir o calor de suas palavras... Somos irmãos, mas não é por isso que estou cuidando de você e sim por tudo o que você sempre representou... Tudo o que você sempre foi e fez para mim. Ikki, por favor, deixe-me ajuda-lo como você já me ajudou outras vezes."

Ao ouvir as palavras de Shun, Ikki começa a pensar melhor em seu passado e tentar dar uma chance ao irmão, mas não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse, não poderia acostumar-se com isso. Queria poder conseguir trocar de papel com o caçula, mas algo o impedia de encarar essa situação como normal. Ele acaba perguntando, em tom de desabafo:

"Porque tem que ser tudo tão difícil?"

"Por que você complica." – Shun sorri de forma brincalhona.

Ikki dá um meio sorriso e finge desviar a cabeça, mas logo volta a encarar seu irmão, sorrindo ternamente e declarando:

"Eu te amo, Shun."

"Eu também, niisan. Não saberia viver sem você!"

"Falando em viver, estou com fome."

"Eu também. Hoje estou com vontade de preparar algo especial, diferente."

Ao ouvir isso, Ikki lambe os lábios e resolve brincar com o irmão. Com uma expressão alegre em seu rosto, comemora:

"Oba! Gostei! Não precisarei comer aquela comida de hospital..."

Shun surpreende-se um pouco, mas resolve entrar no jogo e exige:

"Confesse que eu não cozinho mal."

"Vai fazer o que se eu não fizer isso? Vai me deixar passando fome?"

Ao ouvir o jeito desafiador do primogênito, Shun tem vontade de rir, mas para continuar com o clima de provocações e disputas, resolve falar de sua forma branda e terminando num tom de ameaça.

"Eu não teria coragem de fazer isso, mas posso muito bem fazer um lanche caprichado para mim e te dar um prato de mingau. O que você tem a falar?"

"Isso é covardia! Só por causa da sua ameaça hoje eu exijo que você me leve à cozinha... Quero garantir que comeremos a mesma coisa."

A verdade era que Ikki queria mesmo ficar ao lado de Shun, mas não queria deixá-lo penalizado ou chateado. Sabia que dizer essa frase e fazer esse tipo de brincadeira deixaria o caçula mais à vontade. Assim os dois poderiam conversar e tentar relaxar apesar de tudo.

Andrômeda entendera a inesperada decisão. Ele nunca foi burro e sabia que esta era a hora de aproveitar um pouco esse momento de paz e alegria. No início ele fingiu ofender-se com as palavras de Ikki, mas logo depois mostrou-se sério.

"Sim, senhor! O senhor é quem manda niisan!" – Shun fala totalmente em pé, batendo continência e arrancando sorrisos de Ikki.

# VI #

Logo após o término do café da manhã, Shun levara o irmão ao banheiro no intuito de escovar seus dentes. Andrômeda pegou a escova de dentes do irmão, colocou a pasta, molhou e, quando ia levar à boca de Ikki, foi surpreendido por uma gostosa gargalhada dele. Completamente estático e com uma engraçada expressão interrogativa, o caçula fitou o irmão, perguntando:

"O que foi?"

"Não me pergunte como e nem por que, mas de repente veio à minha mente uma imagem de quando você era quase um bebê e não tinha paciência e nem coordenação motora para escovar os dentes."

Ao ouvir a declaração de Ikki, Shun deu seu sorriso mais singelo e carinhoso e deitou a escova na pia. Sabia que provavelmente viria alguma traquinagem, alguma coisa que o faria ficar vermelho e sem graça, mas queria ouvir. Afinal, qual criança não aprontou artes que as fazem pagarem mico mais tarde, quando são relembradas por um conhecido mais velho? Ele afastou-se e encostou na parede, curvando-se discretamente enquanto encarava seu niisan.

Ikki percebeu o brilho nos olhos de Shun e que teria que explicar os lances mais sórdidos desta história, mas aquele não era o local... Ambos ficariam desconfortáveis. Fênix olhou de relance a escova de dentes pronta e voltou a encarar o caçula. Depois de um pequeno suspiro e um sorriso triste, falou:

"Acho melhor você fazer a sua obrigação. Depois a gente conversa..."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Shun sentiu seus músculos retraírem numa leve sensação de tristeza. Ikki tinha razão! Depois de terminada a higiene bucal, o caçula levou o primogênito à sala, a pedido do mesmo. Posicionou a cadeira de rodas de forma que ficassem frente a frente e aconchegou-se no sof�, pedindo:

"Agora que já estamos confortáveis, a sós e sem nada para fazer, você poderia me contar o que o fez rir daquele jeito?"

"Tem certeza que quer ouvir?"

"Tenho. Deve ser o mico..." – disse frisando o artigo.

"Bom, como eu disse, você ainda era quase um bebê. Já corria por todo o canto, mas ainda não tinha muita coordenação motora. Eu nunca confiei nas mulheres que cuidavam de nós, temia que elas o machucassem e fazia questão de escovar seus dentes e dar banho, embora eu acabasse tomando banho junto, pois a nossa diferença de idade não é tão grande assim e por mais cuidado que eu tivesse, eu sempre me molhava muito..."

Ikki foi interrompido por uma gargalhada de Shun, que agora imaginava a cena dos dois tomando banho. Realmente, Shun era só 2 anos mais novo que o primogênito, mas a diferença parecia muito maior, devido aos cuidados exagerados de seu irmão. Um pouco vermelho, Fênix continuou:

"Acontece que eu lembrei de um momento onde você havia ficado gripado. Apesar de não ser nada grave, eu já estava muito mais preocupado e fazia tudo mais delicadamente. Num dos dias, eu fui escovar os seus dentes. A sua boca já estava cheia de espuma branca e, num gesto meio exagerado, você virou a cabeça e livrou-se da escova, que ainda estava dentro de sua boca. Eu estranhei, mas não demorou até vir a resposta. Você não conseguiu desviar a tempo e espirrou em cima de mim, fazendo com que a minha roupa e a minha pele ficassem totalmente pintadas. Detalhe: a minha camiseta era azul escuro e a calça de malha era preta, o que tornou a situação ainda mais cômica e me rendeu um belo puxão de orelha."

Shun sorria da história e ao imaginar a cena, mas também se sentia culpado pelo que acontecera posteriormente ao irmão. Ikki sempre se arriscara muito por ele e já levara muita surra em seu lugar. Sem aviso prévio, Andrômeda estendeu sua mão até o rosto de Fênix e acariciou com um sorriso em sua face. De uma forma melancólica, ele declarou:

"Eu já lhe causei muitos sofrimentos, não foi?"

"Nunca mais repita isso!"

Ikki gritava de forma agressiva, tentando encarar o irmão. Ele nunca se arrependera de nada. Não mudaria nenhuma de suas atitudes se pudesse voltar ao passado, pois tudo o que fizera foi por amor e respeito e sentia-se ofendido ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Depois de respirar fundo, ele usou de seu tom mais doce para falar ao caçula:

"Desculpe-me por ter gritado contigo, mas eu te amo e não admito que você fique se culpando por tudo o que aconteceu no nosso passado. Eu faria tudo de novo se pudesse voltar no tempo."

"Ah niisan, eu acredito e é por isso que te amo!" – abraça Ikki.

"Ama mesmo?"

"Sim. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"Então... Eu quero um suco gelado."

"Do quê?"

"Sei lá. O que tem aí?"

"Ah tem tudo o que você imaginar. Além de alguns tipos de frutas frescas, têm sucos de saquinho, os concentrados e poupa de frutas."

"Tem acerola e laranja?"

"Quanto à acerola, só não tem a fruta em si. Já a laranja tem todas as formas que imaginar..."

"Então prepara um suco com a poupa da acerola e com laranja fresca."

"Isso é medo de pegar gripe? Não quer que eu esprema um limão também?" – sorrindo.

"Não seria má idéia... Mas não é só o medo de ficar gripado não. É que é uma mistura saborosa. Você nunca experimentou?"

"Eu não costumo misturar frutas quando faço suco..."

"Então eu quero que você também experimente. Você vai ver..."

"Se você indica, eu vou confiar."

# VI #

Estava uma noite linda. O céu estrelado e uma gostosa brisa adentravam pela grande janela que tinha uma rústica veneziana de madeira. Deitado em seu leito, estava Ikki, com um belo pijama azul claro, que Shun comprara quando o irmão ainda estava no hospital.

"Shun, estive pensando... Será que isso que está acontecendo comigo não é uma espécie de castigo por todas as maldades que fiz?"

"Claro que não! Você nunca foi tão mal assim..."

"Como não? Eu nunca consegui esquecer de quando terminei meu treinamento na Ilha da Rainha da Morte e voltei ao Japão... Eu o feri. Não foi nada grave, mas poderia ter matado você e os outros e depois mandei uns capangas para castigá-los..."

"Niisan... Olha, eu entendo que você se sinta culpado, mas você havia sofrido uma espécie de lavagem cerebral e, no fundo, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Depois disso, você nos ajudou muito e salvou as nossas vidas muitas vezes, portanto, esqueça isso, poi eu já esqueci e acho que os outros também."

Shun sentou na cama, no lado direito do irmão, pegou a mão dele e começou a acariciá-la suavemente. Ikki fica observando o gesto do caçula. Desejava tanto sentir aquele toque... Precisava desesperadamente da sua sensibilidade de volta! Não resistiu e encarou o irmão nos olhos enquanto falava, com a voz embargada pela raiva e decepção:

"Não adianta!"

"Nani?"

"Eu não sinto nada. Nem o seu toque..."

"Sua pele continua macia, mas está gelada. Acho melhor cobri-lo."

Ao dizer essas palavras, Shun mostrava que não queria continuar com aquele assunto. Era mais uma crise de depressão e queria cortar o mal pela raiz. Ikki, por sua vez, não entendera e até sentiu-se revoltado com o comentário. Era como se Andrômeda quisesse provocá-lo, mostrar os seus defeitos, a sua debilidade... Por isso respondeu, demonstrando sua revolta:

"Eu não sinto frio!"

A resposta de Shun veio num tom calmo e seguro. Precisava demonstrar ao irmão a sua situação e por isso explicou num tom doce e extremamente gentil:

"Suas unhas estão adquirindo um tom arroxeado e sua pele está extremamente fria..."

"Deve ser porque o meu corpo está morto."

Shun rapidamente soltou a mão de Ikki, como se ela desse choque e levantou-se. Aquela frase o havia deixado sem palavras e com uma angústia muito grande dentro de si. Sem fazer um único comentário, dirigiu-se ao armário e pegou um cobertor. A verdade era que não conseguia falar nada e sentia-se como se estivesse numa espécie de piloto-automático. Esbanjando delicadeza e serenidade, começou a cobrir o corpo do outro que se arrependera amargamente da frase que proferira, principalmente quando viu que seu irmão entrara numa espécie de estado de choque.

"Desculpe Shun."

"Tudo bem, agora dorme. Você deve estar cansado."

Cansado? O que faria Ikki cansar-se? Ele nem podia mover-se... Ah sim, havia uma coisa que poderia deixá-lo cansado: seu orgulho. Por causa dele magoara seu querido irmão novamente e sabia que provavelmente isso se repetiria. Aquilo tinha que acabar... Após receber o agora tradicional beijo de boa noite na testa, Ikki confessa:

"Estou com medo..."

"Medo de quê?"

Shun novamente sentava-se ao lado do irmão. O que poderia deixar Ikki com medo? Justo ele que sempre fora valente e destemido...

"De tudo: temo não poder voltar a ficar em pé, temo pela causa desse meu incidente, temo por você!"

"Por mim?"

"Sim, tenho medo do que possa lhe acontecer. E se eu fui atacado? E se começar uma nova guerra?"

"Eu o defenderei de tudo e de todos. Lutarei até a morte por você."

Shun lutando? Justo ele que não gostava de violência? Isso era cruel demais! Ikki tinha que impedir-lhe de fazer uma loucura dessas.

"Nunca me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse. Não admito que você contrarie os seus princípios por mim..."

"Posso não gostar de violência, mas sou capaz de matar qualquer um que o machuque. Seria uma espécie de..."

"Por favor, não prossiga! É horripilante ouvi-lo justificar-se por um homicídio. Eu odeio ver as suas mãos sujas de sangue e é por isso que sempre o defendi, sempre lutei por você... um homem puro não merece tamanho sofrimento, tamanho fardo..."

"Eu entendo os seus sentimentos, Ikki, e sei que logo você estará lutando por mim novamente, assim como eu luto por você agora."

"Mas e se eu não conseguir? E se eu nunca mais voltar ao normal?"

"Você vai voltar a ser o que era antes."

Ikki encara a expressão de esperança do caçula com uma ponta de tristeza. Adoraria ter um pouco do otimismo que o outro esbanjava, mas não conseguia... Não via a luz no fim do túnel e isso o consumia internamente. Ele só dormiu depois de um período de carícias que Shun fazia delicadamente nos seus cabelos, uma das poucas partes de seu corpo que faziam com que ele se sentisse vivo.

CONTINUA

* * *

Devo agradecer a todos os elogios recebidos pelo capítulo anterior e pela fic num todo. Bom, hoje eu não irei importurnar-lhes com os meus devaneios. Vamos logo às respostas das reviews:

**Persefone-sama (por msn):** EU SEI QUE JÁ LHE PEDI POR MSN, MAS NOVAMENTE... PERDOE-ME POR NÃO TER RESPONDIDO A VC NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ( Se ajoelha e fica cabisbaixa ) Infelizmente minha memória não anda tão boa assim, por isso eu esqueci que vc tinha comentado por msn. Como eu não lembro o que vc tinha falado, IMPLORO POR PERDÃO! Bom, eu realmente não lembro se vc tinha me perguntado algo, mas desde j�, agradeço a sua companhia e espero de coração q vc perdoe essa sua irmã que não está passando por um bom momento. Beijos, abraços e desejo td de bom por e pra vc, kerida. Da sua irmã maluca q tanto t adora, mas anda mt avoada. ME DESCULPE!

**Ada Lima:** Já devo avisar que a cena do incidente já foi betada pela minha kerida nee-chan, Madame Verlaine e aparecerá no capítulo 8. Por isso, espere só mais um pouco...

**Pisces luna:** Eis aí a minha mais alegre e empolgada leitora! Bom, ainda não foi nesse, mas eu sei q vc logo vai dar um jeito de eu axar o Shun na sua fic XD. Já te disse isso, mas eu to adorando mt ela. Acho que já me decidi pelo destino dos irmãos Amamiya, mas não vou falar agora, senão perde a graça... Já basta ter contado o motivo q levou Ikki a ficar desse jeito! Sobre o Saga puxar o pé deles... eu não posso contar... rs, mas prometo ter surpresas no próximo capítulo (ah saiba q a fic das namoradas do zodíaco está nos meus favoritos. E olha q seleciono bem o q leio. Portanto, saiba q vc merece XD. Bjaum e até o próximo capítulo...

**Minako Amamiya:** Bom, por enquanto o Shun só está pensando em cuidar do irmão, mas vamos esperar o tempo passar pra saber qual seria a decisão do nosso virginiano de cabelo verde. Já que gosta tanto dos irmãos Amamiya, hj vc deve ter se esbaldado né? Eu n resisti e fiz um capítulo só com eles... Bjaum!

**Madame Verlaine:** (reverencia) oi, sensei, td bem? Viu como sua aluninha está evoluindo? Eu sei q vc já conhece os próximos capítulos por ser minha beta e conselheira de plantão. Espero q tenha gostado desse onde só deu os dois maninhos fofos! Até a próxima... bjs!

**Betinha:** Eu não vou me ater a detalhes do tratamento por falta de tempo para pesquisas e pq n kero pisar numa casca de banana e sair metendo os pés pelas mãos, mas espero q vc tenha gostado desse capítulo onde só deu irmãos Amamiya. Tem uma surpresinha especial pra vc no próximo capítulo. Espero q goste... Até logo, bjs!

**giovana:** Nana felizinha por n ter cometido nenhuma gafe XD. Espero q possa continuar assim e q continue atraindo a atenção de gente q conhece o assunto como vc. Bjs e até a próxima.

**Sinistra Negra:** Oba, minha kerida amiga Sini! É uma honra tê-la entre a minha lista de leitoras. Não vou ficar te atentando, pois sei q vc é mt ansiosa e já deve estar roendo a unha em desespero pelo próximo capítulo. Por isso, até a próxima... bjs!

**Lola Spixii:** Ai, o q posso dizer pra vc, amiga? Estou mt emocionada por vc n ter desistido de acompanhar essa minha fic, que tem um valor sentimental mt grande pra mim, vc deve imaginar, né? Ainda n sei se conseguirei detalhar o tratamento com a sutileza necessária, pois n quero cometer nenhuma gafe e devo confessar q até imagino como seja o estilo de cada dourado, mas ainda estou insegura para descrever e por isso, devo pedir desculpa e dizer q, por eqto, ficarei devendo. Espero q continue gostando mesmo assim. Bjaum...

**Anna-Malfoy:** Se vc gosta d ver o Shun cuidar do Ikki deve ter gostado desse capítulo. Teve emoção de tudo que é tipo... Pelo menos foi o que eu tentei fazer. O próximo capítulo já está devidamente betado e esperando ansiosamente pela quantidade necessária de reviews antes de ir ao ar. Por isso, bjs e até semana q vem!

**Bab´s:** Foi uma grande reviravolta na vida do nosso Ikki. Concordo que o Fênix sozinho bateria em metade dos dourados, mas infelizmente aconteceu essa tragédia... Agora vamos ver o qu o destino e a minha mente insana reservam a ele. Continue comentando, pois sempre cresço mt e ganho grandes idéias lendo a opinião alheia. Até logo.

**Angel (por msn):** Oi, amiga, td bem? Esse capítulo foi dedicado a vc. Espero q tenha gostado do presente e... desculpe se eu n respondi corretamente aos seus elogios, mas infelizmente minha cabeça n anda mt boa. A minha sorte é que já havia escrito esses capítulos há algum tempo... Como sempre mts abraços, bjs e felicidade. Vc merece td de bom. Até a próxima...

**Juliane.chan:** Senti sua falta... Eu sei q vc continua lendo e se emocionando, mas agora q vc tem o meu msn, sabe como me achar. Bom, aí está um capítulo exclusivo com os irmãos Amamiya e espero que tenha curtido. Adorei t conhecer e espero q possamos nos tornar amigas, assim como aconteceu com outros leitores. Até logo... Bjs!

* * *

**OBS.:** Se eu esqueci de alguém, me perdoe, mas n foi proposital. Como faço faculdade em tempo integral, sempre ando meio avoada devido ao número de trabalhos e provas. Desde j�, agradeço a compreensão e o carinho que ando recebendo de todos. Até a próxima... bjs

**Aos que lêem, mas não comentam:** Gente, eu sinto a energia de vocês e por isso estou tão motivada a continuar. Não é qq coisa que consegue atrair a atenção de tanta gente ao mesmo tempo. Obrigada por tudo. Espero que vcs continuem se emocionando. Até a próxima, bjs!

* * *

_O próximo capítulo ser�:_ **O ESTRANHO**


	7. O Estranho

**VII. O Estranho**

Ikki acordara no meio da noite, assustado. Percebeu a presença de um estranho, uma energia maligna e poderosa. Olhou para o lado, agradeceu ao ver que seu irmão estava dormindo profundamente e resolveu investigar. Tentou levantar-se em vão da cama, pois havia algo que prendia seu corpo ali e não demorou a ver uma figura aparecer diante de si.

Estava escuro, um vento frio invadia o local e o estranho trajava um manto preto até os pés, com um gorro encobrindo sua face. Ikki não sabia se por medo ou era a realidade, mas sentiu, pela primeira vez desde que acordara do coma, seus nervos repuxando-se numa tentativa desesperada de reação. Infelizmente não foi o suficiente, pois os músculos não colaboravam e ele não poderia lutar.

O estranho aproximou-se sorrateiramente e alisou o rosto do cavaleiro debilitado, demonstrando um sorriso cínico e nefasto. Adorava ver o quanto aquele rapaz tão orgulhoso o temia e desesperava-se por sua atual condição. Ainda era impossível saber de quem se tratava e, numa atitude provocativa, percorreu o tórax do cavaleiro, aproximando-se perigosamente do baixo ventre.

Ao ver a cena, Ikki fechou os olhos apertadamente. Não sentiria nada, mas era muita ousadia... Muita covardia! Afinal, o que aquele homem queria com ele? Sabia que era um homem devido ao porte alto, os ombros largos e, provavelmente, um corpo musculoso. Havia visto parte do rosto e percebeu serem traços bem masculinos. Fechou os olhos para evitar chorar, pois não poderia demonstrar sua fraqueza perante a situação.

"Então é verdade... O frangote não passa de um aleijado!"

"Quem é você?"

"Tudo isso é medo? Quem diria... o grande Ikki de Fênix com medo. É patético!"

"O que quer de mim? Se quer me matar, mate-me logo."

"Nunca! Acha mesmo que eu iria mata-lo agora? – soltou uma risada diabólica – Tenho que me vingar primeiro. Você sofrerá muito..."

Ikki já imaginava o que lhe aconteceria. Certamente seria possuído à força. Seria humilhado e desmoralizado... sua honra iria pelo ralo. Infelizmente não poderia lutar, não poderia defender-se e não poderia fugir. Sabia que Shun não o julgaria, ainda mais numa situação dessas e por isso poderia morrer em paz. Com os olhos fechados, declarou:

"Faça o que quiser comigo, estou pronto!"

O estranho o encarou com malícia e ainda mais perversidade. Dirigiu discretamente o olhar para a cama ao lado e pode ver Shun deitado, dormindo profundamente. Voltou-se ao corpo de Ikki e falou:

"Você é incrível! Tão jovem e com um corpo tão desenvolvido... É uma pena que não possa corresponder e nem sentir! É interessante notar que mesmo parado por tanto tempo, ainda seja um homem desejável, perfeito, mas sem graça! Você parece um boneco e não gosto desse tipo de relação."

Ikki abriu os olhos e viu o homem aproximar-se calmamente de seu irmão, tocando a cabeleira verde, o rostinho angelical... Tinha que impedi-lo, fazer algo. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz falhou, não conseguia usar o cosmo e sentiu algo sobre seu corpo. Era como uma pesada placa de mármore caprichosamente encaixada ao seu corpo, como se houvessem esculpido seus músculos na parte de baixo e por isso estava imobilizado. Na verdade, não havia nada ali, a não ser uma camada de energia sobre ele. Conseguiu gritar, desesperado:

"Shun, saia daqui!"

Ele não respondeu. Parecia não ter ouvido o irmão e continuou em seu sono puro, tranqüilo. Era impossível! Como Shun não percebera aquela presença? Droga, como aquele homem poderia ser tão covarde assim? E quem era?

"Não adianta! Ele não vai acordar... Está preso a uma ilusão em seus sonhos."

"Covarde! Por que não revela a sua identidade?"

"Tudo bem, eu mostro meu rosto... Será mais divertido!"

O estranho tira a capa num irritante suspense e mostra-se a Ikki, que agora estava em pânico. Num movimento delicado, retira a coberta de Shun e passa a acariciar o corpo do jovem, que parecia gostar do toque. A energia que havia sobre o corpo de Fênix transforma-se numa imensa placa de mármore. Seus olhos transmitiam fúria, ódio... Tinha que salvar o irmão!

"Tire as suas patas imundas do meu irmão, Saga!"

"Quem vai me impedir? Ele tem um belo corpo e um rosto delicado... Assim, no escuro, fica ainda mais parecido com uma mulher. Que lindo anjo tenho ao meu lado!"

"Não ouse fazer isso, seu porco imundo." – gritava em fúria.

"Você não pode me impedir! Não pode, pois se acomodou!"

"O que está insinuando?"

"Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto... Todo mundo sabe que você só está nessa situação por comodismo. Você nunca vai voltar ao normal. Não por causa das lesões físicas e sim por que você desistiu."

"Mentira! Eu estou lutando com todas as minhas forças."

"Está mesmo? Tem certeza? Se é assim, então se conforme logo, pois você nunca conseguirá recuperar-se. Será um aleijado pro resto de sua curta e infernal vida. Por isso não o matarei, pois você já está se matando aos poucos..."

Saga agora se senta ao lado de Shun e o acaricia lenta e romanticamente. Ikki entra em total desespero, mas por mais que tente, não consegue mover-se, muito menos quebrar aquela pesada placa de mármore que ainda estava sobre o seu corpo. Saga se deliciava com tudo e adorava ouvir os risos infantis e constrangidos quando pousava a mão sobre alguma parte mais íntima. Demonstrando seu interesse, seu prazer, dizia:

"Ele tem uma pele muito macia, o rosto de um anjo e a inocência de uma criança. Provavelmente seja virgem e isso me excita muito."

"Shun!" – Ikki gritava, conseguira finalmente libertar a sua cosmo energia.

"Finalmente esboçou alguma reação digna de um cavaleiro... – dizia com sarcasmo – Não pense que vou desistir. Afinal, ele tem um contorno levemente feminino e..."

Saga parou ao ouvir o imenso estrondo. De seu leito, Ikki conseguira reduzir a pó o bloco de mármore, mas ainda continuava imóvel sobre a cama. A fúria em seus olhos era tanta que parecia sair não só faíscas, mas verdadeiros raios prontos para fulminar o primeiro que mirasse. O próprio grego assustou-se ao ver aquela expressão, pois ele nunca havia presenciado alguém com tanto ódio, nem mesmo Ares fora capaz de emanar tal fúria.

Ikki já havia esquecido completamente de sua situação. Não poderia deixar que aquele homem profanasse o corpo de Shun. Mesmo que isso fosse lhe custar a vida, faria qualquer coisa para evitar tal tragédia e o mataria por ter ousado tocar de forma tão íntima e vulgar em seu irmão.

"Ninguém... Ninguém toca no meu irmão. Seu bastardo, porco imundo! Nunca o perdoarei por isso e o mandarei ao inferno, nem que para isso precise ir junto."

Saga começa a rir de forma demoníaca e o encara, provocando:

"Vai me mandar ao inferno? Como? Além de não poder se mover, não pode me matar, pois já estou morto!"

É verdade... Aquela informação fez o coração de Ikki parar. Ele se esquecera completamente disso, mas ele mesmo ajudara a matar Saga. O que estava acontecendo ali então? Como aquele monstro poderia estar à sua frente? O mais estranho... Saga não havia se convertido? Lembrou-se que, no último momento, o geminiano pediu perdão e abdicara de toda a maldade dentro de si.

Saga aproveitou-se do momento de confusão em que Ikki se encontrava e tomou Shun em seus braços. Delicadamente, depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa do jovem de cabelos verdes. Estranhamente era o mesmo movimento que Andrômeda fazia quando executava esse mesmo ato em Ikki. Calmamente saiu do quarto, carregando o rapaz e provocando Fênix com um sorriso pervertido.

"Agora seu irmão me pertence. Eu o levarei comigo..."

Finalmente Ikki entendia que tudo era sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo horrível. Então, ele não precisava ficar parado, poderia agir e impedir que Saga levasse Shun. Sem nenhuma dificuldade, colocou-se em pé e logo ficou cara a cara com o cavaleiro dourado.

"Você não vai levar o Shun, desgraçado!"

"Agora eu vejo um cavaleiro de verdade... Impeça-me!" – Saga não se contentou em provocar verbalmente e começou a aproximar-se para um beijo em Shun.

Antes que se desse conta, o geminiano percebeu-se voando pela casa devido à força do soco de seu adversário. Ao levantar-se, percebeu que Ikki já estava segurando Shun em seus braços e o deitou em sua cama. Era incrível, mas parecia que Ikki desenvolvera capacidade de tele transporte, já que estava novamente perante a Saga no segundo seguinte.

"Nunca mais pense em tocar no meu irmão ou irá sentir a pior dor do universo." – Fênix esbravejava, levantando-o do chão pela roupa.

"Isso, me mata! Assim seu irmão ficará preso eternamente às ilusões."

"Não sou idiota, sei que isso é um sonho..."

"Acha mesmo que é um sonho normal? Então olhe!"

A expressão de Shun que até então mudava de tranqüilidade para alegria, agora mostra medo, angústia e muito sofrimento. Ikki pensou ter notado um leve gemido de dor vindo do irmão e correu até ele.

"Shun acorde! Shun..." – Ikki gritava desesperado, tentando acorda-lo.

"Niisan..." – Shun chamava, sofregamente.

"Shun, por favor, eu preciso de você, meu irmão! Sei o quanto é forte, não se dê por vencido. Eu não saberia viver sem você, por que eu te amo. Talvez mais que um simples irmão, talvez como um pai! Por favor, use a sua força e coragem para vender esse desafio. Você ainda tem muito o que me ensinar, não pode desistir agora. – deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, estava desesperado e, mesmo diante de um inimigo poderoso, já não se importava em demonstrar seus sentimentos. Lançou um último grito de medo e angústia, numa tentativa de despertar o irmão – Shun!"

# VII #

"Ikki?"

Shun acordara há algum tempo. Ikki gritava coisas desconexas e demonstrava estar tendo um terrível pesadelo. O pior... estava ardendo em febre e delirava muito. Com uma bacia de água fria ao lado da cama, tentava baixar a temperatura do outro mergulhando um pano na água e colocando sobre a testa dele.

Milo havia chegado para fazer a sua parte no tratamento, mas estranhou ao ver que nem Shun e nem Ikki estavam na sala, pois eles sempre o esperavam lá. Foi entrando desconfiadamente, mas se acalmou ao pensar que estivessem no banheiro e resolveu esperar na sala. Infelizmente Escorpião não é paciente, por isso procurou pelos dois depois de infindáveis 5 minutos de espera. Não havia sinais deles em canto nenhum, mas sabia que Andrômeda era muito responsável e deixaria um bilhete se tivessem saído. Numa última opção, dirigiu-se ao quarto e pôde ver Shun torcer o pano numa vasilha e mergulhar em outra, torcendo levemente e colocando-o novamente sobre a testa do irmão.

Educadamente, deu três leves batidas na porta, esperando pelo consentimento de Shun para entrar. O rapaz estava tão concentrado em sua tarefa, que nem ouviu e Milo resolveu entrar, falando com cuidado para não assusta-lo:

"O que foi?"

"Milo? Está muito tempo aí? Eu nem tinha percebido..."

"Acabei de chegar. O que está acontecendo?"

"Não sei. Acordei com os gritos do Ikki e quando fui ver o que era, percebi que ele estava ardendo em febre..."

"Estranho... Não pode ser a alimentação, pois eu sei que é tudo muito limpo e equilibrado. Dificilmente seria algum tipo de doença, pois ele nunca saiu daqui. De qualquer forma, vou chamar o Mu, ele saberá diagnosticar melhor."

"Obrigado."

# VII #

"E então, o que o meu niisan tem?"

"Nada grave. É só um efeito psicossomático... digamos que seja uma crise nervosa. Vou lhe dar uns remédios naturais e logo ele estará bem."

"Tem certeza?"

"Acalme-se, Shun! O Mu sabe o que faz..." – Milo fala num tom alegre, colocando a mão no ombro do jovem.

"Tem razão, Milo. Desculpe, Mu, mas é que estou preocupado com ele... tão frágil, indefeso..." – Diz olhando tristemente o irmão.

"Eu entendo, Shun. Agora acho melhor deixá-lo dormir, pois ele teve uma noite muito agitada hoje e precisa descansar."

"Eu posso ficar, afinal, hoje eu deveria fazer a minha parte no tratamento. Farei companhia ao Shun e uma massagem, pois ele está muito tenso."

"Obrigado, Milo, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo."

"Eu insisto e não aceito uma negação."

Shun não sabe se era pelo cansaço, mas resolveu não discutir mais. Apesar do seu quadro febril, Ikki já estava dormindo mais tranqüilamente e agora dependia do efeito do medicamento. Como Mu ficaria ali para observar o enfermo, Andrômeda resolveu relaxar um pouco e aceitar a massagem de Milo, pois sabia que o escorpiano falava a verdade quanto à sua tensão.

# VII #

Shun já estava novamente sozinho, lendo um livro, sentado em sua cama e observando o irmão constantemente. Ao ouvir um resmungo da outra cama, o rapaz deixou-o aberto sobre a escrivaninha e correu até o leito de Ikki. Notou que ele mexia as sobrancelhas, indicando que estava para acordar e virou-se em direção ao resto do corpo. Era estranho, mas hoje sentiu uma absurda vontade de fiscalizar cada músculo do corpo do irmão, como se tivesse que averiguar se estava tudo no lugar.

Depois de vasculhar o peito, parou o olhar nas mãos de Ikki e ficou estático com o que estava constatando. Os dedos moviam-se de forma quase imperceptível, como se estivessem levando pequenas cargas elétricas. Talvez algumas pessoas nem reparassem naquilo, outras nem se importariam com o fato, mas para Shun parecia um milagre. Não se conteve e abraçou o corpo do irmão, chorando em seu peito mais uma vez. Ikki acordou assustado.

"Shun?"

"Niisan..."

Ao ver a emoção de Shun, Ikki lembrou-se do terrível pesadelo que tivera com Saga. Sentiu o mesmo medo que sentira em seu sonho e perguntou, com um nó na garganta:

"Você está bem, Shun? Ele te machucou?"

"Quem me machucaria?"

"O Saga."

"Saga?" – Shun levanta a sobrancelha e o encara com expressão de dúvida.

Ao ver a expressão de Shun, Ikki se tranqüiliza, percebendo que era tudo um terrível pesadelo, muito real, por sinal, mas era um pesadelo. Antes que o irmão achasse que enlouquecera, Fênix desvia o assunto, perguntando:

"Por que estava chorando?"

"Seus dedos... eles estão se mexendo."

"Ahn?"

Agora Ikki ficara surpreso. Quanto tempo esperou por isso! Não podia acreditar... Seria um sinal? Tinha que ser!

"Eu vi, ou melhor, estou vendo."

Ao dizer isso, Shun segurou o braço direito do irmão, delicadamente e o levou à altura dos olhos do outro, fazendo com que Ikki também pudesse ver os pequenos movimentos de seus dedos. Fênix olhou admirado para a cena e se esforçou para intensificar a força, velocidade, enfim, agora parecia querer testar seus limites e superá-los. Infelizmente ainda não teria muito êxito em suas tentativas, por mais que se esforçasse, mas aquilo já era um milagre e por isso sorria abertamente, como nunca tivera feito anteriormente. Olhou ternamente nos olhos de Shun e lembrou-se novamente do terrível pesadelo com Saga, entregando-se às emoções e chorando sem nenhum tipo de pudor, um choro para lavar a sua alma e extravasar seus sentimentos.

"Ikki, você está bem? Está chorando..." – Shun preocupava-se.

"Estou bem sim, Shun. Eu tive um pesadelo horrível com o Saga, ou melhor, com você."

"Conte-me tudo!"

Ikki vai contando o pesadelo em detalhes. As expressões de Shun eram as mais variáveis, mas sempre predominavam entre o asco, a vergonha e o medo. Ao final da história, abraçou o irmão com todo o seu carinho e os dois puderam chorar juntos, como nunca haviam feito antes.

Ao recompor-se, Ikki deu um meio sorriso, avisando:

"Eu lembrei! Lembrei do que me aconteceu..."

"Verdade?" – Shun limpava suas lágrimas com as costas da mão esquerda, enquanto secava as lágrimas de Ikki com um lenço na outra mão.

"Irei contar-lhe tudo!" Shun fitava o irmão numa expressão de interesse, enquanto ouvia atentamente cada detalhe da história.

CONTINUA

* * *

Oi gente! Eu sei que tem muita gente que não gosta de yaoi, mas foi a coisa mais forte que consegui pensar para fazer um pesadelo que deixasse o Ikki abalado. Se alguém se sentiu ofendido, me desculpe. Só espero que continuem acompanhando... Vamos logo às respostas das reviews:

**Persefone-sama (por msn):** Oi maninha, td bem? Fikei feliz por vc ter me perdoado, mas sei q vou apanhar depois desse capítulo, afinal, vc AMA o Saga... hehe. Agora vamos ver o q vai dar, né? Bjaum!

**Madame Verlaine:** Que lindo seu review! Estou sem palavras... Bom, esse capítulo vc já conhecia, né? Agora vamos ver como o povo vai reagir a ele... Obrigada pelos seus presentes carinhosos, as suas 2 fics foram lindas. Eu sei q já agradeci, mas nunca cansarei de elogia-las, pois Ensina-me a Viver foi uma das minhas maiores obras-primas e me fez aprender mt! E vc faz akeles 2 carinhosos one baseados num dos capítulos mais importantes... foi lindo demais! Obrigada por tudo... bjaum!

**Lola Spixii:** Eu já havia comentado por msn, mas vou repetir! Eu n estou me sentindo pressionada, só estava tentando me justificar por não colocar nada sobre o tratamento do Ikki. Acho q esse tipo de mistério é até divertido, pois assim cada um q lê tem uma visão diferente do q pode estar acontecendo, né?

Qto aos maninhos... Eu os amo mt! E fiz o capítulo anterior com mt gosto. A verdade é q eu tb gosto desse tipo de coisa e me senti maravilhada ao perceber que havia conseguido demonstrar a minha visão de como seria o Ikki e o Shun... Bom, agora soltei uma verdadeira bomba no ar e pode ser sincera qto ao q achou desse capítulo. Bjs grandes e só pra avisar: Eu já li Roda Vida, mas o site n aceitou o meu review. Ainda ta um pouco misterioso e intrigante, mas vamos ver o q isso vai dar, né? Continuo sempre t acompanhando e me emocionando com td q vc faz. Até logo!

**Minako Amamiya:** Hj nem sei o q dizer a vc, a não ser uma coisa: seja sincera qdo mostrar sua opinião sobre esse capítulo. Já estou preparada para tudo! Eu sei q foi um pouco chocante, mas, como vc percebeu, foi mt importante... Bom, espero q vc continue acompanhando e se emocionando. Até a próxima, bjs!

**Sinistra Negra:** Oi Sini, td bem? Estou feliz com a expectativa de poder fazer uma fic com vc, a Carola e a Amy, pois eu adoro vcs, mesmo sendo o oposto... Ta, n sou uma santinha, mas tb n apronto tanto qto vcs... rs. Acho q seremos boas amigas sim, pois se o Shun e o Ikki conseguem se dar bem mesmo sendo água e azeite, pq nós não? Eu sei q vc vai me matar com o fim desse capítulo, mas se vc insistir mt, quem sabe eu n lhe deixe ler de premiere a cena do acidente? Assim vc n acaba com as suas unhas né? Bjs grandes e espero q não me mate pelo q fiz aos irmãos Amamiya... eu já me puni andando qse 6,5 km a pé ontem (dia 1/4) e to sentindo o drama hj... inda bem q pelo menos andar to conseguindo XD. Até logo!

**Angel:** Ah lindo foi a sua declaração, o seu review! Eu amo esses dois irmãos e fikei feliz ao poder homenagear-lhe. Bom, seja sincera qto ao pesadelo, pois foi mt difícil escreve-lo... Eu confesso q estou tentando fazer uma mudança de personalidade no nosso Fênix, mas estou indo com calma. Mts bjs e abraços de sua nee-chan doidinha. Até logo!

**Betinha (gemini-sama):** Os irmãos Amamiya são mt fofos sim, não é coisa da sua cabeça! A surpresa foi a primeira parte do capítulo. Espero q vc tenha gostado da participação especial do fantasma do Saga... Bom, pode me xingar, eu já estou preparada. XD Ai, acho melhor eu ir saindo de mansinho antes q me matem... Bjaum!

OBS: não me pergunte pra onde eu to indo, mas me esconderei até o ânimo do povo se acalmar, certo? No próximo eu mostrarei o acidente. Até lá

**giovana:** Oi, q bom vê-la por aqui... Devo confessar q tb sou do tipo q leva as coisas na brincadeira, mas às vezes sou meio tapada e não percebo q estão brincando comigo... rs. Bom, hj eu fiz um mega drama né? Pelo menos recompensei no final... Bom, não me mate agora, pois no próx. Cap. Mostrarei o q aconteceu pro Ikki ficar assim. Até l� bjs!

**Pisces luna:** Eh... dessa vez a sua review foi menor, mas eu te perdôo pelo motivo nobre XD. E aí, o estranho foi quem vc imaginou? Eu sei q vc n gosta de yaoi, mas eu precisava fazer algo q realmente deixasse o Ikki humilhado, nervoso o suficiente para evoluir no tratamento e essa foi a única coisa q veio na minha cabeça. Bom, pelo menos eu recompensei no final, por isso acho q posso ser perdoada, não?

Qto ao seu drama de ficar sem computador, eu já passei pela horrível experiência de ficar 1 semana sem poder tocar em um e é realmente traumatizante... Qse tive uma horrível crise de abstinência! Bom, o q posso dizer mais? Ah sim, n se apresse, pois os estudos serão sempre mais importantes, por isso eu n me importo se demorar um pouco pra poder continuar rindo com a sua fic. Bjaum e até a próxima XD!

**Ada:** Depois de um capítulo tão fofo, um dramático... E aí, o q achou? Foi preciso! Eu juro q não fiz por querer... Bom, pra acalmar a sua ira, tenho q dizer q o próximo capítulo será o do acidente. Então, espere por ele pra me matar depois XD. Até l� bjs!

**Pime-chan:** Obrigada pelos elogios, mas se vc ler as outras, vai notar o grande salto q eu dei! Ando escrevendo mt yaoi, mas to tentando corrigir isso alternando com fics como essa. Infelizmente meu estoque de capítulos prontos já está acabando por absoluta falta de tempo pra continuar TT. Farei o impossível para torná-la o mais longa possível e espero q vc continue acompanhando, mesmo depois de um capítulo tão diferente... Qto ao fato deles n serem irmãos, foi só uma idéia q ainda está sendo julgada pela minha mente, mas prometo ter mt cuidado com o destino dos irmãos mais fofos do planeta, certo?

Ah sim, antes de mais nada devo dizer q é sempre bom perceber q ganhei mais um novo fã. Sempre que tiver alguma dúvida, sugestão ou crítica, pode mandar q eu estou preparada para tudo. Até a próxima e, antes q eu me eskeça, seja bem-vinda! Bjaum.

* * *

**Aos que lêem, mas não comentam:** Obrigada pela preferência. Se tiver alguma crítica construtiva, pode mandar bala, pois estou aberta a opiniões alheias. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão serão devidamente respondidas. Por hoje é só! Espero que vocês continuem se emocionando. Até a próxima, bjs!

* * *

O próximo capítulo serah: **FLASHBACK**


	8. Flashback

Já coloquei tanta coisa aqui que quase não tenho mais criatividade para dizer que Saint seiya não é meu, por isso eu pedi para que Milo me acompanhasse a uma visitinha ao senhor Kurumada e ele aceitou. Agora vamos ver o que isso vai dar...

**

* * *

**

**VIII. Flashback**

Desde o dia em que fizera as pazes com seu doce irmão, Ikki só pensava em uma coisa: desvendar seu passado, seu verdadeiro passado! Estava cansado de tantas mentiras, de tanta farsa, por isso queria descobrir a verdade. A cada dia surgia um dado mais sórdido sobre suas origens e já não admiraria se descobrisse que Shun não fosse o seu legítimo irmão. Condenou-se por isso. Sabia que nunca aceitaria tal informação e ele seria capaz de ir ao inferno e buscar os corpos de seus pais só para provar que ele e Shun eram irmãos de sangue, como sempre soubera...

Apesar dos seus constantes desaparecimentos, aproveitou-se da oportunidade de estudos que Saori oferecera aos cavaleiros de bronze. Ele não se importava em aprender história, geografia, matemática ou qualquer outra matéria básica. Ikki só pensava em uma coisa: deveria dominar o inglês e outras línguas e por isso tornara-se um cidadão do mundo. Sabia que Mitsumasa Kido guardava documentos nessa língua e não poderia confiar em ninguém para traduzi-los.

Depois de tanto treino, tanta humilhação, sabia que não era idiota e, se realmente quisesse, poderia dominar qualquer língua no mundo. Estava realmente determinado a descobrir todas as mentiras sujas de seu passado cruel... Apesar de não gostar de Saori, conquistara a sua confiança e isso seria muito útil agora. Iria aproveitar-se dela para saber quem realmente era.

Ikki já ouvira tanta coisa, tantas mentiras! Poderia não saber nada de genética, mas nunca acreditou quando seu maldito mestre o informou que todos os cavaleiros de bronze seriam seus irmãos... todos eram filhos de Mitsumasa Kido. Não poderia ser! Prova disso era Hyoga, pois era um rapaz loiro de olho azul. Como poderia ser filho de um japonês? Essa farsa o revoltava e por isso precisava tanto descobrir a sua verdadeira identidade.

Apesar de suas maneiras grosseiras, conseguia cada vez mais conquistar a amizade de Saori e dos outros. Não demorou até descobrir o velho depósito onde constavam os documentos e todas as informações sobre os cavaleiros de bronze. Usando de sua inteligência, conseguiu convencer Saori a deixá-lo organizar a papelada. Obviamente não comentou nada do que teria de tão importante naquele depósito sujo e abandonado, mas mesmo assim conseguiu passagem livre por ali, embora Tatsume tenha sido contra tal decisão. Ele temia que descobrissem a verdade, mas não poderia falar... Finalmente sossegou-se ao lembrar que os dados mais importantes estavam em inglês e Ikki não sabia essa língua. Pelo menos era o que pensava, já que o cavaleiro de Fênix fazia um curso intensivo às escondidas.

Ao entrar no galpão abandonado, ele percebeu o desafio que teria, pois parecia que um furacão passara por ali, tal era a desorganização das caixas e papéis. Muita coisa havia se espalhado ou estava jogada no chão, como se não tivessem importância nenhuma. Usando de suas habilidades de cavaleiro, começou a organizar tudo, separando cuidadosamente tudo o que pertencia a ele ou a Shun. Iria ler calmamente depois, mas primeiro teria que ter toda a papelada em mãos. Não demorou ao deixar tudo realmente organizado e separar 2 caixas de documentos pertencentes aos irmãos Amamiya.

Leu calmamente um a um. Sim, era verdade! Os dados mais escabrosos estavam em inglês e graças à sua determinação, conseguia ler perfeitamente. A cada linha se revoltava mais e sentia que seu coração explodiria de amargura e decepção. Aquilo era muito triste, muito grave...

Através de laudos e análises, descobriu que sua mãe não havia morrido no parto do Shun, mas ficara com amnésia. Ikki estava enojado com essa descoberta. Como alguém pode ser tão cruel a ponto de tirar 2 crianças dos braços da mãe? Isso era medonho! Sua mãe não tivera culpa, estava doente e talvez nem se lembrasse deles. Segundo o diagnóstico, foi complicação durante o parto, mas Fênix já não tinha tanta certeza se aquilo era verdade ou se a complicação também havia sido forjada. Depois de tanta crueldade, não duvidaria que Mitsumasa Kido tivesse mandado matar a sua mãe para usar os meninos como escravos, para humilhá-los com a desculpa de serem cavaleiros de bronze.

Agora sentia seu peito arder. Tinha que falar com a sua mãe. E se ela estivesse procurando por eles? Sim, ela poderia ter lembrado dos filhos e estar numa procura desesperada, mas também poderia ter sido enganada e agora achava que os filhos estivessem mortos, assim como ele e Shun tinham certeza de que a mãe estava. Havia uma última possibilidade: a sua mãe não se lembrava de seu passado e nem deles devido à amnésia. Ikki não sabia qual seria a melhor das situações, pois agora pensava no estado emocional dela.

A pior dor do mundo para uma mãe talvez não seja a de ver um filho morto e sim de saber que ele morreu e não ver o seu corpo, ou pior, saber que seus filhos estão desaparecidos e não ter como encontra-los, não ter a certeza de que eles estejam vivos e saudáveis. Pensando em tudo isso, Ikki decidiu procurar pela mãe que agora morava na periferia de Tóquio. Com o endereço em mãos, partiu para o encontro, sentia que precisava falar com ela, conhece-la...

Sem saber o que falar ou como agir, leu o papel em suas mãos inúmeras vezes, conferindo se aquele seria mesmo o local. Avistou a casa onde deveria entrar, mas afastou-se em seguida. Deveria saber o que falar, pensar em como encarar a sua mãe. Afinal, segundo suas informações, ela tinha 2 filhos: um menino de 10 anos e uma menina de 6. Havia se casado novamente e formado uma nova família, mas para infelicidade do cavaleiro, não haviam fotos de seus parentes, a não ser de sua mãe. Era uma bela mulher, muito parecida com Shun por sinal.

Distraiu-se vendo um bando de crianças brincando numa linha de trem que passava ali perto e era muito movimentada por sinal. Assustou-se com a tranqüilidade das crianças, mas não iria interferir. Eles já deveriam estar acostumados com aquilo e Ikki não ganharia nada se fosse bater boca ou dar bronca neles. Sentou-se no chão e ficou observando, enquanto sua mente bolava o diálogo que deveria ter com a sua mãe.

Quando decidiu levantar-se e conversar com ela, sentiu que o trem se aproximava e alguns meninos ainda estavam no trilho, numa disputa idiota de coragem, onde o mais covarde pularia primeiro. Era muito arriscado e Ikki temia uma tragédia. Não sabia o que fazer, até ouvir uma garotinha de uns 6 anos gritar:

"Niisan, não faça isso!"

Ikki imediatamente lembrou-se de seu irmão. O carinho que Shun sempre lhe dava e o quanto sofreria com a sua perda. Como haviam 5 meninos nos trilhos, não saberia a quem ela estava se referindo e a observou. Seus olhos marejados em lágrimas, os lábios curvados e com um pequeno bico, pronto para chorar a qualquer momento. Encantou-se com a imagem. Ela tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Trajava um simples e delicado vestido verde e tinha longos cabelos cacheados, presos por uma fita verde que tinha um tom mais escuro que o vestido. Em seus pés, calçava um par de tênis brancos, muito batidos. Certamente seu único calçado... Sua vontade era abraçá-la e dizer que daria tudo certo, que o irmão dela sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que era mentira. Numa atitude insana, postou-se à frente dos meninos e gritou:

"Saiam daqui! Isso não é local de criança."

"Ih olha só quem fala... Até parece que é muito mais velho que a gente. O que foi, está com medo, _tio_?" – quem respondia era um garoto de 10 ou 11 anos, com cabelos num tom azul-petróleo e olhos verdes. Estava encarando Ikki.

"Eu com medo? Pff! Você não me conhece mesmo, mas isso é muito perigoso. Olha, o trem já está a caminho e vocês não terão tempo de correr para um local seguro." – Ikki apontava para uma direção da onde era possível ver o trem.

O menino continuou a encará-lo, mas sentiu certo medo. Pela sua experiência, saberia que levaria cerca de 5 minutos para que o trem esmagasse todos que estavam ali, mas ele não iria ceder. Não iria obedecer a um estranho. Normalmente fazia amizade com todos, mas Ikki o havia irritado de uma forma inexplicável. Se não aparentasse tão grande e forte, já o teria encarado para a briga. Aproveitou e disse, num tom de desafio:

"Assim como eu não te conheço, você não me conhece... Eu vivi a minha vida toda nesses trilhos e sei bem o que faço. Você não é meu parente e não tem o direito de me dar ordens."

"Posso não ser seu parente, mas e sua mãe? O que pensaria se o visse agora? Você tem uma mãe, não tem?"

Ikki não entendeu o porquê de sua própria pergunta. Afinal, qual era o motivo dela? Por que se lembrara na mãe? Coincidência? Talvez! Mas aquele menino lembrara tanto ele mesmo quando era mais jovem...

O garoto rapidamente pensou nas palavras do cavaleiro. O trem já estava perigosamente próximo e agora via a irmãzinha encolhida, chorando, gritando pelo irmão. Olhou para trás e viu que ainda tinham 2 rapazes mais velhos e sentiu vontade de sair dali, mas seu orgulho era muito forte para se dobrar perante aquele estranho.

"Lave a sua boca imunda antes de falar da minha mãe. Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Saia daqui e me deixe em paz!"

Nesse momento, Ikki percebeu o quão ridículo estava sendo, discutindo com um garoto em meio a uma linha férrea! O cavaleiro afastou-se sem olhar para trás. Nem ligou ao ser chamado de maricas ou ouvir as vaias dos garotos que insistiam com aquela tolice. Decidiu observar a cena, precisava saber até que ponto iria a coragem daqueles meninos.

Havia chegado o momento de pular, não havia mais tempo ou escolha, o trem crescia cada vez mais à frente deles, provocando um barulho ensurdecedor. O menino que encarara Ikki continuou ali, mas parecia desesperado. Tentava puxar a sua perna e olhou para trás, no intuito de pedir ajuda, pois seu pé ficara preso nos trilhos. Não havia ninguém ali. Seus grandes amigos o haviam abandonado à própria sorte e ele sentiu que não sairia em tempo. A menina gritou, desesperada, prevendo a fatalidade:

"Niisan!"

Mais uma vez Ikki sentiu seu coração apertar e falar mais alto. Sentiu-se na obrigação de salvar o menino. Sabia que não teria mais tempo para que ele escapasse ileso, mesmo se pulasse agora. Usou as suas habilidades de cavaleiro para correr até a linha e tirar o menino dali. Sem pensar 2 vezes, jogou-o em meio a alguns sacos de lixo, pois saberia que ele não iria machucar-se, pelo menos não muito.

Iria sair dali quando viu uma senhora de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis. Era a sua mãe! Teve certeza. Por um momento, esqueceu-se da vida, do tempo e da situação em que estava, então uma forte luz clareou o lugar, cegando Ikki, que não soube o que teria acontecido posteriormente.

CONTINUA

* * *

Vamos logo às respostas das reviews:

**Angel:** Por menor que seja, um pequeno sinal de melhora como esse do Ikki deve ser sempre muito comemorado. Quanto ao sonho (ou melhor, pesadelo) que bom que gostou! Bom, hoje só deu Ikki praticamente, mas também, o que esperava do Flashback? Rs. Até logo, bjs!

**Juliane.chan1:** Vc n ficou decepcionada por eu não ter deixado o Saga mal, ficou? (segurando o riso) Bom, no fundo ele acabou sendo, mas o nosso querido Fênix conseguiu dominar a situação XD. Eu sei q às vezes o site dá umas crises e não aceita mandar review ou mesmo atualizar, mas felizmente ele volta ao normal depois... Voltando à fic, eis o Flasback e o Ikki saudável novamente, pelo menos por 1 capítulo... u.u'

Agora só podemos entrar em vigília pela recuperação dele! E esperar pra ver o q vai acontecer... Nem eu sei o ritmo q terá ainda essa fic, por isso, prepare-se para tudo! Bjaum. É sempre uma honra contar com a sua presença!

**Madame Verlaine:** Devo confessar que devo a você essa minha evolução e por isso digo que vc tem todo o direito de considerar como se fosse seu! Obrigada por tudo... Espero que continue sempre sendo motivo de orgulho e admiração de uma pessoa tão especial como você, uma pessoa q sempre respeitei mt e tenho como uma irmã. Até a próxima, bjs!

**Megawinsone: **Oi, seja bem-vinda, amiga! Eu tentei fazer o sonho o mais real possível e fico feliz em saber que consegui... Eu sei q o final do flashback ficou um pouco obscuro, mas foi a intenção! Confesso que estou tentada a deixar por isso mesmo e fazer cada leitor imaginar o como Ikki teria sobrevivido a esse acidente. Bom, eu já tenho alguns capítulos prontos na minha cabeça, mas ainda não sei onde terminar... Mas o destino deles já está selado e vai surpreender mta gente, eu prometo! Até a próxima, bjs.

**Lola Spixii:** Eu sou realmente má e confesso! Mas, como você pôde perceber, tudo não passou de um terrível pesadelo do Ikki e serviu para ele avançar na recuperação... Foi algo duro, difícil, mas preciso! Que bom que você perdoou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Eis o acidente... Bom, to sem palavras para descrevê-lo, mas viu como eu não sou tão sanguinária assim? Nem descrevi o q teria acontecido durante a colisão... (era só o que faltava! Rs) Bjs e até a próxima.

**Sinistra Negra:** Sim, a intenção era tornar o pesadelo real... principalmente ao Ikki e funcionou. XD Finalmente ele se mexeu! Foi algo simples, mas muito importante. E aí, o acidente foi como você imaginou? Com esse capítulo, acho que já posso dar como encerrada essa primeira parte. Agora começará a segunda, onde eles irão atrás de seus passados, reencontrar seus parentes, mas já adianto que NÃO será no próximo capítulo. Na verdade, ainda nem comecei a escrever esse reencontro, mas já imagino o q vai dar... Até a próxima, bjs!

**Pisces luna:** Se eu conheço Pluft! Eu qse apresentei uma peça de teatro com a história dele, mas n deu por falta de homem. u.u' Pois é, assim como falta mulher no Santuba, faltava homem no nosso grupo de teatro. O único q tinha saiu no meio do ano e tivemos q ensaiar outra peça às pressas para a tradicional apresentação de final de ano, mas deixa isso pra lá q n tem nada a ver com a fic.

Bom, na verdade, o q apareceu acho q nem foi o fantasma realmente, foi só um pesadelo e bem real do Ikki. Lembra q ele chegou a comentar q esperava n ver o fantasma do Saga por ali? Pois é. Ele andava tão depressivo e temeroso, q os seus medos se condensaram num único e terrível pesadelo. No início, eu havia planejado outra coisa, como o Jabu aparecendo e ameaçando o Ikki, mas usei o bom senso para imaginar q nada teria mais efeito a ele do q ver o irmão ameaçado e daquela forma tão covarde, suja... enfim! Não pense q foi fácil escrever essa cena. Digo q foi necessária e mt importante, mas até eu me senti angustiada ao escreve-la e cheguei a passar para 2 amigas antes de publicar, pois temia q tinha ficado mt forte. Fiquei feliz ao perceber q o pessoal aprovou e se comoveu pela situação dos dois.

Bom, aí está a cena de acidente e tudo o q aconteceu no dia. O q achou? Eu sou má, mas n sou nenhuma sanguinária desumana, por isso n descrevi (e nem pretendo descrever) como o trem teria pego o Ikki e o q teria acontecido. Cada um q imagine a cena, certo? Bom, prepare seu coraçãozinho, pois o novo capítulo, como o nome diz, promete surpresas. Pode ficar tranqüila q n tem nada a ver com yaoi. Já bastou o capítulo anterior...

Em relação às suas fics, parabéns pela conclusão da primeira e, boa sorte com a das namoradas. Fic q estou acompanhando e participando com mt orgulho. Eu tb pensei q nunca fosse conseguir escrever uma fic de humor, mas até q consigo escrever boas cenas e, às vezes, bons capítulos de A Falsa Atena, n concorda? Bom, vou ficando por aki, pois hj eu tb exagerei contigo. Acho q me empolguei pelo tamanho da sua review e não consegui parar de falar. Desculpe! Um hiper mega bjo e até a próxima!

**Minako Amamiya:** Oba! Consegui a minha intenção! Qse matei meio mundo do coração... XD. Confesso q foi a cena mais difícil q já escrevi em toda a minha vida, pois n queria q ficasse vulgar, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha q ficar horripilante aos olhos do Ikki, q sempre defendeu seu irmão. Ele juntos todos os seu medos e angústias para "dar realidade" a td isso!

Obrigada pela compreensão e por n deixar ninguém me matar. (não conheço o Heero, acho q é de Gundam Win – ou algo dessa forma -, mas conheço o Hiei e tenho medo desse baixinho de 3 olhos) Agora... vou dar uma dica: se quer me torturar, acho melhor chamar o Kurama, pois sou alérgica a perfume de flores, louca por um homem de olho verde ou azul e... bem, vc deve entender o q eu digo, né? XD E aí, gostou do acidente? Nem foi tão violento assim... pelo menos a parte violenta n apareceu... u.ú

**ps** – se ker me achar, procure por Poseidon, pois na minha cidade chove qse td dia e isso só significa q Poseidon mora por aki, não? Aliás, ultimamente, Zeus e Poseidon andam lutando mt por aki, pois anda tendo tempestade com raios e chuva forte. Aproveite essas dicas... hehe. Bjaum e espere mtas surpresas!

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Estava de férias? Q inveja! Kero as minhas férias de novoooooooo! TT Agora o momento seriedade: Eu percebi q a maioria de vcs encarou como se o Saga tivesse feito aquilo. A minha intenção foi a de deixar implícito para saber qual seria a interpretação de cada um, mas desde o início, eu imaginava q aquilo não se passava de um pesadelo onde o Ikki condensou todos os seus medos e angústias numa única cena, q acabou ficando mt real por sinal. Bom, para sanar a curiosidade alheia, eis o acidente. Espero q tenha gostado... bjs!

* * *

**Aos que lêem, mas não comentam:** Obrigada pela preferência. Se tiver alguma crítica construtiva, pode mandar bala, pois estou aberta a opiniões alheias. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão serão devidamente respondidas. Por hoje é só! Espero que vocês continuem se emocionando. Até a próxima, bjs!

* * *

_O próximo capítulo será:_ **SURPRESAS**


	9. Surpresas

Saint Seiya não me pertence, pois ao chegar ao Japão, acompanhada de Milo, descobri que ele não falava japonês e não conseguimos um acordo. Se eu soubesse disso, eu teria escolhido outro... Paciência!

Ah antes q eu me esqueça... Esse capítulo foi betado pela minha linda e adorada nee-chan, a **Madame Verlaine** e passou pelas mãos da minha grande amiga **Sinistra Negra**, q me ajudou a bolar o capítulo 10 e me deu grandes idéias pro futuro dessa fic. Obrigada às duas!

* * *

**IX. Surpresas**

Estávamos em plena segunda-feira quando Shun acorda com um barulho vindo da cozinha. Ventava muito e sempre aparecia algum bicho naquele ambiente, por isso nem estranhou que algo caíra no chão... Assustou-se ao olhar a cama ao lado e não ver a presença de seu irmão. O pior é que a cadeira de rodas também não estava ali, por isso correu com toda a sua velocidade em direção à cozinha, sem se importar em trocar o pijama.

"Tentei fazer o café da manhã..."

A verdade é que, o tempo havia passado e agora Ikki já movia normalmente o corpo da cintura para cima, mas ainda não conseguia mover ou sentir nada na parte inferior. Os próprios cavaleiros de ouro estavam impressionados com a recuperação do jovem, pois era espantosamente veloz... Realmente o rapaz estava tendo muita força de vontade e coragem para superar seus limites, mas estranhamente sua recuperação não estava mais evoluindo e, cada vez mais, tinha-se a certeza de que o rapaz ficaria paralítico para sempre. Apesar disso, o ex-cavaleiro de Fênix já estava mais alegre por ter reconquistado grande parte de sua independência e as crises de depressão já estavam praticamente extintas.

Ao lado da cadeira de rodas tinha uma imensa poça de leite e uma jarra de vidro em pedaços, que Ikki certamente derrubara ao tentar preparar a mesa de café da manhã. Shun sorriu com a imagem e a expressão do irmão. Parecia um menino arteiro que aprontara das suas. Aproximou-se calmamente e tocou o rosto do primogênito. Após um rigoroso check-up geral, pôde averiguar que não houve um arranhão no outro e o abraçou, declarando:

"Estou muito feliz por você ter tentado. Ikki, pode parecer um falha, mas é uma evolução..."

"Evolução? Essa bagunça?"

"Isso mesmo. Como meu niisan, você sabe melhor do que eu: quantas vezes caímos para aprender a andar e lutar?"

"Não sei. Muitas..."

"Cada queda foi um aprendizado, uma conquista e não um fracasso completo. Concorda?"

"Olhando por esse lado..."

"Então se alegre! Pense que é com os erros que se aprende ou você esqueceu que só não erra quem não se arrisca?"

"Tudo bem, mas e agora? Você limpa e eu fico olhando?"

Shun sorri e avalia os estragos. Teria que arrumar tudo ali, evitando um ataque de formigas ou outros insetos, mas não poderia deixar seu irmão só observando enquanto ele fazia o serviço, pois sabia que ele detestava sentir-se inútil e dependente. Ao mesmo tempo, não teria como pedir a Ikki que limpasse o chão devido à sua deficiência. Conseguiu achar uma solução e, com uma expressão séria, declara:

"Não pense que vai ficar por isso mesmo. Eu sou seu irmão caçula e não o seu escravo."

"Nani?"

"Não se faça de desentendido! Iremos dividir as tarefas. Como você anda muito folgado, decidi que hoje você limpará a cadeira de rodas e as suas pernas enquanto eu limpo o chão e os móveis. Depois você me ajudará a fazer o café da manhã. Combinado?"

Com essas palavras, Shun estava querendo que o irmão desistisse do estereótipo de inválido. Sabia que ao fazer um simples trabalho como esse, Fênix poderia inflar o ego sem ferir o orgulho. Para evitar maiores danos ou uma maior bagunça, Andrômeda ajeitou uma das cadeiras da mesa, carregou Ikki em seus braços e o colocou na cadeira que ajeitara.

Ikki sorria com tudo aquilo, embora não tivesse entendido no começo. Só percebera a situação ao sentar na cadeira que o irmão preparara e ver melhor "o estrago" que fizera. Se tivesse saído do lugar, um dos cacos poderia ter entrado no pneu e, mesmo que não o furasse ou cortasse, poderia ficar numa posição onde causaria algum tipo de corte em seus braços ou em suas mãos. Também já percebera que o caçula fazia aquilo para mostrar que, mesmo sem andar, ele poderia ajudar em muita coisa e, com o tempo, se adaptaria de tal forma que sentiria comum o fato de estar paralítico.

Alheio aos devaneios do primogênito, Shun já havia estendido um tapete velho ao lado de Ikki e colocado a cadeira de rodas sobre ele, ao alcance do irmão. Agora, Andrômeda trazia baldes de água e produtos de limpeza. Entregou uma esponja macia ao mais velho e estendeu mais uma sabonete líquido para que ele pudesse limpar as pernas. Sobre a mesa havia colocado uma toalha e alguns panos para auxiliar na tarefa.

Ambos brincavam e conversavam muito durante seu serviço, relembravam momentos da infância e da adolescência. Não sabiam explicar como, mas haviam terminado juntos. Quando Shun se aproximou para recolher os baldes, que agora estavam com água suja, Ikki enfiou a mão na água e o molhou.

"Ei!"

"Não gostou do banho não?"

"Agora você vai ver, niisan!"

Shun afastou a cadeira de rodas para evitar algum tipo de acidente e logo começou uma guerra aquática. Ao final, os dois ficaram imundos e encharcados. Riam muito de seus estados deploráveis, mas também estavam sentindo muita fome. Resolveram tomar banho e fizeram o café juntos, como o combinado, sempre inventando alguma disputa.

-------------- # IX # --------------

"Ikki! Ikki..." – Aiolia gritava desesperadamente.

"Bom dia Aiolia!" – cumprimentava Shun.

"Bom dia Shun. Onde está seu irmão?"

"No quarto. O Aldebaran está fazendo um tipo de massagem ou fisioterapia, sei lá."

"Acho que sei o que é... Ele já fez isso em mim quando quebrei o pé de tal forma que foi preciso deixá-lo imobilizado por 2 meses. Parece que é uma técnica onde você estimula o sistema nervoso, evitando que os músculos se atrofiem e possam recuperar mais rapidamente a força e a agilidade."

"É... Acho que foi isso mesmo que ele falou."

"Faz muito tempo que começou?"

"Hum..." – olha no relógio e fala – "Pouco mais de 30 minutos."

"Só isso? Então vai demorar..." – Diz em tom de desânimo.

"Para você estar nessa angústia toda, deve ser algo importante. Pode me acompanhar... Eu te levo até ele."

"Obrigado."

Aiolia já havia conquistado a amizade dos irmãos de tal forma que os dois já o tratavam como uma espécie de irmão mais velho e não tinham segredos entre si. Para o cavaleiro dourado, aquela estava sendo a melhor época de sua vida, pois sentia que a dor da perda de Aiolos amenizava a cada dia. Era óbvio que Leão nunca esqueceria de seu irmão mais velho, mas agora sentia que os jovens cavaleiros de bronze estavam ganhando uma grande importância em sua vida, como se tivessem realmente o mesmo sangue.

O grego decidira fazer o impossível para ver Ikki novamente em pé e era um dos poucos que ainda acreditavam que o rapaz poderia voltar a vestir a armadura de Fênix e lutar novamente quando fosse preciso. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia de tudo pela recuperação do amigo, sentia uma ponta de tristeza ao pensar que os dois voltariam ao Japão assim que o tratamento estivesse terminado. Mas ao invés de rezar para que o tempo passasse lentamente, desejava que pudesse ver Fênix de volta o quanto antes e agora estava obstinado a fazer dele seu substituto. Com isso, poderia contar com a presença dele ao seu lado por um bom tempo e aí sim ia fazer o tempo parar...

-------------- # IX # --------------

"Não acredito... Aiolia acordando cedo numa segunda-feira? É o fim do mundo! Bom, quem você quer que eu mate?" – brincava Ikki.

Ele estava numa espécie de maca especial, onde sempre ficava para poder receber as sessões de fisioterapia tanto de profissionais quanto dos cavaleiros de ouro. Ikki estava deitado, enquanto Aldebaran massageava e usava as suas técnicas em suas pernas. O moreno já se acostumara tanto com esse tipo de procedimento que não se importava mais de conversar com as pessoas enquanto estivesse recebendo o tratamento. Os cavaleiros dourados também encaravam a situação como normal e nem se chocavam mais com as cenas que presenciavam.

"Bom dia para você também... _Ikki_." – cumprimentava o grego.

"Bom dia Aiolia." – Ikki respondia.

"Caiu da cama, Leão?" – Aldebaran se divertia.

"Eu não acordo tão tarde assim!" – reclamava o cavaleiro de Leão.

"É verdade. Você sempre acorda de manhã... lá pelas 11 horas! Afinal, como você almoçaria se não fosse assim?" – Agora era Shun quem falava.

Aiolia olha os dois mais jovens mostrando a sua indignação e lança um olhar de reprovação a Aldebaran, mas depois ri junto. Mais calmo, ele pede:

"Ikki, você precisa me ajudar!"

"O que foi?" – agora Fênix perguntava seriamente.

"Er... Você poderia nos dar licença, Aldebaran?"

"Tudo bem. Depois a gente termina..." – responde o taurino.

Com a saída do brasileiro, Ikki senta-se na maca. Ele encara o amigo com um olhar de seriedade e fica esperando que ele desabafasse. Shun, que já havia percebido que aquela seria um conversa que só dizia respeito aos leoninos, sai do quarto de forma tão discreta que eles demoram a perceber. Ao se ver a sós com Ikki, Aiolia desabafa:

"É que eu recebi uma carta em inglês. Eu até peguei o dicionário da sala do grande mestre e tentei traduzir, mas..."

"Já sei! Você não entendeu nada e não saberia responder, não é?"

"É..." – o cavaleiro mais velho confessa timidamente.

Ikki dá um meio sorriso sem demonstrar deboche. Agora se sentia um professor ouvindo um de seus alunos que tentara fazer um exercício difícil, mas não conseguia. Mesmo antes de recuperar os movimentos das mãos, já começara a ensinar inglês ao irmão caçula e com isso ocupava a cabeça quando não tinha nada a fazer. Aiolia chegara durante uma dessas aulas para fazer a sua parte no tratamento e por isso ficara sabendo dessa _habilidade_ especial do outro.

Aiolia estava curioso com o conteúdo daquele documento e fica prestando atenção nas expressões faciais de Ikki, que já estava com a carta em mãos. A cada palavra, Fênix sentia como se estivesse levando uma punhalada no coração e tinha cada vez mais certeza de que nascera sob uma estrela de azar, pois tudo sempre dava errado em sua vida. O destino era cada dia mais cruel com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que deveria comemorar, pois era uma chance única para o homem que já considerava como seu melhor amigo, seu quase irmão...

"E então... o que diz?" – Aiolia perguntava ansioso.

"Meu deus... O que você andou aprontando Aiolia?" – falava com uma expressão séria.

"Como assim?"

"Isso é... É muito grave!"

"Por Zeus, Ikki! Fale logo... está me deixando preocupado."

Nesse momento, Ikki olha nos olhos de Aiolia começa a rir, como se estivesse lendo alguma piada. O cavaleiro dourado fica cada vez mais tenso e apreensivo. O que poderia ter de tão importante ali?

"Eu não sabia que você era desse tipo. E ainda queria ser meu mestre... tsc, tsc."

Aiolia o encara com um olhar interrogativo. Nem ele entendia o que estava acontecendo, pois não lembrava de nenhuma atrocidade ou algo comprometedor que pudesse resultar naquela maldita carta. Percebia o olhar de apreensão e surpresa de Ikki, alternado com expressões alegres. Às vezes parecia que o jovem estava querendo rir da sua cara.

"Aiolia, eu nunca imaginei que um cavaleiro de ouro pudesse passar por tudo isso... To de queixo caído!"

"Me dê isso aqui!" – toma a carta da mão de Ikki.

Aiolia a analisa e fica girando, como se estivesse tentando descobrir um meio de decifrar a carta. Ikki chora de rir ao ver a atitude do amigo, que olha para ele com repreensão. Depois de respirar fundo e se acalmar, o mais jovem finalmente revela:

"Essa é uma carta de uma universidade de Londres."

"O quê? Ta brincando..."

"Não, não estou! Bom... não sei como falar isso, pois é um assunto um tanto delicado..."

"Eu nem sei falar inglês, como posso ter feito algo errado em Londres..."

"Você não fez nada errado."

"O que eles querem comigo então?"

Aiolia sentia o coração na mão, não entendia o motivo, mas estava agitado demais com tudo aquilo. Ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, mas também era humano e aquele suspense o estava deixando extremamente nervoso e apreensivo. Ikki percebeu que não era hora para brincadeiras e fala:

"Você ganhou uma bolsa de estudos nesta universidade. Estudará fisioterapia se aceitar..."

"O quê? Isso é impossível! Você está brincando, não está?"

Aquele era o maior sonho de Aiolia e por isso não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ser alguém, ajudar as pessoas, enfim... Olhava Ikki e lembrava tudo o que tinha feito por ele, como tinha sido a companhia e a evolução do amigo e sabia que muitas pessoas estavam na mesma situação. Mas nem tudo era perfeito... Se ele aceitasse, teria que morar em Londres, mesmo que temporariamente. Não precisava abandonar seu posto de cavaleiro, mas iria se afastar dos irmãos Amamiya e morar numa terra estranha, com uma língua desconhecida.

"Eu não brincaria com algo tão sério, amigo. Eu sei que você está assustado, mas eu posso ajudá-lo. Tenho um ano para tornar o inglês sua língua nativa."

Apesar de passar confiança, Ikki sentia um nó em sua garganta, uma ponta de decepção por um destino tão cruel. Ele seria o responsável pela separação entre eles, mas também poderia ajudar a realizar o sonho do outro.

Era estranho... o mais jovem sempre foi um uma pessoa arisca, arrogante e só confiava no irmão, mas agora não conseguia mais se ver afastado de Aiolia. Sentia estar perdendo um irmão, assim como já não admitia mais ficar longe de Shun. O solitário Ikki Amamiya já havia praticamente morrido e um novo tomou o seu lugar, um que prezava as verdadeiras amizades e estava determinado a preservá-las a todo custo, um jovem que já não conseguia viver sozinho...

Num misto de emoções, ficaram ali, se encarando mutuamente. Tentando esconder sua tristeza, Ikki resolveu traduzir cada trecho da carta ao amigo. Só se deram conta do tempo que haviam passado conversando quando Aldebaran entrou novamente no quarto. Aiolia esbanjava um largo sorriso e pediu:

"Você ficaria muito chateado se nós trocássemos de dia nessa semana?"

"Como assim?" – perguntava o brasileiro.

"Já que eu tomei um grande tempo do seu dia, eu faço a minha parte hoje e você viria na sexta..."

"Tudo bem! Dá pra ver que vocês têm muito que conversar..."

Os leoninos sorriem levemente. Aiolia olha de forma maléfica para Ikki e, antes mesmo do brasileiro encostar a porta, fala:

"Avise ao Shun que ele pode passear à vontade, pois agora eu vou me vingar de uma brincadeirinha que o nosso amigo aqui me fez..."

"Ai, Zeus! Socorro!" – Ikki fingia sentir medo e desespero.

"Pode deixar que darei o recado. Cuidado para não machucar o garoto..." – pede o brasileiro, que completa – "Eu não quero vê-lo tetraplégico novamente."

"Confie em mim, não serei tão cruel assim!"

Os três caem em gargalhadas. Parecia incrível como uma tragédia poderia trazer tanta coisa boa e mudar radicalmente a vida e os sentimentos de tantas pessoas... Ainda teriam muito trabalho pela frente, mas era cada dia mais divertido e desafiador a continuação do tratamento.

CONTINUA

* * *

Vamos logo às respostas das reviews: 

**Angel (por msn): **Eu sempre quis dar uma família aos 2 irmãozinhos, pois acho que eles merecem, não concorda? Bem, se tudo ocorrer como o previsto, eles se reencontrarão com a mãe no capítulo 11, por isso já vá preparando os lencinhos. Bom, nem preciso dizer o qto eu t adoro e te admiro, né? Continue sendo sempre essa pessoa maravilhosa q vc é. Até a próxima, minha maninha escorpiana. XD

**Sinistra Negra:** Vc é demais... Hehe! Esse capítulo e o próximo n serão novidades pra vc. Aliás... devo agradecer às dicas q me deu. Foi graças a ela que eu consegui escrever o capítulo 10, q há mt estava me assombrando. Por isso, eu tive q te mostrar (q sacrifício, não?) Agora é bola pra frente e pensar no reencontro familiar... Bjaum e até logo.

**Ada:** Oi querida. Eu sei q o sonho ficou mt forte, mas foi essencial... Bom, aqui está mais um momento relax e mais uma evolução do Ikki (graças ao avanço do tempo). Sim, pretendo apresentar a mãe dos Amamiya no capítulo 11 e tentarei fazer mt gente chorar. O Mitsumasa é o maior canalha q já apareceu. Ele é o verdadeiro vilão, n acha?

Eu já preparei alguma coisa para os outros, mas não pretendo comentar o destino de cada cavaleiro de bronze. Tentarei encaixar o passado do Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga na história, sem perder o foco principal, que são os irmãos Amamiya. Ainda não sei como, mas darei o melhor de mim XD. Saiba q a sua opinião sempre é mt importante para mim, pois vc foi uma das que acompanhou diretamente o meu desenvolvimento. Obrigada por td e mts bjs.

**Madame Verlaine:** Viu, vc pediu e eu fiz! Os leoninos estão se dando mt bem, n acha? Eu devo confessar q não gostei mt desse capítulo, mas o próximo q vc tb já viu vai compensar... De qq forma, obrigada pela paciência e por todos os conselhos q me dá e, me desculpa se alguma vez a decepcionei um magoei. Vc sabe q eu t amo como uma irmã mais velha e tenho mt respeito por ti. Bjaum de sua pupila q ainda tem mt a aprender e q, é tão inocente q acaba fazendo besteira e falando o q n deve. Até a próxima, bjs.

**Pisces luna:** Nuss... Vc REALMENTE ficou irada com o menino, heim... bom, detesto informar, mas ele reaparecerá novamente. Não, n vai ficar na frente do trem, mas certamente vai aprender a lição. Qto à mãe do moleque... n seja tão rigorosa! Quem diz q a coitada n fica o dia todo trabalhando pra ajudar no sustento da família e deixa os filhos com alguém?

Eu tb concordo com vc, em alguns pontos. Nada justifica a atitude do moleque! Bom, pra vc ficar mais alegrinha, finalmente uma melhora justificativa. Ah o próx. capítulo foi feito com base na primeira parte da sua review, mas ainda n será a visita à família.

Qto à Falsa Atena, acabei não tendo tempo de preparar nada antes e tive um bloqueio pra comédia tb TT. Por isso não consegui escrever nada. Ah o review saiu inteiro sim! Obrigada pelos elogios e, espero sinceramente, que um dia eu possa conhece-la por msn. Se vc tiver resolvido o prob com o seu, o meu end ta na bio. Caso n tenha resolvido, instale a nova versão e pronto! XD. Bom, espero q fike feliz com esse novo capítulo e não se esqueça q o próximo é seu! Bjaum.

ps- qdo vc pensa atualizar a fic das namoradas? Eu to com saudade XD

**Atalanta de Tebas:** Vc n achou q, com exceção do hyoga todos os outros fossem filhos de chocadeira, né? Calro q têm uma mãe e um pai... rs A senhora Amamiya ainda vai dar mt o q falar... já estou prevendo. Bom, a previsão é que ela já apareça no capítulo 11 com muitas revelações e muitas emoções. Espero que goste dela... Por enquanto continuemos no santuário, felizes por mais essa melhora do Ikki.

**Anna-Malfoy:** Eu até pensei sobre isso, mas cheguei à conclusão de q não teria coragem de tamanha covardia. Fazer com que Shun e Ikki não tenham laços de sangue é a pior das crueldades... Ao invés disso eu dei mais dois maninhos fofos pra eles XD. Sem falar na amizade com o Aiolia... Espero que tenha gostado. Fico por aqui hj. Até a próxima.

**Minako Amamiya:** Bom, segura as pontas que a família dos irmãos Amamiya só deve aparecer no capítulo 11 e esse encontro promete ser muito emocionante. Eu sei que demorei um pouco para atualizar, mas não tive tempo de me preparar. Meu estoque de capítulos acabou e a faculdade me consumiu. Ninguém merece...

Ah sim, não preciso nem dizer nada sobre o senhor Kido, né? EU ODEIO ELE! E qto ao garotinho, bem, a cor do cabelo era pra ser azul-esverdeado (mais ou menos como o do Camus no anime, um pouco mais escuro talvez, mas é por aí). Bom, vou ficando por aqui, se não daqui a pouco eu entrego o final da fic... rs. Até a próxima! o/

**betinha:** Oi querida sobrinha. Eu não consegui lhe mandar review pra fic das novas discípulas e sei que não esperei vc comentar, mas sou mt impaciente mesmo, fazer o q? De qq forma, eu sei o qto vc está gostando e sempre é uma honra poder ter a sua companhia no msn, mesmo q sejam por 15 min. Divirta-se com a recuperação do Ikki... Te espero no próx. bjaum!

* * *

**Aos que lêem, mas não comentam:** Bom, como eu aceito reviews anônimas, vocês não precisam ser cadastrados ao site para falar. Por isso, basta clicar nesse botãozinho escrito "Go" e escrever o que acharam. Tudo bem… eu sei! O site às vezes fica de TPM e a janelinha não abre… Por isso só posso agradecer a todo apoio que ando recebendo por e-mail ou msn. Até a próxima, bjs!

* * *

_O próximo capítulo será:_ **O BLEFE**


	10. O Blefe

**X. O Blefe**

Era mais um belo dia no Santuário. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu e o clima era agradável, nem quente e nem frio extremos. Um rio límpido e de águas plácidas rasgava a paisagem recoberta de gramíneas e flores silvestres, brotadas naturalmente. O canto dos inúmeros pássaros tomava o ambiente, deixando-o ainda mais divino e sereno.

Dentro do rio era possível ver a imagem de 4 pessoas. Estavam sentadas, recostadas às pedras que formavam pequenas e relaxantes corredeiras. Visto que, naquele ponto, a profundidade não sobrepujava a marca dos 40 centímetros. Os dois maiores estavam apenas de sunga e os outros vestiam uma curta e fina bermuda, enquanto desleixavam-se perante a massagem que as águas faziam em suas colunas. Ficariam ali por horas a fio, até que suas peles se enrugassem, até que a fome os consumisse por completo ou a noite se anunciasse, mas uma voz feroz se fez ouvir, interrompendo a concentração deles.

"Vocês não tem vergonha não? É assim que os cavaleiros de ouro protegem o Santuário? Sentados dentro de um rio... Isso é deprimente! Agora o pior de tudo são esses dois aproveitadores. Sempre tiveram tudo do bom e do melhor, pois o Shun sempre foi o coitadinho chorão e o Ikki o rebelde que sofreu na Ilha da Rainha da Morte... Todos sofremos, mas eles são sempre tratados como reis."

"Escuta aqui, moleque! Eu não vou aceitar que você fale assim com nenhum de nós." – Aiolia se levantava, furioso.

"Não se rebaixe ao nível dele, Aiolia. Esse aí não sabe o que diz..." – Ikki falava sem muita emoção na voz, sem mover um único músculo em direção a Jabu, que havia feito o comentário anterior.

"Ikki e Shun não são cavaleiros de ouro, portanto posso falar deles como bem entender... Pelo que vejo o nosso idolatrado cavaleiro de Fênix já está restabelecido e garanto que a senhorita Saori não sabe de nada. É um absurdo que ele não trabalhe e fique só aqui, em meio ao conforto e ao luxo desse ambiente enquanto nós prestamos serviços a ela... Até o Shun resolveu virar um vadio..." – Jabu continuava falando.

"Pff! Seus comentários não me atingem, mas pense duas vezes antes de falar do meu irmão ou você se esqueceu da surra que levou de mim no torneio galáctico? Já que tem tanta certeza da minha recuperação, não deveria ficar falando assim da pessoa que mais amo e prezo..." – Ikki agora virava o tronco e a cabeça na direção do cavaleiro de Unicórnio.

"Niisan..." – Shun falava preocupado ao ouvir o blefe do irmão.

"Saiba que eu andei treinando enquanto você ficava aqui, se aproveitando e quero ver se anda treinando também. E então, aceita uma luta?" – provocava Jabu.

"Luta?" – Ikki ri – "Você não agüentaria nem o meu primeiro golpe. Agora nos deixe em paz, pois não estou a fim de sujar as minhas mãos com o seu sangue imundo."

"Jabu, saia daqui, por favor! Você vai acabar se machucando e, mesmo sabendo que não somos irmãos, eu não gostaria de ver essa cena..." – Shun se levantava e encarava o amigo.

Estavam ao lado do cavaleiro de Unicórnio os outros cavaleiros de bronze menores. Shiryu e Hyoga logo se aproximaram e perceberam o clima ostensivo.

"Amigos, por favor, não façam nada do que possam se arrepender mais tarde..." – pedia Shiryu.

"Vocês viram como esse vadio está se aproveitando da senhorita Saori? Se ainda restasse alguma seqüela do tal acidente ele não estaria dentro de um rio." – Jabu falava com fúria.

"Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso estar treinando com o Aiolia? Acho que estou superestimando a sua capacidade de pensar, desculpe..." – Ikki dizia a última frase em tom de desdém.

Shiryu e Hyoga não precisaram de muita atenção para perceber que Ikki ainda continuava paralítico. Conheciam o amigo e, sabiam que ele não deixaria por isso mesmo. Além do mais, puderam reparar que as pernas dele se moviam conforme a correnteza e, levando em consideração a velocidade das águas, sabiam que isso não iria ser viável se o outro estivesse saudável. O loiro chegou a conter um sorriso pelo blefe do amigo e disparou:

"Jabu, por favor, retire-se daqui. Você sabe que a Saori não quer saber de brigas internas."

"Você escapou dessa Ikki, mas não pense que desisti de enfrentá-lo..."

Ikki fingiu nem ouvir e deu de ombros, esperando a saída de Jabu, que foi acompanhado por todos os outros cavaleiros de bronze menores, ficando apenas Hyoga e Shiryu ali. Assim que os outros ficaram a uma distância segura, o loiro esboçou um sorriso de canto de boca e falou:

"Belo blefe..."

"O que quer dizer com isso, pato? Acha que eu não daria conta dele?"

"Eu não teria dúvidas da sua vitória se você estivesse totalmente recuperado..."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" – Ikki perguntava temeroso.

"Simples... Não conhece o jargão: 'para um bom entendedor meia palavra basta'? Qualquer um que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em suas pernas perceberia que, ou elas estão muito fracas ou ainda estão paralisadas."

"Nós notamos que elas se movimentam conforme a força da água, mas para um cavaleiro do nosso nível isso não seria possível caso estivesse em plena forma física. Estamos errados?" – Shiryu se manifestava pela primeira vez.

"Bom, não poderia enganá-los por muito tempo mesmo... A verdade é que estou com o corpo completamente paralisado da cintura para baixo." – Ikki confessa um pouco constrangido.

"Pelo menos não perdeu a compostura e está mostrando que continua o mesmo. Eu sei o quanto é difícil sentir-se debilitado, dependente, mas o importante é que você continue sendo o guerreiro forte e destemido que sempre foi." – Shiryu comenta.

Ikki dá um meio sorriso ao encarar Dragão. Ele sabe que o chinês talvez seja o único que possa realmente compreender sua angústia, pois já esteve cego e, mesmo sendo uma deficiência tão diferente, poderia colocar-se em seu lugar. Em seguida, desviou o olhar para o céu resplandecente e pediu:

"Vamos voltar?"

"Não estava a fim de parecer uma ameixa seca mesmo..." – brincava Milo.

Os outros riem e Aiolia pega Ikki em seus braços, andando até a margem do rio, onde haviam deixado as toalhas e se secaram. Depois seguiram rumo à casa de Gêmeos, onde haviam deixado a cadeira de rodas por causa do terreno extremamente irregular pelo qual teriam que passar e que impossibilitava o uso desse artifício.

-------------- # X # --------------

Na espaçosa sala da casa de Gêmeos, Ikki já estava em sua cadeira de rodas. Tinha à sua direita, um sofá onde estavam sentados Shiryu e Shun e, à sua esquerda, um Hyoga com as costas e o pé esquerdo apoiados na parede. Conversavam sobre várias coisas, relembrando da época no orfanato, alguns momentos do treinamento e das batalhas que travaram. Sempre havia algum fato alegre e reconfortante, mesmo nos piores momentos. Hyoga olha de forma evasiva para algum ponto da outra parede, enquanto comenta:

"Nós tivemos momentos alegres e tristes em nossas vidas, mas agora vocês serão recompensados. Descobrir que tem uma família, uma mãe... Vocês tiveram muita sorte mesmo."

Os olhos do loiro se enchiam de lágrimas ao lembrar-se da imagem de sua falecida mãe. Poderia passar anos e ele nunca esqueceria dela... A dor de perder uma mãe, de vê-la morrer é ainda maior quando se é uma criança tão frágil e dependente. Uma idade onde fazemos com que nossos pais sejam nossos heróis e heroínas... Hyoga deixou que lágrimas escorressem pela sua face, ainda concentrado num ponto qualquer, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

"Hyoga..." - Shun falava com compaixão.

Ele sempre se entristecia ao lembrar da história do amigo e agora parecia sentir ainda mais, mesmo sem ter conhecido o rosto ou ter ouvido a voz da mãe. Levantou-se e o abraçou de forma carinhosa, como um verdadeiro irmão. Agora sabia definitivamente que não tinham laços de sangue em comum, mas isso nunca importou ao jovem de cabelos verdes, que se afeiçoara tanto aos seus companheiros de batalha, mas principalmente a Hyoga, que sempre demonstrou-se muito parecido com ele.

Hyoga não recusou o abraço, muito pelo contrário, abraçou com vontade e chorou no peito do amigo ao relembrar da imagem da mãe e de como o navio onde estava seu corpo afundara num abismo devido a um terremoto causado pelo seu próprio mestre, a quem tinha como se fosse seu próprio pai. Agora o loiro parecia um frágil bebê, entregue às emoções e ao passado. Não falava a ninguém, mas a descoberta dos registros havia mexido muito com ele, pois ao contrário dos demais, tinha certeza da morte da mãe. Temia descobrir o seu passado, seus parentes, mas temia ainda mais descobrir que era sozinho no mundo, como sempre acreditou ser.

Shun afagava os cabelos do loiro, conseguindo acalma-lo. Ikki acabou se compadecendo da dor do amigo, mas não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Shiryu resolveu buscar um copo de água e, quando voltou, viu um Hyoga mais calmo, sentado no sofá. O russo já havia secado as próprias lágrimas e tomou a água com calma. Colocou o copo vazio na mesa de centro e perguntou:

"Quando vocês pretendem visita-la?"

"De quem está falando, Hyoga?" – Shun perguntava, ainda preocupado com o loiro.

"Da sua mãe..." – o russo respondia encarando Shun nos olhos.

"Na verdade só estou esperando o tratamento do Ikki acabar. Garanto que ele prefira visitar a nossa mãe quando já estiver novamente em pé..."

"Espere um pouco, Shun... Você não quer ir por minha causa?" – Ikki perguntava.

"Não, niisan... é que... bom, eu..." – Shun gaguejava sem saber o que falar.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse com medo... Devo confessar que estou um pouco inseguro de reencontrar com a nossa mãe nesse estado, mas depois que a vi, a curiosidade de falar com ela foi ainda maior. Gostaria tanto de conhecer nossos outros irmãos, ouvir da boca dela o nome do nosso pai e ter a certeza de que não viemos do canalha do Mitsumasa Kido."

"Niisan... Então..."

"Por mim eu arrumava as malas hoje mesmo. Só teremos que arranjar um motorista, pois eu não posso dirigir, você não tem carteira ainda e não quero ter a desagradável companhia do Tatsume."

Todos riem das palavras de Ikki. Estavam tão concentrados na conversa que nem percebem a entrada de Seiya e Saori. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos pergunta de forma assustada:

"Ikki, mas como..."

Milo e Aiolia, que até então estavam comendo um lanche na cozinha de Gêmeos para repor as energias perdidas nesse dia, estavam parados na porta. Queriam ouvir a conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo tentavam não se mostrar, escondendo o cosmo e torcendo para que ninguém os visse ali. Como sempre, estavam sem as armaduras e isso ajudava ainda mais na camuflagem.

"Seiya, Saori... Boa tarde!" – Ikki cumprimentava.

Os outros se levantaram e foram cumprimentando os dois também, que estavam visivelmente perturbados e assustados. Era óbvio que já adivinhavam o motivo da reação dos dois, mas confirmaram ao ouvir a irritante voz de Jabu, que falava:

"Viram? Eu não disse que..." – parou de falar ao ver a imagem de Ikki na cadeira de rodas.

"Pensei que tinha voltado a andar e se tornado discípulo do Aiolia..." – Seiya confessava.

"Quem manda acreditar na anta do Jabu? Seiya, pensei que você fosse menos inocente..." – Ikki Falava de forma sarcástica, com um largo sorriso.

Os dois cavaleiros de ouro não agüentaram olhar a expressão confusa de Seiya e a assustada de Jabu e começaram a gargalhar, revelando-se a todos. Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu também acabaram rindo discretamente. Fitando o chão e totalmente sem graça, Pégaso declarou:

"Mas é que você sempre se mostrou tão forte que eu não pensei duas vezes antes de acreditar..."

"Ele deve estar nos enganando! Sabia que Saori viria nos visitar e..." – Jabu falava numa tentativa de demonstrar que estava sendo verdadeiro.

"Moleque, será que você não percebeu que Ikki estava blefando no rio? Ele só usou as suas deduções contra você mesmo, mas em nenhum momento ele falou abertamente que estava andando ou fez algum movimento mais suspeito." – Milo indignava-se com a desculpa de Unicórnio.

"Se o Ikki estava mentindo, então..." – Seiya concluía de forma pesarosa.

"Infelizmente o Ikki ainda está paraplégico, ou seja, não pode sentir ou mover nada da cintura para baixo." – Milo sentenciava sem olhar diretamente o ex-cavaleiro de Fênix.

Todos emudeceram ao ouvir essa notícia, por mais visível e real que fosse, parecia ainda mais triste quando era dito. Jabu ainda olhava de forma incrédula, como se tentasse achar uma explicação por ter sido enganado daquela forma. Numa tentativa de quebrar o clima tenso que havia se formado, Ikki falou:

"Saori, ainda bem que apareceu por aqui. Eu gostaria de pedir uma autorização para visitar a minha mãe no Japão... Eu sei que não tenho esse direito e que a despesa é meio pesada, mas..."

"Não fale assim, Ikki! Será um prazer ajuda-lo. Fico muito feliz em ouvir que decidiu se reencontrar com ela e torço para que dê tudo certo." – Saori fala de forma carismática.

"Obrigado Saori!" – Shun comemorava, abraçando a deusa.

"Só tem um probleminha... Nem eu e nem o Shun podemos dirigir e não gostaria de ter o Tatsume ao nosso lado."

"Ei, vocês não estão esquecendo de ninguém não? Pensei que já me consideravam como um irmão..." – Aiolia falava demonstrando mágoa.

"Claro que não. Acredito que não seria problema se levássemos mais uma mala... Afinal, não precisaremos de tanta coisa assim..." – Ikki respondia seriamente.

"Então você me considera uma mala... Eu te mostrarei quem é mala..." – Aiolia dizia indo em direção a Ikki.

Sem se importar com as visitas, os dois brincavam como sempre faziam quando se reuniam e Shun acompanhava tudo, revirando os olhos. Já havia se acostumado à amizade dos dois, mesmo sabendo que aquele tipo de brincadeira muitas vezes acabava em algum tipo de acidente. Milo também já havia visto as "brigas" dos leoninos e por isso acompanhava tudo com um sorriso, enquanto os outros ficavam acompanhando tudo, divididos entre a surpresa, a admiração ou a incredulidade. Era espantoso ver que Ikki, o mais solitário cavaleiro de bronze, estivesse se entregando a uma amizade assim, ainda mais com a sua deficiência.

De forma brincalhona e dando uma de responsável, Andrômeda logo apartou os dois, que passaram a trocar apenas insultos. Não era vulgar, mas não deixava de ser ofensivo e logo acabaram inserindo os outros na brincadeira. Para tornar tudo menos angustiante, Aiolia ajudou Ikki a sentar-se no tapete e, junto a Milo e aos outros, começaram a afastar os móveis. Logo todos, com exceção de Saori e Jabu, estavam envolvidos numa guerra no meio do tapete. Uma batalha sem vencedores ou perdedores, que servia apenas para fortalecer os laços de amizade e tornar todos iguais, demonstrando que, independente do estado físico, é possível viver e ser feliz.

CONTINUA

* * *

Vamos logo às respostas das reviews:

**Angel (por msn): **Pois é, mana, as cenas do capítulo anterior foram mt kawaai e, pra descontrair, publiquei um capítulo divertido, mesmo tendo um pouco de drama... Eu devo confessar que amei escrever esse capítulo e que estava doida para publicá-lo. Bom, É uma pena que não possamos tc nesse fim de semana. Muita paz e saúde pra vc e pro Di. Bjaum!

**Madame Verlaine:** Vc tb é doce e querida e... não é velha não! Bom, eis um capítulo pro povo rir um pouco. Aliás, esse foi melado de elogios fofos da sua parte. Infelizmente não consigo tempo para escrever, por isso ando em atraso com algumas promessas que lhe fiz. Bom, soltarei esse agora e só Deus sabe qdo solto o próximo. Preciso escrever o 12 antes, que já está na minha cabeça, mas n consigo tempo pra fazer. De qq forma, bjaum e obrigada por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e especial q vc é.

**Sinistra Negra:** Nossa, hj vc se empolgou, heim? Eu to perdida! Tirei nota baixa em um monte de matéria... e o mais irônico era q eram justo nas q eu tinha estudado mais. Vou parar de estudar! Agora vou ter q me enfiar ainda mais nos livros e só arranjar tempo pra respirar, pois pro resto... Nana à beira de uma crise de nervos! (Sou melodramática e assumo XD). Obrigada pelos elogios e, assim q a gente conseguir se encontrar e eu tiver novidades ou dúvidas, eu te chamo. Qto a HP... aí vc quer demais, não? Eu qse nem tenho tempo pra comer e vc quer mais? Rs. Eu até tenho 2 projetos de fic que vc ia gostar, mas precisava que o dia tivesse 50 horas pra dar conta de tudo! Qto à reunião... caso eu não esteja presente, não se acanhem. Podem fazer e depois é só mandar a conversa gravada pra mim. Bom, eu te adoro mt, vc sabe, né? Bjaum da Nana.

**Anna-Malfoy:** Qto à mãe do Ikki e do Shun, ela vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. Aguarde! Mts segredos serão revelados, inclusive a identidade do mais dos irmãos Amamiya. Não falarei nada a respeito pq adoro um suspense. SOU MÁ... Qto ao Aiolia, eu tb fiquei com pena dessa separação, mas é o sonho do cavaleiro de Leão, não é mesmo? Bom, vou parar por aqui senão entrego o jogo. Obrigada por tudo e continue acompanhando.

**Kakau:** Oh uma leitora nova e, pelo visto, não tão nova assim XD. Fico honrada qdo percebo o carinho das pessoas. É isso que me estimula a continuar! O que posso dizer? Obrigada pelos elogios e, continue acompanhando, pois ainda tem mta coisa para acontecer. Só acho uma pena estar tão atulhada de trabalhos e provas e não conseguir atualizar semanalmente como eu tinha previsto... De qq forma, seja bem-vinda! Gosto de ouvir a opinião alheia sobre o destino da fic e dos personagens. Sempre tem algo que se aproveite... XD Espero poder encontra-la novamente, mesmo q seja com uma ameaça de morte. Um grande abraço!

**Betinha:** O Shun é realmente fofo, não? Eu sempre vi o qto os dois se amavam, mas que o Ikki mantinha uma espécie de barreira invisível entre eles. Isso tudo serviu para ele ver o quão valioso era seu irmão e tudo o que o seu orgulho estava o afastando das pessoas que amavam e fazendo com que ele repelisse qq aproximação alheia. Apesar de tudo, o Shun também está vendo o Ikki com outros olhos, pois sempre viu o irmão como uma fortaleza intransponível e agora, que o mais velho está debilitado, desmistificou-o e está o tratando com um humano e não como uma espécie de deus.

Que história é essa de duvidar da capacidade do Aiolia? Vc acha que ele não seja inteligente e capaz de ganhar uma bolsa de estudos na Inglaterra? Ele não é nenhuma mula não! Aliás... o Jabu se superou hj, viu? E eu que achava q nunca iria escrever nada com ele, mas tive q fazer essa brincadeira, pois o próximo capítulo vai contar o passado dos mano Amamiya. Ai, vamos ver o q isso vai dar!... Espero conseguir publicá-lo o qto antes, mas eqto isso aproveite pra rir desse capítulo. Um bjaum da sua tia querida!

**giovana:** Vc tb é leonina? Não sabia!... Só acho uma pena ter que manda-lo para Londres, mas quem sabe o q o destino e a minha cabeça maluca reservam a eles? Bom, para vc rir um pouco aí está mais um capítulo descontraído. Com esse capítulo, dou por encerrada o q chamo de primeira fase e, agora a segunda começará: a busca pelo passado e pelos pais. Um grande abraço e continue acompanhando.

**Pisces luna:** Mais uma que duvida da inteligência do nosso leonino grego... hnf! (vc sabe q é brincadeira, nom?). Bom, o Aiolia merece o nosso reconhecimento e, qto ao Ikki... vai demorar! Ele primeiro precisa conhecer a mãe e, não sei se percebeu, mas ele ainda estará paralítico qdo isso ocorrer. Na verdade, esse reencontro vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, mas ainda terá que acontecer algumas coisas antes dele voltar a andar normalmente... A Sini e a Vê que o digam! XD Sim, Shun é demais! Um amigo prestativo e bondoso, capaz de sofrer sem reclamar só para não deixar q outras pessoas sofram...

Vc não foi agressiva... eu q estava tirando uma da sua cara XD. Eu tb me empolgo qdo leio seus reviews e adoro te provocar, pois depois sempre vem algo bom em troca... rs. Quer saber um segredinho? Eu tb sou meio agressiva às vezes e a faculdade ajuda... nha, nem dão tempo pra respirar! Eu tive sorte, pois não tenho mts prob com o msn e espero q vc consiga fazer as pazes com essa coisa. Aí poderíamos até trocar idéias pras nossas fics (aproveitadora) XD. Ah eu tb tenho icq. O número é 345412307 e, caso vc n tenha, é só ir na página go (ponto) icq (ponto) com e fazer um. Nem precisa instalar! Mas tem q me avisar, pois já não uso esse recurso há um bom tempo. Voltando à fic...

Bom, lembra q vc comentou q se o Ikki se encontrasse com o Jabu ia rir da cara dele? Pois foi isso que eu fiz XD. Jabu otário!... Espero que tenha gostado da cena tanto qto eu amei escrever. Eu ia publicar só na semana que vem, mas como recebi mtas reviews, me animei e publiquei agora. Vc tb é mt fofa e... (olha pra cima) de novo exagerei ao responder-lhe! Bom, isso só pode significar o carinho q tenho por ti, né? Um grande beijo e mts abraços fofos de alguém que já a considera uma grande amiga. Obrigada por tudo e muita sorte na sua vida.

**Ada:** Sim, foi mesmo leve e descontraído... Agora, esse foi levado mais para a gozação. Não resisti e tirei uma palha do Jabu, pois não gosto dele. E aí, gostou? Ah parabéns pela sua fic "Guerreiros também choram" está fazendo um bom trabalho e uma boa pesquisa... Eu adoro ler cada capítulo! Vc escreve mt bem... Voltando: no próximo capítulo veremos o reencontro da mãe com os irmão Amamiya e está sendo um desafio escrever essa cena. Até a próxima, bjs!

**Juliane.chan1:** Fiquei vermelhinha com os seus elogios, pois vc tb é uma gde escritora. Bom, sei q ficou um pouco triste a separação dos meninos, mas tem muita água pra rolar! Espero q vc não tenha se ofendido com a brincadeira do Ikki. Na verdade, eu devo confessar que não gosto do Jabu e por isso escrevi essas cenas. Era pra ter ficado um pouco comédia apesar do drama com o Hyoga. Amo escrever cenas onde os personagens passem apoio e confiança para um amigo que precisa, principalmente qdo é o Shunzinho! Eu amo esse verdinho... Dá vontade de apertar as bochechinhas dele e ficar agarrando até ele ficar sem ar, não acha? Um big beijo e um forte abraço.

**Pime-chan:** Eu devo confessar que tb não tenho problema com um bom yaoi e nem com um bom hentai por isso coloquei a cena, mas fiquei com um pouco de medo de publicar por saber q muitos dos que acompanham não gostam de yaoi e tb pq eu quero q essa fic seja mais leve e sem esse tipo de coisa.

Agora qto aos meninos... O Shun está cada dia mais fofo e kawaai, o Ikki está deixando o jeito carrancudo de lado para dar lugar a uma pessoa mais alegre, sem perder seu orgulho e o Aiolia... bom, sem comentários! Sempre achei a história de vida dele tão triste e achei que uma amizade com os irmãos Amamiya poderia recuperar o bom-humor dele e trazer muitos benefícios a todos. Pelo visto deu certo! XD Ah sim! Vc vai se surpreender qdo ouvir o passado deles contado da boca da Keshi, a mãe dos dois maninhos. Espero poder publicá-lo logo! Abraços.

* * *

**Aos que lêem, mas não comentam:** Bom, como eu aceito reviews anônimas, vocês não precisam ser cadastrados ao site para falar. Por isso, basta clicar nesse botãozinho escrito "Go" e escrever o que acharam. Tudo bem… eu sei! O site às vezes fica de TPM e a janelinha não abre… Por isso só posso agradecer a todo apoio que ando recebendo por e-mail ou msn. Até a próxima, bjs!

* * *

_O próximo capítulo será:_ **SEGREDOS DO PASSADO**


	11. Segredos do Passado

**XI. Segredos do Passado**

Na periferia de Tóquio, um luxuoso carro preto de vidros escuros entrecortava as ruas e chamava a atenção de todos. O que alguém tão importante iria querer ali? As crianças haviam parado as brincadeiras na rua e os adultos saíam de casa, curiosos com o veículo e o destino que ele teria. Assim que parou perante uma das casas, os moradores começaram com burburinhos, comentários maldosos ou inconvenientes. Alguns se arriscaram numa aproximação _casual_.

Dentro do carro, incomodados com a atenção que estavam chamando, estavam Aiolia, Ikki e Shun. Ao desligar o veículo, o grego perguntou ao amigo, que estava ao seu lado:

"Vai descer agora ou prefere ver se ela está em casa primeiro?"

"Não queria que ela me visse saindo do carro, mas já sei o quão trabalhosa é essa operação."

"Para mim não é nada de mais..." – Shun falava, ameaçando a abrir a porta de trás.

"Se for comparar o dia que você foi ao santuário, Shun tem razão." – Aiolia relembrava sorridente.

"Não precisa apelar também!" – Ikki cruzava os braços, aborrecido.

"Oh que bonitinho... vai chorar!" – Aiolia divertia-se, bagunçando os cabelos dele e arrancando sorrisos dos dois irmãos.

"Falando sério... Já estamos chamando muita atenção. Antes de qualquer coisa, acho melhor ter certeza que ela está... Por que não verificam?"

Aiolia e Shun confirmam com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso e saem do carro. Ao parar perante o portão, um menino de cabelo azul-petróleo e olhos verdes correu em direção a eles. Ikki imediatamente reconheceu o garoto e sentiu-se feliz ao perceber que o menino que salvara estava completamente sadio, sem nenhuma sombra do acidente. Devido à distância, ele não pôde ouvir a conversa que ele tinha com Shun e Aiolia.

"Oi, eu moro nessa casa. O que vocês querem?"

"Eu gostaria de falar com a senhora Keshi Matisui." – Shun respondia serenamente, abaixando-se para encarar o garoto.

"É a minha mãe. Vocês não responderam... O que querem?"

"Temos uma notícia para dar a ela. É importante..." – Shun falava.

Ikki abaixou o vidro e debruçou-se na janela. O menino, ainda curioso com o carro e com medo dos visitantes, viu e o reconheceu. Ele olhou novamente aos dois rapazes à sua frente e perguntou:

"São amigos dele?" – dirigia a cabeça na direção de Ikki.

"Na verdade eu sou irmão do Ikki."

"Ah! Pensei que ele tivesse morrido... Bom, se é assim, podem entrar. Ela deve estar no quarto."

"Obrigado."

Shun agradece sorridente e vai ao porta-malas do carro, seguido de Aiolia. Ikki entende a reação do irmão e do amigo, fecha o vidro e abre a porta o máximo que consegue. O menino fica observando tudo, desconfiado e intrigado. Os dois estranhos montavam uma cadeira de rodas enquanto o rapaz que havia salvado a sua vida continuava sentado, sem fazer nenhuma menção para levantar-se. Respirou fundo e foi até o banco do carona.

"Oi, foi você que salvou a minha vida..."

"Ah o menino que quase virou paçoca! Quantas vezes venceu o desafio nesse tempo que fiquei ausente?"

"Eu... eu nunca mais fiquei nos trilhos. Pensei que você tivesse morrido..."

"Foi quase, mas sou muito cabeça-dura para isso."

"Você vai descer? Vai... entrar na minha casa também?"

"Anh?"

"Eu moro naquela casa. Sou filho da Keshi..." – apontava a casa onde Shun e Aiolia haviam ficado na frente do portão.

"Filho? Você é filho dela?" – Ikki perguntava de forma alterada.

O menino fechou os olhos e começou a afastar-se lentamente, assustado com a forma com que Ikki havia feito a pergunta. Ao ouvir o som do porta-malas ser fechado, o garoto ficou ainda mais temeroso, mas antes que pudesse correr e se esconder em algum canto da casa, ouviu a voz de Ikki, num tom carinhoso e desesperado:

"Espere! Não vou machucar-lhe..."

Ao abrir os olhos, ao invés de ver Ikki ao seu lado, como esperava, o viu dentro do carro, ainda sentado. O jovem de cabelos verdes estava empurrando uma cadeira de rodas ao lado do carro e o homem de cabelos castanhos já estava ao lado do amigo. Assustado com a cena, ele ainda viu Ikki ser colocado na cadeira de rodas com a ajuda do homem e entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Sentia pena e culpava-se pela condição física do rapaz. Sentiu os olhos arderem e percebeu que a visão estava turva diante da imagem de Ikki.

Ikki, por sua vez, aproximava-se do garoto, aproveitando o fato da calçada ser plana e não ter obstáculos. Ficou ao lado dele e o olhou nos olhos, lembrando-se mais uma vez do acidente, da impressão que teve do garoto e do rosto da menina que tanto o encantara. Sorriu para ele, enquanto apertava a mão infantil e gelada, carinhosamente.

"Está com medo... de mim?"

"Eu... fui eu que te deixei assim, não foi?"

"Foi um acidente. Eu te machuquei?"

"Não. Saí sem um único arranhão."

"Ótimo! Fiquei um pouco preocupado... Você não vai nos levar até a sua casa? Preciso falar com a sua mãe."

O menino sorri e abraça Ikki. Shun e Aiolia ouviam a conversa e já haviam notado quem era o garoto. Andrômeda chorava silenciosamente com a cena que estava presenciando. Inconscientemente, Ikki quase sacrificara a própria vida para salvar o irmão, mesmo sem saber os laços de sangue existentes entre eles.

-------------- # XI # --------------

"Bom dia. Antes de tudo, devo agradecer por ter salvado a vida do meu filho e ao mesmo tempo desculpar-me pelas seqüelas que isso lhe causou." – Uma senhora de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis falava com Ikki.

"Tudo bem, em nenhum momento o culpei por nada, mesmo porque eu acho que vacilei na última hora. Não lembro como escapei dos trilhos e da morte, mas... bem, não vim aqui para falar nesse assunto."

"Você vai ficar assim para sempre?" – O menino perguntava, cabisbaixo.

"Temos grandes esperanças do Ikki voltar a andar normalmente. Na verdade, ele havia ficado tetraplégico com o acidente e através de um tratamento rigoroso, conseguiu superar." – Aiolia respondia.

"O que é tetra... er... isso que você falou?" – Novamente o garoto perguntava.

"Yuki, pare de importunar as visitas!" – A mãe esbravejava.

"Ele não está nos incomodando..." – Shun falava docilmente e respondia, com um sorriso nos lábios – "Tetraplégico é quando uma pessoa não pode mover nenhum músculo do pescoço para baixo."

"Nossa! Como alguém pode sobreviver só movendo a cabeça? Não tinha problemas na hora de tomar banho, comer, respirar..." – Yuki espantava-se.

"Era meio complicado fazer algumas coisas. Na verdade, eu só conseguia comer ou me vestir com a ajuda do meu irmão ou de outra pessoa, mas agora já estou melhor. Posso mover o corpo da cintura para cima."

"Ah! E o resto?"

"Yuki!" – Keshi novamente chamava a atenção.

"Deixe-o!" – pedia Ikki – "Eu não sinto nem posso mover nada da cintura para baixo. Posso dizer que estou paralítico, ou melhor, paraplégico."

"Paralítico é mais fácil... mas, se você não consegue sentir nada abaixo da cintura, como sabe quando tem que ir ao banheiro?"

"Yuki, vá para o seu quarto!" – Ordenava a mulher, ao ver a situação constrangedora em que Ikki estava.

"Eu posso te explicar algumas coisas... Por que não me leva ao seu quarto?" – Aiolia perguntava de forma fraternal, numa tentativa de deixar os irmãos a sós com a mãe.

Yuki sorri e leva o grego para dentro da casa, curioso com o estado físico de Ikki. Queria saber o que o rapaz estava passando e como tinha ficado por causa do acidente. Quanto mais refletia, maior era a tristeza e o sentimento de culpa em seu interior, seu arrependimento, sua revolta pelo ato infantil e impensado que ele havia feito. Nunca se perdoaria!

-------------- # XI # --------------

"Agora que estamos a sós, eu queria perguntar... Você se lembra de ter tido algum filho antes do Yuki?" – Ikki perguntava.

"Por que a pergunta?" – Keshi assustava-se.

"Calma! Viemos em paz. Não nos apresentamos corretamente. Eu sou Shun Amamiya e esse é meu irmão, Ikki."

"Amamiya? É o sobrenome da família do meu pai e... espera! Eu sou filha única e ele também era."

"O nome Mitsumasa Kido lhe traz alguma lembrança?" – Ikki pergunta.

Keshi encara Ikki e depois Shun compulsivamente, como se visse fantasmas. Começa a sentir-se nervosa e é tomada por imagens há muito perdidas em sua memória. Sente seu corpo tremer, as dores e tristezas do passado brotando em sua mente. Ela parecia fitar o nada, como se sua alma fosse despedaçar-se a qualquer momento, agora era um corpo vazio. Para Ikki, aquela parecia uma reação de alguém que levasse seu poderoso Golpe Fantasma de Fênix e por isso sentiu-se muito preocupado, ainda mais quando ela se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar. Devido à posição dos móveis, ele não poderia chegar a ela e sentiu-se frustrado por sua incapacidade. Sorriu internamente ao ver Shun ao lado dela, a acariciando, abraçando e passando forças.

-------------- # XI # --------------

"Desculpem pela minha reação, mas tinha certeza que estivessem mortos..."

"Nós também pensamos que você estava morta." – Shun falava.

"O canalha do Mitsumasa Kido conseguiu enganar a todos... Chegou a mentir dizendo ser pai de todos nós. Aquele porco imundo!"

"Graças às pesquisas do meu niisan a gente descobriu que você era a nossa mãe e onde estava vivendo. Quanto ao nosso pai... Bom, você se lembra de alguma coisa?"

"Seu pai é um suíço chamado Roger Keller. Da última vez que soube, ele havia se mudado para Londres."

"Nosso pai é um suíço? Eu sabia! Sabia que não era filho daquele nojento!" – Ikki comemorava.

Keshi olha para Ikki e fica cabisbaixa. Ela caminha até ele e se ajoelha perante o moreno, acariciando o rosto dele com as costas das mãos. Depois de respirar fundo, ela finalmente encara o filho nos olhos, pedindo:

"Ikki, você me perdoa?"

"Você não tem culpa de nada, mãe. Posso chamá-la assim, não posso?"

"Eu ficaria muito feliz, mas não sou digna do seu amor, do seu carinho..."

Keshi sabia que aquele seria o pior momento de sua vida, o dia que teria que dizer a verdade sobre a origem de Ikki. Ela não sabia por onde começar, como dizer a verdade. O rapaz estava tão feliz... Não queria tirar esse sorriso ainda mais agora, que ele estava paraplégico e não merecia mais dores ou sofrimentos. Podia mentir, mas sabia que ele descobriria tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde e isso só iria piorar a situação. Ela falou com a voz falha e triste:

"Você e Shun não são filhos do mesmo pai, embora o Roger sempre tenha lhe tratado como um filho. Tanto que, para ele, seu nome sempre foi Richard, ou Ricky, como ele lhe chamava... Ele sempre lhe amou muito, como se tivessem o mesmo sangue, mesmo antes de você nascer ou depois que descobriu que eu estava grávida de um filho biológico dele."

"Sinceramente, eu já esperava por algo assim. Eu e o Shun somos muito diferentes fisicamente... Certamente meu pai deve ser um japonês, pois eu tenho traços orientais. Na verdade, isso nunca importou... Você nunca seria menos digna por ter tido filhos de pais diferentes e nós não temos nada a ver com o seu passado, não temos nenhum direito de julgar uma pessoa que não conhecemos, mas que nos deu a vida e certamente nos amou como só uma mãe consegue amar."

Ikki acariciava os cabelos dela e mostrava uma expressão serena, confiante. Keshi se emocionou ainda mais com o depoimento, o voto de confiança e novamente sentiu-se suja, desvencilhando-se do afago do filho mais velho. Sem perceber, ela foi caminhando para trás, numa direção onde Ikki ficaria impedido de segui-la devido à cadeira de rodas. Sem poder aproximar-se fisicamente, ele chamava:

"Mãe, espere!"

"Mamãe... confie em nós..." – Shun dizia, já a abraçando por trás.

"Se não quiser falar o nome do meu pai eu entenderei. Não vim aqui obrigá-la a nada. Queria conhecer-lhe e falar que estamos vivos... que confiamos e apoiamos você."

"Eu... eu _preciso_ contar a verdade..."

"É algo tão horrível assim?"

"Para você, Ikki, será o pior pesadelo de sua vida."

Ikki olhou para a mãe sem saber como se expressar, o que demonstrar... Não tinha palavras para reconfortá-la e não poderia aproximar-se fisicamente. Desde que recuperara os movimentos da parte superior do corpo não se sentia tão fragilizado, tão incomodado com a paralisia. Desistindo de qualquer loucura que se passara em sua mente, ficou observando-a, esperando que ela começasse a falar.

"Eu tinha 16 anos na época. Era jovem, bonita e muitos rapazes se diziam loucamente apaixonados por mim. Haviam alguns homens mais maduros que tentavam me conquistar e um deles era Mitsumasa Kido, mas eu já estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo Roger. Na época eu acreditava não ser correspondida... O tempo passou a minha amizade pelo Roger só aumentou, mas eu queria mais!... O senhor Kido usou da sua experiência e da minha inocência para dar uma de amigo confidente e conseguiu que eu confessasse todos os meus pontos fracos, meu segredos... Quando eu já havia perdido as esperanças, 2 anos depois, o Roger se declarou e nós começamos a namorar. Adivinhem quem foi a primeira pessoa a quem eu contei? Ao meu grande amigo Mitsumasa..."

"O que ele fez?" – Ikki perguntava com os olhos cheios de ódio.

"Mostrou-se feliz. Mas... começou a me envolver, parecia um pai, um irmão mais velho, talvez. Como acontece com todo casal mais jovem, eu e o Roger brigamos e eu nem lembro o motivo, mas fui diretamente chorar no peito do Mitsumasa, que me acalmou, com a ajuda de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas. Eu nem percebi quando tudo aconteceu... Eu acordei no dia seguinte, com uma incrível enxaqueca e nua, dolorida. Estava marcada para o resto da vida. Não física, mas moralmente, pois eu era virgem e ele me possuiu a força, num momento de fraqueza e solidão, num impulso de adolescente..."

"Ah mamãe! Deve ter sido horrível... Chore que lhe fará bem..." – Shun falava, emocionado, abraçando-a firmemente.

"Foi assim que eu fui gerado? O canalha é o meu pai?" – Ikki continha-se para não chorar, explodir de ódio e nojo de si mesmo, de seu sangue.

"Eu confessei tudo ao Roger e ele viu! Viu a violência à qual fui exposta viu o grau de crueldade daquele monstro. Desde esse dia, nós nunca mais brigamos e ele fez de tudo para me afastar do homem que tanto me humilhou... Algumas semanas depois, eu comecei a passar mal e descobri estar grávida. Pensei em tirar, mas o Roger me impediu e disse que esse seria o nosso filho, nosso Richard. Aliás, ele deu o nome do pai dele para você, Ikki. Um homem que ele sempre venerou e amou, um homem que eu tive o prazer de conhecer e provar de seu caráter e generosidade... é uma grande honra receber esse nome! Ele fez com que eu acreditasse que o bebê havia vindo de uma linda e perfeita noite amor, mas essa doce ilusão durou pouco tempo, pois o Mitsumasa descobriu e teve certeza quando você nasceu... Tinha fortes traços orientais e não poderia ser filho do Roger... Usando de sua influência, ele passou por cima de mim e de todos para registrá-lo como Ikki Amamiya. Até hoje eu não entendo o motivo dele não ter lhe dado o sobrenome dele, mas acho que foi melhor para você... Me desculpe, Ikki! Eu não queria..."

Keshi desaba sobre seus joelhos e soluça, de tanto chorar, abraçada a Shun. Ikki não agüenta e se comove também. Agora entendia todas as desgraças de sua vida. Até a sua concepção foi feita de forma errada, suja, maldita! Veio dum ato de violência e não do amor. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a refletir em tudo o que sua mãe contara sobre o Roger, seu pai, seu _verdadeiro_ e único pai! Ele foi amado como um filho por esse homem que nem teve tempo de conhecer. Teve a oportunidade de ser feliz por algum tempo e tentou concentrar-se nisso, chamando-se internamente de Ricky, numa inútil tentativa de ver a imagem do suíço.

Shun ouviu o pranto de Ikki e a expressão dolorida que ele exibia. Aproximou-se e olhou em seus olhos, vendo a batalha interna que ele travara. Abraçou-o como se fosse um filho, um pai. Alguém que precisasse de conforto, de consolo, de amor!... O moreno retribuía o abraço, mantendo o rosto de Andrômeda em seu peito, demonstrando que precisava daquilo. Keshi presenciou a cena emocionada e entristecida. Levantou-se e ameaçou a adentrar a casa, mas foi impedida ao ouvir o pedido de Ikki:

"Fale mais sobre o Roger, o nosso pai. Por favor, mãe... e... aproxime-se!... Eu gostaria de tocá-la."

"Você não tem raiva de mim?" – Ela perguntava, enquanto se aproximava.

Ikki não respondeu, apenas deu um tímido sorriso a ela e abriu os braços discretamente, convidando para um abraço. Keshi sorriu e ficou ao lado dele. Shun levantou-se e deu espaço para que a mãe abraçasse o mais velho, que chorou. Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, se conhecendo, se descobrindo e aprendendo a amar.

-------------- # XI # --------------

"Como vocês já conheceram, esse é o Yuki e essa é a Keiko. Eles são os seus irmãos. Filhos de um casamento que tive depois de perder a memória."

"Então o meu herói é meu irmão?" – perguntou a menina de cabelos cor de mel e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

"Isso mesmo, minha princesa!" – Ikki falava entre sorrisos.

"O Yuki disse que você está dodói e por isso não pode andar... Olha, eu assim como eu rezei pra você viver, vou rezar pra você se curar, ta bom?" – Keiko dizia de forma alegre e inocente, pegando a mão esquerda de Ikki.

"Certo! Agora estou até mais confiante!" – Ikki tentava ser o mais alegre que conseguia e tocava no rosto da menina com a mão livre.

"Eu ainda não acredito que perdi o posto de niisan da Keiko... O que é pior: terei que agüentar 2 irmãos mais velhos e mais um agregado pelo visto." – Yuki fingia indignação.

"Não fique triste, Yuki, você pode ter perdido o posto de mais velho, mas certamente não será um dos mais novos. Afinal, mesmo com essa aparência e esse tamanho todo, o Shun ainda é mais infantil do que você. Não é mesmo, Ikki?" – Aiolia falava, tocando no ombro do menino.

"Ei, eu sempre fui muito responsável..." – Shun protestava.

"Quanto a isso, sem discussão, mas acho que o Aiolia pode ter razão se a gente for considerar infantil o hábito de chorar... O Shun é uma verdadeira manteiga derretida." – Ikki brincava.

"Isso já virou complô!... Vocês viram como eles me tratam?"

"Eles são bobos! Não liga... Eu gosto de você, Shun!" – Keiko falava e corria para abraçar o irmão de cabelos verdes.

Keshi acompanhava a brincadeira dos filhos em silêncio, mas com um brilho especial nos olhos. Depois de tanta mágoa e sofrimento, ela tinha seus filhos mais velhos à sua frente e já tinha muita admiração por eles. Ficou emocionada com o carinho do estranho que já era tão íntimo de seus filhos que muitas vezes parecia ser mais um irmão, formando uma numerosa e alegre família. A única coisa que a deprimia e deixava angustiada era ver a debilidade física de Ikki, contrastando com a sua alegria e inteligência. A senhora de cabelos verdes achava que era um desperdício ver alguém tão jovem e belo naquela situação, mas tentava não transparecer aqueles pensamentos negativos. No final da visita, recebeu de bom grado a notícia de que os três iriam à Londres para visitar Roger e que voltariam a vê-la assim que fosse possível.

CONTINUA

* * *

Desculpem por não responder às reviews, mas fiquei um pouco temerosa ao saber que poderia perder a minha conta caso fizesse isso. Também não estou muito bem, mas para compensar, vou liberar esse capítulo antes mesmo de escrever o 12.

Isso mesmo! Eu tenho tido muitas idéias e pouco tempo para escrever. Não sei direito tudo o que colocarei no próximo capítulo, por isso não há prévia nem de título e nem de conteúdo. Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que continuem me acompanhando. Ah! Não esqueçam que eu estou sempre aberta para sugestões e críticas. Beijão!


	12. O Diagnóstico

Eu não possuo nenhum direito sobre Siant Seiya e não pretendo ter fins lucrativos!

* * *

**XII. O Diagnóstico**

"Boa tarde! Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar, mas preciso falar sobre o meu avô."

"Tudo bem, Saori! Sinta-se em casa... Quer um suco? Uma água?"

"Obrigada, mas vou recusar a oferta."

"To saindo, volto logo..."

"Pode ficar Aiolia, não é nenhum segredo o que quero falar com os rapazes, principalmente pra você, que já virou da família."

"Desculpe, senhorita, mas é que eu realmente estava de saída. Tenho que comprar umas coisinhas pra janta."

"Por que não jantam comigo?"

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Ikki sabe que, se aceitar, terá que ir à mansão que trouxe tantas desgraças à sua vida. Para piorar, sabia que ela era cheia de degraus e certamente dependeria da ajuda de Shun e Aiolia para poder entrar ou sair de determinados cômodos. Também não se sentiria à vontade caso tivesse que usar o banheiro, ainda mais por saber que, além de Hyoga e Seiya, os demais cavaleiros de bronze estavam vivendo lá e depois do que fizera com Jabu, temia a vingança do outro, não física, mas verbalmente ou através de um pequeno e imperceptível gesto mais gozador ou preconceituoso.

"Desculpa, mas eu não me sentiria à vontade na mansão Kido... Prefiro ficar no apartamento do Shun."

"Entendo. Esqueci das escadas..."

Aiolia, que até então ouvia a conversa, sabia que o real desconforto de Ikki não era por causa das escadas, ou melhor, não era _só_ por causa disso. Afinal, fazia um bom tempo que ele aceitava sair de Gêmeos, mesmo sabendo que teria que ser carregado independente da direção que tomasse. O grego saiu, fazendo um pequeno e proposital barulho na porta.

"Mudando de assunto... o que você quer falar sobre o seu avô?" – Ikki pergunta em tom de nervosismo.

"É que, até agora, de todos os testes de DNA feitos, nenhum deu positivo. E olha que já foi feito em quase todos os suspeitos com um indício de descendência oriental."

"Então há chances do seu avô não ter tido filhos?" – Shun arriscou, tentando descobrir aonde Saori chegaria.

"Na verdade, estou esperando os resultados de mais 5 exames e vim pedir para que vocês participassem dos testes..."

"Nós já falamos com a nossa mãe e sabemos a identidade do nosso pai."

"É verdade! E se o senhor Kido não tiver nenhum filho?"

"Ele teve um filho! Ele deixou escritono testamento que deixava tudo para essa pessoa, cujo nome não revelou, mas dizia que estava entre os cavaleiros ou amazonas de bronze... Infelizmente se não encontrarmos algo que prove que essa pessoa está viva ou morta, a Fundação Kido terá que ser fechada em breve por falta de recursos financeiros. Ele deixou tudo a quem provasse ter algum laço de sangue com ele e, como sabem, eu não tenho!"

"Quando essa pessoa for descoberta, você vai revelar pra todo mundo a verdadeira identidade do misterioso filho?" – Ikki pergunta.

"Por que a pergunta?"

"É importante!" – O moreno afirma.

"No que dependesse de mim, garanto que ninguém saberia... a menos que essa pessoa quisesse que todos soubessem."

"Eu faço o exame então!"

"E você Shun?"

"Não vou precisar... Não sou filho dele."

"Nani?"

"Não gostaria de entrar em detalhes agora, mas a minha mãe disse que não temos o mesmo pai biológico."

"Entendo Ikki. Fico feliz pela sua decisão..."

"E quanto a nossa mãe? Eu fiquei tão triste de vê-la naquela situação..." – Shun diz com um pouco de pesar.

"Fiquem tranqüilos, isso foi um dos motivos que me trouxe aqui. Já arrumei um apartamento condizente, dei uma bolsa de estudos aos seus irmãos e ofereci emprego a ela e ao marido que vive ausente por causa do atual trabalho."

Eles sorriem, demonstrando a felicidade de poder ajudar a mãe. Mesmo sabendo que Ikki teria direito ao dinheiro, gostaram do gesto de generosidade que a menina estava tendo. Alheia às novidades sobre a origem de Ikki, a deusa fazia isso como uma forma de recompensar tudo o que fizeram por ela e o tempo de sofrimento que passaram para receber suas armaduras. Embora estivesse sendo pressionada, não conseguiu pedir a Ikki que devolvesse a armadura de Fênix. Era como se estivesse condenando o rapaz a ficar aleijado para o resto de sua vida e ela não desejava isso!

"Quando pretendem voltar ao Santuário?"

"Depende... Se você permitir, a gente passará em Londres antes." – Shun revelava.

"E o que pretendem fazer lá?"

"Vamos atrás de um amigo da nossa mãe para tentar encaixar a última peça do quebra-cabeça. Se tudo der certo, o mistério sobre a nossa origem será totalmente esclarecido..." – Ikki afirmava, numa tentativa de dar um ponto final ao assunto.

"Ótimo! Aproveite e se consulte com o doutor Keller, Ikki."

"Doutor Keller?" – Ikki e Shun perguntam num susto.

"Sim, é um dos neurocirurgiões mais famosos do mundo. A ele foram atribuídas diversas técnicas e até alguns milagres..."

"E qual é o nome completo dele?" – Ikki pergunta de forma agitada.

"Sabia que iria se interessar... O nome completo dele é Roger Keller. Se vocês quiserem, eu arranjo uma consulta."

O brilho nos olhos dos irmãos intensifica-se e eles abrem um largo sorriso. Iriam se encontrar com o pai! Saori percebeu a alegria de ambos enquanto digitava um número no telefone e acreditou ser por alguma esperança de Ikki voltar ao normal o quanto antes. Os irmãos haviam feito um pacto entre si e com Aiolia de nunca contar a ninguém sobre o verdadeiro passado deles, pois Ikki preferia esquecer e tentar ser como um filho para o tal Roger, se este ainda o aceitasse...

"Consegui a consulta. Vocês podem partir ainda hoje no avião da empresa, é só pedir. Para que possam descansar, será daqui a 5 dias e vocês não podem esquecer de levar todos os exames feitos aqui, ouviram?"

"Obrigado, Saori, nem sei como agradecer..." – Shun falava, em prantos.

"Obedeça ao médico e faça seu irmão voltar a ser o cavaleiro de Fênix! Isso seria o maior agradecimento que eu poderia conseguir. O que acha?"

"Farei o impossível para voltar a andar, mas se o meu destino não permitir, prometo continuar vivendo da melhor forma e aceitar esse desafio..."

"Confio em você, Ikki!"

"Eu também, niisan! Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar."

"Você e o Aiolia... aquele lá se tornou membro da nossa família sem aviso prévio ou autorização."

Eles riem de forma gostosa, contemplando a verdade. Aiolia estava adquirindo uma grande cumplicidade e respeito pelos irmãos Amamiya como se fosse da família. Era um exemplo a todos que a união de cavaleiros de diferentes postos era útil e, às vezes, imprescindível, podendo trazer grandes benefícios a todos.

-------------- # XII # --------------

"**Good morning, Mister..."**

"**Amamiya, Ikki Amamiya."**

"**Oh! The Japanese boy... Doctor Keller will be soon joining you, if you wait a minute." **

"**Thanks. Excuse me!"**

Ikki se afasta da mesa da secretária e vai ao encontro de Shun e Aiolia, que perguntam:

"E aí?"

"Ele vai chamar logo..."

"Vocês podem entrar sozinhos, eu espero! Afinal... não é uma simples consulta."

"Como se houvesse segredo entre nós..."

"Mas e ele? Ficaria à vontade comigo?"

"Acho que..." – Shun ia responder, mas é interrompido pela secretária.

"**Mr. Amamiya? You may come in!"**

"É a minha vez, vamos?"

"Eu já disse que vou esperar aqui! Sei que o meu inglês ainda é precário, mas posso ficar apreciando as paisagens..." – Aiolia fala encarando uma moça de cabelos curtos e escuros, sentada próximo a ele com uma saia sensivelmente sexy.

"Tarado! Vamos, Shun. Esse aí não tem jeito..." – Ikki diz de forma repreensiva e Shun o acompanha rindo.

Um homem de cabelos dourados lisos cujo comprimento não chegava à altura do queixo, um refinado e imponente conjunto de camisa, calça e sapatos impecavelmente brancos estava de costas, mexendo no computador. Tinha porte de um verdadeiro integrante da família real, o que fez o coração dos irmãos disparar levemente, apreensivos com a imagem do homem à sua frente. Ao virar-se, demonstra estar usando um discreto par de óculos, que o deixava aparentar um estilo mais intelectual, sem perder a beleza de seu fino e delicado rosto. Sem levantar o olhar ao paciente, pegas as fichas e lê, assustando-se com o nome. Incrédulo e um pouco gaguejante, pergunta:

"**Mr. Amamiya?"**

"**I am Amamiya and this is my brother, Shun Amamiya."**

Roger os encara tremulamente, sem reação. Não acreditava no que estava vendo. Quantos anos procurou pelo seu pequeno Richard? Sabia que ele havia sido levado por Mitsumasa Kido para algum lugar e que não poderia fazer nada para reaver o garoto, mesmo se o achasse. Afinal, por lei não tinha nenhum direito sobre o menino que era filho de seu pior inimigo. Apesar disso, nunca se cansou de procurá-lo e o destino agora o colocava à sua frente.

Quase chorou de alegria por reaver seu menino e de angústia por vê-lo preso a uma cadeira de rodas, mas conseguiu conter-se. Via o outro rapaz ao seu lado e lembrou-se de Keshi. Estava tão atônito, que nem pensou na possibilidade do rapaz de cabelos verdes poder ser seu filho, mesmo por que, o seu bebê, a sua filha, estava morta! Foi quase maquinalmente que se ergueu e caminhou até Ikki, revelando sua altura de 1,92 cm e os belos olhos dourados, quase da mesma cor do cabelo.

Os irmãos Amamiya admiraram o homem que era seu pai e estava visivelmente emocionado. Ikki sentiu, mesmo sem o conhecer profundamente, que Shun havia puxado para o pai biológico no jeito de ser, pois os movimentos, as atitudes, o jeito de caminhar... tudo era tão parecido! Os irmãos acompanharam o momento em que o suíço deu um forte abraço no jovem paralítico e chamava febrilmente, arrancando muitas lágrimas de Shun:

"**Ricky..."**

"**I'm here, daddy... That's me!"**

"**My Ricky, my primogenitor! What have they done to you, my boy? That bloody bastard... it was him, wasn't it?"**

Indiretamente havia sido! Se Mitsumasa não deixasse Keshi na miséria, nada disso estaria acontecendo... Mas Ikki preferia acreditar nos fatos, nas suas atitudes e sabia que tinha um grau de culpa na história. Não se punia pelo atual estado físico e nem se arrependia de ter salvado a vida de Yuki, mesmo antes de saber que se tratava de seu irmão. Respondeu num tom calmo e seguro:

"**Actually, it was supposed to be a heroic act, but it didn't work out the way I expected. I guess I must have been too reckless, I don't know, I still cannot recall the events of the day, I don't remember the accident… I have no idea about it, I wonder how I was hit or how I managed to escape death." **

"**I see..."**

"Ikki, o que vocês estavam falando? Não entendi muito bem... Era sobre o acidente?"

"Sim, ele achou que o meu acidente foi causado pelo Mitsumasa Kido e eu respondi que foi um descuido meu, que eu não me lembrava de como tinha escapado da morte ou como tinha sido atingido."

"Ah!"

"Você não fala inglês... Shun? Posso falar em sua língua, se preferir." – Roger falava serenamente, fitando o jovem.

"O Ikki me ensinou algumas coisas, mas tenho dificuldades com diálogos extensos e nesse nível." – Andrômeda responde corado.

"Então o meu filho é professor de inglês?" – Roger falava em tom de orgulho e brincadeira.

"Na verdade, só dou aulas ao Shun, que é o meu irmão e ao Aiolia, um amigo que me ajudou muito..."

"Interessante! Então o Shun é filho da Keshi? Soube que ela tinha se casado novamente, depois da nossa separação... Você é muito parecido com ela. Qual a sua idade, 11 anos?"

"Não! Tenho 13 anos."

"Como? A minha filha era para ter 13 anos..."

"Você também foi enganado... Shun é o _seu_ filho!"

"Nasci no dia 9 de setembro. Tenho 2 anos a menos que o Ikki..."

"Não pode ser! Eu vi o corpo do bebê... era uma menina e..."

Roger lembra do bebê que foi apresentado como sua filha e só agora liga alguns fatos e atitudes suspeitas de médicos e enfermeiras. Não achou que a menina fosse parecida com Keshi ou com ele, mas achava que era o fato de ser recém-nascida. Quem havia anunciado a tragédia era um médico amigo do maldito Kido e agora sentia raiva de sua inocência. Analisou Shun dos pés à cabeça e, apesar do garoto ser muito parecido com Keshi, achou alguns traços e atitudes que lembravam a si mesmo: o jeito de sentar, o movimento suave das mãos, o jeito sereno de falar...

"Meu filho, meu bebê..." – Roger abraçava o filho possessivamente, derramando lágrimas da alegria que marcava o fim de um pesadelo.

"Papai..." – Shun chorava no peito do médico.

"É hoje que eu morro afogado!" – Ikki brincava e completou – "Então você pediu para não saber o sexo do seu filho?"

"Não é bem assim... Tudo bem que, para mim, independia o sexo da criança e eu tinha escolhido o nome para os dois casos. Se fosse menina, seria a minha bonequinha Anne, que, aliás, foi o nome com o qual a menina que foi apresentada como minha filha foi enterrada. Se fosse menino, seria um ótimo amiguinho para o Ricky e se chamaria Christopher. Eu confesso que gostaria muito de saber o sexo da criança, mas, na época, a tecnologia não permitia a certeza de sexo, mesmo se a gestante estivesse no último mês de gravidez." – Roger justificava.

"O Ikki é mais que um amigo para mim..." – dizia entre sorrisos e com um brilho de orgulho nos olhos, apertando a mão de Ikki e o beijando na testa, como sempre fazia desde que começou a cuidar dele, após o acidente e queria passar confiança – "Quanto ao nome, gostei! É forte... Parece de um nobre."

"Olha, vamos deixar o passado para trás. Estamos aqui e isso é o que importa!"

"É verdade, Ricky! Eu só preciso esclarecer uma coisa: como eu e a Keshi nos separamos."

"Tem certeza de que quer falar sobre isso?" – Ikki perguntava, olhando o pai.

"Tenho!"

Roger dizia sentando-se na cadeira de médico e indicando que Shun também sentasse, evitando que Ikki acabasse tendo um torcicolo de tanto olhar para cima. Ao perceber que o caçula já estava acomodado, falou, encarando os filhos:

"Depois da morte da Anne, a Keshi começou a agir diferente. Primeiro por ter perdido a memória e depois... Bom, como eu a estava ajudando a lembrar das coisas, ela começou a achar que eu pudesse estar mentindo. Não queria ouvir os meus relatos e o clima entre nós passou a ser de tensão. Antes que ela tivesse raiva de mim, decidi me afastar e, quando voltei, ela já estava casada com outro e parecia feliz. Vim morar na Inglaterra e decidi recomeçar a minha vida, mas nunca desisti de procurar pelo Ricky, ou melhor... Ikki."

"Tudo bem, papai, já passou... Pode me chamar de Ricky se preferir. É meio parecido mesmo!"

Roger chegou a abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse começar, ouviu as tradicionais 3 batidas na porta da secretária, que avisava:

"**Doctor Keller, your next patient has arrived already."**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**In fact, Doctor, it is about an hour you are with the boy..."**

"**Well, please, ask my patient to wait for me just a little more. I am afraid I must have more time for this appointment. **

"**All right, excuse me."** – Sai.

"Acho que precisarei de uma nova consulta..."

"Você acha que vou deixar o meu primogênito sair sem um diagnóstico? Pode ficar quieto e esperar!"

Roger pega os exames e começa a examinar seriamente. Vê os exames de raio-x com calma, compara resultados e fica pensativo. Seriamente, declara:

"Isso tudo é muito estranho! Não condiz com o seu real estado de saúde. Desculpe a franqueza, mas pelo que pude observar, era para você estar em estado semi-vegetativo. Para ser mais específico, qualquer pessoa com esse tipo de lesão, teria deficiência lingüística, amnésia e debilidade física em todo o corpo, podendo até estar tetraplégico."

"Eu recomecei a falar normalmente uns 3 dias depois de acordar do coma e só havia esquecido o que teria acontecido para eu ter tido essa lesão, mas já faz um bom tempo que eu me lembrei do acidente..." – Ikki conta tudo o que lembrava sobre o acidente e o que tinha descoberto depois, quando foi conversar com a mãe. Ele também relata o tempo que ficou tetraplégico e como foi sua recuperação, ocultando a parte dos cavaleiros de ouro por saber que exigiria grandes explicações. Termina seu depoimento, falando. – "Depois desse rigoroso tratamento, finalmente já consigo mover a parte superior do corpo, como se nunca tivesse sido afetada..."

"Hum... Pedirei que faça alguns exames, pois já percebi que o seu caso é muito complexo, talvez o mais delicado que já tenha visto! Por melhor que fossem as sessões de fisioterapia ou seja lá o que você tenha feito, nada o deixaria tão bem. Você perdeu parte do seu cérebro! Quando perdemos um neurônio, dizemos que ele morreu, pois é impossível recupera-lo e, no seu caso, foram vários..."

"Resumindo: tenho que me contentar por estar paraplégico e aceitar ficar preso a esta cadeira de rodas para o resto da minha vida. Confesso que tinha esperanças do contrário, mas já esperava por isso."

"Gostaria de dizer que você está enganado, mas, na minha opinião, é um milagre você estar movendo a parte superior do corpo com tanta naturalidade, não ter nenhuma problema na hora de falar ou estar com a memória intacta e é por isso que quero ver o resultado dos seus exames. Você fará tomografia, eletroencefalograma e mais esses listados abaixo. Não perca as esperanças ainda, pois só esses novos exames poderão revelar seu real estado de saúde."

"Eu não deixarei o Ikki desanimar, prometo!"

"Pai, eu já passei por muitos desafios e obstáculos e por isso peço que sempre seja sincero sobre o meu estado de saúde. É muito melhor ter a certeza de que ficarei paraplégico para sempre do que ficar na ansiedade de andar e não conseguir... ou pior, acreditar que poderei andar quando isso é uma mentira! Eu poderia pensar ser fraqueza minha..."

"Eu sei, Ricky! Já lidei com muitos casos piores que o seu, tendo que desanimar o paciente e a família, mas não desistia antes de ter certeza que era um caso insolúvel e irreversível e assim farei contigo. Não desistirei de você enquanto houver esperanças."

Os irmãos sorriem de forma discreta, mas franca. Roger levanta-se, novamente vai até os filhos e pede:

"Gostaria de me encontrar com vocês mais tarde... Não é todo dia que se tem a oportunidade de se reencontrar com 2 filhos que estavam perdidos ou mortos há mais de 13 anos."

"Nós preenchemos a ficha com os dados de onde estamos. Estaremos esperando..." – Shun fala entre sorrisos.

"Certo! Ao sair marquem um retorno para daqui a uma semana. Os exames estarão prontos até lá."

"Obrigado por tudo... pai!" – Ikki fala com um franco sorriso.

"Ah! Começarei um processo de reconhecimento de paternidade do Shun... Se vocês não se importarem."

"Seria uma honra para mim." – Shun responde.

"Por mim, tudo bem! Você está no direito e, devo confessar que fico com uma ponta de inveja do meu irmão... Não é qualquer um que pode ter um pai bonito, inteligente e bondoso como você."

"Você sabe que é o meu filho, Ricky, mesmo que a genética não diga isso!"

"Não queria ser chato, mas é melhor a gente se encontrar mais tarde. A fila de espera só vai aumentar... eu quero ter uma conversa de pai para filhos sem preocupação de tempo ou compromissos." – Shun fala divertidamente.

"Tem razão, Shun! Eu ligo assim que estiver livre."

"Até logo! Ah, não estranhe se encontrar um rapaz de 20 anos com pouco mais de 1,80m, cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes em casa. É nosso amigo Aiolia e está nos ajudando desde o começo do tratamento. Já o consideramos como se fosse o nosso irmão mais velho..." – Ikki fala, enquanto recebia mais um abraço do pai.

"Até mais tarde! Será um prazer conhecer esse Aiolia. Cuide-se Ricky e você também, Shun..." – Roger fala alegremente, abraçando fortemente Shun, que já estava novamente em pé, retribuindo o abraço.

Eles despedem-se e saem do consultório, encontrando com um Aiolia muito decepcionado e incomodado pelo fato de estar numa terra estranha onde não conhecia a língua. O grego sorri aliviado pela saída dos irmãos e corre na direção deles, enchendo Shun de perguntas enquanto Ikki marcava o tal retorno, já que era o único que dominava o inglês. Aiolia esboçou um triste sorriso pelo primeiro diagnóstico, mas felizmente Ikki não percebeu e o grego decidiu não desistir e lutar até o fim, incentivando o amigo.

CONTINUA

* * *

Gente! Desta vez eu deixei o texto com grandes reviravoltas! Bom, como não posso mais responder aos reviews e acho que todo autor deve valorizar seus fãs, criei um blog para tal finalidade. O endereço é www(ponto)nana-pizani(ponto)myblog(ponto)com(ponto)br. Disponibilizarei na bio tb. Beijões a todos.


	13. Sufoco

**XIII. Sufoco**

"Boa noite, Shun."

"Boa noite dout... desculpe, pai. Entre!"

"Tudo bem?" Roger pergunta, entrando no pequeno quarto de hotel onde Ikki, Shun e Aiolia estavam instalados.

"Tudo." Shun responde entre sorrisos, abraça o pai e fecha a porta.

Ainda abraçado ao filho, o médico percorre o quarto com os olhos, de forma crítica e pode constatar que aquele apartamento tem apenas dois quartos, cozinha, uma pequena sala de estar conjugada à copa e uma porta fechada, que provavelmente era o único banheiro do lugar. Tudo era muito estreito e apertado, embora alguns móveis e objetos tivessem visivelmente mudado de lugar para possibilitar uma maior liberdade nos movimentos da cadeira de rodas. Cordialmente, o suíço se solta do abraço enquanto imagina o sufoco que o seu querido Ricky devia passar ali e pergunta, tentando disfarçar sua angústia e ansiedade:

"E o Ri... Ikki?"

"Ah! Meu niisan está tomando banho. Nós pensamos que você só viria mais tarde."

"Pois é... o último paciente não veio e por isso saí mais cedo. Como não agüentava esperar, vim direto pra cá e acabei chegando quase uma hora antes do que eu imaginava."

"Fiquei feliz ao vê-lo novamente. Ah! Quer tomar alguma coisa? Sinta-se à vontade."

"Poderei sentir-me à vontade se você parar de me tratar como visita. Sou seu pai, esqueceu?"

"Não, mas..."

"Eu sei, Shun! Eu também estou me sentindo estranho desde a nossa conversa. É tudo tão novo, tão fantástico, tão irreal..."

"É verdade. Somos pai e filho e nem nos conhecemos, mas acho que poderemos ser grandes amigos."

"Claro! Devo confessar que o seu irmão fez um bom trabalho na sua educação. Você é um menino de ouro."

"Meu niisan é muito especial mesmo, mas não foi só ele! Ikki me _criou_ nos meus primeiros 6 anos de vida, mas depois tive outras influências."

"Entendo. Falando em outras influências, onde está o seu amigo?"

"O Aiolia está ajudando o Ikki. Apesar do meu niisan já conseguir tomar banho sozinho, o banheiro desse apartamento é muito apertado e a cadeira não chega ao box. Pra piorar, tem um degrau de uns 15 centímetros para chegar no chuveiro e por isso ele precisa de auxílio..."

"Pra variar, o mundo é de quem está no padrão. Até a altura tem que ser mediana para você conseguir encaixar-se ao mundo. Eu também sofro quando preciso me instalar em hotéis por causa do tamanho das camas, da altura do chuveiro e de outras coisinhas. E isso que eu só tenho 1,92; imagina quem tem mais de 2 metros!"

"Deve ser difícil mesmo.", Shun fala entre sorrisos. "Ser baixinho também tem as suas desvantagens, como ter que usar uma cadeira para alcançar os objetos da prateleira mais alta de uma estante – e olha que eu nem sou tão baixo assim."

"Pode deixar... logo você não precisará mais disso, mas terá que se abaixar pra passar em determinados lugares."

"Ai... é verdade! Espero não crescer muito mais que você..."

Roger e Shun sorriem. Estavam tão distraídos na conversa que nem ouviram o som de passos vindo na direção deles, o que causou um pequeno susto no médico ao ouvir o timbre forte e inconfundível de voz de Ikki, que estava conversando com Aiolia.

"Eu disse que tinha ouvido a campainha..."

"Ok, você acertou. E agora?"

"Já vão começar a discutir?" Shun perguntava em tom rigoroso aos dois que acabavam de chegar e agora fingiam medo do mais novo.

"Ih sujou! Desculpe Shun."

"Você sabe que é brincadeira. Se bem que eu duvido que você tenha coragem de bater no niisan mais bonito que você tem."

"Até que eu descubra um outro niisan, você é o único.", Shun falava fazendo cafuné no irmão e arrancado sorrisos de todos, inclusive de Roger.

"Tinha esquecido!...", Ikki fala batendo comicamente a mão na testa. "Aiolia, Este é o nosso pai, Roger Keller. Pai, esse é o nosso amigo Aiolia."

"Prazer, doutor Keller."

"O prazer é meu. Mas, por favor, me chame de Roger. Doutor fica tão impessoal..."

"Tem razão, senhor Roger."

Todos dirigem-se à sala, onde conversam por um bom tempo. Aos poucos, os quatro sentiam-se cada vez mais próximos e encontravam semelhanças entre a personalidade de Roger e a de Shun. Ikki foi o primeiro a notar que até no jeito de andar os dois pareciam e Aiolia comentou sobre a posição parecida que os dois adotavam ao sentar e a forma alegre e ao mesmo tempo contida que eles faziam as expressões corporais. Num determinado momento, Shun levanta-se avisando que faria a janta e convida o pai para fazer a refeição com eles. Curioso por provar o tempero de seu filho, o médico aceita e passa a conversar com Ikki e Aiolia, que sabiam o quanto Shun detestava _receber ajuda_ na cozinha, pois sabia que, principalmente o grego, só ia para atrapalhar e experimentar o tempero ou, como o mais velho dos Amamiya brincava, só ia para comer antes da hora.

"Falando em comer, você andou engordando..."

"Você está me chamando de gordo? Ah! Agora vai ver quem é o gordo, _Fênix_."

"Fênix?", estranha Roger.

Ikki e Aiolia se entreolham. O grego sabia que havia falado demais e sentiu o sangue subir, pois não conseguiria enrolar o médico tão facilmente. Poderia inventar ser uma brincadeira por causa do renascimento de Ikki, mas tinha que ser algo bem formulado. Afinal, a Fênix é uma ave mitológica e de muita importância na Grécia, não poderia ser usada para apelidos banais ou chacotas.

O japonês sabia que não poderia esconder esse segredo durante toda a sua vida. Mesmo que Ikki não voltasse a trajar a armadura de Fênix, Shun era o cavaleiro de Andrômeda e teria que proteger a deusa caso surgisse algum oponente. Nessas guerras, nunca sabiam quem ia sobreviver ou não e Roger deveria ter conhecimento dos riscos que o filho corria. Por mais que os segredos sobre o Santuário devessem ficar só entre os cavaleiros, Ikki não achou justo que o médico desconhecesse o futuro incerto de seu irmão e resolveu desabafar.

"Nós somos cavaleiros de Atena. Quer dizer... o Shun e o Aiolia são; eu ainda não sei se poderei voltar a trajar a minha armadura..."

Aiolia olha Ikki um pouco assustado e Roger demonstra não entender ao certo o que aquela afirmação significava. Sem o menor remorso, Fênix revela tudo o que aconteceu na infância deles: falou do orfanato, o treinamento pesado que sofreram, a luta contra ao cavaleiros de prata e ouro e até arrependeu-se de ter tentado matar Shun logo depois de voltar da infernal Ilha da Rainha da Morte. O grego o ajuda a falar e explicar os fatos que envolviam o santuário e o treinamento de cavaleiros. Ao contrário do esperado, Roger alegrou-se por saber que seus filhos lutavam pela justiça, mesmo correndo risco de morte a cada luta e prometeu a si mesmo que faria o impossível para ver Ikki novamente vestindo sua armadura e vencendo novos desafios.

-------------- # XIII # --------------

"A janta já está quase pronta!", Shun avisa da cozinha. "Arrumem a mesa, fazendo o favor?"

"Ok!", Aiolia e Ikki respondiam em coro.

Fênix dirigiu-se à cozinha, enquanto Aiolia trocava a toalha da mesa de jantar. Como de costume, Ikki equilibra uma bandeja retangular de inox, forrada com um guardanapo de pano, entre os braços da cadeira de rodas, deixando apenas as alças para fora e coloca os talheres que seriam usados no canto direito dela. O grego chega e coloca 4 pratos no lado esquerdo e 4 copos no centro da bandeja. Antes do ex-cavaleiro de Fênix voltar à mesa onde fariam a refeição, Aiolia ainda coloca os guardanapos de papel e a caixa de palitos de dente. Ao ver a bandeja cheia, o jovem paraplégico volta à sala tirando uma fina da estreita porta.

Roger acompanha tudo com curiosidade. Ikki logo vai preenchendo a mesa com os objetos que estavam em seu colo e, apesar de verificar a dificuldade com a qual o jovem organizava a mesa, o médico resolveu não mover um único músculo, temendo menosprezar a capacidade do rapaz ou magoar-lhe de alguma forma. Como um buffet ensaiado, assim que Fênix termina de colocar os pratos, copos e talheres, Aiolia vem carregando uma pesada panela, enquanto Shun trazia outra mais leve. Rapidamente a mesa estava devidamente organizada para a refeição e todos já estavam prontos pra começar a refeição.

Durante a refeição, o médico faz diversos elogios à comida, fazendo Shun demonstrar a sua timidez. Ikki e Aiolia ajudam Andrômeda a ficar cada vez mais constrangido e Roger decide proteger o filho, entrando na brincadeira. Num determinado momento, o jovem de cabelos verdes resolve demonstrar a sua força, substituindo a timidez pelas provocações leves. O jantar prossegue alegre e culmina com um delicioso pavê de chocolate como sobremesa. Ao término da sobremesa, Aiolia começa a limpar a mesa, recolhendo todos os objetos.

"Eu gostaria de falar com vocês antes de voltar pra casa."

"Eu cuido da cozinha. Podem conversar com o seu pai..."

"Acho que você não entendeu Aiolia... Você também está incluído na minha conversa."

"Mas senhor Roger..."

"É importante! Eu insisto."

"Vamos deixar a louça pra depois. Se o nosso pai disse que queria, ou melhor, quer conversar contigo, deve ser importante.", Ikki afirma.

"Meu niisan tem razão. Depois nós ajudamos!", Shun diz com um leve sorriso.

"Já que insistem...", Aiolia pára o que estava fazendo e volta a sentar-se.

"Eu estive reparando nesse apartamento que vocês se instalaram. Ele é muito pequeno e apertado... Eu não gostaria de dizer isso, mas é visível o desconforto do Ricky e por isso quero oferecer-lhes uma instalação mais apropriada. Eu conheço um apartamento mobiliado amplo, moderno e à medida pra vocês a 3 quadras da minha casa. Posso pagar um mês de aluguel para que fiquem lá."

"Desculpe, mas não aceito esmolas.", Ikki responde friamente.

"Mas filho..."

"Eu sei que está pensando na minha saúde e confesso ter gostado disso, mas não posso aceitar a sua oferta. Vai ser uma grande despesa e... bem, mesmo estando preso a essa cadeira de rodas, não gosto de ser tratado como um inválido, não admito depender da caridade de ninguém!"

"Ricky, eu não quero lhe dar esmolas. Não aceite essa minha oferta como uma ofensa, por favor!"

"Nissan?"

"Ikki, Ikki! Sempre orgulhoso..."

"Talvez eu esteja errado, mas não quero que sintam pena de mim. Sei quais são as minhas limitações, mas não é por isso que serei menos capaz de fazer as coisas. Apesar de tudo, ainda tenho braços fortes e uma boa inteligência e memória. Sei que, mesmo ficando paraplégico pro resto da vida, não sou um inválido... posso aprender as coisas e dar um rumo à minha vida..."

"Ikki, niisan..." Shun começa a chorar, emocionado pelas palavras do irmão.

"Não posso negar que suas palavras sejam sábias Ricky, mas o que eu estou propondo não é uma esmola... vocês devem pagar mais de 100 libras por dia para ficar nesse hotel, certo?"

"Na verdade, gastamos algo entre 150 e 200 libras.", responde Aiolia.

"Agora pensem quantos dias vocês já ficaram a quanto já gastaram por essa espelunca. Como a consulta será em 7 dias, vocês terão que ficar mais uns 8 dias, pelo menos. Nem é preciso calculadora para saber que vocês gastarão, no mínimo, 1500 libras ou mais. Quantas residências cobram esse valor? Só verdadeiros palacetes... Olha, será vantajoso para os dois lados: ficará perto da minha casa e a despesa de vocês será menor. Para não causar constrangimentos, eu arrumo o negócio e vocês podem pagar da forma que bem entender... E então?"

"Niisan, aceite! Podemos morar perto do nosso pai..."

"Estou aqui por acidente. Decidam o que achar melhor.", Aiolia diz levantando as mãos e demonstrando sua imparcialidade da resposta.

"É um bom negócio, mas preciso conversar com a Saori antes de decidir.", Ikki finalmente responde.

"Bom, decidam logo e me comuniquem depois.", Roger diz mais animado.

"Ok!", responde Ikki, que é acompanhado de Aiolia e Shun logo em seguida.

-------------- # XIII # --------------

"Ralph?"

"Roger! Finalmente resolveu tirar um tempo pros amigos."

"Desculpa, mas você sabe que eu sou viciado em trabalhar e ajudar as pessoas. Se eu pudesse, faria tudo de graça, mas infelizmente não dá!"

"É! Você não muda mesmo. Nem física, nem moralmente... Às vezes parece que toma banho com formol pra evitar o envelhecimento.", Ralph fala de forma divertida e volta a expressar-se seriamente. "Soube que anda fazendo trabalho voluntário, cuidando de pessoas carentes às quartas-feiras. É um gesto muito bonito e que serve de exemplo a muita gente que passa pelo mesmo drama que já passei. Tudo o que sou e o que tenho devo a você que me apoiou moral e financeiramente quando eu mais precisei."

Ralph Schneider era de uma singela família de origem alemã e mal tinha condições para manter-se na faculdade. Com a ajuda de Roger, conseguiu não só se formar em fisioterapia, como montar uma clínica especializada em reabilitação de pessoas portadoras de necessidades especiais – inicialmente em sociedade com o amigo e posteriormente conseguira tornar-se o único dono. Eles se conheceram logo no primeiro ano de faculdade e nunca se separaram, mesmo depois do casamento do alemão.

"Eu sempre soube que você tinha futuro e vejo o belo trabalho que está fazendo com os portadores de deficiência. Estou muito orgulhoso do que se tornou..."

"Obrigado. Mas o que o trouxe aqui? Eu te conheço e sei que não veio só elogiar o meu trabalho."

"Trago um pedido e uma boa notícia."

"Pode falar."

"Sabe aquele seu apartamento mobiliado perto da minha casa que você alugava para estudantes?"

"E como esquecer daquilo? Já me trouxe enormes dores de cabeça... Felizmente estou fechando negócio. Venderei por um preço um pouco abaixo que o valor de mercado, mas é um bom negócio."

"Por favor, desfaça o negócio. Eu _preciso_ desse apartamento."

"Mas eu não posso. Infelizmente o negócio veio numa hora crítica. Eu estava precisando desse dinheiro..."

"Eu pago! Seja qual for o preço, você sabe que eu tenho cacife pra bancar. É só escolher a forma de pagamento... Olha, eu estou disposto a pagar o verdadeiro valor de mercado e ainda lhe dar um bônus. Você escolhe qualquer coisa no valor de até 25 mil libras..."

"Eu não quero abusar de você, mas já que propôs o negócio, aceito. Mas sem bônus, apenas o preço justo! Esse era o seu pedido?"

"Era e agora lhe direi a boa notícia, que o fará entender o propósito dele."

Sem muitos rodeios, Roger desabafa tudo o que lhe acontecera no dia anterior: a descoberta dos filhos, a paralisia de Ikki e as condições que os garotos viviam. O suíço sempre soube que poderia confiar no alemão, que era o único que conhecia todo o seu triste passado.

Ralph por sua vez, apoiou o amigo e prometeu ajudar-lhe de todas as formas possíveis. Pediu para que o amigo enviasse Ikki até sua clínica e prometeu fazer o impossível para que o rapaz gostasse do ambiente – o que ajudaria e _muito_ na reabilitação. Conversando com o amigo, Ralph decidiu ajuda-lo a modificar o apartamento de uma forma imperceptível, que daria uma maior liberdade ao jovem deficiente e ao mesmo tempo não o deixaria constrangido ou revoltado. De forma contagiante e animada, começou a fazer planos que ajudariam os rapazes nessa fase tão difícil que estavam passando e citou vários projetos de sua clínica.

Roger empolgou-se por vários deles e agora torcia para que Ikki resolvesse ficar definitivamente ao seu lado. Claro que iria ajudá-lo e tinha certeza que acharia um meio de reverter o estado de saúde do jovem assim que visse os novos exames, mas queria facilitar a vida do garoto até a cura definitiva.

Logo que pôde o suíço voltou ao apartamento dos filhos e falou sobre a clínica de Ralph, deixando Ikki animado. Principalmente quando soube que seria convidado para participar de um grupo experimental que não só trocaria experiências através de histórias, como também experiências práticas de movimentos que aprendiam sozinhos e facilitavam numa maior qualidade de vida. Também poderia voltar a praticar esportes, saindo da ociosidade e retornando à rotina conturbada e ativa que tinha antes do acidente.

-------------- # XIII # --------------

Depois de 3 longos dias, todos os exames haviam ficado prontos e os rapazes ainda não haviam decidido pela mudança de apartamento. Ikki já tinha ido duas vezes à clínica e confessou ter gostado por sentir-se mais independente e constatar que muitas pessoas passavam pelo mesmo drama que ele estava passando. Não se cansava de refletir e lembrar do primeiro dia, o dia em que as pessoas se apresentaram e contaram as suas histórias.

-------------- # INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK # --------------

Entrou um pouco tenso na sala onde seria feita a primeira reunião do grupo, mas encorajou-se ao perceber que pessoas de todas as idades freqüentavam o lugar, demonstrando força de vontade e tentando um meio de amenizar o sofrimento. Alguns sorriam e pareciam muito alegres, mesmo quando sabia que ficaria eternamente preso a uma cadeira de rodas ou dependente de muletas. Descobriu pessoas que nunca souberam o que era andar, pois nasceram deficientes e nunca tiveram a oportunidade de ficar em pé, sentir a areia quente da praia ou o azulejo frio em dias de inverno sob seus pés. Ouvia os depoimentos de cada pessoa atentamente e comparava ao que estava vivendo.

"Eu perdia a propriocepção.", contava um homem de cabelos grisalhos e aparentemente normal. "Eu sei que é um termo estranho e eu não aparento nenhum tipo de paralisia. Nem sei se o que eu tenho pode ser chamado de paralisia... Na verdade, nem eu sei como classificar o meu problema." O homem deu uma pausa e encarou os outros à sua volta, respirando profundamente antes de continuar. "Apesar de estar me movendo, não tenho nenhum tipo de sensação nos músculos, nas articulações ou tendões. Sei que também tenho uma ligeira perda de outras modalidades sensoriais – como afirmou o meu médico. Ele classificou essa tal de propriocepção como um sexto sentido e explicou que é ela a responsável por monitorar e ajustar a posição e o tono das partes móveis do corpo; que são exatamente o que eu não sinto. Graças a esse _sentido_ podemos nos movimentar e fazer qualquer tipo de coisa de forma automática e inconsciente, mas eu não consigo! Dependo exclusivamente dos meus olhos para fazer toda e qualquer tarefa, pois é como se eu constantemente perdesse meus membros. Se eu não os vejo, não consigo localizar. Chego a sentir como se estivesse desencarnado! É muito estranho... Parece que o que eu tenho é um tipo de polineurite – seja lá o que isso signifique – e não tem cura..."

O homem continuou contando o próprio drama e Ikki sentiu a angústia daquele senhor tão triste e confuso. Ele olhou pros lados e viu um menino de pouco mais de 7 anos inquieto numa cadeira de rodas. Mal o senhor terminara de contar sua história, o garoto ergueu o braço e pediu para falar. Todos o encararam de forma curiosa, esperando pelo relato – que veio de uma forma alegre e debochada.

"Eu queria falar que nunca soube o que era andar... Nasci com defeito de fábrica." – o menino sorri e continua – "Eu tinha vontade de brincar com os outros, mas sei que não posso... Sabe, apesar de tudo, eu tenho amigos muito bons. Eles vêm na minha casa e brincam comigo! Inventam brincadeiras e formas de... como se diz? Ah! Eles fazem de tudo para que eu brinque também. É divertido e por isso nem ligo por ser assim."

Todos o encaram com compaixão e ternura. Independente de estar dizendo consciente ou não, por um momento o garoto foi muito sábio e todos se sentiram tocados com o depoimento. No grupo de 12 pessoas, Ikki logo percebeu que entre os homens e as mulheres, era possível aprender muito. Ouviu depoimentos de 3 jovens confessando que estavam ali por causa de acidente de trânsito – um deles tinha perdido mais que o próprio orgulho numa disputa de racha, perdera o amigo e agora só se locomovia com a ajuda de um andador. Não era a deficiência que o incomodava e sim a culpa pela morte do outro que entrara em seu carro a contra-gosto e sempre o aconselhava a parar com essas loucuras.

"É estranho como mesmo estando certo, respeitando as regras de trânsito, você pode perder tudo!", comentou uma bela moça de 19 anos. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, assim como os olhos que refletiam sua angústia e melancolia. "Se hoje estou aqui, se estou paralítica foi por causa de um bêbado desgraçado! Era noite e eu estava dirigindo o carro onde estava minha família. Sempre fui uma pessoa correta e cuidadosa, mas não vi quando o maldito surgiu na outra pista, num carro escuro, com os faróis apagados. Foi muito rápido e quando vi, já estávamos prensados entre um poste e o carro daquele assassino. Perdi meu pai e minha irmã, minha mãe perdeu a sanidade devido ao desespero e eu fiquei condenada a essa maldita cadeira de rodas pro resto da minha vida!... O mais irônico é que o idiota não sofreu nenhum arranhão. Está preso, mas logo sairá da cadeia e poderá matar e destruir mais vidas...", a jovem ainda queria desabafar mais, queria extravasar toda a sua angústia, mas não conseguiu e começou a chorar compulsivamente, sendo amparada pelo mesmo senhor que afirmava ter perdido a propriocepção.

Ikki foi o último a contar sua história. Não sabia como começar o seu depoimento e tudo o que poderia revelar sobre o que lhe acontecera. Não falaria ser um cavaleiro de Atena, ter sido concebido através de um estupro e nunca admitiria todas as atitudes imperdoáveis do seu verdadeiro pai biológico. Afirmou apenas que não gostaria de falar sobre seu passado, mas contou que fora atropelado por um trem na tentativa de salvar a vida de um menino de 11 anos e a experiência de ter ficado tetraplégico, dependendo da ajuda de seu irmão para tudo. O japonês não mencionou o fato do garoto que salvara ser seu irmão, mas não sentiu-se mentiroso, falso, pois, na época, ele nunca teria desconfiado da identidade de Yuki. Falou da pequena esperança que tinha de voltar a andar com a ajuda de Roger Keller, mas que ao mesmo tempo já estava se preparando para receber a notícia de que ficaria paraplégico para o resto da vida. Recebeu o apoio e um olhar de surpresa de muitos dos que estavam ali. Nunca imaginariam que o rapaz passara por algo tão terrível ao tentar um ato de heroísmo.

-------------- # FIM DO FLASHBACK # --------------

No final daquele dia, Roger apareceu no pequeno e apertado quarto de hotel dos rapazes e pediu para ver os exames. Com boas expectativas, Shun entregou tudo ao pai e os três ficaram decifrando as expressões do médico que analisava insanamente cada chapa, cada pedaço de papel que estava em suas mãos. Num determinado momento, suspirou e jogou tudo na mesa da cozinha – atitude que assustou os rapazes e minou todas as esperanças que eles pudessem ter. Ao perceber isso, o neurocirurgião desculpou-se e tentou consertar o estrago que havia feito.

"Por favor, não tomem conclusões precipitadas. Infelizmente o caso é muito complexo e não sei o que dizer... Preciso de outras opiniões e muita pesquisa antes de dar qualquer diagnóstico. Eu quero um tempo pra pensar, refletir..."

"Entendo!", Ikki respondeu com a voz um pouco embargada pela decepção. "Pode ficar tranqüilo, pois não iremos pressionar. Esperarei a resposta mesmo que isso demore anos, mas não esqueça que ela será definitiva."

O suíço concordou com a cabeça e demonstrou a sua frustração por não poder dar nenhuma resposta positiva ao filho. Sentindo o desespero do pai, Shun o apoiou e convenceu Ikki a aguardar a resposta na Inglaterra, ao lado do pai. Um misto de incerteza, angústia e otimismo invadiu o cavaleiro de Leão que agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza da recuperação do amigo, mas sabia que precisava acreditar em um milagre e fazer o papel da alavanca que o impulsionaria à cura.

CONTINUA

* * *

Esse capítulo é de minha inteira responsabilidade. Não foi betado por niguém e, devo confessar que havia perdido a conversa de Roger e parte do trecho onde o Ikki tinha ido à clínica de reabilitação, por isso reescrevi tudo às pressas e não ficou tão bom quanto o original.

Sei que não posso me alongar na conversa, mas ainda preciso desculpar-me com os meus fiéis leitores. Eu entrei em depressão por causa do excesso de trabalhos e provas da faculdade - principalmente pelos baixos resultados que obtive, mesmo estudando muito! Para piorar, as 2 únicas reviews que recebi eram de amigas que eu já sabia a opinião e fiquei um pouco receosa de continuar, pois encarei essa queda de espectadores como algum tipo de falha no meu texto e graças à **Madame Verlaine**, **Pisces Luna**, **Sinistra Negra**,**Angel** e outras, decidi continuar e, ao contrário do que eu havia dito à tia Vê - como a Madame Verlaine gosta de ser chamada -, eu não alterei os meus planos! Bom, se quiserem saber mais ou ver as respostas das reviews, acessem o site:

**www (ponto) nana-pizani (ponto) myblog (ponto) com (ponto) br**

ou **thesenseiclub (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com **

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **HOPE**¹

¹Esperança, em inglês


	14. Hope

**XIV. Hope**¹

Já havia completado 18 dias desde que Roger pedira para ver os exames de Ikki, que aceitara a mudança de apartamento um dia depois de o médico pedir um tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Shun e Aiolia estavam aprendendo o inglês a uma velocidade inacreditável, o que facilitava muito as coisas. A cada dia de angústia e expectativa por uma resposta do pai, Fênix tinha cada vez mais certeza de que seu caso era irreversível, embora o neurocirurgião não admitisse. No fundo, Fênix sabia que o suíço estava tentando arrumar alguma explicação, algum milagre e talvez não desistisse, mesmo depois de muitos anos. Afinal, era seu filho que estaria precisando de ajuda e não toleraria a derrota.

Embora não gostasse de confessar, a ajuda de seu pai fora muito oportuna e o apartamento que agora estavam o deixava sentir-se menos dependente, mais vivo. Ikki já conseguia fazer quase tudo sozinho e com as adaptações necessárias, teve uma maior liberdade. Graças ao colchão especial, não teve mais problemas de coluna e já ia sozinho da cadeira a outro móvel, inclusive à cama. Roger nunca comentou a respeito, mas Fênix sabia que muitas dessas adaptações tinham sido coisas do neurocirurgião e decidiu fazer de conta que não havia notado. Afinal, se o suíço não revelou ser o responsável pelo feito, era para não ferir o orgulho e o brio do deficiente que a cada dia dedicava-se mais à reabilitação, chegando ao ponto de aceitar um convite para participar de uma equipe amadora de basquete em cadeira de rodas, da qual ele era o mais jovem e, conseqüentemente, uma espécie de mascote.

Era sábado e não teria fisioterapia ou reunião do grupo de reabilitação na parte da manhã. Apenas um jogo de basquete à tarde. Estranhamente, Ikki acordou e sentou-se na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira. Ele não dormia mais no mesmo quarto de Shun, pois sabia que o irmão acabaria tentando ajudar-lhe de alguma forma. Não por pena ou subestimar as suas capacidades, mas por que isso fazia parte de sua personalidade. O jovem Andrômeda sentia prazer em ajudar as pessoas e Fênix admirava esse lado solidário, mas queria ser novamente o homem forte e orgulhoso, mesmo com as limitações que a sua paralisia lhe proporcionavam.

Geralmente, ele acordava, trocava o pijama – que se acostumou a usar – por outra roupa que usaria em casa e iria à cadeira de rodas, o único meio de chegar à cozinha. Naquele dia, retirou o lençol que ainda cobria parte de suas pernas e passou a fitar os membros inertes. Numa estranha tortura, passou as mãos sobre as coxas e espreitou a cadeira de rodas. Por mais acostumado que estivesse àquilo, agora sentia algo estranho, decisivo. Era como se, pela primeira vez visse aquele objeto como uma parte de seu corpo, de si mesmo, mas não revoltou-se. Tomando cuidado para não ferir a pele fria e insensível dos membros inferiores, Ikki parecia querer ter certeza que não haveria estímulos e sensações. Fechou os olhos e continuou a apalpar e tentar arranhar as pernas. Gargalhava ao perceber que não havia sensibilidade, quando sentia seus dedos percorrendo alguma espécie de objeto e novamente abriu os olhos. Sabia que não estava enlouquecendo, mas estranhamente sentia que os membros inferiores não lhe pertenciam ou obedeciam e passou a encará-los com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

"Bom dia dorminhoco!"

"Bom dia, Aiolia.", Ikki agradeceu por estar de costas para a porta e de Aiolia não ter percebido o que estava fazendo até então. "Que horas são?"

"Nove e 27.", falava consultando o relógio de pulso.

"Já? To com uma preguiça...", diz alongando os braços e o tronco.

"Esse tempo está realmente chato! Também relutei pra sair da cama... tava tão quentinha e gostosa..."

Ikki ri da expressão de Aiolia. Precisava dividir sua angústia com alguém e sabia que o grego seria sua melhor opção. Antes de começar, respira fundo e volta a ficar sério.

"Sabe, eu tava pensando em tudo o que me aconteceu desde que fui pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte. A minha vida já deu tantas voltas que parece ficção..."

"Não fique assim, logo tudo voltará a ser como antes."

"Não, não vai! Mesmo se eu voltar a andar ou trajar a armadura de Fênix... _Nada_ será como antes!... Agora sei que tenho uma grande família, amigos e o quanto eu estava errado ao andar por aí sem rumo, como um lobo solitário. Não fui só eu quem mudou não... Shun também mudou e até mesmo você está diferente. Se um dia antes d'eu ir ao Santuário me falassem que nós ficaríamos tão íntimos, eu mandava internar o louco e tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo. Eu sinto que, assim como as minhas pernas, o Ikki que vivia isolado e fugindo não só dos outros como de si mesmo está morto e, sinceramente, espero que ele nunca renasça, pois estou gostando dessa minha nova fase, apesar de tudo..."

"Pode deixar. Se depender da minha vontade, você vai enjoar de mim..."

"Estou falando sério.", Ikki repreende.

"Eu também."

Ikki sabia que não era isso que precisava falar com Aiolia. Tinha que dividir o que passava dentro de si, o medo que sentia pelo que estava sentindo, a angústia por não poder sentir as pernas e tudo o que passava em sua cabeça desde que acordou do coma. Não sabia se estava realmente sofrendo, mas era muito estranho. Se tivesse tido as duas pernas amputadas, talvez fosse algo mais real, concebível, mas ver as pernas ali, aparentemente saudáveis, lhe causava muitos questionamentos. Novamente, ficou com o olhar fixo na parte paralítica de seu corpo, apalpando, passando a mão de leve, enquanto conversava com o amigo.

"Sabe, parece estranho, mas eu já não lembro como é sentir o frio dos ladrilhos no inverno ou o calor das areias no dia mais quente de verão sob meus pés, castigando-os e desafiando os limites do meu corpo, da minha resistência. Tem dias que eu acordo e me pergunto se não foi um sonho, se eu realmente já pude andar, sentir minhas pernas..."

"Calma, amigo.", Aiolia fala, sentando-se ao lado de Ikki. "Confie em você mesmo, confie no Roger! Logo isso tudo não passará de uma parte de seu passado. Voltaremos a lutar juntos, como uma equipe, acredite!... Mesmo assim, você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre que precisar desabafar."

"Eu sei!", sorri. "Eu tava passando as mãos nas minhas coxas e foi tão estranho... tão irreal!", respira fundo antes de conseguir encarar o grego nos olhos e recomeçar a falar num tom melancólico. "Senti como se elas não fizessem parte do meu corpo, parecia um monte de massa grudada à minha cintura, uma mistura forte e até certo ponto resistente, mas que não fazia parte de mim. Ao mesmo tempo, eu observei a cadeira de rodas e me pareceu tão familiar... Esta sim pareceu ser um membro do meu corpo, pertencer a mim. Foi assustador! O mais incrível foi que, pela primeira vez senti como se essas pernas...", bate levemente nas próprias coxas, "pertencessem a outra pessoa. Na verdade, me pareceram que fossem de um cadáver e cheguei a ter nojo delas. Eu tenho certeza que não estou enlouquecendo, mas..."

"Shhh! Já passou, está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui e posso garantir que isso foi só uma espécie de pesadelo...", Aiolia o abraça fortemente. "Agora pense no Shun e recomponha-se. Ele não gostará de vê-lo assim."

Aiolia segurava-se para não chorar e Ikki tentava uma forma de ficar mais calmo. O japonês movimentou-se na cama e, com um sorriso, lembrava de seu irmão. Com muito orgulho, comentava com o amigo:

"Shun... Meu irmão é uma pessoa maravilhosa que só tive a oportunidade de conhecer realmente depois do acidente."

Sorrateiramente, Shun chegava à porta e não foi notado por nenhum dos dois. Não gostava de fazer isso, mas queria ouvir o que o irmão pensava dele e se escondeu atrás da parede. Alheio à chegada do mais novo, Ikki continuava de uma forma carinhosa e levemente emocionada.

"Não é por ele ter cuidado de mim, mas nesse tempo eu pude prestar mais atenção no meu irmão e ver o homem que ele se tornou. Eu sempre o tratei como um bebê desprotegido, mas agora vejo que ele não é tão indefeso ou fraco como eu pensava... Não sei se foi por ter cuidado dele desde bebê, mas para mim Shun parecia uma frágil boneca de porcelana, que poderia se desfazer a qualquer toque mais brusco e que precisava dos meus cuidados constantemente, mas eu pude perceber que ele tem um enorme poder oculto... É algo incrível e invejável, até mesmo aos cavaleiros de ouro. Tenho certeza que se ele não se importasse tanto com os outros, poderia mostrar sua verdadeira força e me superaria sem esforço.", Ikki faz uma pausa e encara o grego nos olhos, demonstrando o quão sincero estava sendo e que não estava admirando um irmão e sim um herói, um guerreiro, um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Atena. "Sabe, Aiolia, hoje eu tenho orgulho de dizer ao mundo que sou irmão do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, um guerreiro justo, sensível e poderoso!... Se hoje me aparecessem com a proposta de voltar no tempo e evitar o acidente, eu recusaria sem pensar duas vezes. Por pior que possa parecer, eu agradeço ter passado por essa tragédia, pois foi graças a isso que conheci a verdadeira face do Shun. Foi a única forma de conhecer essa pessoa maravilhosa que ele é e pude não só entende-lo, como admira-lo..."

"Ikki...", Aiolia comove-se.

"Niisan?", Shun finalmente aparece na porta e se aproxima do irmão. Aiolia dá espaço ao garoto, que chora copiosamente no peito de Ikki. Fênix sorri ternamente enquanto acaricia os cabelos do caçula. Andrômeda finalmente se acalma e limpa as próprias lágrimas. "Te amo, niisan!"

"Você foi o melhor presente que o destino me deu, Shun. Hoje eu posso afirmar que eu te amo e o quanto eu o admiro. Obrigado por tudo, irmão!", Ikki o abraça e deixa algumas lágrimas cair.

"A cena está linda, comovente, mas, se continuar, será a primeira vez que uma enchente atingirá o décimo andar de um apartamento em Londres."

"Ih! O Leão está com ciúmes? Olha, você também é muito especial para mim.", Ikki confessa rindo da brincadeira do grego.

"Pra nós niisan, pra nós!", Shun se levanta e abraça Aiolia, brincando com ele.

"Eu só não digo que te amo pra não estragar a minha reputação e por ser meio... estranho."

"E quem disse que quero ouvir um homem dizendo que me ama, Ikki?"

Todos caem na gargalhada e Ikki finalmente resolve se trocar e sair da cama. Shun havia pego uma calça de agasalho num tom grafite escuro, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta preta de agasalho para o irmão vestir. Enquanto não chegava a hora do almoço, ficaram brincando na sala com vários jogos de cartas, dos quais Shun sagrou-se campeão no placar geral e Aiolia foi o perdedor, recebendo inúmeras gozações dos irmãos. Às 11 horas, Andrômeda decidiu preparar o almoço e assim que o cheiro invadiu a sala, os outros dois foram à cozinha, provocando o mais novo e experimentando o tempero. Arte que custava broncas e leves tapas na mão aos dois intrometidos.

-------------- # XIV # --------------

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, Shun, Aiolia e Ikki voltavam do jogo de basquete, trazidos pelo ônibus especial da clínica, devidamente adaptado. Ao chegar ao portão do edifício, avistam Saori, Hyoga e Seiya.

"Vocês desenvolveram telecinese? Eu ia interfonar agora mesmo!", brinca Seiya, coçando a cabeça ao ver os amigos chegando.

"Saori? Pessoal? Estava com saudades...", confessa Shun, indo ao encontro dos amigos.

"Preciso conversar com você, Ikki.", anuncia Saori.

Ikki já esperava que a jovem viesse atrás dele por causa do testamento que a obrigava achar algum descendente de Mitsumasa Kido e o jovem sabia ser filho legítimo dele. Mesmo assim falou calmamente, como se não desconfiasse dos motivos da visita.

"Vocês deram sorte! Eu estava no jogo de basquete... Entrem!"

"Basquete? Como...", Seiya perguntava, visivelmente assustado.

"Ikki está jogando basquete em cadeira de rodas e faz muito sucesso na equipe.", Shun fala serenamente.

Ikki e Aiolia começam a abrir o portão e adentrar o edifício, mas, estranhamente, Saori, Hyoga e Seiya não fazem menção de mover-se. Um carro pára atrás deles. Para surpresa de Shun, descem Keshi, Keiko, Yuki e um senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

"Shun!", as crianças gritam e correm até o jovem.

"Mãe, Keiko, Yuki? Como...", Andrômeda comenta, um pouco assustado.

"Achei que gostariam da surpresa.", Saori afirma.

"Adorei!", diz o rapaz se abaixando para abraçar Keiko e Yuki, que já estavam ao seu lado. Ele dá um beijo na bochecha de Keiko, que devolve com um sonoro e molhado beijo na bochecha do irmão.

"Boa tarde, Shun. Esse é Matisui Hajime², meu marido e pai da Keiko e do Yuki."

"Oh, prazer senhor Matisui!", Shun cumprimenta, já em pé, fazendo uma reverência japonesa.

"Hajime, esse é Shun, meu segundo filho."

"O prazer é meu, Shun.", retribui a reverência. "Realmente as crianças tinham razão, você é muito parecido com Keshi..."

Shun cora perante o senhor, não sabendo muito bem o que falar. Logo os irmãos mais novos começam a distraí-lo com as novidades e perguntas típicas de crianças que o jovem faz questão de responder e dar toda a sua atenção.

De onde estava, Ikki nada poderia ouvir do que poderia estar acontecendo no portão, mas estranhou a demora do irmão. Para piorar, um vaso de folhagens o impedia de ver através da porta de vidro espelhado e por isso dirigiu-se para lá. Não precisou avançar quando apareceu perante a porta e viu os irmãos mais novos correndo até si. Shun aproximava-se calmamente, sendo seguido pelos demais visitantes. Ikki sorriu ao ver as crianças, abraçou Yuki e pegou Keiko no colo, a abraçando e recebendo um inesperado beijo no rosto.

"Olha só! A porcona sujou toda a calça do niisan", bradava Yuki, com certa inveja e apontando para as pernas da calça preta, com marca de lama na altura dos pés da menina.

"Ah! Desculpa...", pedia Keiko, visivelmente constrangida e ameaçando a descer do colo de Ikki.

"Não fique assim, querida!", pedia Ikki, a segurando delicadamente pela cintura e virando o rosto da menina para encarar o seu. "Se tem algum culpado aqui sou eu! Eu a pus no meu colo sem me importar se seus pés estavam limpos ou sujos. Na verdade, nem perguntei se você queria...", falava calmamente até ser interrompido pela menina.

"Eu quero!... Gosto de você...", se aconchegava manhosamente no peito do irmão, que acariciava os cabelos da menina.

Ikki virou-se para o menino, bradando: "Yuki, você não deve falar assim com uma dama! Ainda mais se for sua irmã... Você deve protegê-la, deve amá-la assim como ela o ama.", percebeu o quão constrangido o menino estava e o olhar que ele dirigia a cena. Não foi preciso mais nada para o ex-cavaleiro notar que o irmão tivera uma crise de ciúmes e saber o que deveria ser feito. "Se eu falo isso é por ter percebido a tua força.", falava em tom carinhoso. "Sei que é capaz de atender ao meu pedido, protegendo a _nossa_ irmã e ainda me ajudar... Ou estou enganado?"

"Não! Sou forte o bastante pra cuidar dos dois."

"Gostei de ouvir. Agora só falta pedir desculpas à Keiko para provar o grande homem que é."

"Desculpa, Keiko. Você sabe que sou um bobo às vezes..."

"Tudo bem, não foi nada.", a menina respondia sorrindo.

"Vamos subir ou não?", gritava Aiolia, segurando o elevador.

"Vamos...", falava Ikki, mais para quem estava perto do que ao grego. "Yuki, você me ajuda a ir ao elevador?"

"Ajudo!", respondia o menino com o peito estufado, sorridente e começando a empurrar a cadeira de rodas na direção de Aiolia.

-------------- # XIV # --------------

"É sobre meu pai, não é?", perguntava Ikki.

Apesar dos protestos de Pégaso, Ikki levou Saori para seu quarto, onde teriam uma conversa a sós com ela. Não era um assunto fácil para nenhum dos dois, pois a menina sabia que o rapaz à sua frente sempre sofrera muito nos tempos de criança. Ironicamente era o herdeiro legal de toda aquela fortuna e por isso a garota o encarava sem saber direito por onde começar. Teria que fazer um pedido de desculpas, devolver a herança... eram tantas coisas!

"Já deve saber que sou filho de Mitsumasa Kido."

"Sim, mas achei que não soubesse... Eu... Bem, devo um pedido de desculpas por tudo o que passou e..."

"Já passou! Minha mãe contou tudo. Contou como fui gerado, quem era meu pai. Só não soube dizer se eu tinha irmãos paternos..."

"Sobre a sua concepção, a única coisa que eu sei é que meu av... er... seu pai tinha problemas de fertilidade e teve que fazer um longo e caríssimo tratamento para ter um filho. Ele queria um filho forte, bonito e inteligente e por isso escolheu a dedo a mãe de seu herdeiro. Como seria único, tinha que ser perfeito!"

"Entendo! Ele deve estar se revirando no túmulo agora. Desprezaria-me se me visse hoje, _assim_..."

"Você não teve a oportunidade de conhecer seu pai assim como eu o conheci e por isso posso garantir que sinta orgulho de você, esteja onde estiver!"

"Tem razão! Eu não conheci meu pai e por isso não vou discutir sobre ele, mas nunca poderei ter o mesmo respeito e carinho que você aprendeu a ter. Talvez eu _nunca_ o considere como um _pai_, pois não fui amado. Ele sabia quem eu era, _sempre_ soube e mesmo assim...", fica cabisbaixo e resolve não continuar, suspirando fundo antes de retomar o diálogo. "E agora, o que vai acontecer?"

"Como único herdeiro, você ganhará o que é teu por direito. Poderá assumir a empresa, a mansão... Recuperará o que é teu por direito!"

"Até parece que foi tudo armado. Justo agora que não posso lutar, que tenho grandes chances de ficar eternamente preso a esta cadeira de rodas, o destino dá essa guinada... Você, que sempre teve tudo, foi criada como única herdeira do _meu pai_ não tem direito a nada e eu que sempre sofri nas mãos dos empregados, fui humilhado de todas as formas possíveis, descubro que sou dono daquilo tudo.", Ikki aproveitou o fato de Saori sentar na cama e se aproximou da garota, a olhando nos olhos. "Saori, você sabe que eu não sei dirigir a empresa, não entendo nada do mundo dos negócios e que ao tomar o seu lugar, a deixaria sem nada e mesmo assim veio até mim... Seja sincera, faz isso por pena ou amizade?"

"Faço por justiça!", respondeu demonstrando o quão ofendida estava.

"Desculpe! Não queria ofendê-la."

"Você ainda está muito confuso... Vejo o medo em seus olhos."

"Não quero falar sobre isso.", Ikki respondia, relembrando a conversa que tivera com Aiolia naquela manhã. "Saori, eu sei que para você, Mitsumasa Kido sempre será seu avô e que não tenho preparação nenhuma para assumir a empresa, mas sei que está fazendo um belo trabalho. Aceitaria continuar no comando? Não tenho idéia de salários, cargos e por isso não posso fazer nenhuma proposta convincente. Só posso afirmar que eu gostaria que você continuasse à frente da empresa como sempre esteve."

"Sério? Mas tem profissionais muito mais experientes e bem preparados..."

"Ninguém conhece as empresas da família Kido como você."

"Ikki...", ela o abraça e recebe outro abraço em resposta. "Só tem um problema: mais cedo ou mais tarde terei que assumir todas as responsabilidades como Atena e passar a morar no Santuário."

"Você saberá arranjar alguém para substituir-lhe. Afinal, não pretendo assumir a empresa, pelo menos não tão cedo..."

"Tudo bem, respeito a sua decisão. Obrigada por tudo! Ah sim... Já mandei reformar a mansão Kido. Colocarei elevadores, rampas e tudo o que for necessário. Talvez seja cedo para isso, mas acredito que seja o melhor..."

"Não se preocupe com a mansão, pode continuar morando nela, afinal, aquele lugar _é_ a sua casa! Também devo agradecer por tudo o que fez mesmo antes de saber quem eu era... Agora vamos voltar à sala antes que pensem besteira..."

Saori responde com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se à porta. Ikki a segue, indo em direção à sala.

-------------- # XIV # --------------

"Alguma novidade?", pergunta Shun.

"Sim, descobri ter uma irmã gêmea!", responde Hyoga animadamente.

"Sério? Que legal! Você deve estar muito feliz.", comenta Andrômeda.

"E como. Eu a conheci, ela mora no Brasil e a única língua que sabe falar é o português. A minha sorte foi ter levado o Aldebaran como intérprete. Ela é muito inteligente, culta, alegre e... é quase uma cópia da minha falecida mãe.", suspira. "Mas ela teve sorte. Os pais adotivos são simpáticos, acolhedores e tem uma boa condição financeira apesar de não serem ricos. Touro disse que eles são muito simples e se espantou com o conhecimento do pai dela sobre o Brasil. Qualquer coisa que ele falava, mesmo um canto de fim de mundo – o que parece ser comum por lá –, ele já se localizava, comentava algo sobre a região... Foi muito interessante. Eles nos _forçaram_ a jantar com eles, a mãe fez saladas simples, bonitas e saborosas, o pai assava carne de boi como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira... sério, nunca vi tanta carne na minha vida! E naquele variedade. Tinha algo como _filé_, costela e outros nomes que não gravei. Comi tanto que não conseguia nem andar direito depois."

Nesse momento, todos caíram na gargalhada e Ikki se aproximava dos amigos. Hyoga não parava de falar na irmã e nos parentes adotivos. Comentou sobre a feijoada que experimentou, o famoso feijão com arroz que adorou, as carnes de frango, peixe, peru e carneiro que teve a oportunidade de conhecer em formas nunca dantes imaginadas pelo loiro e as paisagens dos lugares pelos quais passava. Contou em detalhes o dia que foi pescar com a família da irmã e o quanto sofreu com o calor, mesmo estando em plena primavera e no sul do país. Enquanto relatava os acontecimentos, passava o álbum com mais de 60 fotos que havia tirado durante os 20 dias que permanecera com eles. Terminou relatando sobre a intenção dos pais da irmã em adotá-lo também, mas que teve que recusar devido às suas obrigações como cavaleiro de Atena.

"Nossa! Não é que a irmã do pato é bonitinha? Ela tem namorado?"

"Não, mas antes que qualquer gavião tente algo, terá que passar por mim."

"Só isso? Sou o primeiro da fila então. Marquem uma viagem ao Brasil!", pedia Ikki.

"Eu também quero!", brincava Aiolia.

Enquanto os rapazes se divertiam com Hyoga, Shun carinhosamente pergunta a Seiya:

"Já achou a Seika?"

"Ainda não há pistas. Quando penso que cheguei perto, tenho que recomeçar do zero, mas não vou desistir. _Nunca_!"

"É assim que fala!", Shun o encoraja.

É nesse momento que todos ouvem o barulho de uma chave se mexendo na porta. Como ninguém havia saído, os visitantes estranham, mas os moradores do apartamento não reagem, sabendo de quem se tratava. Roger entra e se assusta com o número de pessoas ali, ficando estático ao ver Keshi novamente.

Ikki e Shun percebem a reação do pai e logo conseguem faze-lo voltar a si. Apresentam-no a todos como se fosse o pai dos dois, para espanto de Saori que fica ainda mais incrédula ao ver o homem tratar os dois como se fossem filhos e chamar o ex-cavaleiro de Fênix de Ricky. Tudo é devidamente explicado, omitindo as partes mais chocantes e fantasiando outras. Shun nunca gostou de mentir, mas sabia que a ocasião pedia tal ato e foi surpreendentemente coerente e convincente em tudo que afirmou, espantando a mãe e o pai com a versão que arranjara para seu passado.

As crianças, que até então brincavam e corriam pelo apartamento, começaram a apresentar sinais de cansaço. Keiko dormiu no colo de Ikki, Yuki resolveu entregar-se ao sono deitado no sofá, usando as pernas de Shun como travesseiro. Ao perceber, Andrômeda levou o menino a seu quarto e o deitou numa cama vaga. Hajime carinhosamente pegou a filha, que já estava só de meias, e a levou ao quarto de Ikki, a pedido do mesmo.

Quando os dois voltaram à sala, Roger se levanta e vai até Ikki.

"Já tenho um laudo definitivo dos exames. Quer ouvir em particular ou posso contar a todos?"

"Conta logo! Teriam que saber mesmo..."

"Ok! Bom, eu reuni uma vasta e experiente equipe médica de diversas especialidades: fisioterapeutas, psiquiatras, neurologistas, fisioneurologistas, neurocirurgiões, e outros que eu achei necessário. A cada dia, a cada pista eu procurava o auxílio de colegas que poderiam ser úteis. Depois de muita discussão, pesquisa, troca de conhecimentos, percebemos que o seu problema constitui-se não só de uma lesão no cérebro como também de um problema psicológico."

"Fala logo! Vou ficar assim pra sempre, não vou?"

"Não exatamente. Infelizmente as chances de voltar a andar normalmente são de menos de 0,6 por cento.", Roger afirma, causando suspiros coletivos e um olhar de luto em Hyoga, Seiya, Saori e Keshi. "Mas as chances de você livrar-se da cadeira de rodas é de quase 60 por cento. Na verdade, os mais pessimistas avaliaram em 40 por cento e os mais otimistas, como eu, chegaram a elevar o índice para 70 por cento."

"Ouviu, niisan? Temos uma chance! Você vai voltar a ficar em pé.", Shun comemorava, abraçado ao mais velho.

"Sim, Shun. Devo essa vitória a você que me encorajou desde o início."

"Parabéns, Ikki! Eu disse que conseguiria.", Aiolia põe a mão em um de seus ombros, sorrindo.

Aos poucos os outros iam incentivando o jovem. Roger permanecia calado e precisou de todo seu auto-controle antes de comentar sobre os riscos da cirurgia. Não seria tão fácil ou mágico como imaginavam, pois se tratava de uma complexa e delicada cirurgia no cérebro e qualquer erro poderia ser fatal ou fazer o paciente regredir, ou pior, ficar aleijado para o resto da vida. Foi um choque e uma grande decisão, mas Ikki resolveu tentar e entregou a armadura de Fênix aos cuidados do Santuário, pois como o próprio pai havia dito, eram muito pequenas as chances dele voltar à ativa. Saori relutou até decidir aceitar e disse que ela ficaria guardada aos cuidados de Mu, que a devolveria quando o amigo fosse buscar.

Agora poderiam ter uma esperança, mesmo que remota e embora a um preço muito alto. Sabiam que, ao findar da cirurgia, ou Ikki sairia recuperado ou se sobrevivesse, dependeria de cuidados especiais pro resto da vida. Decidiram apoiar o amigo e confiar em Roger que demonstrava ser o mais interessado em curar o _seu filho_.

CONTINUA

* * *

¹Esperança, em inglês. 

²Os japoneses costumam falar o sobrenome na frente do nome.

* * *

Hoje devo agradecer à Sinistra Negra e à Pisces Luna, que betaram esse capítulo! Obrigada por tudo amigas. Também quero agradecer aos reviews que tanto me incentivaram. Como devem ter percebido, mandei a resposta por e-mail. Sempre que quiserem ver a resposta, é só deixar o endereço de e-mail no review. Até a próxima!

Dúvidas? Pedidos? Críticas? Sugestões? Podem mandar e-mail! a sornasp (arroba) yahoo. com. br ou cliquem no botão "go" aí embaixo e mandem bala! Prometo aceitar a tudo de braços abertos. Para quem já está de férias, boas férias! Para quem ainda vai passar pela época de provas, boa sorte!


	15. A cirurgia

Como já deixei explícito anteriormente, Saint Seiya não me pertence. Este capítulo foi feito com a ajuda de pesquisas e baseado no livro "Cérebro", de Robin Cook – 8ª edição (1997). O personagem **Bal Ranade** é oriundo desse livro. Todos os demais personagens não pertencentes ao universo de Saint Seiya foram criados por mim para suprir as necessidades desse capítulo.

* * *

**XV. A cirurgia**

Havia chegado o momento em que Ikki faria cirurgia. Como o combinado, ele iria ao melhor centro hospitalar de Londres, lugar onde Roger fazia todas as suas cirurgias. Suspirou fundo antes de decidir levar a cadeira de rodas em frente, demonstrando sua ansiedade e nervosismo, mas deu um pequeno sorriso a Shun e Aiolia que olhavam para ele sem saber como reagir e tomou a frente, adentrando o prédio pelas portas automáticas que se abriram.

Ao penetrar no prédio, a primeira coisa que o acometeu foi o cheiro. O dominante odor de um produto químico, uma mistura de álcool e um desodorante doentiamente adocicado. Lembrou-se dos dias que passou no leito do hospital japonês, totalmente paralisado e indefeso. Lembrou-se das palavras de Roger, afirmando que a cirurgia poderia não ter o efeito desejado e, ao menor erro, fazer com que o rapaz voltasse ao estado semi-vegetativo, um estágio ao qual Ikki faria o impossível para não reviver e agora tinha que conviver com a dúvida: regrediria ou se restabeleceria fisicamente? Uma angústia invadiu seu peito e ele parou no meio do corredor, travado pelo medo e insegurança.

"Niisan?", Shun chamava-lhe preocupadamente, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro direito do irmão.

"Estava me lembrando de quando eu acordei, depois do acidente... Estou nervoso! E se não der certo? E se eu voltar a ficar tetraplégico?"

"Vai dar tudo certo!"

"Seu pai é o melhor, confie. Logo estarei passando a armadura de Leão a você, amigo."

"E quem disse que eu quero? E se eu preferir ser o cavaleiro de Fênix?", Ikki questionava entre falsos sorrisos, numa tentativa de acalmar-se.

"Aí você terá que procurar alguém pra receber a armadura de Leão.", Aiolia sorria, de forma confiante. "Vamos?"

"Vamos.", respondeu nervosamente.

Shun percebia o nervosismo de seu irmão e quase podia sentir o drama e o medo que ele estava vivendo. O caçula acariciou os cabelos do outro e logo se posicionou atrás do irmão, empurrando-lhe pelos corredores enquanto Aiolia brincava e tentava alguma forma de passar confiança ao amigo.

Ikki nada ouvia! Sempre havia tido a sua saúde física como um direito e dever seus. Era um cavaleiro e como tal deveria estar sempre pronto para superar os limites de seu corpo, seu bem-estar, disposição e tudo o que fosse preciso para proteger a vida de Atena. Agora era diferente e, ao entranhar cada vez mais pelos corredores, entrar no elevador e ver, junto de si pessoas doentes, lembrava-se de sua deficiência e fragilidade. A sua consciência era cada vez mais inundada pelos pensamentos de todos os recentes momentos de angústia e aflição provocados pela paralisia. Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos para controlar as suas emoções, só abrindo-os ao perceber-se livre do elevador.

As paredes num tom verde claro tinham quadros coloridos e alegres na parede, numa tentativa de amenizar o sofrimento das pessoas presentes naquele ambiente. A TV estava ligada num canal local, muito baixo, quebrando qualquer silêncio inicial. Num balcão, podia-se observar uma pilha de revistas de variados assuntos. Desde as fofocas, esportes, até científicas e educativas. Os diversos bancos denunciavam que o vasto local era uma sala de espera, com uma recepção ao fundo, no centro da parede. Nos dois lados haviam enormes portas de vaivém que levavam às diversas salas de cirurgia.

Ao seu redor, outras pessoas aguardavam pelo atendimento ou por algum familiar, algum conhecido que estivesse sendo operado. Tomou coragem e colocou a mão num dos braços do irmão, que ainda o conduzia pelo recinto. Shun parou e fitou o primogênito, que agora parecia mais sereno.

"Posso continuar daqui..."

"Tem certeza?"

Ikki respondeu com um balançar de cabeça. Ao sentir-se livre, virou a cadeira até ficar frente a frente com o mais novo e deu um sorriso confiante, demonstrando que realmente estava seguro do que faria a seguir. Shun sorriu e afastou-se, deixando que o irmão fosse sozinho à recepção, aonde se anunciaria para poder fazer a cirurgia.

Não demorou até Roger aparecer vestido de branco dos pés à cabeça e com um enorme jaleco. Sua roupa era engomada e impecavelmente ajustada. Não havia uma única dobra! Era como se o médico tivesse acabado de se vestir, embora já estivesse pronto há mais de uma hora, conferindo inúmeras vezes se tudo estava realmente pronto para que a cirurgia pudesse ser concretizada com sucesso. Alheio a tudo isso, Ikki contemplava a imagem daquele homem como se estivesse vendo um deus, uma espécie de anjo da guarda que não fora explorado e nem ensinado em sua infância. Um ser divino que não fazia parte de sua cultura e, numa situação comum, diria ser besteira acreditar, mas agora esse ser estava lhe dando uma paz e uma esperança que o jovem pensou nunca conseguir adquirir. Esperou pela aproximação do neurocirurgião. A voz levemente rouca e suave chegou a soar como uma linda melodia aos ouvidos do japonês.

"Ricky, quero dizer, Ikki... Devido ao estilo e motivo de sua cirurgia, devo perguntar-lhe: quer desistir?"

Ikki encarou o médico, vendo-o como se fosse seu legítimo pai e uma estranha confiança apossou-se de seu ser. Ele suspirou e olhou para baixo, mais precisamente para as pernas inertes e deixou que novamente sua trajetória de vida passasse como um filme diante de seus olhos, pesando os prós e contra. Percebeu que o médico também estava um pouco nervoso e sabia o quão importante seria o sucesso daquela operação a ele – não somente pelos motivos profissionais e sim pela certeza de que poderia curar o jovem. Levantou a cabeça num sorriso terno de um filho que entrega a vida nas mãos do pai.

"Não! Eu confio em você.", respondeu com extrema segurança.

Roger sorriu e sentiu-se mais aliviado. Apresentou um homem robusto, jovem, de cabelos pretos curtos e penteados de lado. Os olhos eram num tom castanho.

"Este é Peter. Ele o preparará para a cirurgia... Faça o que ele pedir, OK?"

"Combinado!"

Ikki despediu-se de Shun e Aiolia e deixou que Peter o conduzisse pelos corredores. Sabia que teria seus cabelos raspados por causa da operação e que teria que usar vestes especiais durante a cirurgia, mas o que seria perder os cabelos diante de uma expectativa de cura? Era um preço muito pequeno a ser pago. Ainda mais sabendo que os recuperaria novamente... usou a mão para desembaraçar seus fios pela última vez e sorriu abertamente ao perceber-se perdido dentro do labirinto de corredores graças aos seus devaneios.

-------------- # XV # --------------

Com a cabeça completamente nua e vestindo roupas especiais, Ikki era conduzido sobre uma maca. Estava deitado e olhava o teto. As lâmpadas fluorescentes em formato comprido e roliço davam um ar sinistro ao caminho, fazendo com que seu coração se acelerasse por cada porta de vaivém que passava. Em todas, haviam letreiros luminosos avisando aos visitantes que estavam entrando numa área proibida. Perdeu as contas dos corredores que havia dobrado ou das portas que transpassara e finalmente chegou numa enorme sala dotada de estranhos aparelhos que ele jamais havia visto – ou se lembrava de ter visto um dia.

Eram equipamentos especializados para uma cirurgia cerebral. Possuía microscópios operatórios montados no teto, sistema de circuito fechado de TV com possibilidade de gravação, computadores de última geração, máquinas nunca dantes imaginadas pelo jovem e mesas especiais de operação. Tinha também uma galeria para assistentes e era a favorita do doutor Roger Keller, chefe de neurocirurgia naquele hospital.

Ikki esperava que a qualquer momento fosse cair num sono profundo, mas não foi este o caso. Na verdade, achava-se particularmente consciente, com todos os seus sentidos aguçados. Até o cheiro dos antisséticos parecia-lhe excepcionalmente acre. Neste momento questionou-se se realmente gostaria de ser operado, se aquele sacrifício seria válido ou não lhe traria seqüelas piores. Um nó prendeu sua voz na garganta e pensou na melhor maneira de sair dali, mas sabia que as suas malditas pernas não lhe obedeceriam e procurou desesperadamente a imagem do anjo chamado Roger Keller, o ser que simbolizava a imagem de seu verdadeiro e único pai.

A mesa de operação ficava no centro da sala. Era uma peça estreita, feia e – pelo menos a Ikki – lembrava um altar para algum rito pagão. Numa das extremidades da peça havia uma peça redonda acolchoada com um buraco no centro que, instintivamente, o paciente percebeu que era para segurar a sua cabeça. Era possível ouvir músicas relaxantes em diversos ritmos vindos de um pequeno transistor num dos cantos. Passou a mão pela cabeça nua e lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Seiya, contando sobre a cirurgia no cérebro que fizera depois da luta com Shiryu no torneio galático e deixou-se envolver pela música.

"Agora quero que você passe para cima dessa mesa. Eu o ajudarei.", disse Peter, fazendo Ikki despertar de seus devaneios.

"Está bem", retrucou o rapaz com um timbre de ansiedade na voz.

Com a ajuda das mãos, passou o tronco para a mesa de operação e o enfermeiro puxou as pernas, deixando Ikki na posição correta. Uma vez na mesa ficou imóvel, olhando as luzes dos projetores operatórios. Devido ao reflexo causado pelas luzes do ambiente, era difícil ver através das divisões de vidro que separavam o corredor da sala de cirurgia, mas ele conseguiu sentir a presença e enxergar os rostos das pessoas que o observavam. Shun e Aiolia haviam conseguido autorização para acompanhar a cirurgia e pareciam lhe mandar forças e energia positiva.

"Bom dia, Ikki.", falou uma voz masculina agradável com um sotaque estranho. Olhando para cima e para trás, Ikki deu com os olhos em Bal Ranade, um médico indiano que seu pai apresentara anteriormente. "Lembra-se do que eu disse na noite passada?"

"Sobre mulheres?", pergunta o japonês, provocando-o. Diante da expressão carrancuda do médico, Ikki ficou sério. "Nada de tosses nem de movimentos bruscos." – respondeu e recebeu um aceno positivo de cabeça.

"Suponho que o doutor Keller tenha discutido com você a técnica da anestesia que será usada."

"Sim."

"Em geral, usamos a anestesia geral para a craniotomia", explicara o doutor Ranade. "Mas ele informou que queria anestesia local."

Ikki lembrou da conversa com o pai e da palavra craniotomia. O suíço explicou, de forma divertida, que iria _revirar um retalho_ e fazer uma pequena janela na cabeça do rapaz de modo que pudesse remover e restaurar a parte lesada de seu cérebro. Repetira ao jovem que, de qualquer modo, uma parte do cérebro dele havia sido lesada e que aquela seção estava provocando a sua deficiência. Se ele pudesse aplicar uma inovadora técnica cirúrgica corretiva que estava aperfeiçoando, haveria uma pequena possibilidade de suas pernas voltarem a mover-se, mas não podia prometer que o paciente voltaria ao normal. Talvez tivesse que andar amparado por muletas para o resto da vida ou ficaria livre de apoios, porém com impossibilidade de correr, saltar... O ex-cavaleiro já entendera que as chances de voltar a trajar a armadura de Fênix eram cada vez mais nulas, mas qualquer melhora já era lucro.

"Sinto-me na obrigação de avisar-lhe que o doutor Keller pediu anestesia local por querer localizar a parte afetada e um meio de devolver-lhe a sensibilidade das pernas sem prejudicar outros movimentos ou sentidos. Por isso ele precisará da sua ajuda." – dissera o anestesista por fim.

"Quer dizer que estarei acordado quando..."

Ikki não terminara a frase. Sua voz havia sumido. Por mais consciente que estivesse a respeito disso tudo, agora a idéia lhe parecia absurda. Pela primeira vez duvidava de Roger e sentia a insegurança tomar conta de seu ser. Uma voz mandava que ele saísse dali enquanto havia tempo e tentou obedecer, em vão!

"Isso mesmo.", confirmava o doutor Ranade,

"Mas ele sabe onde está a parte danificada de meu cérebro!", protestara Ikki, tentando sentar-se na maca.

"Não o suficiente.", afirmava o anestesista, forçando o rapaz a permanecer deitado. "Mas não se preocupe, eu estarei lá e seu... digo, doutor Keller é um excelente neurocirurgião. Não haverá dor. Tudo o que você precisa lembrar é não tossir e nem fazer movimentos bruscos."

A cisma do jovem foi interrompida por uma sensação de dor no seu antebraço esquerdo. Ergueu os olhos e pôde ver pequenas bolhas que subiam dentro de um pequeno frasco suspenso sobre sua cabeça. O doutor Ranade tinha começado a aplicar uma injeção endovenosa. Ele fez a mesma coisa em seu antebraço direito, enfiando-lhe um longo tubo fino que Ikki não conseguia identificar se era de plástico ou silicone – na verdade, não faria diferença no fim! A seguir, o anestesista ajustou a mesa de modo que ela se inclinasse para baixo.

"Hei, Ikki, sou o doutor Michael Donovan. Lembra-se de mim?"

Abrindo os olhos, Ikki fitou o rosto com máscara. Esses olhos eram verdes e lembravam muito seu irmão. Do lado dele, estava outro rosto com olhos azuis que puxavam levemente ao violeta.

"Também sou neurocirurgião e, como diria o próprio doutor Keller, o provável futuro chefe da neurocirurgia. Sou o anjo da guarda dele...", falava Michael, tentando amenizar o clima. "Este é o doutor James Frank, residente chefe da neurocirurgia. Ele vai ajudar o doutor Keller, conforme eu lhe expliquei ontem."

Ikki fez um aceno afirmativo de cabeça como se entendesse tudo.

"Agora relaxe.", falou o doutor Donovan sem esperar que ele respondesse. "Você estará pronto num instante." – Ambos os médicos voltaram sua atenção para uma série de radiografias afixadas numa das paredes.

As coisas se apressaram na sala de operação. Peter apareceu com uma bandeja de aço inoxidável fumegante e cheia de instrumentos. Depositou-a com força e estrépito sobre uma mesa próxima. Nancy Nagamoto, outra instrumentadora que já estava de avental e luvas, pegou os instrumentos e dispô-los sobre uma bandeja. Ikki desviou a cabeça ao ver que a mulher de traços orientais levantava uma grande broca.

O doutor Ranade passou o manguito de um aparelho de pressão em torno do braço direito do paciente. Lisa White, outra auxiliar, expôs o peito de Ikki nele fixando os terminais de eletrocardiograma. Em breve, os bips como um sonar que vinham do monitor cardíaco competiam com o som no rádio transistor.

Michael terminou o estudo das radiografias e colocou em posição a cabeça raspada do jovem. O médico traçou uma linha com uma caneta dermográfica. Instruiu o paciente a virar a cabeça, facilitando as outras demarcações que formavam uma espécie de circuito fechado na pele do japonês. Era o retalho que o Roger havia descrito.

Uma inesperada sonolência percorria o corpo de Ikki de tal forma que era-lhe necessário um grande esforço para abrir as pálpebras. O tempo perdia a continuidade. Sons entravam em sua consciência e dela saíam. Ele queria adormecer, porém seu corpo involuntariamente lutava contra isso. O japonês sentiu-se virar de lado, com seu ombro direito elevado e sustentado por um travesseiro. Com uma sensação de indiferença, sentiu que o afixaram a uma prancha que se projetava em ângulos retos da mesa de operação. Seus braços estavam tão pesados que, de qualquer modo ele não teria podido retirá-los. Sem que o paciente houvesse percebido, um largo cinto de couro foi passado em torno de sua cintura, segurando-lhe o corpo. Percebeu que esfregavam e pintavam a sua cabeça. Posteriormente sentiu várias agulhadas acompanhadas de uma dor efêmera antes de ter a cabeça presa numa espécie de torno. A despeito de si mesmo, o jovem adormeceu, mas uma dor súbita e intensa acordou-o com um sobressalto. Ele não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia decorrido, porém isso era o menos importante! Agora havia uma dor localizada em sua cabeça o atormentando que só cessou depois de ser sentida repetidas vezes.

-------------- # XV # --------------

A próxima coisa que Ikki tomou conhecimento foi um guincho agudo combinado com a sensação de pressão e vibração sobre sua cabeça. O barulho era assustador porque o jovem sabia o que aquilo significava. Seu crânio estava sendo aberto por uma serra. Felizmente não havia dor, muito embora o jovem esperasse que ela ocorresse a qualquer momento. O cheiro de osso chamuscado penetrava os campos de gaze que estavam sobre seu rosto.

O som parou. Da súbita calmaria emergiram os bips ritmados do monitor cardíaco. Então, Ikki tornou a sentir dor, desta vez mais como o desconforto de uma leve dor de cabeça localizada. O rosto do doutor Ranade aparecia no fim do túnel de visão. Ele observava o paciente enquanto o japonês sentia inflar-se o manguito do aparelho de pressão.

"Pinça para osso.", pediu o Michael.

Ikki ouviu e sentia o osso sendo triturado.

"Afastadores.", a voz do neurocirurgião era novamente ouvida.

Ikki sentiu várias pontadas seguidas pelo que lhe pareceu um forte estalo. Ele sabia que sua cabeça estava aberta.

"Gaze molhada.", falou Donovan numa voz incisiva.

-------------- # XV # --------------

Ainda lavando e desinfetando as mãos, o doutor Roger Keller inclinou-se para olhar pela porta da sala de operação e ver o relógio na parede distante. Eram pouco mais de 9 horas. Naquele momento ele viu Michael afastar-se da mesa. O jovem neurocirurgião cruzou as mãos enluvadas sobre o peito e avançou para estudar as radiografias. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: a craniotomia já tinha sido feita e eles estavam prontos para o chefe. O suíço sabia que não tinha muito tempo a perder. Olhou dois ansiosos jovens atrás de si já devidamente trajados para entrar na sala de operação e fez um aceno de mão pedindo que o seguissem.

Roger irrompeu pela sala de operação como um rei diante de seus súditos. A sua simples imagem causava nervosismo e admiração em muitos enfermeiros e médicos por mais simpático que tentasse ser. Os dois jovens que o acompanhava eram perfeitos cavaleiros dando uma maior segurança ao experiente neurocirurgião e a atmosfera apreensiva mudou completamente. Nancy Nagamoto entregou uma toalha esterilizada ao chefe. Enxugando uma das mãos e depois a outra, e esfregando até os antebraços, o suíço debruçou-se para olhar a abertura no crânio de Ikki. Os jovens que o acompanhavam logo estavam no campo de visão do paciente que reconheceu-lhes prontamente.

"Shun, Aiolia...", falava com uma voz extremamente fraca e deformada por causa da anestesia.

"Viemos ajudar-lhe!"

"E lhe passar força...", Shun tentava passar confiança e sorria por baixo da máscara cirúrgica.

"Tenho medo...", comentava o paciente.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Ikki."

"Estamos com você, niisan!", Andrômeda segurava a mão do irmão.

"Parabéns, doutor Donovan!", falava o chefe, "Como sempre sua craniotomia foi impecável. Logo me supera... Isto está realmente perfeito!"

Ikki experimentou uma nova onda de alívio. Tudo parecia estar ocorrendo conforme o previsto e sua operação prosseguia bem-sucedida.

Peter estava em pé, ao lado de Roger, para receber a toalha que foi entregue com educação, num movimento leve e ágil. Tecnicamente, era considerado um dos melhores neurocirurgiões da Europa, quando não o mais rápido – qualidades que o tornaram famoso mundialmente. Brincava que sempre otimizava as suas cirurgias, pois afirmava que não havia tempo para reflexões quando o assunto era uma cirurgia no cérebro. O bom neurocirurgião era rápido, preciso e eficaz. Com seu conhecimento enciclopédico das complexidades da neuroanatomia, ele era uma soberba eficiência.

Nancy Nagamoto mantinha abertas as luvas marrons de borracha especial que Roger pedia. Ele enfiou as mãos na luva e sorriu nervosamente. A instrumentadora entregou-lhe uma toalha úmida para limpar o talco das luvas. O suíço executou o movimento de olhos fechados, respirando profundamente no intuito de concentrar-se para poder começar sua delicada missão.

"Ikki, trouxe o Shun e o Aiolia para me ajudar na operação. A missão deles será distraí-lo e, quando necessário, farão perguntas específicas que servirão como teste e garantia de sucesso. Devo alertar-lhe de que algumas sejam até um pouco idiotas ou infantis, mas você deverá responder a tudo sem ironias, Ok?", comentava Roger.

"Ok!", respondeu o paciente.

Colocando-se à cabeceira da mesa com Michael à sua direita e James à esquerda, Roger baixou o olhar para o _buraco_ feito na cabeça de Ikki. Sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Estava otimista quanto ao sucesso da cirurgia.

"Muito bem, vamos tocar o espetáculo em frente!", animava o suíço. "Gancho dural e bisturi."

Os instrumentos foram colocados na mão do neurocirurgião. Uma vez a operação iniciada, Roger Keller tornou-se completamente profissional. Não era mais um filho que estava ali e sim um rosto anônimo que precisava de sua ajuda. Seu instinto paterno e sua emotividade ficaram de lado, dando lugar à coerência e racionalidade de seu instinto médico. Suas mãos moviam-se com econômica deliberação, seus olhos brilhantes e atenciosos jamais desviando de seu paciente. Provando que ele era uma pessoa de extraordinário controle da mão e dos olhos.

-------------- # XV # --------------

"A cirurgia foi um sucesso! Só nos resta esperar pelo resultado...", Comentava um animado Roger com Shun e Aiolia, já em seu escritório.

"Tem certeza que não haverá nenhuma reação?", perguntava um preocupado Aiolia.

"Pelos últimos exames feitos está tudo normal. Na pior das hipóteses, esta seria uma cirurgia em vão, mas só o tempo nos dirá."

"Ikki já estará sentindo as pernas quando acordar?", perguntava Shun.

"Não acredito que isto seja possível, mesmo por que ele estará muito fragilizado e ainda atordoado por causa da anestesia."

"Entendo! E precisaremos de algum cuidado especial quando ele voltar pra casa?", perguntava Aiolia.

"Sim. Depois que ele voltar para casa, terá que ficar 1 mês sem fazer nenhum tipo de esforço físico. Quero que vocês tomem todas as providências necessárias. Conversarei com ele quando estiver melhor... Também já falei com meu amigo Ralph, que é fisioterapeuta, para ajudar-lhes nessa nova fase."

"Obrigado por tudo, pai!", Shun abraça o médico emocionado.

"Não se preocupe. Cuidaremos muito bem do Ikki.", prometia Aiolia.

Roger sorriu abertamente e continuou esclarecendo as dúvidas dos rapazes. Emocionando-lhes e reconfortando-lhes. Seria um período difícil, mas depois de tudo o que passaram, valeria a pena!

-------------- # XV # --------------

"Bom dia, Ricky, como está se sentindo?"

"Melhor, mas ainda não consigo sentir as minhas pernas. Será que a cirurgia foi em vão?"

"Não!", responde prontamente Roger que logo após começa a falar para si mesmo. '_Não pode ter sido..._'

"Pai, eu sei que o efeito dos medicamentos já passou. Por favor, não engane a _si_ mesmo..."

"Não estou me enganando, Ricky. Para provar-lhe, trouxe o fisioterapeuta que lhe prometi. É um grande amigo meu... Entre, doutor Schneider."

"Bom dia, garoto!" – cumprimenta o médico, aproximando-se da cama.

"Bom dia, senhor... como é mesmo?"

"Schneider, Ralph Schneider. Serei seu fisioterapeuta..."

"Só não sei até que ponto vai adiantar... e se eu aprenderei a falar seu sobrenome."

"Pode me chamar de Ralph mesmo!... Achei que você fosse mais corajoso pelas propagandas que seu pai fazia, mas vejo que já desanimou..."

"Não pense que sou um covarde... Só estou sendo sincero. Como disse a pouco ao meu pai, eu sei que o efeito dos medicamentos acabou e ainda não posso sentir ou mover as pernas."

"E por isso acredita que foi tudo em vão?" Ralph começa a rir. "Desculpe, meu jovem, mas a coisa não é tão simples assim."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu o examinarei, mas acho que já sei o motivo dos seus membros inferiores continuarem insensíveis."

"Não faça essa cara, Ricky! O Ralph me alertou que você poderia estar com os músculos das pernas atrofiados."

"Isso é impossível. Eu fazia exercício todos os dias com a ajuda do Shun e do Aiolia."

"E esses exercícios foram ensinados por algum especialista?", perguntou Ralph.

"Mais ou menos."

"Como mais ou menos? Ou a pessoa é ou não é formada!", repreende Ralph.

"Na verdade, eles não são formados, mas tem um alto conhecimento de anatomia."

"E você acha que isso seja suficiente?"

Ikki fica em silêncio, enquanto o fisioterapeuta termina seu exame. Roger o observa, cuidando para que a cabeça do filho não fosse muito movimentada. Shun e Aiolia chegam durante o exame e o neurocirurgião permite a permanência dos dois.

"E então, Ralph?", perguntava o suíço, ansioso.

"Realmente tenho que dar os parabéns a quem ensinou os movimentos ao seu filho, mas como previ, não foi perfeito. Alguns músculos estão atrofiados e precisam de estímulos para voltar a funcionar, mas acho que não será difícil, pois ele está em ótima forma apesar de tudo."

"Meu niisan vai voltar a andar?"

"Vai depender dele, da sua força de vontade e de acreditar em si mesmo. Afinal, provavelmente ele tenha que reaprender a utilizar os membros inferiores."

"Nós estamos dispostos a tudo para ajudá-lo.", comenta Aiolia.

"É bom ouvir isso, pois ele vai precisar. E você, Ikki, vai _se_ ajudar?"

"Prometo fazer tudo para ficar em pé novamente."

"Esse é o meu garoto! Estou tão orgulhoso, Ricky..."

"Pai... Obrigado!", Ikki fala sorrindo.

"Não me agradeça ainda. E... não esqueça de obedecer às minhas ordens: nada de esforço físico e, até segunda ordem, nenhum movimento brusco com a cabeça e nada de tosses. Não quero ter que operá-lo novamente, ouviu?"

"E quem disse que _eu_ quero passar por aquela tortura novamente?"

Com exceção de Ikki que se limita a dar um esboço de sorriso, os outros caem na risada. Fazendo questão de respeitar o repouso do paciente, Shun e Aiolia decidem respeitar o horário de visitas embora pudessem conseguir benefícios através de Roger. A recuperação do ex-cavaleiro é rápida, o que beneficia o começo da fisioterapia.

Ao descobrir que Aiolia havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudos para estudar fisioterapia em Londres, Ralph aproveita as sessões e outras visitas extras para ajudar o grego nos estudos. No início há uma certa resistência e dificuldade por causa do nível de inglês do grego, mas com a ajuda de Ikki, ele logo começou a pegar as matérias.

CONTINUA

* * *

Como vocês já devem ter percebido, estamos encaminhando para a reta final. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos terão, mas aceito sugestões. Já sei como terminará e o que pode vir pela frente, mas se alguém achar que ainda falta algo pode falar. Estou aberta a tudo: possíveis romances, possíveis batalhas, enfim, podem escrever!

Para os mais tímidos, **meu** endereço de **e-mail** é: **a sornasp**(arroba)**yahoo**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br**.

As **respostas** dos **reviews** estarão no site: **thesenseiclub**(ponto)**blogspot**(ponto)**com**

Um beijo a todos e muito obrigada por tudo.


	16. Novos ânimos a Ikki

**XVI. Novos ânimos a Ikki**

Haviam-se passado 3 meses desde a cirurgia. Ikki, entretanto, continuava paralítico e sem sinais aparentes de melhoras. Naquele dia, receberiam a visita de Hyoga, Tata e Aldebaran que ficariam em Londres aguardando um vôo para Tóquio. O convite veio de Shun, que queria dar novos ânimos ao irmão. Pelos cálculos do rapaz, as visitas só chegariam após a fisioterapia do mais velho. Entrou sorrindo no quarto do moreno, que estava perante o computador, entretido numa sala de bate-papo enquanto ouvia Iron Maiden em alto volume.

"Ikki, está na hora da sua fisioterapia... Vamos?"

"Não vou hoje!"

"Como assim não vai? Niisan, você sabe o quanto isso..."

"É inútil, me faz sentir pior?... Sei!"

"Não fale assim, Ikki. Você vai ver, logo estará tudo bem... Você vai conseguir passar por tudo isso!", sorri e dirige-se ao armário. "Pegarei uma roupa. Vista-se logo!"

"Droga, Shun, quando vão entender? Quando vão aceitar que sou um inválido, que tudo isso é em vão e estou aleijado pro resto da vida?", pergunta colérico.

Devido à discussão, nenhum dos irmãos pôde ouvir o interfone, que Aiolia atendeu. Eram os visitantes! Tinham chegado mais cedo do que o esperado... O grego logo foi abrir o portão a eles.

"Niisan...", choraminga.

Shun sabia que o irmão estava depressivo por não ver novos resultados. Já haviam feito tudo por ele e tudo conspirava para um fim trágico e triste! Era-lhe lúgubre ver seu irmão deficiente – embora sempre fizesse o impossível para não demonstrar, mas às vezes também se perguntava se não seria mais fácil aceitar o destino, essa nova condição. Já estavam se acostumando àquilo e... Não! Não poderia continuar nessa linha. Tinha que acreditar que nada fora em vão e que ainda veria o mais velho novamente em pé, trajando a armadura de Fênix. Abraçou-o levemente emocionado.

"Não comece a chorar, Shun. Você sabe que é verdade... Eu me submeti àquela maldita cirurgia à toa. Estou confinado a esta cadeira de rodas pra sempre! Se não fosse assim, já teria tido algum sinal, como aconteceu quando comecei a recuperar os movimentos das mãos..."

Tata, Aldebaran e Hyoga já haviam sido informados da discussão e por isso não se assustaram tanto quando chegaram e ouviram Ikki berrando a plenos pulmões. Hyoga fechou os olhos apertadamente, imaginando as condições psicológicas de Shun.

"Sabíamos que seria demorado.", Shun tentava conforma-lo.

"Demorado? Já se passaram 3 meses desde o dia da cirurgia e nada!", esbraveja, empurrando os objetos que estavam sobre a escrivaninha e levando a maioria ao chão. "Acho que já está na hora de se conformar, de aceitar que nunca mais poderei voltar a andar, não é?"

"Enquanto o nosso pai e o doutor Ralph..."

"**Nosso**? Você quer dizer **seu** pai! Roger é somente **seu** pai e não meu.", diz em fúria executando um movimento brusco que o levou ao chão.

"Ikki... Niisan...", Shun estava confuso! Não sabia se o acariciava, ajudava ou lhe dava bronca por duvidar do amor do suíço. Correu até o irmão caído que erguia a cadeira do chão e encarava o objeto com fúria, como se ele fosse o culpado por todas as suas desgraças.

"Deixe-me em paz, Shun!", debatia-se tentando escapar do contato do caçula – como se isso lhe fosse uma ofensa. "Já basta eu não poder correr, extravasar a minha raiva..."

"Mas..."

"Saia daqui!", gritava o moreno, tentando demonstrar que poderia se virar sozinho.

"Como queira...", sai do quarto em prantos, com uma expressão de pesar.

Todos viram Shun correndo desconsolado do quarto do irmão e entrando em seu quarto. Hyoga foi atrás do amigo, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Conhecia a sensibilidade de Andrômeda e por isso sabia que o coração dele devia estar em pedaços. Aldebaran conteve-se em sua curiosidade, mas ouviu o desabafo do grego, contando sobre o estado emocional de Ikki. Deu forças ao leonino e esclareceu a situação à confusa Tata. Resolveram que o melhor seria deixar que os ânimos de todos se acalmassem e Aiolia aproveitou para servir um lanche aos visitantes.

Ikki estava certo da irreversibilidade de seu estado. Antes parecia tão fácil!... Agora, depois da cirurgia, tudo era pior, mais doloroso, mais triste... mais real. Nunca teve tanta raiva das pernas, da cadeira, do destino, do mundo e de si mesmo! Novamente sobre seu único meio de locomoção, fitou os membros inertes e trouxe o pé direito perto de seu rosto, olhando-o com uma clara expressão de fúria.

"Por que não se move? Por quê?"

Se pudesse, esmagaria aquilo! Estava revoltado com a teimosia de seu membro, da indiferença de comportamento, mas sabia que não adiantaria. Não poderia ressuscitar um morto! Começou a chorar ao perceber que não poderia mais fazer o que realmente tinha vontade: jogar-se na cama ou sumir no mundo, isolar-se de tudo e de todos. Era um desgraçado, um amaldiçoado pela vida.

Tremulamente aproximou-se da cama, deitou-se ali e abraçou o travesseiro. Desta vez chorava copiosamente numa mistura de sentimentos que nem ele sabia distinguir. Maldita hora que se submetera à cirurgia e adquirira esperança! Se soubesse...

-------------- # XVI # --------------

Haviam-se passado quase 2 horas desde a discussão de Shun e Ikki. Tata insistira em ter uma conversa franca com o ex-cavaleiro de Fênix e todos continuavam na sala. A irmã de Hyoga adquirira os trejeitos de sua família brasileira com origem italiana e por isso gesticulava e falava muito. Às vezes a jovem se empolgava e era preciso que alguém pedisse para que ela diminuísse o volume da voz. Mesmo perante o clima pesado que havia se instaurado no apartamento, a moça conseguia fazer com que todos sorrissem. O único problema era que Aldebaran tinha que fazer as traduções simultâneas – visto que a garota só sabia falar português. Num súbito, de seu jeito alegre, ela saiu do sofá num pulo, como se tivesse levado um choque e pediu para ir ao banheiro. O gesto, que inicialmente assustara Hyoga, logo foi motivo de gargalhadas na sala e Tata saiu do ambiente sorrindo.

Apesar do fato de ser irmã gêmea de Hyoga, a brasileira era muito baixa – tinha menos de 1,60 m de altura – e parecia ser muito mais jovem do que os 14 anos indicados na identidade. Sempre muito simples, a jovem trajava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta larga com estampas coloridas. O cabelo loiro estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto e não havia nenhuma maquiagem no rosto branco, levemente bronzeado. Ela sempre fora muito distraída e um pouco curiosa. Apenas quando saiu do banheiro notou a porta do quarto de Ikki aberta e o viu deitado na cama. Seu semblante estava muito triste e ela não resistiu, adentrou o quarto do rapaz e tocou sua face, expondo-lhe um sorriso meigo, apertando-lhe a mão e afagando seus cabelos escuros.

"Quem é você?", perguntou o japonês.

A menina fez uma expressão clara de que não havia entendido a pergunta e o rapaz, que havia falado em inglês, repetiu a pergunta em grego e japonês. Tata suspirou fundo, soltou um sorriso nervoso e sentiu-se decepcionada por não poder ajudar o rapaz. Voltou-se a mão que ainda segurava e passou a acariciá-la como se passasse alguma espécie de creme ou loção. Sentou-se no chão e passou a observá-lo respeitosamente e Ikki percebeu que a menina não estava dirigindo-lhe um olhar de pena e sim de ternura.

Pensando tratar-se de um sonho, o moreno estendeu a mão livre e tocou o rosto da loira com receio de que aquele anjo desaparecesse com seu contato. Tinha certeza que aquilo era uma ilusão!

Tata sorriu e fechou serenamente os olhos para melhor sentir o toque do japonês.

Ao sentir o calor da pele da menina, Ikki recolheu a mão como se houvesse levado um choque e passou a encará-la com medo. Rapidamente puxou a outra mão e estudou a melhor forma de fugir dali. Elevou seu cosmo numa tentativa inútil de dar nova vida às pernas, sentindo um nó na garganta que o impedia de soltar qualquer espécie de som. Estava com medo! Muito medo... Será que aquele belo anjo era a imagem da morte, que viera buscar-lhe pela sua má criação? Havia desejado tanto isso... pedido e orado para que os deuses lhe dessem a liberdade, mesmo que fosse através da morte!

A jovem percebeu o desespero do rapaz e tocou-lhe nos braços. Sentou na cama, depositando um beijo terno na fronte de Ikki, que havia se assustado ainda mais com o gesto. Tata o abraçou ternamente, tentando proteger-lhe.

"_Acalme-se! Não irei machucá-lo..._", pedia num timbre doce e suave.

Ikki não entendera a mensagem e nem imaginava a língua que estivesse sendo usada, mas sentiu-se tocado pela suavidade da menina e relaxou. Sentou-se recostado ao respaldar da cama e passou a admirá-la. Era uma lástima que não podia compreendê-la!

Aiolia, Hyoga e Aldebaran haviam corrido ao quarto de Ikki por causa da alteração de cosmo do amigo. Não haviam sentido nenhum cosmo estranho ou agressivo, mas sabiam que algo estava acontecendo. Entraram no quarto e viram Tata ao lado dele, sorrindo encantadoramente.

"Tata? Ikki?", gritava Hyoga, assustado.

"Tata?... Então..." – Só agora o japonês percebia que aquela jovem era a irmã de Hyoga. Sorriu aliviado, tirando um peso de suas costas.

"Sim, essa é a minha irmã.", concluía o russo.

"Que susto ela me deu!", Ikki então contou tudo o que acontecera desde a chegada dela e todos caíram na risada.

Tata arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando entender a piada e Aldebaran contou tudo. Após entender a reação de Ikki, ela gargalhava da situação. Assim que pôde acalmar-se e voltar à seriedade, a jovem pediu:

"_Gostaria de ter uma conversa séria com o Ikki. Queria poder falar em particular com ele, mas como sei que isso não é possível, Aldebaran terá que ficar para executar as traduções... Se os outros não se incomodasse, preferiria que nos deixassem a sós._"

Aldebaran traduziu o pedido que prontamente foi atendido por Hyoga e Aiolia. Antes do russo cruzar a porta, entretanto, Ikki perguntou:

"E o Shun? Alguém sabe dele?"

"Está dormindo... Dei um calmante por causa do estado emocional dele.", avisou o russo.

Ikki baixou a cabeça sentindo-se culpado. Assim que se viu com Tata e Aldebaran, o japonês decidiu sair da cama. Com toda a naturalidade que a experiência lhe dava, passou à cadeira de rodas sozinho e passou a fitar a loira com interesse, esperando a reação dela.

"_Ikki, sei que está revoltado._" – põe a mão no ombro dele – "_E entendo isso..._", baixa o olhar, fitando o nada. "_Pois já passei por um drama semelhante..._"

O japonês tenta olhar Aldebaran, ansioso por saber o que ela dissera. A frase tinha sido dita num tom de melancolia e sofrimento – por isso o deixava tão intrigado. O brasileiro traduziu exatamente o que a menina dissera e fez o rapaz sentir um frio na espinha com tal confissão.

"Como assim?" – Coloca a mão direita no queixo de Tata, demonstrando a curiosidade que tal informação havia lhe causado. Ikki puxa levemente a face da menina, forçando-na a encará-lo nos olhos.

"_Conte a sua história, Tata, eu traduzirei a ele..._", Aldebaran pedia.

A menina sorriu e respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. "_Obrigada, Deba._", respondeu virando o rosto para encarar o taurino e voltando-se imediatamente a Ikki.

"Ikki, traduzirei tudo conforme ela disser... Independente de ser em primeira pessoa e no feminino. Digamos que serei a legenda...", afirma Aldebaran.

"Ok."

"_Pode começar, Tata._"

"_Bom, aconteceu quando eu tinha 4 anos e já não lembro de muita coisa...Eu contraí uma doença grave e desconhecida... Acham que é alguma espécie de infecção proveniente do leite de até ser febre aftosa..._" – Sorri nervosamente, esperando Aldebaran terminar a tradução. Senta-se na cama, fitando a janela aberta e questionando-se a respeito do que acabara de afirmar. Nunca engolira essa explicação, visto que a febre aftosa só dava em vacas – pelo que sabia. Tinha vergonha de falar esse tipo de coisa, pois já havia sido alvo de brincadeiras estúpidas e gozações até de primos que sabiam dessa história. Além do mais, essas lembranças não lhe eram nada agradáveis. As poucas imagens que lhe vinham à mente sempre causavam muita dor e sofrimento. Era um assunto difícil, mas era a única forma de ajudar o rapaz.

Ikki aproxima-se dela. Não sabia onde a menina queria chegar. Desde quando uma doença pode ser comparada à sua paralisia? Não tinha nada a ver! Pensou em argumentar, mostrar que nada poderia ser comparado à deficiência e encarou-a. Ao olhar nos olhos da jovem, entretanto, conseguiu ver o medo, a tristeza e, ao invés de dizer suas verdades, teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas conseguiu conter-se.

"_Sei que aparentemente, isso nada tem a ver contigo._" – falava num tom sereno, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do rapaz. Olhou-o nos olhos e suspirou fundo para tentar criar coragem de continuar a história. Decidiu por narrar tudo num tom mais imparcial, como se aquilo não houvesse acontecido consigo, embora a narrativa continuasse em primeira pessoa.

"_Eu comecei a ficar doente, ter náuseas, Vômitos e emagreci, emagreci muito. Cheguei a ter anorexia... Ficava no hospital, com tubos presos aos meus pulsos..._", nesse momento sua voz falhou e tornou-se levemente embargada, numa ameaça de choro contido após uma respiração profunda. "_Mas não era aquilo que me impedia de sair da cama... e sim a minha fraqueza..._" – Seus olhos ficaram enevoados ao reviver o pesadelo que muitas vezes tinha. Soltou uma lágrima, mas conseguiu recompor-se.

"_Fiquei de cama por dias, talvez meses, não sei ao certo... Até hoje sonho com o dia que tentei levantar-me e não pude. Era um dia de sol e não tinha uma nuvem no céu... Ouvia os pássaros cantando, algum barulho estranho e queria ver, mas não podia! Não conseguia sair da cama, pois minha cabeça pesava muito... Meu corpo estava fraco e seco... Eu vi! Vi os meus membros em pele e osso. Vi meu corpo esquelético..._", fazia gestos exagerados, lembrando-se daquela fase tão difícil – como se estivesse revivendo tudo novamente. "_Cheguei ao ponto de não ter força_ _nem para mover meu braço... Definhava a cada dia, a cada segundo..._"

As lembranças sempre eram muito difíceis à menina. Tata agora estava lacrimejando, mas não conseguia chorar! Queria poder extravasar aquela angústia através das lágrimas, mas não conseguia.

"Ei, calma...", Ikki pedia, sem tocá-la.

"_Tata?_" – Aldebaran foi até a jovem e a abraçou. "_Acalme-se!..._", pedia carinhosamente.

"_Não se preocupem... estou bem!_", sorri, voltando a ficar séria. A jovem vê os objetos que ainda estavam caídos no chão e alguns sobre a escrivaninha. Calmamente, começa a organizá-lo sobre o móvel enquanto continuava sua história.

"_Eu estava morrendo e ninguém achava a cura... Você já passou por algo semelhante quando se acidentou e por isso sabe o quanto é trágica essa situação. Todos querem ajudar, mas ficam de mãos e pés atados.Nem mesmo os médicos, as pessoas em quem confiamos podem ajudar... Ver a sombra da morte, ou no seu caso, da paralisia eterna e..._"

Tata leva a mão à boca e deixa-se cair de joelhos, fingindo estar pegando um lápis que caíra sob a escrivaninha. Enquanto Aldebaran terminava a tradução, ela aproveitava para acalmar-se. Depositou todos os objetos que tinha pego sobre a escrivaninha e passou a ordená-los. Um torturante silêncio de 3 minutos fez-se no ambiente. A brasileira virou-se sorrindo, mas com os brilhos das teimosas lágrimas destacando-se em seus olhos.

"_Eu não conseguia me mover... Sentia dores aterradoras e via a minha pele esquelética ficar cada dia mais feia, magra._", havia terminado de organizar os objetos e agora encarava os dois. "_Um dia percebi que meu corpo era puro pele e osso. Havia virado um verdadeiro monstro!..._" – solta um sorriso nervoso e deita-se no chão, observando as nuvens através da janela. "_Levaram meus exames aos melhores laboratórios do país, mas meu corpo vencia os antibióticos e doses cada vez mais fortes eram necessárias..._"

A voz era cada vez mais fria, mas levemente melancólica devido às duras lembranças de sua infância. Tata levanta-se e senta-se na cama, olhando nos olhos do japonês enquanto continuava a confessar seus piores momentos de infância. "_Eu via a minha mãe ao meu lado, os olhos vermelhos pelo choro compulsivo que até hoje me persegue nos meus piores pesadelos. Mas ela não tem culpa... Ela me amava e isso era uma prova, pois fui dada como morta!..._"

"Nossa! Que drama..." – comentava Ikki, colocando a mão no ombro da garota.

"_Ele achou triste._" – Aldebaran traduziu quando a loira o fitou.

"_Sim... É muito triste, mas eu estou aqui... Viva e saudável graças a um milagre!_" – sorri – "_Quando iam mandar meus exames pros Estados Unidos, descobriram a cura... Foi um tratamento chato, demorado, mas que me salvou... Eu tive que fazer fisioterapia para voltar a andar normalmente quando me curei da doença. Também fui obrigada a fazer 1 ano de psicomotricidade no início de minha adolescências por falta de coordenação motora condizente à minha idade._", dá uma pausa, aguardando a tradução. "_Mesmo assim, nunca pude voltar ao normal. Sei que não tenho nenhuma deficiência aparente, mas eu nunca pude dançar... Sempre odiei o fato de não conseguir, sempre me rebaixei por ser descoordenada pra certas coisas, por não conseguir seguir o ritmo das músicas... Hoje, entretanto, vejo que isso não me faz menos inteligente, menos capaz... Meu desempenho escolar comprova isso! Na verdade, o que importa é que estou viva, tenho uma família que me ama e, mesmo não sendo perfeita, posso progredir e fazer algo de útil à sociedade e, quem sabe à minha família brasileira..._" – sorri por fim, apertando a mão de Ikki.

"Você tem razão... Mas não é fácil! Ser dependente...", fala, cabisbaixo.

"_Eu sei que não. Isso magoa, meche com o orgulho... Sabe, vou te contar mais dois segredinhos: o primeiro é que, além desse meu histórico desse drama no passado, ainda sofro com um desvio de 1 grau ao fim da coluna que faz com que eu sinta dores horríveis ao ficar muito tempo sentada. Por isso eu não paro num mesmo lugar..._", sorri ao levantar-se de forma serelepe e ficar de joelhos ao lado do japonês, acariciando as coxas do rapaz. "_O segundo é que conversei com uma senhora sábia antes de vir... Ela è descendente de negros e índios e conhece a natureza. É famosa pelos seus medicamentos naturais e falei sobre você..._"

"S-sobre mim? E o que ela disse?"

"_Deu um ungüento pr'eu trazer... O mesmo que me ajudou quando fiquei 3 meses de cama. Vou pegar, já volto._"

"Ok!"

A menina sai e volta com um pote transparente, cheio de uma pasta esverdeada. Caminhou até ikki e levantou a calça que ele estava trajando até a altura do joelho.

"_O segredo é a direção... Você sempre tem que passar esse creme assim._", passa a mão na canela dele, na direção tornozelo-joelho. "_É sempre pra cima..._"

"Entendi. Obrigado!..."

"_Não foi nada._", sorri. "_Alguma pergunta, alguma dúvida?_"

"Quanto tempo tenho que ficar com isso?"

"_Como você deve ter percebido, ele fica invisível em contato com a pele, por isso recomendo que passe depois do banho, quando suas pernas já estiverem enxutas e não mexa mais... Esqueça que passou o creme, pois quanto mais você ficar com ele, mais rápido será o efeito._"

"Pode deixar... prometo passar todos os dias e ficar 24 horas com ele."

"_Agora sorria e procure o seu irmão... Ele estava tão triste que teve que tomar calmante..._"

"Eu soube... O Hyoga me disse.", suspira fundo e a encara com uma expressão de tristeza. "Às vezes acho que ele sofre mais do que eu..."

"_O importante é que você não perca a esperança. Sei que é um rapaz bondoso e vai se recuperar logo._" – afirma pondo a mão no ombro dele.

Ikki sorri, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça e após despedir-se parte à procura de Shun. Aldebaran olha a jovem com ternura e admiração.

"_Eu não sabia que você tinha passado por isso..._"

"_Tirando as sessões de fisioterapia, o resto é a mais pura verdade._"

"_Haha! E que pasta é aquela?_"

"_Não fará mal... Foi uma amiga da minha mãe quem fez. Ajuda na circulação sanguínea e é muito usada para drenagem linfática..._"

"_Você o enganou?_"

"_Não. Em nenhum momento prometi que ele voltaria a andar, mas será bom na circulação sanguínea dele e será útil caso a paralisia seja psicológica._"

"_Você é uma figura..._", diz entre sorrisos.

A moça sorri largamente, apresentando um leve rubor nas maçãs do rosto. Olhando pro alto, ela pergunta: "_Vamos voltar à sala?_"

"_Vamos._" – diz bagunçando os cabelos dela.

Os dois voltam à sala. Aldebaran aproveita para tomar água e Tata fica ao lado do irmão, mesmo sem conseguir comunicar-se com ele.

-------------- # XVI # --------------

A porta do quarto de Shun estava fechada. Ikki bate levemente.

"Shun, abre a porta!..."

"Ta aberta...", responde choramingando, com a voz torpe pelo calmante.

Ikki abre a porta e adentra o quarto, aproximando-se da cama.

"Shun, desculpe a minha atitude de hoje. Eu não queria brigar contigo..." – toca o braço do irmão, uma das únicas parte que conseguia alcançar.

Andrômeda estava deitado na cama, na transversal. A pose cansada, as mãos tocando o lado direito do colchão, próximos ao respaldar, enquanto os pés tocavam o lado esquerdo. Ikki estava exatamente do lado direito, tentando fitar o rosto de Shun, que escondia-se do mais velho.

"Ei... Não fique assim!... Sei que errei, de novo, mas me perdoe."

"Niisan?"

"Tentarei me controlar, serei menos impulsivo, agressivo..."

"Estou com medo!...", diz sentando-se na cama, ao centro do colchão, abraçado aos joelhos

"Eu também, Shun. Eu também... Venha, me dê um abraço." – abre os braços.

"Ikki, niisan!", Shun engatinha até ele. "Meu niisan...", declara, emocionado, abraçando o outro.

"Não estou sendo um bom irmão, me desculpe!"

"Eu entendo e fico muito feliz por essa sua atitude, iniciativa. Nós vamos vencer essa batalha! Não esqueça que é a Fênix que ressurge das cinzas, o grande cavaleiro que consegue sempre se superar..."

"É, mas devo agradecer à Tata. Ela conseguiu conseguiu fazer com que eu enxergasse que a minha paralisia não é o fim... e sim o começo! Ela me deu novas esperanças..."

"Que bom, niisan! Você sabe que sempre estarei ao seu lado...", comemora sentando-se no colo de Ikki, o abraçando e beijando como um filho pequeno beija seu pai.

"Ei, calma! Assim você me derruba...", reclama entre sorrisos.

Shun sorri e olha no olho de Ikki. "Estava com saudades desse seu sorriso." – afagava os cabelos do moreno.

"Tenho saudades de quando você penteava o meu cabelo... Eu podia sentir a sua energia, o seu carinho, afeto..."

"Não seja por isso!", pula do colo de Ikki e volta a ficar em pé. Pega uma escova e volta, dedicando-se a pentear os cabelos do irmão como fazia, nos tempos em que o mais velho ainda não tinha controle suficiente dos braços e mãos.

"Eu sei que isso não é desculpa, Shun, mas o problema **sou** eu... Estou cansado de tudo isso! Quando olho para essas malditas pernas mortas...", agarra as coxas com força os olhos fortemente cerrados. "Sinto-me um fraco, um incompetente... É como se eu lutasse e perdesse... Nem você e nem o Aiolia nunca me cobraram – nem me cobrariam, mas sinto que não faço o meu melhor. quando olho o Roger, um clima de frustração toma conta de mim, pois ele deu tudo de si e eu...", baixa os olhos, enevoados pelas lágrimas.

Shun pára de pentear Ikki e senta-se no colo dele, olhando nos olhos do irmão e segurando a mão direita, deixando que toda a sua honestidade, confiança, força e energia transparecessem diante do mais velho.

"Você está fazendo o melhor, niisan. Eu estou de prova de seu esforço...", com toda a sua serenidade, Shun narrava todos os progressos, a dedicação que o irmão tinha para com a fisioterapia, as tentativas frustradas – ou não – de desenvolvimento físico e mental. Sempre o acalmava com gestos, confortando-o entre seus braços. "Eu entendo que este momento seja difícil, mas também sabíamos que a cura não seria garantida...", afasta o tronco e toma o rosto do irmão entre seus dedos, fazendo Ikki encará-lo nos olhos. "Eu ainda acredito nela... Tenho certeza que o verei novamente em pé, trajando a armadura de Fênix, mas se não der, não desanime e pense que nada foi em vão... Lembre-se que o nosso pai sempre terá orgulho do grande Ricky."

O moreno deixou que seu tronco tombasse para frente, e sua cabeça se apoiasse no ombro do caçula. As lágrimas do moreno escorriam fartamente pela sua pele bronzeada, molhando a roupa do jovem Andrômeda. Ikki soluçava e tremia de medo, tristeza, angústia, mas também sentia-se feliz pelos últimos acontecimentos. Nunca estivera tão próximo de uma vida normal, de uma família! A ironia do destino era imensamente cruel! Justo quando estava fraco, entrevado numa cadeira de rodas, pudera, finalmente, sentir o poder do amor. O ex-cavaleiro sentia seus cabelos sendo acariciados e deixou-se relaxar com a carícia enquanto pensava em seu futuro, analisava seu passado e tentava arrumar seu presente. Adormeceu lembrando de sua vida e do que estava por vir.

CONTINUA

* * *

**Nota:** Gente! Desculpem, mas eu não consegui ler o capítulo por dausa do depoimento da Tata! Para quem não sabe, este é um caso real, que aconteceu comigo. Foi exatamente como o relatado... Bom, se houver algum erro, desculpem-me! Ah eu gostaria de pedir outro favor. Vote num dos temas pro capítulo 17:

**1)** "Mini-resumo" de tudo o que aconteceu até a batalha das 12 casas

**2)** Encontro de Ikki e June numa loja de CDs. O leonino apareceria andando de muletas.

Desde já, agradeço a compreensão. NÃO ESQUEÇAM OS REVIEWS! XD

Beijos.


	17. Um Último Segredo

Sei que devo pedir desculpas pela demora, mas o excesso de provas e trabalhos da faculdade não me deixava terminar o capítulo. **Devo **agradecer à Pices Luna, que betou esse capítulo e puxou a minha orelha em alguns parágrafos. Eu tenho muito orgulho dessa moça que é minha sobrinha virtual. Beijinhos, Luna!**

* * *

**

**XVII. Um Último Segredo**

Com o passar do tempo, Ikki mostrava cada vez mais sua coragem e determinação admiráveis nas longas sessões de fisioterapia. Aprendera a ser mais paciente consigo mesmo e continuava participando das reuniões com outros deficiente físicos – bem como a jogar basquete em cadeira de rodas.

Sentiu-se maravilhado quando, apenas 10 dias após a visita de Tata, percebeu o primeiro movimento de um dos dedos do seu pé direito. No início decidiu não contar a ninguém, pois achava que tudo não passasse de uma espécie de ilusão. Aos poucos, entretanto, percebeu que sinais como esse tornavam-se cada vez mais comuns e agora tinha testemunhas de que não estava acontecendo – a começar por Ralph, seu fisioterapeuta. Não havia sido só ele, mas Shun, Aiolia e até Roger haviam presenciado movimento nos membros inferiores de Ikki, que enchia-se de esperanças em relação à expectativa de cura. Atribuiu o milagre ao remédio de Tata e sentia-se cada vez mais otimista.

Foi com muita luta que finalmente conseguira manter-se em pé com apoio, dar seu primeiro passo. Passou da cadeira de rodas ao andador numa velocidade impressionante. Sua determinação e força de vontade estavam operando milagres. O próprio Ikki percebeu, ao constatar, nesses últimos momentos que não conseguia mais trazer mágoas dentro de si, mesmo estando agora dependentes de muletas. Sabia que este poderia ser o seu final, que nunca poderia voltar a andar, mas a expectativa de cura surgia como uma realidade e trazia algo novo e completamente inexplicável consigo! Agora olhava para trás de cabeça erguida e sabia que ainda não havia vencido a guerra – apenas mais uma batalha. Suas pernas ainda estavam tão fracas que não conseguiam sustentar nem o peso de seu próprio corpo, mas finalmente funcionavam.

O jovem ia redescobrindo o poder da vida, o prazer de sentir-se em pé e a importância da sensibilidade nos membros inferiores. Sabia que às vezes chegava a ser infantil, mas apenas quem já perdeu temporariamente as pernas poderia entendê-lo. A recuperação de sua independência, a auto-estima cada vez mais elevada... A estigma de aleijado deixando sua mente! Seu corpo poderia não estar curado, mas sua alma havia ganho um novo sopro de esperança e vivacidade. Agora andava descalço pelo apartamento, mesmo recebendo broncas e protestos de quem quer que o visse. Ikki sorria, respondendo:

"Deixe-me sentir o frio, as aspereza do piso! É algo tão gostoso, emocionante... Poder sentir, perceber que minhas pernas estão aqui e funcionam! Posso não ter voltado ao normal, mas olhem pra mim e diga se isto não é um milagre, uma bênção."

Obviamente essa declaração tirava a capacidade de contestação e trazia lágrimas aos olhos de Shun e Roger, toda vez que ouviam a desculpa. A batalha não estava sendo fácil, mas Ikki era um grande guerreiro e conseguia demonstrar o quanto estava feliz com tamanha recuperação.

O jovem, que inicialmente não conseguia sentir um único músculo de seu corpo, agora já conseguia mover praticamente todo o corpo. Por mais que suas pernas não fossem perfeitas, elas já eram boas o suficiente para possibilitar o contato direto com o solo, uma discreta sustentação de seu corpo, dando-lhe uma maior liberdade e renovando suas esperanças. Durante a fisioterapia, animava-se na tentativa de devolver o tônus, a força e a resistência de antes, mas não cobrava tanto de si mesmo. Tinha consciência de estar fazendo seu melhor – e isso já lhe bastava.

-------------- # XVII # --------------

Numa das inúmeras lojas multimídias de Londres um jovem moreno, amparado por um par de muletas canadense, analisava a contracapa de 6 CD's. Estava concentrado naquilo quando, devido a um pequeno desequilíbrio, deixou que os objetos em suas mãos caíssem no carpete avermelhado. Até tentou evitar o desastre, mas sua deficiência não lhe permitiu.

Os vendedores e demais clientes observaram a cena como se fosse uma piada. Alguns não conseguiram abortar a risada. O jovem cerrou os olhos apertadamente e voltou-se ao chão, como se tentasse desvendar uma fórmula para conseguir reparar seu erro. Estava muito envergonhado diante da cena. Era um aleijado! Nada poderia mudar...

Uma jovem loira de olhos azuis olha de forma reprovativa aos demais. Havia acompanhado tudo e, sem reparar no rosto do deficiente, aproximou-se. Não esperou nenhuma reação do rapaz para pegar os CD's e levantar-se, fato que o deixou desconcertado.

Reparou na moça: era uma moça linda, delicada... frágil! Sabia que dificilmente conseguiria executar a mesma tarefa com êxito, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto. Não que fosse machista, mas deixar que aquela princesa fizesse algo para si era vergonhoso. Sentiu vontade de correr, sumir de vista a cada movimento dela. Reparou nos traços, nas curvas! Era realmente muito atraente, mas sabia que não era para seu bico.

Indiferente às reações do rapaz, a moça pôs-se finalmente em pé, encarando os olhos dele. Quando viu seu rosto, um turbilhão de emoções e lembranças vieram-lhe à mente e não conseguiu conter um forte grito, assustando o deficiente. Todas as pessoas que estavam na loja, olharam curiosamente para o casal. Os seguranças começaram a aproximarem-se, prontos para agir caso fosse necessário.

"O que foi?... Tudo bem com você?"

"Ikki... eu... eu não.. esperava vê-lo aqui... assim!", a jovem respondia tremulamente.

"Senhorita, se quiser expulsamos o aleijado!", afirmava um dos seguranças. "Ele não irá mais incomodá-la...", completava, com um sorriso sombrio e nefasto, analisando o deficiente dos pés à cabeça.

Ikki estava surpreso com aquilo tudo. Não sabia o que pensar, como reagir! Não tinha idéias de quem era a jovem e qual seria o motivo da reação dela. Não sabia se conseguiria lutar e nem o motivo da batalha – não que estivesse com medo, pois era o cavaleiro de Fênix. O que o incomodava era o local, a situação! Por mais acostumado que estivesse a uma luta ou às brincadeiras de Aioria e Shun, agora era diferente! Não sabia se estava preparado para um desafio daquele: encarar dois brutamontes com cerca de 1,90m sem ter o equilíbrio completo do corpo. Se estivesse acompanhado... Por mais que Shun detestasse machucar os outros, sabia que o irmão seria capaz de tudo para protegê-lo.

O segurança aproximou-se, estralando os dedos. Seria muito fácil dar uma surra no rapaz que certamente estava merecendo. Nenhum inocente deixava uma jovem tão nervosa! Não estava ligando para a debilidade do cliente. Iria mostrar-lhe à força como respeitar uma dama! Além disso, a expressão de ira no rosto do rapaz a cada novo passo dos seguranças, demonstrava que ele tinha culpa no cartório.

Ikki era um cavaleiro de Atena, mas agora a raiva falava mais alto. Não sabia se tinha condições físicas para lutar – estava inseguro, fraco! Ao mesmo tempo seu orgulho não o deixava rebaixar-se e lutaria com honra se fosse preciso. Seu coração pulava e seus músculos tremiam numa reação inexplicável até para ele. Respirou fundo, procurando os olhos da moça e tentando descobrir o motivo do grito.

Antes que os seguranças tocassem no rapaz, a jovem ordenou com firmeza e segurança:

"Não se atrevam a tocar num fio de cabelo de Ikki. Está tudo bem... Somos amigos."

Os seguranças olharam incrédulos para a jovem. Principalmente ao ver Ikki boquiaberto com tal afirmação. Não moveram um músculo, incertos da afirmação.

"Eu já disse que está tudo bem! Só fiquei surpresa em reencontrá-lo..."

"Ok, fiquem à vontade! Se precisar...", respondia o chefe da segurança, dispersando os demais com um gesto de cabeça.

"Sei como agir!", respondeu a jovem, de forma simpática.

Ao perceber-se livre do cerco, Ikki respirou aliviado. Ainda lançava um olhar inquisidor à loira, que sorriu graciosamente após a confusão. Ainda um pouco inseguro, perguntou:

"Como sabe o meu nome... Você me conhece?"

"De fotos somente. E das narrações de seu irmão...", a jovem sorria ao ver a sobrancelha erguida de Ikki e a expressão confusa que ele exibia. Certamente encarando-a como se fosse uma louca. "Sou June, a amazona de Camaleão...", apresentou-se.

"June? O que você faz sem a máscara?", pergunta numa primeira reação. Nunca imaginaria encontrá-la ali – principalmente em trajes ocidentais. Percebendo a gafe que acabara de cometer, tenta remendar. "Ai, que pergunta idiota!... Você não precisa ficar saindo por aí de máscara. A menos que estivesse em alguma missão. Afinal, é um acessório para tornar as mulheres semelhantes aos homens e só é preciso usar no Santuário, nos treinamentos e em batalhas."

"Pois é... Agora que estamos em paz, sou uma jovem como todas as outras.", reponde com simpatia. Discretamente desvia seu olhar ao par de muletas e depois volta a encarar os olhos do cavaleiro. "Soube do seu acidente... Como você está?"

"Como pode ver, já estou quase andando. É bem verdade que ainda tenho alguns problemas de locomoção e que às vezes me atrapalho com as muletas, mas graças a Zeus eu já posso ficar em pé. Não preciso ficar preso a uma cadeira de rodas ou, o que era pior, ter que depender do Shun até para comer... como se eu fosse um bebê de colo!"

Diante do depoimento, June não sabe o que dizer, o que fazer... Começa a olhar os CD's que ainda tinha em mãos e, no intuito de fugir daquela conversa, comenta:

"Como eu imaginava!... Guns N'Roses, Iron Maiden, Evanescence... É bem o seu estilo."

"Sim, sou roqueiro. Pelo que o Shun me falava de você, eu cairei pra trás se me afirmar que gosta de música romântica."

"Só em momentos especiais...", diz entre sorrisos. "Na verdade, gosto mesmo de techno, dance e coisas nesse estilo."

"Interessante. Falando em música... será que sobrou algum CD intacto?"

"Não se preocupe! Pelo que observei, apenas a embalagem desse do Iron se danificou.", mostrava um dos CD's.

"Então vou levá-lo! Também ficarei com os dois do Guns e... este último do Evanescence."

"Nossa! Ta podendo, heim?"

"Meu pai nos mimou demais...", diz com um sorriso. "E você, o que vai levar?"

"Nada."

"Como assim?

"Não tem o que eu quero. Já olhei tudo e... depois que inventaram a MP3, você sabe..."

Ikki responde entre sorrisos. June recoloca na prateleira os CD's que o rapaz não levaria e fica com os outros em mãos. Percebendo o embaraço da amazona, o japonês sorri. Sabia o quão difícil era para uma pessoa como ela lidar com aquela situação – ainda mais pelo fato de estar lidando com um cavaleiro do nível dele. Certamente ela não queria magoá-lo, mas não sabia os procedimentos a serem tomados.

"Já que está por aqui, abusarei da sua boa vontade e pedirei para me ajudar a levar os CD's ao caixa."

"Ah! Claro..."

Ikki sorri e, com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao espaço apertado, movimenta a muleta esquerda para frente e, em seguida, a perna direita. Logo após avança com a muleta direita para, então, dar um passo com a sua perna esquerda. O movimento é inicialmente lento, mas, em seguida, torna-se mais rápido, mostrando a destreza que ele tinha com esse tipo de assessório. A amazona, que havia ficado para trás, o alcança.

"Você... precisa de ajuda?"

"Se já não me bastasse o Shun, agora outro, digo... outra. – responde sorrindo e revirando os olhos. Em tom de brincadeira, continua: "Aposto que isso deve ser coisa do mestre de vocês... Ainda estou em dúvida se treinou pediatras ou pedagogos. Apesar das muletas eu ainda posso me virar sozinho, sabia?", mantém o sorriso o tempo todo, terminando com uma piscada do olho direito.

"Desculpe. Eu não queria ofender...", responde cabisbaixa. Sua real intenção, no momento, era esconder a face enrubescida.

"Tudo bem, já me acostumei com isso...", exibe um sorriso sincero. "Não posso falar que foi um mar de rosas... na verdade, foi muito difícil... passei por momentos de depressão, cheguei a perder as esperanças, mas consegui erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. Sabe... as pessoas se acostumam com limitações e, às vezes, têm que lutar contra si mesmas para superar-se. É uma luta... constante, árdua, difícil e com resultados demorados, mas o resultado compensa."

"Fico feliz ao perceber que você pensa assim... Deve ter sido muito difícil passar por tudo o que passou. Ainda mais pelo fato de ser um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de Atena."

"Você pode não acreditar, mas eu me diverti bastante em muitas ocasiões. A pérola de todas – a situação mais esdrúxula – aconteceu antes de eu me submeter à cirurgia no cérebro, quando eu ainda estava no Santuário e obviamente foi causada pelo acéfalo do Jabu.", Ikki relembrava as cenas no rio e depois na casa de Gêmeos. **(1)**

"O que ele aprontou?"

"Vamos tomar um café e eu conto."

"Combinado!"

-------------- # XVII # --------------

"Roger, você tem que falar a verdade! Esses rapazes são mais espertos do que parecem e ficarão ofendidos se descobrirem de outra forma..."

"Eu sei Ralph! Mas... Já sofri demais por causa disso. Você sabe..."

"Eles te amam e isso não vai mudar."

"Será? Cansei de sofrer decepções, de ver as máscaras caindo... Eu quero que me vejam como Roger e não como... você sabe!"

"Mas amigo..."

"Por favor, Ralph, me entenda!"

"Eu lhe entendo. Mas... E eles? Irão entender?"

Roger fica cabisbaixo, sem saber o que responder. Já conhecia os filhos o suficiente para saber a reação que teriam se achassem que estivessem sendo traídos. Sentia-se entre a cruz e a espada!

"Ikki confiou cegamente em você quando decidiu aceitar a operação. Por que você não dá uma chance a eles de mostrar suas capacidades, o verdadeiro eu?"

"Talvez você tenha razão! Já não consigo mais olhar nos olhos deles... principalmente no do Shun. Ele é tão alegre, meigo, simpático..."

"Lembra você na mesma idade. Apesar do fato de acreditar que esse segredo deva ser revelado numa conversa a sério com eles, se precisar de apoio, pode contar comigo."

"Eu sei, Ralph... Eu sei!", afirma entre sorrisos, abraçando-o e recebendo outro em troca.

* * *

**(1)** Capítulo 10 – O blefe 


	18. Pratos Limpos

**XVIII. Pratos Limpos**

Shun andava de um lado para o outro, deixando seu nervosismo transparecer. Era a primeira vez que Ikki tinha saído sozinho desde o acidente e não dava sinais de vida e o que era pior: deixara seu celular desligado! Começou a preocupar-se com a segurança e a saúde do mais velho. Temia que algo viesse a acontecer-lhe. Aiolia, que tentava estudar para uma prova, não conseguia mais agüentar aquilo.

"Shun, eu já disse que está tudo bem! O Ikki sempre foi independente e sabe se cuidar..."

"Estou muito preocupado sim! Ele sempre teve o dom de arrumar encrencas e meter-se em confusão. Não questiono a competência e coragem dele como cavaleiro, mas agora ele nem consegue ficar em pé sem apoio."

"Se tivesse acontecido algo, já saberíamos..."

"Se ele estivesse bem, já teria ligado avisando aonde estava e se iria demorar ou não."

"Ainda acho que você está procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo. Você ouviu o que o doutor Ralph disse... Temos que dar uma chance para ele provar que pode ter uma vida normal mesmo estando dependente de um par de muletas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iremos voltar às nossas rotinas e, caso Ikki fique eternamente neste estado físico – o que eu não desejo, você acha mesmo que ele vai suportar ser eternamente tratado como um inválido? Ou pior... uma criança de colo que precisa dos pais pra tudo? Já passou da fase onde ele precisava que você desse tudo na boca dele. Além disso, você pode ter esquecido, mas eu ainda lembro que ele conserva o mesmo cosmo poderoso de antes e que pode usá-lo a qualquer momento."

Shun sabia que Aiolia tinha razão. Se Ikki realmente precisasse, teria arrumado uma forma de comunicar-se, pedir apoio, mas nada! Não haviam sentido nenhuma alteração no cosmo do deficiente e muito menos a presença de guerreiros estranhos Por mais que desejasse a recuperação do mais velho, ainda não conseguia reacostumar-se à independência deste depois de tudo que passaram desde o momento em que o levou ao seu apartamento e dedicou-se a cuidar dele. Ainda lembrava-se da época em que seu irmão estava tetraplégico e não conseguia mover um único músculo abaixo do pescoço. Não fazia tanto tempo assim!

O grego largou o que estava fazendo e passou a prestar atenção no amigo. Percebeu a sua angústia e o medo que sentia pela nova situação que estavam enfrentando. Conhecia a dor da perda de um irmão, havia acompanhado quase todo o processo de recuperação do ex-cavaleiro de Fênix e a dedicação que Andrômeda havia tido no intuito de minimizar seu sofrimento e proporcionar-lhe um melhor conforto, uma vida mais próxima da normalidade possível. Viu o garoto enfrentando sozinho as constantes crises de depressão do primogênito com toda a sua força, sem esmorecer, mesmo quando lhe parecia impossível uma evolução em seu desenvolvimento e já não conseguia mais animá-lo. Apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e usou de sua calma para falar:

"Ikki pode ter os seus limites, mas os conhece muito bem. Você sabe que ele sempre foi esperto e coerente. Não se arriscaria à toa..."

"Talvez você tenha razão... Mas o meu coração não deixa eu ficar em paz ainda."

"Eu entendo!"

Shun pensou em falar sobre seus motivos, sua angústia. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, entretanto, ouviu um barulho na porta de entrada. Suspirou aliviado, desvencilhou-se de Aiolia e aproximou-se ao perceber que alguém estava entrando. Tinha certeza de que era seu irmão e começou a formular um belo do sermão em sua mente.

O grego sorriu de canto de boca e decidiu voltar aos estudos. Por mais que não admitisse, também estava levemente ansioso com a demora de Ikki e por isso encontrava dificuldades em concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Ainda viu a porta se movimentando e a comemoração do jovem Andrômeda.

"Ikki! Niisan!", Shun comemorava, ajudando a abrir a porta.

"Então quer dizer que o Ricky não está em casa..."

"Ahn?", Andrômeda levantava os olhos e encarava o homem à sua frente. Havia se enganado e, por mais que gostasse de seu pai, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso triste pela decepção. Abraçou-o de uma forma mecânica e respondeu num tom de velório. "Meu irmão saiu... Sozinho!"

"Pensei que fosse comemorar quando isso viesse a acontecer."

"De fato! Fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir que ele tinha decidido sair sozinho, mas agora estou preocupado. Ele já devia ter voltado e não consigo me comunicar com ele."

Roger e Ralph já estavam prevenidos para essa reação do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. O neurocirurgião já havia passado por situações semelhantes ao longo de sua carreira e por isso não estava tão preocupado com o jovem deficiente. Sempre a mesma história: a família lutando e fazendo o impossível para que o paciente conseguisse uma vida mais normal e, quando este começava a adquirir uma maior independência, transformava-se num frágil boneco de cristal pronto para partir com qualquer brisa mais forte. Os familiares temiam os primeiros passos em falso, as primeiras saídas desacompanhados e tudo parecia trazer riscos ao tratamento do paciente. O processo de aceitação e adaptação muitas vezes era lento em complicado, principalmente em casos como o de Ikki, que por algum tempo esteve extremamente dependente da ajuda de terceiros, mas principalmente do auxílio do irmão. Para o bem dos dois, Shun não poderia continuar assim e agora sentia-se na obrigação de acalmar o filho.

"Antes que eu me esqueça... boa noite!", falou num tom divertido.

"Boa noite, pai. Entre... Fique à vontade!", Shun dava passagem ao médico.

O suíço entrou no apartamento e acompanhou o filho até a sala. Sentou-se ao lado do garoto, num sofá. Usando de seu costumeiro timbre calmo, falou:

"Não acredito que você deva preocupar-se tanto. Talvez seu irmão esteja entretido com algo. Quem sabe ele não decidiu assistir um filme?"

"Já pensei nisso, mas que filme demoraria quase 5 horas?"

"Bem, ele pode ter ido tomar um lanche depois..."

"Conheço o niisan! Ele ligaria avisando."

"Pode ter esquecido. Ou então, quem sabe, arranjado uma namoradinha?"

"Quanto ao fato de ter esquecido... pode ser, mas quanto à namoradinha não acredito. Não que eu duvide que ele seja capaz de amar... longe disso! É que não consigo vê-lo como alguém que acredite em amor à primeira vista e por isso estou muito preocupado. O celular dele está desligado...", virou-se para uma direção oposta à do pai e ficou cabisbaixo, enquanto expunha suas preocupações. "E se ele tiver se metido em encrenca? Ou pior, tiver sofrido algum acidente?"

"Se fosse algo realmente grave, você já teria descoberto. Não esqueça que notícia ruim chega rápido!"

"O Aiolia também disse algo assim.", responde num muxoxo e continua, exibindo a angústia em seu olhar. "Estou com tanto medo, papai...", Shun choraminga, abraçando o pai.

"Acalme-se, querido! Aposto que a qualquer momento ele vai abrir aquela porta e entrar como se nada tivesse acontecido."

Novamente ouve-se o barulho de chave na porta e os dois viram-se na direção da entrada. A maçaneta se move e logo depois a porta é empurrada. O jovem de cabelos verdes encara o pai boquiaberto e volta-se à figura na porta. Roger sorri e, numa tentativa de despertar o garoto de seu transe, brinca:

"Se fosse combinado não teria dado tão certo..."

Andrômeda não ouve a brincadeira do pai. Concentrou-se em acompanhar a entrada de seu irmão, que trazia uma sacola pendurada em sua muleta direita e adentrava o apartamento. O jovem de cabelos verdes fica em pé e corre até ele.

"Ikki! Niisan..."

Esquecendo-se dos limites que a enfermidade do mais velho lhe proporcionava, Shun pulou sobre ele, abraçando-lhe fortemente.

"Shun, cuidado! Eu... Nós...", Ikki iria relembrá-lo que não tinha força nem equilíbrio suficiente para aquele tipo de reação, mas não conseguiu terminar a tempo. Ambos começaram a ir rapidamente em direção ao chão. Roger levantou-se, com o coração acelerado. Temia que o mais velho se machucasse e viesse a prejudicar seu tratamento.

O mais jovem também sentiu-se na obrigação de proteger o ex-cavaleiro de Fênix e, num movimento rápido, fez com que o moreno caísse em cima de si. Roger correu em direção aos dois, gritando o nome dos filhos. Aiolia, que estava em seu quarto, foi à sala e só conseguiu chegar a tempo de ver os dois atingindo o solo.

Ikki sentia-se um boneco de pano. Estava com os braços presos à muleta canadense, o que limitava ainda mais os seus movimentos. Para piorar, era vítima da gravidade e de sua distração – fatores que o levaram a deixar seu corpo ser manipulado pelo jovem Andrômeda. Tinha medo de bater a cabeça e regredir. Ao mesmo tempo, temia machucar o caçula, mas não conseguia evitar deixar seu corpo ser dominado pela ação do outro.

Encaram-se! A preocupação era evidente em ambos os lados.

O moreno logo se desvencilha-se das muletas, deixando-as próximas de si e saindo de cima do caçula. Encara os fracos membros inferiores, que novamente pareciam debochar de si! Estavam ali, movimentavam-se, porém nunca mais seriam os mesmos!

Não! Não podia entregar-se à depressão... Não agora! Tinha que reerguer-se, renascer das cinzas como a ave mitológica de sua constelação protetora. Ainda tinha o seu cosmo e por isso mesmo sentia-se na obrigação de mostrar o seu poder, provar que a Ave Fênix não havia morrido no acidente. Podia estar aleijado, mas ainda tinha o espírito guerreiro dentro de si. Pegou o par de muletas e começou a reerguer-se com muita dificuldade, com a ajuda de alguns móveis próximos de si, mas negando-se a receber qualquer ajuda.

Tão logo sentiu-se livre do peso do corpo do mais velho sobre si, Shun voltou-se a ele. Havia sido estúpido... _muito_ estúpido! Como pôde esquecer-se da fragilidade do irmão? E se isso viesse a prejudicar o tratamento? Estava com medo das conseqüências de seu ato infantil e impensado. Sempre teve essa mania e sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, poderia prejudicar, ferir alguém devido à sua espontaneidade. Por ironia do destino, essa pessoa era seu próprio irmão – doente e debilitado. Nunca iria perdoar-se! Tomado pelo desespero, mas agora sem tocar no deficiente, perguntava exibindo toda a sua angústia na voz.

"Niisan, está tudo bem? Eu lhe machuquei?"

Um sentimento de cólera começou a percorrer o corpo de Ikki. Então ele havia mesmo se tornado uma boneca de porcelana que quebraria com qualquer toque? Por que os deuses o haviam punido daquela maneira? Tinha vontade de correr, esconder-se. Isolar-se! Havia se tornado tão vulnerável e inútil que uma simples queda como aquela já fazia com que todos corressem em seu auxílio?

"Então eu virei mesmo uma boneca de porcelana que vai quebrar com um simples toque? Ou será que estou destinado a ser eternamente tratado como uma criança que depende dos adultos para tudo?"

"Ikki, niisan..."

"Ikki, acalme-se! O Shun só está preocupado."

"Eu não sou mais criança! Não quero mais ser tratado como tal... Posso estar aleijado, mas acho que já provei que ainda estou vivo e que posso me virar sozinho."

"Ricky, meu filho..."

"Niisan, por favor, me perdoe! Eu... eu não queria. Não queria ter lhe derrubado, não queria ter lhe ofendido, mas agi sem pensar, como sempre... Juro!"

"O Shun estava preocupado com você. Eu fui testemunha de todas as vezes que ele tentou ligar pra você, em vão! Por que não atendeu?"

"Como assim, Aiolia? Eu não recebi nenhuma ligação. O meu telefone não tocou..."

"Eu liguei sim. Várias vezes! E sempre dava desligado ou fora da área de serviço."

"Estranho..."

"Tem certeza que não o desligou em algum momento e esqueceu de ligar novamente?"

"Eu _nunca_ o desligo. Deixo no modo silencioso quando preciso entrar lugares como cinema, principalmente quando estou longe do Shun, pois sei que ele _sempre_ liga."

"Pode ser algum problema de sinal. Alguma interferência..."

"...Mas por mais de 3 horas?", Shun pergunta com a voz levemente torpe.

O silêncio se instaura no ambiente e Ikki pega o aparelho que ainda estava em seu bolso. Percebe que estava desligado, mas atribui à queda e tenta religá-lo para resolver o mistério. O display se ilumina com a mensagem de boas-vindas, mas logo toca o conhecido som de desligamento. Encara o irmão.

Shun entrara em transe. Não sabia mais o que fazer, o que pensar. Teria exagerado em sua preocupação novamente? Teria humilhado o irmão mesmo sem querer?

Alheio aos pensamentos do caçula, o moreno punia-se mentalmente. "_Burro! Como pôde ser tão distraído?_" Era óbvio que Shun estava preocupado! Esquecera de carregar a bateria de seu celular antes de sair de casa. Havia cometido uma enorme injustiça com ele. Sabia o quanto o irmão ainda ficava inseguro e preocupado por causa de sua deficiência. Bem que estranhara não ter recebido nenhuma ligação, mesmo depois de ter ficado tanto tempo fora. Fora imprudente ao não conferir seu celular, ao decidir não ligar ao irmão para acalmá-lo e tranqüilizá-lo. Sentiu-se ainda pior ao vê-lo encolhido, contendo o choro e percebeu a angústia transbordava de seus olhos. Sentia o medo de sua alma, o arrependimento pelos seus atos. Roger estava certo! Shun só estava preocupado... como sempre. Por mais que não gostasse – que viesse a se sentir inferiorizado com esses atos – tinha que se acostumar, fazia parte da personalidade dele.

Andrômeda sentiu as lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos, deixando sua vista turva. Refletia sobre tudo e tentava reviver a situação, perguntando-se aonde teria errado e como poderia consertar. Antes que pudesse ter uma resposta em mente, sentiu um toque em seu ombro e olhou para trás.

Surpreendeu-se!

"Desculpe, Shun. Não deveria ter falado daquele jeito contigo. Você ofereceu o seu amor, cuidou da minha saúde, do meu bem-estar, da minha vida! Eu deveria ter percebido que a bateria tinha acabado, deveria ter ligado só para dizer que estava bem e que você não deveria preocupar-se. Você deveria estar desesperado com o meu sumiço e eu o recebi com pedras. Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas no fundo ainda não aceitei a minha condição, o meu futuro... Fiquei nervoso comigo mesmo e descontei a minha raiva em você."

"Niisan... Tudo bem, acho que exagerei novamente..."

"Como dizem por aí, um erro não justifica o outro e eu não tinha que tratá-lo daquela forma horrível. Me perdoa?"

"Não há o que perdoar... Estamos quites!"

Ikki sorri e dá um abraço tímido no caçula, que retribui – desta vez com cautela. Aiolia e Roger agora acompanhavam a cena incógnitos, com medo de interferir. O suíço admirou o amor e o carinho que havia entre os irmãos antes de ir à varanda com o intuito de tomar coragem para ter uma conversa definitiva, algo que poderia fazer com que ele viesse a separar-se definitivamente dos filhos. Depois de tanto sofrimento, de passar pela angústia das fracassadas buscas, teria que reviver novamente a dor da perda dos filhos que dificilmente viriam a perdoar-lhe! Sua vida acabaria hoje.

O médico volta à sala extremamente tenso. Sentia que estava carregando o peso do mundo em seus ombros. Tentava participar da conversa amistosa que Ikki, Shun e Aiolia haviam travado, mas não conseguia. Sua garganta estava seca e tomada por um nó que não deixava sua voz sair. Suava e tremia levemente toda vez que encarava os filhos nos olhos.

Como um poderoso cavaleiro de ouro, o grego não demorou a perceber o nervosismo e angústia do neurocirurgião. Concluiu que o suíço precisava ficar a sós com os garotos e resolveu sair. Não teria o que fazer na rua, mas precisava respeitar a privacidade da família. Lembrou-se dos estudos e uma idéia veio-lhe imediatamente à cabeça.

"A conversa está muito boa, mas eu precisarei ir à biblioteca. Marquei de estudar com alguns amigos..."

"Amigos, sei! Garanto que vai paquerar as moças. Se a Marin souber..."

"Se a Marin souber desses boatos, teremos pavão assado amanhã no cardápio, ouviu, ave emplumada?"

"Ih! Ficou nervosinho... Aí tem!"

"Ikki! Respeite-o."

"Ah esquece Shun! Eu sei que o seu irmão adora me provocar e não irei dar esse gostinho a ele. Licença."

-------------- # XVIII # --------------

"Você está bem, pai?"

A voz traz consigo um tom de preocupação. Na verdade, Shun já havia percebido anteriormente que o estado emocional de seu pai não estava nada bom, mas somente após a saída de Aiolia teve coragem de fazer essa pergunta. Parecia que lia em seus olhos a necessidade que o médico tinha de ficar sozinho com os filhos. Seria algum problema? – Algo que só dizia respeito à família? – O que poderia ser tão grave assim?

Roger o olha. Ainda ficava emocionado ao ouvir Shun pronunciar essa palavra. Seu filho, sangue do seu sangue! Não que Ricky lhe fosse menos importante, mas o jovem de cabelos verdes era o seu único filho biológico, tinha parte de suas informações genéticas, fazia parte de si! Sempre orgulhou-se ao declarar que tinha dois filhos: um de coração e o outro de sangue, mas ambos eram igualmente amados. Uma angústia o invadiu e começou a queimar seu peito. Demorou tanto para reencontrar seus filhos e agora via a possibilidade de perdê-los novamente. O médico começa a ficar nervoso, ajeita a gola da camisa extremamente alva que não havia trocado ao voltar de seu consultório, se mexe desconfortavelmente no sofá, procurando uma melhor posição, procurando – talvez – um meio de evaporar dali.

"Pai, o que você quer falar conosco? Não adianta me enrolar, pois eu sei que você tem muito o que nos esclarecer."

"Então você já sabe? Já conhece o meu segredo?"

"Hum... Então _há_ mesmo um segredo!"

O suíço engole o seco, encarando Ikki. Havia caído no jogo dele. O rapaz apenas jogara verde e ele acabou se entregando. Agora sentia o olhar interrogativo de Shun sobre si também e não teria como escapar. Respirou fundo, mas agora sentia um peso ainda maior em seus ombros.

"Bem... como vocês sabem, eu sou rico."

Os dois acenam de forma positiva com a cabeça.

"Acontece que... não consegui toda a minha fortuna só com o meu trabalho. Eu... Eu tenho uma herança."

"Aonde você pretende chegar com tudo isso, pai? O que o seu dinheiro tem a ver com esse seu nervosismo?"

"Bom, é que...", Roger encolhe-se temeroso. Nunca imaginara que teria que responder ao interrogatório de um filho, que cada vez mais o colocava contra a parede. Não conseguiria enganar o rapaz e agora teria que ir até o fim.

"Ikki, você está deixando o papai mais nervoso...", Shun falava, aproximando-se. Sentiu um mão segurando seu pulso e parou na hora.

"Não, Shun.", Ikki pedia, olhando nos olhos do irmão. Continua falando com ele através do cosmo, para que seu pai não descubra o plano. "_Se ele não falar agora, nunca mais irá falar... Vi isso nos olhos dele. Pode parecer cruel, mas é necessário. Se o nosso pai está passando por algum problema, temos que saber. Só assim poderemos ajudar..._"

Shun encara o pai e depois volta-se para o irmão. Decide voltar silenciosamente ao seu local, sentado num outro sofá que o fazia ficar de frente ao pai e num ângulo de 90 graus em relação ao mais velho. Sabia que Ikki jamais machucaria Roger com palavras e que o irmão tinha razão. Se quisessem ajudar o pai, precisavam saber do que se tratava.

"Você recebeu alguma ameaça? Algo a ver conosco..."

"Felizmente não, Ricky. A verdade é que eu... eu tenho que revelar um segredo. Algo a respeito da minha família, da minha descendência."

"Tem algo a ver comigo? Algum crime cometido pelos nossos antepassados?"

"Tem a ver com os dois, mas não é nada ilegal, não se preocupem.", sorri fracamente, levanta-se e anda em círculos. Tinha que criar coragem, contar tudo. "Eu... bem, antes que vocês decidam me julgar, devo dizer que não foi nada fácil ocultar esse segredo e que há muito tinha vontade de revelar tudo, mas não tinha coragem. No entanto, sinto que, enquanto eu não for totalmente sincero com vocês, não poderei dormir em paz."

"Seja o que for, estamos ao seu lado. Confie em nós!", Shun incentivou.

"Eu, quero dizer, nós pertencemos à alta sociedade. Nasci em berço de ouro e cresci com todas as vantagens e desvantagens de ser o único herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas da Europa. Ainda criança, descobri que o meu dinheiro era mais atraente do que eu mesmo. Ninguém procurava o pequeno Roger e sim o garoto milionário. Fui educado em colégios internos, onde aprendia várias línguas, fazia os mais variados tipos de curso e modalidades esportivas. Aprendi a dançar, esquiar, lutar esgrima, jogar golfe, nadar e cheguei a ser campeão de hipismo. Tinha que ser sempre o melhor em tudo o que fazia, por isso nunca tinha tempo para nada! Minha vida se resumia aos estudos, aos esportes e às reuniões e festas sociais impostas pelos meus pais. Não lembro de ter tido um único amigo..."

"Eu imagino o quanto tenha sido difícil, mas sinto que não é tudo."

"E você tem razão Ricky! Eu me sentia um lixo pelo fato de saber que as pessoas ao meu redor só estavam interessadas no meu dinheiro. Sempre me indagava se não havia algo em mim que pudesse atrair a amizade de outras pessoas. Precisava saber o que aconteceria se eu perdesse tudo, sentir o que era ter uma vida normal e foi aí que eu tive a idéia de convencer os meus pais a fazer com que a sociedade acreditasse que estivéssemos falidos. Foi uma loucura, eu sei, mas era a única saída para descobrir quantos amigos eu tinha.", deu uma pausa, respirou fundo, encarou algum ponto específico da parede e continuou. "Ironicamente, de toda a imensa lista de contatos, sobrou apenas um: o filho da empregada. Um menino que tinha um grande sonho e um imenso talento, mas não teria futuro! Eu sempre admirei a força de vontade dele e confesso ter ficado surpreso quando ele me estendeu a mão. Eu não tinha nada a oferecer-lhe e ele quase não tinha condições nem de se manter. Mesmo assim ele estendeu a mão e dividiu seu teto, seu alimento comigo. Afundou-se em dívidas e começou a passar fome para conseguir manter-nos... Eu, como era meio alienado e desacostumado a esse tipo de coisa, só fui perceber quando a dispensa começou a esvaziar-se e manter-se assim. Ainda tentei perguntar a ele, mas logo desconversava e tive que apelar para um detetive particular que não demorou para me dar a resposta. Não suportei vê-lo se destruindo daquela forma e contei a verdade: que eu nunca havia deixado de ser rico! Discutimos um pouco, mas logo ele entendeu o meu lado e prometeu me ajudar. Quitei todas as suas dívidas e ele me deu a idéia de ao menos fingir trabalhar para poder ter algum dinheiro dos meus pais e assim foi! Mas, ao invés de fingir, eu realmente cheguei a ser contratado por uma empresa que prestava serviço à minha família e confesso ter gostado de trabalhar. Só parei por causa dos estudos."

"Que emocionante, papai! Quem era esse garoto? Alguém que conhecemos?"

"Sim, Shun. O garoto que me ajudou chama-se Ralph Schneider."

"E por que tanto mistério sobre isso? Por que nunca comentou sobre seu real status social?"

"Tive medo."

"Medo?"

"É, Ricky. Eu... Bem, depois de tudo o que me aconteceu, eu tive medo que vocês descobrissem sobre mim, sobre minha fortuna e... vocês sabem."

"Então foi por isso? Não acredito que pensou que nós... O que acha que somos, pai? Você não é muito melhor do que o cara que me colocou no mundo! Aquele que eu deveria chamar de pai."

"Ricky..."

"Eu não sou Ricky, sou _Ikki_! _Ikki Amamiya_."

"Espere, filho..."

"Eu não sou seu filho! Você não é _nada_ meu."

"Ricky, escute... Eu prometo que organizo uma festa e os apresento à alta sociedade inglesa como meus filhos. Vocês terão tudo do bom e do melhor..."

"Ah! Agora o seu dinheiro é mais importante... Desculpe doutor Keller, mas eu não quero participar de seus joguetes, não estou a fim de ser tratado como uma atração de circo para atrair fregueses ao seu consultório. Confesso que estou muito grato por tudo o que fez a mim, por ter me proporcionado a chance de poder ficar em pé novamente, mas não quero ser apontado como mais um de seus atos miraculosos. Não posarei de bom moço para fortalecer seu ego e mostrar a essa sociedade hipócrita que, apesar de ser aleijado, ainda tenho um comportamento de lord inglês e que ainda sou trouxa a ponto de ter esperanças de voltar a ter uma vida normal. Quer que eu diga também que já fui o cavaleiro de Fênix e que já lutei contra deuses para garantir a paz do mundo? Espero que não."

Ikki estava realmente revoltado. Nunca poderia imaginar que o pai pudesse agir daquela forma, pensar algo tão horrível a respeito deles. Justo ele que sempre se negou a receber qualquer moeda do pai – a menos quando isso era extremamente necessário ou que percebesse que tal atitude poderia magoar o suíço – agora tinha que ouvir da boca do próprio suíço que era um aproveitador, um interesseiro. Estava furioso e se negava a ficar no mesmo ambiente que o médico. Olhou as muletas e, antes que pudesse ter acesso a elas, viu o neurocirurgião afastá-las e ajoelhar-se perante ele.

"Ricky, meu filho, me perdoa!"

"Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou seu filho. Agora me dê as muletas! Eu quero ir ao meu quarto."

"Mas Ricky, me dê uma chance para explicar..."

"Vai dizer o quê? Que ficou com medo de sermos aproveitadores? De que fôssemos mercenários capazes de matá-lo a sangue frio _só_ pra ficar com o _seu_ dinheiro?"

"Não. Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça."

"Mas achou que fôssemos gostar mais do seu dinheiro do que de você. Talvez você seja mais hipócrita do que essa sua sociedade."

"Talvez você tenha razão, mas depois de ser criado do jeito que eu fui, de não conhecer o significado da verdadeira amizade..."

"E você acha que tivemos uma infância bela, que a nossa vida foi um mar de rosas? Você nem pode imaginar o quanto sofremos! As humilhações pelas quais passamos, as guerras que enfrentamos. Aprendi até a odiar o meu irmão e agora tenho que ouvir um filhinho de papai mimado falar que sofreu por que tinha tudo do bom e do melhor, mas não tinha um amigo verdadeiro... Quer saber? Não estou a fim de ouvir as suas desculpas e, se não quer me ajudar, não precisa. Eu volto ao meu quarto rastejando, mas não fico nem mais um segundo aqui... E não tente me impedir!"

Ikki se mexe no sofá onde estava, fazendo menção a levantar-se. Estava realmente decidido a sair da sala, de perto do suíço. Poderia aceitar qualquer desculpa, mesmos aquela! Provando a veracidade de suas palavras, apoiou a mão esquerda no braço do sofá e a direita no topo do encosto e começou a elevar o tronco.

Roger sabia que não tinha mais nada a ser feito e precisaria esperar o jovem esfriar a cabeça para poder recomeçar o diálogo. Com os olhos cheios d'água entregou o par de muletas ao filho, que não fez cerimônia em pegá-las e dirigir-se furiosamente ao quarto. O suíço ouviu a porta batendo violentamente, sinal de que o rapaz não queria ser incomodado e sentiu as pernas bambas. Num último fio de esperança voltou-se a Shun, que havia permanecido o tempo todo em silêncio. Aparentemente não movera um único milímetro de seu corpo.

"Shun, querido..."

Shun levanta-se e olha o pai, mas permanece em silêncio e começa a andar calmamente em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Estava confuso e não queria precipitar-se. Não poderia cometer um injustiça e julgá-lo como seu irmão havia feito. Preferia reletir sobre tudo aquilo antes de voltar a conversar com o ente paterno.

Roger desesperou-se. Seu filho não! Preferia a morte do que a rejeição do garoto.

"Por favor, não me ignore, meu filho."

"Eu não quero seguir o exemplo do meu irmão e precipitar-me. Odeio cometer qualquer tipo de injustiça. Portanto, deixe-me digerir essas informações e formar uma opinião a respeito. Você é meu pai e isso torna tudo ainda mais complicado e difícil."

Roger não consegue responder. Sabia que o filho tinha razão e o mínimo que poderia fazer era dar o tempo necessário para que ele pudesse pensar melhor sobre o assunto. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que havia perdido os filhos por causa de uma besteira – talvez tivesse falado de mais. Não deveria ter comentado sobre o seu temor, o que o levou a esconder seu segredo. Agora era muito tarde para arrepender-se e estava colhendo os frutos que acabara de plantar. Os frutos da mágoa, da tristeza e, talvez, do ódio!

"Bem-feito, _Roger Keller_!", falou consigo mesmo, logo após fechar a porta do apartamento para voltar à sua casa.

-------------- # XVIII # --------------

"Shun?"

"Oi Aiolia, pode entrar..."

"O que aconteceu? Ikki está ouvindo heavy metal em som alto e a porta do quarto dele está fechada. Eu sei que ele só faz esse tipo de coisa quando está triste ou profundamente irritado. Além disso, vi o seu pai saindo daqui com uma cara de velório."

"Sente-se! Contarei tudo o que aconteceu..."

Aiolia atende ao pedido e Shun conta em detalhes o que havia acontecido. Tenta reproduzir as palavras do pai, temendo esquecer de algo ou falar demais e acabar prestando falso testemunho. Ao final, o grego respira fundo e sorri de forma confiante.

"Então foi isso... Vocês não acham que pegaram pesado demais só porque o Roger decidiu ocultar o fato de ser podre de rico? Afinal, vocês já sabiam que ele tinha uma bela fortuna..."

"Acho que você não entendeu. Não foi o dinheiro e sim o motivo! Ele só faltou nos chamar de mercenários."

"E se eu disser que você está completamente enganado? Se eu te provar que, talvez o seu pai não tenha escolhido as palavras certas, mas acabou de dar a maior prova de amor e confiança a vocês?"

"Como?"

"Não sei se o Hyoga comentou contigo, mas o Camus também era herdeiro de uma das mais importantes famílias francesas. Descendente da alta burguesia, mas quando ainda era criança teve a sua vida completamente arruinada por causa de seu próprio irmão..." (1)

Calmamente Aiolia conta toda a triste história do falecido cavaleiro de Aquário.

Shun impressiona-se com o que ouve e chega a chorar muito durante o depoimento. Havia entendido o temor de seu pai e o motivo que o levara a ocultar seu dinheiro. O suíço não havia escolhido as palavras certas ao decidir mostrar seus motivos, mas merecia uma nova chance e um pedido de desculpas. Correu ao quarto do irmão, desligou o som e começou uma conversa que sabia ser definitiva e de extrema importância.

Ikki ouvia tudo atentamente, mas não se compadeceu! Não iria aceitar tão facilmente essa desculpa e os motivos que haviam levado Roger a ocultar sobre sua real fortuna. Entretanto, não iria transformá-lo num monstro e abominá-lo com a mesma intensidade que odiava Mitsumasa Kido. O suíço cometera um erro. Talvez por inocência, por medo, _por_ _amor_! Continuou impassível durante todo o monólogo do caçula.

"Terminou?"

"Niisan, você não vai perdoá-lo?"

"Não estou pronto para isso _ainda_. Fiquei profundamente magoado, mas... não posso deixar ele sofrendo. Sei que o seu pai ainda nos ama como se ambos fôssemos filhos legítimos e depois de tudo o que ele fez por nós, não podemos tratá-lo como um monstro. O tempo é o melhor conselheiro e, assim como consegui vencer a mim mesmo e chegar aonde cheguei, farei de tudo para tentar dar uma segunda chance a ele."

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Shun abre um largo sorriso e o abraça. Conhecia o irmão e sabia que seria só questão de tempo até voltarem a ser uma família novamente.

Ikki, por sua vez, era mais cuidadoso. Acostumou-se ao sofrimento, à mágoa e por isso seu coração ainda estava um pouco fechado para as boas coisas da vida. Apesar disso deixou-se levar pelo jeito carismático do suíço. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ter uma personalidade e jeito de ser muito parecidos com o do jovem Andrômeda, talvez por todo o incentivo e dedicação para com sua saúde, talvez o motivo fosse algo tão complexo que nem ele mesmo poderia explicar.

-------------- # XVIII # --------------

"Doutor Keller, tem dois rapazes querendo falar contigo.", afirmava a secretária, entrando no consultório do médico.

"Ao que eu saiba não tenho nenhuma consulta a gora..."

"É um caso especial... E urgente!"

Roger não estava com cabeça para isso! Se pudesse, teria ficado em casa, chorando a perda de seus filhos, mas tinha suas responsabilidades como médico. Não poderia abandonar seus pacientes por causa de um problema pessoal. Suspirou fundo. Talvez um pouco de trabalho o ajudasse a esquecer a besteira que havia feito.

"Tudo bem!", tentou ser o mais simpático possível. "Pode mandar entrar..."

O médico viu a jovem acenar para um canto que estava fora da sua linha de visão, mas não interferiu. Esperou a aproximação do paciente. Havia esquecido de perguntar o nome, mas não teve tempo de pensar a respeito, pois viu a imagem dos filhos entrando na porta do consultório e sentando-se nas cadeiras que ficavam à frente da mesa.

"Desculpe não ter marcado hora..."

"Ricky, Shun!..."

"Ei, não precisa chorar!"

"Meus filhos... eu pensei que..."

"Não gosto de mentiras, por isso gostaria de avisar que ainda não vou consegui-lo tratar como antes, mas também não posso encará-lo como um assassino e faze-lo sofrer por um erro. Eu também errei muito e recebi o perdão de várias pessoas, por isso decidi que vou dar uma segunda chance. Só precisarei de tempo..."

"E eu não consegui ficar chateado contigo por muito tempo. Afinal, sou seu filho e te amo muito!"

"Não se preocupe, Ri... er... Ikki. Darei-lhe todo o tempo necessário e quanto a você, Shun, fico muito emocionado por saber que me perdoou apesar de tudo."

"Pode contar sempre comigo, meu pai! Aliás, você janta em casa hoje à noite?"

"Seria uma honra."

"O esperaremos no horário de sempre então e hoje eu darei um jeito de providenciar algum tipo de carne vermelha e suculenta..."

"Credo Ikki! Assim o pai não vai."

"Eu vou sim e experimentarei com muito gosto!"

-------------- # XVIII # --------------

"Shun, podemos conversar?", Ikki perguntava, entrando no quarto do irmão.

"Claro, niisan! Fique à vontade."

"Eu lembro que ainda no início do tratamento, quando eu ainda não podia me mover, você contava várias histórias a respeito da June, a amazona de Camaleão. Agora eu gostaria de saber... o que realmente sente por ela? E como reagiria, ou melhor, o que sentiria se soubesse que ela está namorando?"

"Confesso que no início confundi as coisas. Pensei que a amasse, mas depois percebi que não era um amor de casal e sim algo mais fraterno, algo mais próximo da amizade, talvez até algo como um amor entre irmãos. Por isso hoje eu não consigo me ver me aproximando dela. Mas gostaria de conhecer o tal namorado para ter certeza que ele não a faria sofrer... Por que a pergunta, niisan?"

"Bem é que..."

Ikki não sabia o que falar. Havia sentido uma atração por June, mas ainda não podia declarar-se apaixonado e por isso não poderia dar suspeitas ao irmão. Se Shun soubesse, poderia criar falsas expectativas e este era um assunto muito sério, algo que poderia implicar na felicidade de duas pessoas muito especiais a ele. O moreno vai em direção à janela, como se algo tivesse lhe chamado a atenção.

Um silêncio se instaura no ambiente, só podia ser ouvido o barulho dos carros na rua. Andrômeda conhecia muito bem o mais velho e sabia que essa atitude significava que ele estava fugindo. Precisava descobrir o motivo!

"Niisan?"

"Sim?"

"Você ainda não respondeu. Por que perguntou aquilo?"

"Nada não. Quer dizer... Eu o estava vendo: um rapaz tão jovem, bonito e saudável deve atrair a atenção das garotas, ainda mais com esse seu charme e romantismo, mas eu só o vejo sozinho. Então achei que o motivo desse seu isolamento fosse algum amor de infância e lembrei da história da June. Afinal, como seu irmão, só desejo o melhor a você!"

"Eu sei, niisan!", abraça-o ternamente e começa a fazer carícias na pele bronzeada, olhando as pessoas na rua. De seu jeito tímido, afasta-se e caminha até a cama. Toda a sua movimentação é acompanhada pelo olhar atento do mais velho. Antes que o garoto voltasse a encarar o irmão, confessa. "Na verdade, eu sou muito tímido e não sei bem o que falar quando estou com uma garota.", Andrômeda solta um suspiro triste e senta-se na cama para só depois continuar. "Não sei como agir, o que fazer... E, além disso, acredito no amor e ainda não consegui me apaixonar verdadeiramente por ninguém."

Ikki o olha ternamente. Seu irmão era realmente muito puro e inocente! Não percebera suas intenções para com a moça e ainda estava se abrindo, falando de seus sentimentos, de suas emoções. Dirigiu-se até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado. Começou a afagar os cabelos verdes e de uma forma calma, afirmava.

"Bem, se você ainda não achou seu verdadeiro amor é porque não procurou direito ou então não soube conversar, mas agora eu estou aqui e lhe ajudarei a curar esse seu coração mole assim como você ajudou a curar o meu corpo."

Shun olha o irmão de forma interrogativa e o mais velho solta uma sonora gargalhada.

"Não se preocupe. Não irei transformar-lhe num pervertido, mas prometo ajudá-lo a ficar mais descontraído para que possa encontrar a moça ideal. Eu quero vê-lo feliz e de bem com a vida, pois você merece!"

"Niisan!", Shun começa a abraçá-lo de forma emocionada.

Ikki continua com as carícias num gesto fraternal, como sempre fazia e começa a conversar com ele como nos tempos de infância. Voltara a desempenhar o papel de irmão mais velho, de tudo aquilo que sempre fora antes do acidente. Passou horas aconselhando e brincando com o caçula que entregou-se em suas mãos. Sentados na cama, haviam esquecido de todos os seus problemas, da enfermidade do moreno e de todo o receio que o mais novo ainda guardava sobre os gestos mais bruscos do ex-cavaleiro de Fênix. Como acontecera muitas vezes durante o tratamento, haviam voltado aos seus papéis originais: Ikki forte e protetor; Shun frágil e protegido. Convenceu o garoto a deitar e descansar um pouco. Foi prontamente atendido.

"Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Shun! Está se mostrando cada vez mais forte e mesmo assim não perde esse seu jeitinho carinhoso que tanto aprendi a amar e proteger..."

"Eu também tenho muito orgulho de você niisan! Está sempre se superando, mostrando toda a sua força e coragem..."

Ikki sorri ternamente, deposita um beijo na fronte de Shun – exatamente o gesto que seu irmão havia tomado como hábito de fazer em si. Ainda sentado na cama, ajeita a coberta, pega suas muletas e dirige-se o mais silenciosamente possível para fora do quarto. Apaga as luzes e começa a pensar na própria vida, no próprio futuro e, sem que desse conta, a imagem de June aparece em sua mente, juntamente com toda a cena lamentável na loja de CDs. Olha para baixo pensando:

"_Esqueça, Ikki! Ela é uma amazona e você não tem chance nenhuma nesse estado._"

CONTINUA

* * *

(1) Atualmente estou escrevendo uma fic retratando a história do passado do Camus. (incompleta) Por isso decidi não fugir do tema só citar alguns pontos-chave. Se quiserem mais informações, acessem o endereço: **thesenseiclub** (ponto) **blogspot** (ponto) **com**

Como devem saber, o site não permite mais comentários, por isso os farei no mesmo endereço. Muito obrigada a todos os que comentaram e até a próxima.


	19. Último Round

**XIX. Último Round**

"Niisan, tem certeza do que está fazendo, entende o quanto esta sua decisão pode afetar o seu destino?"

"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo Shun. Sei muito bem os riscos que corro, mas acho que talvez seja um risco necessário. Quero voltar a ser o mesmo de antes."

"Mas... e se der errado? E se..."

"E se eu não tivesse sofrido aquele acidente? Talvez não estivéssemos juntos agora, talvez não tivesse conseguido perdoar a nossa mãe, talvez... bem, não importa. São só suposições e ninguém pode viver de suposições. Fomos treinados para ser cavaleiros de Atena e esperar o pior, mas agora está tudo sob controle. Sabemos que ele nunca faria nada que viesse a me prejudicar e se eu desistir agora, pode não haver uma outra chance de ter uma vida normal ao seu lado, como um grande amigo e irmão. Lembra de quando o encontrei na casa de Peixes, após a luta contra o Afrodite?"

"Lembro. Eu disse que você sempre seria o meu irmão mais velho."

"Exato! Agora estou disposto a assumir verdadeiramente esse papel. Podemos não ter o mesmo pai, mas nossos laços nunca estiveram tão estreitos."

"Ikki, niisan!", responde emocionado, abraçando-o. "Eu tenho tanto medo..."

"Eu também tenho medo, Shun. Mas se eu quiser voltar a ser o cavaleiro de Fênix, tenho que superar mais este obstáculo e provar, não só para todos, mas a mim mesmo que estou pronto para lutar novamente.", responde com um sorriso confiante.

"Você tem razão. Além do mais não tem muita escolha, pois a June prometeu que iria usar o chicote dela se você desse uma de covarde e desistisse de lutar."

"E você acha que tenho medo dela?", respondeu rindo do próprio comentário. "Eu nunca poderia imaginar que pudéssemos nos dar tão bem. Achei que ela não fosse se aproximar de mim por causa das muletas, mas..."

"Eu sempre te falei que ela era uma boa pessoa, não falei? De qualquer forma, é realmente uma surpresa ver o quanto vocês combinam e se dão bem.", sorri e o abraça. "Falando nisso, hoje comemora o 1º mês de namoro, não é mesmo?"

"Bem, oficialmente sim! Até comprei um presente, pois sei que as mulheres gostam desse tipo de coisa. Vou entregar ao fim da luta, quando souber se estou apto a reintegrar o time dos cavaleiros de bronze ou não. Prometo!"

"Eu acredito em você, niisan. Fico mais calmo por saber que está decidido. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio violência, mas acho que no fundo você tenha razão e, já que é isso que quer, só posso desejar-lhe boa sorte!"

"Darei o melhor de mim. Não sei se poderei vencer, pois Aiolia é considerado o cavaleiro de ouro mais rápido e, por mais que eu tenha treinado e evoluído, ainda acho que as minhas pernas não estão preparadas para acompanhá-lo. Mesmo assim, não irei me entregar facilmente. Ainda mais sabendo que lutaremos sem as armaduras."

"Estarei torcendo por você, ou melhor, por _vocês_."

Ikki já estava completamente curado de sua enfermidade. Andava normalmente e corria em velocidades sobre-humanas, assustando as pessoas comuns. Porém, ainda não conseguia atingir a velocidade da luz, como fazia antes do acidente e era isso que o incomodava. Acreditava que ainda não estava pronto para vestir novamente o traje de Fênix, embora recebesse o incentivo dos amigos e da própria Saori.

O rapaz decidiu treinar muito, com a ajuda do irmão e do próprio Aiolia que, assim como já havia prometido anteriormente, quando o amigo ainda estava preso a uma cadeira de rodas, tornou-se seu novo mestre. Ikki conseguia superar seus próprios limites com muita facilidade e a simples presença de June parecia ser suficiente para acelerar esse processo. A amazona passou a freqüentar o apartamentos dos Amamiya desde o dia em que encontrou Fênix na loja de multimídia e o ajudou no tratamento e no treinamento.

Ao sentir-se preparado, Ikki (com o apoio de Aiolia) resolveu promover uma luta entre os leoninos. Inicialmente esta decisão causou uma grande polêmica entre todos. Afinal, Aiolia era um cavaleiro de ouro e Ikki não passava de um cavaleiro de bronze, que ainda estava _sofrendo_ os efeitos de seu sedentarismo forçado. O próprio Roger, que não entendia nada sobre as diferenças de poder, tentou tirar essa idéia da cabeça do filho, pois achava que dois amigos não poderiam brigar. Alguns cavaleiros sugeriram que ele lutasse contra um dos cavaleiros de bronze e o próprio Jabu se ofereceu lutar contra o ex-deficiente no intuito de saber se a recuperação era mesmo plena. Infelizmente Fênix estava irredutível e o grego também não fazia questão de desistir, pois acreditava que o outro poderia corresponder às suas expectativas e até superá-las.

Diante da teimosia dos dois, a luta foi marcada na arena do Santuário. A única exigência era que não fosse feito o uso de armaduras. Mu ficou responsável por levar a caixa da armadura de Fênix e deixá-la ao lado da deusa para que a mesma pudesse voltar ao seu dono após uma cerimônia previamente elaborada. Aiolia decidiu levar a armadura de Leão e deixá-la aos cuidados de Shun durante a luta. Todos os cavaleiros sobreviventes, os soldados do Santuário e alguns convidados como os parentes dos cavaleiros presenciavam o evento, lotando as arquibancadas.

-------------- # XIX # --------------

Aiolia foi o primeiro a entrar. Estava com sua costumeira roupa de treinos e dirigiu-se ao centro da arena, cumprimentando o público que assistia. Ikki entrou logo em seguida, com um traje parecido, mas em tons escuros e repetiu as ações do grego. Ficaram frente a frente e encararam-se de forma amistosa.

"Prometo ser delicado.", dizia o cavaleiro de leão.

"Você é quem sabe, mas não serei um adversário muito bonzinho...", retribuía o outro, dando de ombros e exibindo um sorriso desafiador.

"Estamos aqui para assistir a uma luta entre os cavaleiros Ikki de Fênix e Aiolia de Leão. Esta não é uma luta de morte, mas que celebra a recuperação do nosso amigo que sofreu um acidente e chegou a estar tetraplégico, mas mostrando sua força de vontade e contando com a ajuda de pessoas muito especiais aqui presentes, pôde recuperar-se, tornando-se um exemplo a todos.", Saori dizia em pé, diante dos olhares atentos. Resumiu tudo o que acontecera desde o dia que soube que Fênix estava com traumatismo craniano, falou sobre alguns detalhes do processo de recuperação graças aos relatos de Shun, Aiolia, Roger, Ralph e do próprio Ikki. O depoimento causou comoção em quase toda a platéia e terminou com as seguintes palavras da jovem: "Eu, Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Athena, declaro essa luta iniciada. Que vença o melhor!"

Os dois prepararam-se e ficaram em posição de defesa. Ikki andou 3 passos para trás, observando atentamente cada movimento do amigo. Ainda não sabia se esperava o ataque do grego ou se ele mesmo partiria ao ataque, pois estava diante de um amigo, de um quase irmão e não sabia o que fazer, como começar. Aiolia percebeu o nervosismo do japonês e, de uma forma branda, falou:

"Acalme-se! pense que é só mais um treino. Um treino com platéia."

Ikki afirmou com a cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar.

"Isso! Agora que tal se começarmos com um bom aquecimento?"

"Boa idéia. Eu inicio!", Ikki respondia, já partindo com uma seqüência de socos em direção ao amigo.

Aiolia defendeu a todos, sem nenhum problema e conseguiu passar uma rasteira, num momento de distração do japonês, que foi ao chão, mas levantou-se imediatamente, acertando um soco de direita no queixo do grego. O cavaleiro de ouro sorriu e deu início a uma série de chutes. Ikki conseguiu desviar com pulos simples e finalizou com um salto mortal, tentando atingir um chute no rosto de Aiolia, que conteve com o braço esquerdo, mas não conseguiu derrubá-lo.

"É isso aí Ikki, está melhorando. Você sabe que essa é a velocidade atingida por singelos cavaleiros de bronze, então, o que acha de acelerar um pouquinho?"

"Demorou."

Ikki agora partiu para uma nova seqüências de socos, desta vez usando uma velocidade que superava os cavaleiros de prata, mas ainda longe de chegar à velocidade da luz. Aiolia tentava manter o mesmo ritmo, o que não era muito difícil, pelo fato de ter parado de treinar adequadamente desde o dia que saíra da Grécia. Apesar de parecer em câmera lenta aos olhos dos cavaleiros de ouro e dos cavaleiros de bronze que haviam vencido a batalha das 12 casas, era contagiante e não deixava ninguém piscar, perder um único movimento.

"O Ikki se recuperou rápido. Nem parece que já esteve condenado à paralisia.", afirmava Seiya a Shiryu.

"Ele sempre foi um grande guerreiro!", respondia o chinês.

"Eu nem acredito que o meu irmão tenha conseguido voltar ao normal.", Shun comentava emocionado.

"Você deve estar mesmo muito feliz, Shun. Acompanhou tudo desde o início e tem uma parcela enorme de culpa pela recuperação dele.", Hyoga afirmava.

"Eu não fiz quase nada. Só cuidei dele quando o Ikki não podia se virar sozinho."

"Fala a verdade, Shun! O Ikki é mesmo um vaso ruim! Pode rachar, trincar, mas são fissuras tão superficiais que faz com que a gente não possa se livrar dele tão cedo.", brincava Seiya.

"Ei, você queria se livrar do meu irmão?"

"Não, eu não poderia! Se fizesse isso teria que assumir a responsabilidade de vencer os seus adversários quando você estivesse apanhando."

"O que disse?", perguntou, fingindo ira. "Acho que vou esquecer essa minha idéia de não gostar de violência por uns minutos..."

"Não precisa, Shun! Deixa comigo. Estava mesmo precisando exercitar a técnica do caixão de gelo. Seria uma bela escultura, o que acha?"

"Eu acho que vocês estão brincando muito e perdendo a luta.", Shiryu comentava de forma divertida, chamando a atenção dos 3, que passaram a brincar com ele e logo em seguida voltaram a restar atenção na luta.

Perto dali estavam os cavaleiros de ouro. De todos os sobreviventes da batalha das 12 casas, apenas Dohko não estava entre eles, pois estava na China, vigiando o selo de Atena.

"O rapaz tem força!", comentava Aldebaran.

"Realmente foi uma ótima recuperação! Ainda me lembro de quando ele estava conosco, preso a uma cadeira de rodas. Eu pensei que ele nunca fosse se recuperar...", comentava Milo.

"Vocês ainda não viram nada. Ikki está com medo de machucar Aiolia e de se ferir, mas eu posso afirmar que isso não é nem fagulha de seu poder.", afirmava Shaka.

"O Aiolia também não anda treinando e está com receios de atingir o rapaz. Já repararam como ele evita ou ameniza os possíveis impactos na cabeça?", comentava Mu.

"É verdade! Eu tinha reparado mesmo, mas achei que fosse impressão minha...", Milo atestava.

"De qualquer forma, ele é realmente corajoso. Observem os movimentos das pernas dele e a forma como se move. Ainda está aquém do que era antes do acidente.", observou o cavaleiro de Virgem.

"Como sempre, perfeccionista!", Aldebaran fingia reclamar.

"Acho que foi por isso que ele relutou tanto em aceitar a armadura e só cedeu quando Atena permitiu essa luta."

"Pode ser, Mu.", Aldebaran afirmou dando término à discussão.

No centro da arena, a seqüência de socos e chutes havia se acabado e os dois voltaram a se encarar. Quando Ikki ameaçou fazer um movimento mais brusco, Aiolia aumentou seu cosmo e, na tentativa de pegar o japonês de surpresa, avançou com toda a sua velocidade num tiro certeiro na direção do peito do amigo.

"Pata do Leão!"

Ikki conseguiu conter o ataque com as mãos e tentou devolvê-lo, em vão. Sorriu de forma sarcástica e começou a fazer gestos, incentivando um novo ataque do outro. Aiolia caiu na armadilha e foi pra cima do japonês.

"Pata do Leão!"

Ikki desviou do ataque e acertou um soco no estômago do grego, fazendo-o ir ao chão, com as mãos no local atingido. Num ar provocativo, Agachou-se ao lado e disse:

"O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo cavaleiro."

"Tem razão. Fui mesmo imprudente...", respondeu, desequilibrando o japonês e tentando imobilizá-lo.

Ikki conseguiu evitar o ataque e logo estava em pé. Mesmo sentindo a dor do ataque do amigo, Aiolia usou a velocidade da luz para ficar atrás de Fênix, iniciando uma nova briga de socos e chutes.

Próximo dos cavaleiros de ouro e bronze maiores, estavam Jabu e seus amigos. O cavaleiro de Unicórnio cruzou os braço e bufou ao acompanhar a luta. Fez questão de falar em voz alta, para ser ouvido por todos.

"O Aiolia está fazendo corpo mole só pra deixar o Ikki ganhar. Qualquer idiota vê que ele nunca deixará de ser um aleijado. Vai acabar atrapalhando numa próxima batalha."

"Ah claro! E você ajudou muito mesmo...", Seiya respondia com sarcasmo.

"Ignore-o, Seiya! Meu irmão conhece suas capacidades."

"É um ignorante mesmo!", falava Milo. "Ikki pode não estar em plena forma, mas o Aiolia está longe de estar fazendo corpo mole."

"Vocês só falam isso pra defender o _coitadinho_."

"Respeite-me, moleque!", Milo exigia, elevando seu cosmo.

"Milo, acalme-se! Não vai estragar esse espetáculo por uma besteira

"Tem razão, Aldebaran. Não vou me rebaixar ao nível dele, que se diz cavaleiro. São pessoas assim que sujam a nossa imagem, envergonhando-nos."

Jabu o encarou com um olhar assassino, mas resolveu não brigar ali. Dizia que não queria decepcionar Saori, mas que no momento certo o cavaleiro de escorpião iria se arrepender. Hyoga o observou dos pés à cabeça e respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. Sabia que o outro não tentaria nada, pois não teria capacidades para lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro. Concordava com Milo quando este afirmou que o rapaz era uma vergonha – não só pela falta de capacidade de pensar, como de desenvolver-se como cavaleiro. Escorpião ignorou qualquer ameaça e voltou a prestar atenção na luta que se desenvolvia com maestria e arrepiava cada vez mais.

Alheios à discussão iniciada nas arquibancadas, ambos os combatentes atacaram ao mesmo tempo:

"Ave Fênix!"

"Relâmpago de Plasma!"

Os ataques poderosos arremessaram os dois corpos para trás, fazendo com que os dois leoninos gritassem de dor ao mesmo tempo. A platéia ficou em pé e Hyoga segurou Shun pelo pulso, impedindo-o de cometer alguma loucura. Andrômeda debateu-se, na tentativa de partir em socorro do irmão e só parou ao vê-lo erguer-se novamente.

Ikki apresentava arranhões por todo o corpo e um corte sem muita importância no braço esquerdo. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, devido às dores do impacto e começou a andar na direção de Aiolia, que não fazia um único movimento. O japonês não era burro e sabia que seu golpe não havia sido tão forte assim. Obviamente já esperava um golpe do amigo, que também possuía uma série de arranhões pelo corpo, mas em menor quantidade e profundidade. Não pensou entes de atacá-lo novamente.

"Ave Fênix!"

Aiolia desviou do ataque e, sem que Ikki conseguisse tomar conhecimento já estava imobilizado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia livrar-se do grego e uma série de flashes passou pela sua cabeça. Lembrou-se de quando apanhou de Tatsume quando tentou ir atrás Shun para tirá-lo do ônibus e livrá-lo do inferno da Ilha de Andrômeda, lembrou-se das duas vezes que tentou matar o irmão: na guerra galática e na batalha dos cavaleiros negros, lembrou-se da batalha das 12 casas e de quando ainda acreditava que os cavaleiros de bronze eram seus irmãos e foi obrigado a vê-los caídos nas 3 últimas casas do zodíaco. A última imagem em sua mente fora a imagem de Saga tentando matar Seiya e depois da luta que havia travado contra o geminiano. Neste momento, o pesadelo que tivera no dia em que começara a recuperar os movimentos de seu corpo, viera-lhe à mente, fazendo seu cosmo explodir de raiva, ódio, humilhação!

Livrou-se da imobilização de Aiolia, alcançou o sétimo sentido sem perceber e a armadura de Fênix cobriu seu corpo. O grego também elevou seu cosmo e chamou a armadura de Leão, que respondeu prontamente ao seu comando. Um grande silêncio fez-se presente. Era quase possível ouvir a batida dos corações de cada membro da platéia, que ficou em pé ao ver a imagem da Fênix aparecer atrás de Ikki e do Leão atrás de Aiolia. Sem medir a intensidade, como se estivesse diante de um inimigo, o japonês iniciou o ataque.

"Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!"

"Relâmpago de Plasma!"

Aiolia caiu com o golpe recebido e viu o japonês ser arremessado a uma distância superior a 200 metros, levantou-se e, cambaleante, correu em seu socorro. Aterrorizado, viu a cabeça ensangüentada, o olhar de medo e desespero no rosto do jovem amigo e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, usando seu cosmo para conter a hemorragia e curar o ferimento. Olhares de revolta foram lançados, um clima de tensão formou-se no ambiente, esperando por alguma reação de Fênix. Roger e Ralph rapidamente se deslocavam pelo público na tentativa de chegar o mais rápido possível ao ferido.

"Ikki, fala comigo!", implorava Aiolia.

"Aiolia...", chamava com dificuldade, o corpo completamente inerte nos braços do grego. "Por que você fez isso, por quê?"

"Eu não queria... Me perdoe, eu não queria feri-lo. Tente não se mover, logo estará bem.", dizia carinhosamente, tentando protegê-lo e gritava por ajuda em seguida.

"Nem se eu quisesse. Eu... eu não posso me mover. Eu não sinto nada! Eu... eu voltei a ser tetraplégico... e por _sua_ causa!"

"Não diga isso! Por favor... Você ainda está sob o impacto do meu golpe e..."

"Saia de perto do meu filho, seu assassino!", bradava Roger, perto deles.

Gritos de traidor ecoaram pela arena e Aiolia viu-se envolto pelos cavaleiros de ouro, que logo abriram espaço para Shun. Preocupado, Andrômeda dirigiu-se ao irmão, lançando um olhar de decepção e revolta ao cavaleiro de Leão. Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu acompanhavam o jovem de cabelos verdes e mostravam a mágoa pela atitude covarde daquele grego que estava imobilizado, chocado demais para proferir qualquer palavra ou executar qualquer gesto.

"Ricky está tetraplégico... pra sempre!", anunciou o neurocirurgião.

Ao ouvir esta afirmação, o coração de Aiolia acelerou-se e passou a encarar os olhos dos amigos, tentando pedir ajuda. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Fora o culpado por aquela situação, havia condenado seu amigo, seu quase irmão a um destino horrível daqueles. Pensou em se matar, mas não poderia! Seria muita covardia de sua parte morrer justo agora.

"Aiolia de Leão, você acaba de cometer um ato de traição diante de todo o Santuário e sabe qual é a pena para isso.", sentenciava Saori.

"Não, senhorita Saori. Não mate-o!"

"Mas Shun..."

"Eu quero que ele sofra! Toda vez que olhar o meu irmão vai lembrar-se de que foi o culpado pela tragédia. Se for para puni-lo, obrigue-o a cuidar de Ikki para o resto da vida e depois mate-o lentamente, com toda a crueldade que os livros antigos permitem."

"Que assim seja! Faço de minha sentença as palavras de Shun.", declara a deusa.

"Atena, se me permite há uma prisão no mar... no cabo Sunion, que enche de água nas marés altas. Dizem que a água não chega até o topo, possibilitando a escolha do prisioneiro morrer de fome ou afogado. É uma ótima opção para que sua sentença seja cumprida.", afirmava Milo.

"Aiolia, você denegriu a imagem de seu irmão. Ele deve estar envergonhado!", comentava um soldado mais antigo.

"Na verdade, estou com _nojo_ desse indivíduo. Achei que tivesse criado um homem, mas vejo que criei uma cobra venenosa e peçonhenta, pronta para dar o bote. O que você fez é imperdoável.", a alma de Aiolos aparecia diante todos, na forma de um anjo.

"Aiolos, meu irmão... Eu não tive culpa! Era para ser um simples golpe e..."

"Nunca mais me chame de irmão, covarde. Espero que, quando morrer, queime nas chamas do inferno."

"Aiolos, Ikki, me perdoem!..."

"Você me chamou de traidor, acreditou que eu era um covarde e agora entendo o por quê. Depositou em minha imagem, o seu verdadeiro eu."

"É fácil falar... Você tem noção do que seja não poder se mover? Eu nunca o perdoarei Aiolia. Confiei em você e agora...", as lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos de Ikki. "O que vai ser do meu futuro?"

"Ikki, não se desespere! Você é um inocente e o outro mundo sabe disso. Quanto a você, Aiolia, ficar preso no cabo Sunion é uma sentença muito leve se compararmos com o julgamento de sua alma.", Aiolos dizia de forma demoníaca. "Agora eu preciso ir."

"Aiolos, espere!", gritava Aiolia.

Ao contrário do que alguns ainda poderiam esperar, o fantasma de Aiolos continua andando, mostrando as costas ao irmão. O cavaleiro de Leão entra em desespero, sentindo nojo das próprias mãos, fartas de sangue do seu amigo e com uma pontada no peito acompanha a alma de seu irmão desintegrando-se como fumaça. Passa a gritar aos céus para fazer com que ele trocasse de lugar com Ikki e que sofresse as conseqüências de seus atos. O céu, que até então estava límpido, escurece e um raio cai sobre a casa de Leão. Os dois leoninos ficam inconscientes e são colocados numa ambulância.

-------------- # XIX # --------------

"Shun, como você está?", perguntava June.

"Estou muito mal... sabia que isso não ia dar certo."

"Eu me sinto um pouco culpada. Se não tivesse forçado a barra..."

"O Ikki ia lhe dar um presente pelo aniversário de namoro após a luta."

"É a cara dele mesmo. O mais incrível é que _eu_ tinha esquecido."

"Você?", sorri sem graça. "Ainda não acredito no que acabou de acontecer... Parece um pesadelo!"

"E eu nem sei o que dizer..."

"Você sabe que não vai ser fácil. Pretende..."

"Eu apoiarei o seu irmão e ficarei ao lado dele, independente do que o destino reservar-lhe. Prometo que não o decepcionarei."

"Não se deve ficar com alguém por pena."

"Eu sei. Tenho é muito orgulho do Ikki!", responde firmemente e abre um largo sorriso em seguida. "Aliás... Se alguém lhe ouvisse, acharia que o Fênix está condenado."

"E não está? Ele adora o Aiolia..."

"Shun, não foi nada grave. O Aiolia é muito forte, mas acho que deixou se levar pelo nervosismo da luta e de tudo o que passaram juntos. Ele recebeu o Golpe Fantasma e sofreu as conseqüências deste, mas o próprio Ikki disse que logo tudo voltará ao normal."

"Estou com medo. Não gosto de ver o niisan apanhando, mas ver o Aiolia naquele estado me cortou o coração. Eu sei que foi uma luta justa, mas..."

"Você não muda mesmo! Eu já imaginei que você fosse ficar assim, independente do resultado. Seu pai disse que eles estão fora de perigo. Então, não tem com o que se preocupar! Agora ponha um sorriso no rosto, pois tenho certeza que o Aiolia não gostaria de vê-lo chorando. Além do mais, o Ikki precisa de você..."

"Tem razão.", respira fundo e sorri. "Apesar de não ter se ferido gravemente, o niisan deve estar quebrado por dentro. Nem ele esperava que seu golpe fosse tão devastador."

"É assim que se diz, gikei."

"Ahn?"

"Oras! Não é assim que os japoneses chamam os cunhados?"

Shun responde com um sorriso encantador e levanta-se. Caminha rumo ao horizonte, em direção ao hospital ao lado de June, conversando animadamente com ela. Tinha tanto a contar, desabafar... A garota ouvia tudo atentamente e o aconselhava da melhor forma possível, como sempre fizera na Ilha de Andrômeda. Não haviam dúvidas: eram mesmo irmãos perdidos no tempo e espaço. Irmão sem laços de sangue, mas ligados para sempre através da alma, do cosmo e de um passado em comum.

-------------- # XIX # --------------

"Aiolia, Aiolia, acorde!"

"Ikki? Ikki é você? Você está andando? Mas... o quê..."

"Acho que exagerei no meu ataque. Desculpe. Como se sente?"

"Meu sistema nervoso está estranho... Parece que fiz muito mais força do que estava acostumado e meus membros não respondem direito."

"Tudo bem, logo passa. Esse é o efeito do meu golpe psíquico. Ele destrói o sistema nervoso e compromete o oponente psicologicamente. Não deveria ter usado em você, mas não pensei que fosse ter um efeito tão agressivo."

"Onde eu estou afinal?"

"Na enfermaria do santuário. Esteve fora do ar por quase uma hora e nos deixou muito preocupados. Meu pai já te examinou e falou que não foi nada grave."

"Tive um pesadelo horrível após a sua ilusão. Pensei que o tivesse atingido na cabeça e lhe condenado a ficar tetraplégico para sempre. Todos me chamaram de traidor e o meu irmão disse que tinha nojo de mim."

"Acalme-se, foi só uma ilusão. Aiolos está muito orgulhoso de você, tenho certeza!", declara, abraçando-o. "Quanto ao golpe, apesar de ter conseguido desviar de alguns socos por já conhece-lo, fui atingido na cabeça, no mesmo lugar onde fraturei naquele acidente de trem, mas isso não me afetou. Meu pai até insistiu em fazer uma tomografia, confirmou que eu já estava definitivamente curado e até brincou dizendo que eu não tinha nada na cabeça."

Aiolia riu da afirmação de Ikki e sentou-se na cama.

"Essa foi a melhor notícia que eu poderia ouvir. Torci tanto pela sua cura..."

"Eu sei amigo. Agora descanse, pois mais tarde será feita uma festa de cerimônia pelo retorno de Fênix e quero que você participe!"

"Não perderia por nada!"

-------------- # XIX # --------------

Era uma tarde linda, os relógios marcavam 5 horas da tarde, os convidados estavam com sua melhor roupa de gala e Saori usava um vestido branco, muito fino e social. Ikki estava ajoelhado, de forma respeitosa, diante da deusa. Logo atrás dela, encontravam-se os cavaleiros de ouro, ordenados pelas casas e atrás deles, estavam os cavaleiros de bronze, todos com suas armaduras.

"Ikki provou ser um grande cavaleiro e merecedor do título de Fênix. Há algum tempo, morreu como guerreiro e talvez tenha chegado a morrer como homem, revoltado pelo destino que a vida lhe havia dado, julgando-se um corpo sem vida, uma aberração da natureza eternamente dependente da tecnologia, dos cuidados de terceiros. Acreditava que havia sido amaldiçoado pelos céus, mas lutou contra si mesmo, venceu seu destino quando voltou do inferno, quando usou seus talento e capacidade para vencer seus adversários e novamente quando teve que lutar contra si mesmo. Hoje ele conseguiu vencer Aiolia de Leão, um de nossos mais fiéis e competentes cavaleiros. Foi uma batalha emocionante, que mostrou a todos o renascimento da Fênix e provou que o nosso amigo já está novamente pronto para lutar ao nosso lado. Como reencarnação de Athena, eu tenho a honra e o orgulho de entregar a armadura de Fênix a seu verdadeiro dono e peço para que isso seja feito pelas mãos de 2 cavaleiros muito especiais: Aiolia de Leão e Shun de Andrômeda."

Todos aplaudem de pé os dois cavaleiros, que chegam emocionados e fazem uma reverência à deusa ao chegar a sua frente. Shun pega o lado direito da caixa e Aiolia o esquerdo. Num ritmo lento e aparentemente ensaiado, os dois depositam a caixa à frente de Ikki e o abraçam.

"Parabéns, amigo! Eu sabia que você conseguiria."

"Niisan...", Shun não conseguiu dizer nada, estava engasgado pela emoção.

Ikki sorriu-lhes e, contendo-se para não emocionar-se, disse:

"Aiolia, se você chorar vão acabar desconfiando e eu não quero ouvir boatos de que mudei de time ou coisa assim."

"Você tem amor pela sua vida?"

"Claro! Principalmente agora que consegui provar que posso derrotá-lo."

"Vocês não tomam jeito mesmo! Até aqui...", Shun repreende, secando as lágrimas e tentando conter o choro.

Os leoninos riem e após um gesto da deusa, Ikki fica em pé e veste seu traje sagrado. A platéia aplaude e, com exceção de Jabu, que ainda reclamava alguma coisa, todos os demais cavaleiros vão cumprimentá-lo. Ao perceber que ficara por último, o cavaleiro de Unicórnio dirige-se ao de Fênix, visivelmente a contra-gosto. Num gesto de falsa distração, Jabu pisa no pé do outro ao tentar aproximar-se de seu ouvido, falando em voz baixa:

"Adorei o teatrinho. Aiolia ficou com pena e resolveu deixá-lo ganhar. Se soubesse disso, teria desejado que você quebrasse a perna..."

"Isso tudo é pelo fato de eu ter conseguido enganá-lo quando ainda estava paralítico?"

"Não interessa! Você ainda vai se arrepender de estar me tratando assim.", respondeu raivosamente e saiu pelo meio da multidão, sumindo da vista de todos.

"Ricky..."

"Não precisa ficar assustado, pai. Esse aí não é nenhuma ameaça para mim."

"Mas..."

"Esqueça o que acabou de ouvir e venha me dar um abraço! Se há algum responsável por eu estar aqui é você."

Roger ainda não havia esquecido da briga que haviam tido há alguns meses atrás. Sabia que o rapaz o vinha tratando de uma forma cada vez mais parecida com a do começo de sua relação, mas o fato de não ter recebido o perdão do japonês o entristecia profundamente. Shun tentava convencê-los de que era um motivo muito medíocre para acabar com suas vidas, com uma amizade tão bonita e nem assim Ikki se dignava a fazer um pedido explícito de perdão. Achava desnecessário. O suíço esboçou um sorriso e abraçou o rapaz com força, contendo-se para não chorar.

Fênix percebeu o quanto seu pai estava sofrendo. O seu jeito trêmulo, os olhos tristes que já não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes. Enfim! Estava visivelmente muito mais abatido do que no dia em que se conheceram, durante a consulta na Inglaterra. O jovem respirou fundo e afastou-se o suficiente para poder encará-lo nos olhos.

"Eu sei que já devia ter dito isso há mais tempo, mas... eu já o perdoei. O tempo fez com que eu entendesse os seus motivos, conhecesse o seu mundo e a você mesmo. Às vezes ainda acho que foi um pouco de covardia, mas quem não tem medo de alguma coisa? Talvez tenha sido um pouco de egoísmo, mas que pai não volta os pensamentos a si, não pensa no sofrimento que poderia ter ao perder um filho depois tê-lo de volta? No seu caso foram dois. Bem... eu não sou muito bom com palavras, mas eu gostaria que você voltasse a ser o meu pai novamente. Que passássemos uma borracha naquela discussão e voltássemos a ter a mesma relação que tínhamos antes. Afinal, se você me deu uma segunda chance de viver, por que eu não posso lhe dar também?"

"Ricky..."

"Pode chorar o quanto quiser papai, você merece. Eu sei que o meu esforço foi essencial para a recuperação, mas... você aceita esse jovem encrenqueiro, cabeça quente, ranzinza e um pouco estúpido como seu filho?"

"Não fale assim! Você é um excelente rapaz e tenho muito orgulho de ser seu pai."

"Eu te amo, pai."

"Eu também te amo muito, Ricky!"

Abraçam-se fortemente. Roger chora no ombro do rapaz, emocionando a todos que assistiam. Pai e filho são ovacionados. Milo chega por trás e pega Ikki no colo, jogando para o alto, junto dos demais cavaleiros. Fênix sorri com a brincadeira e entrega-se na mão dos amigos enquanto Shun acompanha tudo de longe, abraçado a Roger. Mal se sente em chão firme, ouve duas vozes infantis.

"Ikki, niisan!"

Fênix sorri ao ver Keshi e Yuki correrem em sua direção. Abaixou-se para ficar da altura da caçula e abriu os braços para receber um abraço dos dois.

"Você é grande..."

"E muito forte também. Nem consegui ver a sua luta, mas pelo que o Shun falou você acabou com o Aiolia."

"Não foi bem assim, Yuki. Tivemos uma luta muito disputada, mas eu acabei vencendo. Quanto à altura não sou tão alto assim... Já tenho 16 anos e estou com 1,77. Terei sorte se conseguir chegar a 1,80. Já o Shun..."

"É... ele também cresceu. Sabe que vocês ficaram mais bonitos vestidos assim?"

"Você ficou tão imponente... parece ser bem maior e mais forte com a armadura."

"Obrigado, crianças. Keshi, eu lhe devo um agradecimento especial, pois se estou recuperado foi graças às suas orações."

"...Você quase morreu por minha causa. Foi por muito pouco que eu não o deixo preso na cadeira de rodas..."

"Não fale assim, Yuki. Se não fosse aquele acidente eu não teria conhecido o irmão maravilhoso que eu tenho, ou melhor, _os_ irmãos! Apesar de tudo, estou muito feliz por ter passado por tudo isso. Aprendi muita coisa e devo tudo a você, meu irmão!"

"Mas... e se..."

"Shh! Não pense no passado, no que poderia ter feito. Viva o presente e tente pensar um pouquinho no futuro. Promete que não ficará se martirizando?"

"Prometo!"

Num local mais afastado, Hyoga conversava com Shun.

"Detesto dizer isso, mas estou muito feliz por ter o Ikki de volta."

"Eu não entendo essa implicância de vocês!"

"Às vezes nem eu.", Hyoga sorri. "Soube que o seu irmão está namorando com a June. O que pretende fazer agora?"

"Ainda não sei. Fiquei tanto tempo cuidando dele que decidi deixar o destino cuidar de mim. Vou pensar sobre tudo o que andou acontecendo, decidir se continuo ao lado do meu pai, se volto para Tóquio, enfim!"

"Entendo."

"Ei, não precisa ficar chateado pelo que eu disse, tomar as minhas dores. Há muito que descobri não gostar da June como mulher e sim como... como uma irmã talvez."

Hyoga limita-se a sorrir.

"Shun há quanto tempo! Como você cresceu..."

"Tata? Tata, você..."

"O Ikki não te contou?", Hyoga pergunta surpreso.

"O quê?"

"A Saori pagou um curso intensivo de inglês e está pagando as aulas de grego da minha irmã."

"Meu grego ainda é uma lástima, mas consegui pegar o inglês rapidinho... Já tinha uma base na escola."

"Que bom! Agora não precisamos mais do Aldebaran para fazer as traduções simultâneas."

"Eu comecei os cursos assim que voltei ao Brasil... após ter conhecido vocês."

"Legal."

"Eu também estou muito feliz por poder falar com a minha irmã sem ter alguém no meio. O único problema é que ela está aprendendo o inglês mais rápido que eu..."

"Tem palavras e expressões que o Hyoga não entende. Acho que um pouco é pelo fato d'eu estar aprendendo o inglês americano e vocês o inglês da Inglaterra."

"Notei que você tem um sotaque estranho mesmo..."

Tata sorri.

"Eu pensei que eu fosse ser um dos mais altos, mas o Shun já está me alcançando..."

"A última vez que me medi estava com 1,74."

"Também, com um pai daquele tamanho..."

"Nem me lembre! Mas acho que você também andou crescendo Tata."

"Nem tanto! O salto me deixou mais alta. Agora estou com 1,64... Não tenho culpa se o egoísta do meu irmão resolveu pegar mais hormônio do crescimento para ele."

"Como se eu fosse muito mais alto! Acho que temos uns 9 centímetros de diferença."

Os três riem.

"Espero que o Hyoga não fique bravo comigo, mas de todas as armaduras achei que a de Andrômeda era a mais bonita."

"Verdade?", Shun pergunta timidamente.

"Ahan. Mas há uma coisa que me intriga."

"O quê?", Shun pergunta.

"Essas armaduras... Se o Shun começar a crescer muito não poderá mais usar a armadura dele, não é?"

"Não é bem assim. Elas se ajustam ao corpo. Ou você acha que todos os antecessores do Aldebaran tinham o mesmo tamanho que ele?"

"Pensando nesse sentido..."

"Shun, Tata, se me dão licença, preciso dar uma saidinha."

"Pode fazer o seu pit stop tranqüilo, mano."

Hyoga lança um olhar reprovativo à irmã e afasta-se. Não tinha intenção de ir ao banheiro. Apenas queria deixar o casal a sós. Sorriu ao vê-los conversando de forma tão animada que pareciam conhecer-se há séculos.

-------------- # XIX # --------------

"Boa noite, doutor Aiolia."

"Ikki?"

"Acha que eu ia perder a oportunidade de lhe dar os parabéns? Além de se formar, ainda conseguiu ser o primeiro da turma."

"Graças a você..."

"Ah sim! Fui sua primeira cobaia."

"Engraçadinho... Quer que eu o devolva ao estado em que lhe encontrei?"

"Pode tentar. Todos sabem que eu lhe venço com um único dedo..."

"Convencido! Eu vou querer revanche.", cruza os braços e demonstra-se ofendido, mas logo volta a animar-se. "Falando sério, se você não tivesse tido paciência para me ensinar a falar inglês e me deixado ajudar-lhe no tratamento, não sei se estaria aqui."

"Claro que estaria! Você é um bravo guerreiro e só venceu graças à sua força de vontade.", responde sorrindo. "Agora venha comigo! O pessoal está lhe esperando."

"Ok."

Ikki leva Aiolia à mesa onde estavam Shun, Roger, June, Hyoga, Tata e Ralph. Shun é o primeiro a se levantar e corre abraçar o amigo.

"Parabéns, Aiolia. Você conseguiu!"

"Sabia que até o Ikki chorou quando você homenageou o Aiolos e falou que agora tinha uma nova família, um novo par de irmãos?", pergunta Hyoga.

"Cala a boca, pato!"

"Respeite o meu irmão! Ele não é pato.", reclamava Tata, que prosseguiu em tom explicativo. "É cisne, que é muito mais bonito."

"Valeu pelo apoio moral, minha irmã."

"De nada."

"Quanto tempo mais terei que agüentar esse tipo de coisa?", Shun perguntava.

"Depende.", respondeu Tata.

"Depende do quê? De quanto tempo eles levarão pra crescer?"

"Da sua resposta."

Todos se voltam à menina de forma interrogativa. Ikki e Hyoga eram os únicos que sabiam o que estava por vir, mas conseguiram controlar-se para não rir e ainda enganaram a todos que não sabiam o que a jovem tinha em mente. Tata fingiu procurar desesperadamente por algo na bolsa e despejou o conteúdo na mesa, num gesto engraçado. De forma teatral, pegou uma pequena caixa como se tivesse achado um tesouro e guardou o restante, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas das mesas ao redor.

"Ai, Tata, não me faça passar vergonha!", pedia um Hyoga extremamente rubro, tentando esconder o rosto atrás das mãos.

"Tinha que ser irmã do pato... Vai acabar estragando a festa!", resmungava Ikki.

"Tata, o que está acontecendo?", perguntou Shun.

"Tata não, Catarina!", disse pegando a caixa em mãos e estendendo ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda. "Shun Amamiya Keller, você deseja namorar comigo?"

"Quê? Eu... M-mas..."

"Ao que sei é o rapaz quem pede a moça em namoro ou casamento...", comentava Roger.

"Tem razão, mas se eu dependesse do Shun, faríamos Bodas de Ouro antes de casar ou mesmo namorar..."

"Ei, Shun, não disse que eu o ajudava a desencalhar? É uma pena que agora o pato pertença à nossa família, mas pelo menos a irmã dele compensa."

Shun, completamente tímido e rubro, continua mudo. Ele olha o par de alianças, pega a caixa, mas permanece em estado de choque. Olha nos olhos de Tata e depois para cada um dos presentes. Já com as alianças em mãos, encara a pretendente.

"Você quer namorar comigo?"

"Bem, se você não aceitar, eu entendo. Afinal, somos tão diferentes... Moramos em países distantes, vivemos em realidades sociais quase opostas, temos um estilo de vida e uma personalidade distintas..."

"Eu nunca liguei pra dinheiro. Fui criado num orfanato e há muito pouco tempo soube quem era o meu pai, por isso não imponha essa barreira entre nós. Mas você é tão alegre, inteligente e bonita... Como se interessaria em alguém como eu: um menino tímido, chorão e com tão pouco a acrescentar em sua experiência de vida?"

"Dizem que os opostos se atraem... Quem sabe não seja o nosso caso. Além do mais, com essa carinha de anjo, acho que não é difícil que alguém se apaixone por você."

"Tata eu não sei o que dizer..."

"É só responder à pergunta que fiz anteriormente: quer namorar comigo?"

"Eu..."

"Aceita logo, Shun!", Aiolia dava forças.

"Eu prometo suportar o pato..."

"E eu serei um cunhado bonzinho.", Hyoga comentava.

"Não desperdice essa oportunidade, meu filho. Siga seu coração e seja feliz."

"Shun, acredite em si mesmo e não tenha medo.", June pedia.

Após ouvir todas as opiniões, Shun respira profundamente. Olha novamente para Tata e sorri, pegando as alianças.

"Como o meu pai disse, estamos fazendo errado. Eu quero ter a honra de perguntar se você, Catarina Yukida Santana quer namorar comigo."

"Eu aceito!"

Shun sorri e coloca a aliança de compromisso no dedo da jovem, que coloca a outra no dedo do namorado. Os dois beijam-se apaixonadamente e são ovacionados pelos amigos. Empolgada, June puxa Ikki para um beijo também. Hyoga levanta-se e vai à pista de dança, deixando os amantes a sós.

"Acho que estamos de vela.", Aiolia comenta com Roger e Ralph.

"Não por muito tempo..."

"Essa voz... Marin?"

"Achou que eu ia perder essa festa?", perguntava ao ouvido dele, o abraçando e empurrando pra pista de dança, aproveitando o ritmo romântico que tocava.

"É Roger, Você conseguiu!"

"Meus filhos... estou tão feliz por eles."

"Depois de tanta luta, você merecia a vitória."

"Graças a você meu amigo. Você foi um anjo que ficou ao meu lado..."

Ralph dá um meio sorriso tímido e fala:

"Se me dá licença, agora eu preciso voltar para casa. Prometi que voltava cedo..."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo... Você tem a sua família. Seja feliz!"

"Você também... Não esqueça de abrir o seu coração ao amor."

Os dois se abraçam e Ralph começa a adentrar a multidão rumo à saída. Em apenas alguns minutos, ele some completamente de vista, como se simplesmente tivesse evaporado no meio do tumulto. Roger levanta-se no intuito de ir ao bar pedir um drink, mas é surpreendido por um corpo caindo sobre si.

"Desculpe, senhor. Eu estava distraída e tropecei..."

Roger repara na mulher que havia dito as palavras: os olhos azuis, a pele alva e o cabelo cor de fogo davam-lhe um ar imponente. Ajuda-a a levantar-se, admirando a sua beleza. Um pouco inseguro, pergunta:

"Me acompanha num drink?"

"Só se for agora. A propósito... Me chamo Amanda, mas pode me chamar de Mandy e antes que vire as costas, devo avisar que tenho 33 anos, sou viúva e tenho um casal de filhos. O menino tem 9 anos e a menina 4."

"E o que isso tem de mais?", pergunta como se fosse um dado sem importância. "Meu nome é Roger e sou pai solteiro. Meus 2 filhos estão nessa festa: um jovem de 16 anos e outro de 14. O mais novo acabou de ser pedido em namoro..."

"As coisas estão realmente mudando...", comenta animadamente.

"Sabe... Eu adoro crianças.", Roger comenta timidamente e desvia a atenção ao garçom. "O menu, por favor!"

Ao receber o cardápio em mãos, entrega-o à Amanda.

"Escolha qualquer coisa, eu pago."

Amanda sorri, escolhe a opção mais barata e começa a conversar com ele. Em poucos minutos, o suíço cria coragem e a leva à mesa dos filhos, que passam a interrogá-la. Tão logo percebem tratar-se de uma boa pessoa, a acolhem torcendo para que o pai tenha um relacionamento sério, como sempre mereceu.

FIM

* * *

Depois de um grande atraso, eis o fim! Devo confessar que demorei um pouco por falta de inspiração e depois, quado a fic já estava na 9ª página, meu primo deletou sem querer e tive de refazer. Mas o importante é que finalmente está completa. Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado do final...

Bom, gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram, independente de comentar ou não! Mas devo um agradecimento especial à **Angel**, que betou este capítulo e me incentivou a postá-lo. Um grande abraço, mana! Há outras pessoas muito especiais que sempre me acompanharam, mas que não ousarei listar, pois posso esquecer de alguém e isso magoariapessoas muito especiais que eu admiro. Eu responderei a todos os reviews do capítulo anterior através do serviço de mensagem do fanfiction. Muito obrigada a todos e até a próxima!


End file.
